


A Knights Tale

by gatorade17 (soccerball17), soccerball17



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:02:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 88,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4660641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soccerball17/pseuds/gatorade17, https://archiveofourown.org/users/soccerball17/pseuds/soccerball17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Set in another era. Knight Tobin has been given the challenge of a life time when she needs to protect Princess Alex Morgan of a dangerous thread that can change everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first fan fic ever! Comments are appreciated dont know if I should keep going or do something else. Thank you.

Chapter 1

 

Alex Morgan was living everybody’s wish, she was the daughter of King Michael and Queen Patricia who ruled the land of Diamond Bar. Along with her sisters, Alex had everything she needed like food, entertainment, couture, horses, etc. But still Alex felt she was missing something, all her life has been guided with one purpose and that was to find someone to marry that will give her father a greater kingdom and land to rule. Fortunately for Alex, she had her two sisters to support her since they also lived that life.

 

Alex was more than that though, she wanted to know how to fight with a sword and learn battle tactics. She was intrigued by the way knights were recognized across Diamond Bar and how it seems they could do it all. Her father never approved that kind of training for her so she needed to stick to just observing but she knew that was not enough especially with hard times on the way.

 

During this time, there were rumors of a Crazy Lord that wanted to take over Diamond Bar and he will not stop until he completed his mission but nothing concrete until today.

 

There was a loud piercing sound coming from the castle’s gates, Alex immediately woke up and ran to her window. She couldn’t see anything, just a bunch of guards gather around something. Her curiosity got the best of her and ran to Jeni’s room since she had a better view.

 

“Come on, lets she what that is about” - Said Alex in a rush.

 

“Oh come on, slow down. I’m up” – Jeni said.

 

Alex got to the window first, she could see the guards again but this time they were carrying something inside the castle. It seems it was a person but she couldn’t identify it because of how dark it was outside. Jeni was also curious but tried to not look so interested since she thought it was not that important so she went back to bed.

 

“We’ll see what that is about tomorrow sis, go back to bed” – Jeni said.

 

“Yeah Dad wont probably tell us right now though, hopefully tomorrow we can know what was that” – Alex responded.

 

She went back to her room, she heard her dad running through the halls after some guards came to his room. _This should be really serious,_ she thought but sleep was already winning the battle against curiosity. Eventually Alex fell asleep thinking about the scene that happened moments earlier and what was to come.

 

The King was about to sleep when the guards came running through his room. “Sir, you need to see this immediately”. – A guard said. The King hesitated and asked “What is this about”. “We received a threating message, delivered right to our hours, it’s really important you come with us” – The second guard screamed. “Lead the way” The King whispered while following the guards.

 

Once he reached the hustle, all the guards parted to give room for the king. That’s when he saw it, it was the body of one of his guards all covered in blood. In his chest there was a manuscript attached by a small dagger. The king kneel, said a prayer for the fallen guard and pick up the message.

**Take this as a warning, surrender Diamond Bar now or this will be the faith of your daughters. Consider yourself worn, we are coming for them first then your kingdom.**

The King was shocked, it seems like they knew how important his daughters were for him and they knew his weakness. He was thinking a million things at the same time, who was it, is there a traitor among us, is it safe, etc. Still upset about the message he put himself together and talked directly to his right hand: “Get me the three best female knight from the Thorns Guard, I need them here by tomorrow morning. Make it happen now.”

 

Immediately the Right Hand, took 3 guards… they all got their horses and rushed through the gates to get the Thorns battle house. Once they reached the place, they went straight to the master’s office.

 

“Kings orders, we need your three best female knights for a royal duty. It’s an emergency”- The right hand said.

 

“That can be arranged but I need to know what happened and to what purpose since that will cause a loss in my team.” Jill, the headmaster, said.

 

The headmaster explained in detailed what happened and proceed to complete some manuscripts so that the arrangement was in paper. Also so bound Jill of sharing this details with anybody else because of the sensitive matter. After everything was signed, the headmaster picked up the manuscript and read out loud for the accompany guards could hear.

 

“The Thorns Knights assigned to this mission will be…Knight Tobin Heat, Knight Hope Solo and Knight Ashlyn Harris effective immediately.”

 

The guards nod, Jill stood up and said “I’ll go get them for you, please wait here.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 2! I'll try to make the next chapters longer. Feedback is appreciated.

Chapter 2

 

Tobin Heath was one of the best Knights from the Thorns Guards, her skills with the sword were fantastic, and many attribute this because she started at a really young age. She tries not to remember that day, but she did constantly. She was with her family on her way back home from a trip when their entourage was attacked by mobsters. She was 10, so she hid in a secret compartment underneath the seat inside the carriage. It was savage, the mobsters left no one alive and Tobin saw her family perish just before her eyes. They didn’t find her, she was still in shock that she took a while before getting out. Once she did, she felt the tears running down her eyes. She couldn’t do anything, she was useless, she couldn’t protect her family and in that moment she swore she will learn how to defend at least herself in honor of her family.

 

Suddenly she heard horses approaching, she didn’t hid this time she was in a shock realization mode and she was so angry, she decided to attack anything that came her way. As they approach she saw that this were not the mobsters but knights. They stopped and were shocked by the scene, one knight got down of the horse and approach Tobin. The knight took of the helmet, it was a young teenage girl but she looked so powerful. Tobin couldn’t believe her eyes, it’s like she knew she wanted to be that powerful just there, and that maybe if she was she could have done something.

 

“Hello, I’m Abby”- The knight said to her.

 

“Tobin.” – She replied.

 

“Can you tell me what happened?” – Abby said.

 

Tobin explained the scene to Abby while she cried. At the end, Abby hugged the little girl and told her to wait a moment. Abby talked to the other knights, they all seemed to agree on something.

 

“I’m sorry for your loose, I’m sure this is heartbreaking for you. Do you have someone else we can take you? - Abby asked.

 

“No, I didn’t have many relatives. My family was all I had.” – Tobin said.

 

“Do you want to come with us? I know this is rushed and probably scary for you but we promise to take good care of you and be your family… What do you say?”- Abby asked.

 

“I don’t have any other place to go, thank you” – She answered.

 

“Okay, perfect. We need to make a report about the situation then we can give your family a proper burial and do a memorial. Will that be okay with you? – Abby asked.

 

“Yeeesss, can I help?” – Tobin said through tears.

 

“Of course, come on.” – Abby said and hold Tobin’s hand.

 

The other knights took every detail, they introduce themselves to Tobin. Christine, Carli, Hope and Shannon. After that they buried Tobin’s family, Abby found a big flat rock which all of them carried and place at the burial site. Abby said she could write something on it by craving the words on it so per Tobin request, the message read “ **Nothing can ever take away, the love a heart holds dear.”**

Tobin was still thinking about that day that she didn’t hear the door of her room open.

 

“Heath” Jill call her out.

 

As soon as she heard Jill she stood up from her bed and was ready for any instructions.

 

“You’ve been assigned for a special mission regarding the royal family. You need to go now, they will give you all the specifications once you arrive to the castle. Pack what you need, Solo and Harris are also going with you. I know you will do a great job, you have all the knights support”. Jill said as she went to tell the others.

 

Tobin started packing, Abby come visit her along with Amy and Lauren her two best friends. “You’ll make us proud kid, you are one of the best knights here. This is your mission.” Abby said.

 

“We’ll miss you though, but we’ll come visit. I always wanted to hang out at the castle.” Amy blurred out.

 

“Shut up Amy, you’ll do fine Tobs but yes we’ll miss you a lot. You’ll do a great job.” Lauren said.

 

“Thanks you guys, I know I’m ready and I’ll miss you too.” – Tobin whispered.

Suddenly the door open again and Hope came in with her gear on her. “Ready? We need to get going.”

 

“Yes, let’s go.” – Tobin said while picking up her stuff.

 

She said goodbye to the other knights and met with the royal guard. The right hand introduce himself and then they were their way to the castle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments, I decided to keep it going :)

Chapter 3

 

It seemed that the whole guard was waiting for them, they got inside the walls and immediately got off their horses.

 

“Wow, if they have all this guards why do they need us again?” - Ash asked.

 

“Don’t know, I think we’ll see what this is about really really soon”. – Tobin replied.

 

And she was right, the guards took their things and the right hand of the king told them to follow him. Since it was almost 4 in the morning, the three knights realize how serious it was since the kings was really just waiting for them.

 

They entered the castle and didn’t even had a chance to admire how beautiful and big it was since they were rushed to the where the King waited. They enter a big room, like a big hall, the King was sitting at his throne at the end of the hall. He stand up as soon as he say the knights come to him.

 

“Thank you for coming in such a rush, I’m King Michael and I need your devoted work for a special task at hand.” – He told them.

 

The King then proceed to greet each of them and explained the unfortunate events.

 

“I requested your services to take care of my daughters since I fear for their safety. I need each of you to accompany and protect them at all time while we sort this situation out. You’ll be living with us here in the castle, you will be taken to your rooms shortly, in the meantime here are the schedules of my daughters please memorize them so you know what comes.”

 

They were given some papers with instructions about food, breaks, etc. along with the girl’s schedules. Tobin read them and nod to Ash, they didn’t look very complicated.

 

“What’s an etiquette class?” – Hope whispered to Ash.

 

“No idea” She laughed.

 

“Well will find out tomorrow then”. – Hope replied.

 

“You need to be very careful with your actions, I don’t want my daughters to feel they are constantly been overprotected since they already feel that way. That is why I needed someone knew, outside the castle, with the greatest capacity available to fulfill this task. I know you won’t disappoint me.” – The King said.

 

“We won’t, we’ll do our best and honor your request as well as give pride to the Thorns”. – Tobin answered.

 

“Come on then, we’ll get you to your rooms since tomorrow you three got an early start” – The right hand said.

 

They moved through several halls, Tobin at one point felt lost and was glad that she wasn’t alone in this mission. She knew the task at hand was complicated because serving the royal family is never easy and everything can go wrong.

 

Finally they reached their room, it was a big room which had three beds so they will all be rooming together which they didn’t mind at all. Once they settle in the right hand spoke once again to let them rest but not before giving them their assignment.

 

“Knight Solo since one of the daughters is already married and out of the castle you will take turns to supervise both of your fellow knights and take their spot when necessary. You will also report to me any unusual event you see….” –The right hand let out.

 

“Understood, thank you for the assignment”. – Hope replied.

 

“Knight Harris, you will be in charge of taking care Princess Jennifer Morgan. She is the heir to the throne been the oldest. She likes to takes long walks through the castle and read. She sometimes spent time with her father to learn everything she can from him for when the time comes.” – The right hand said while looking directly to Ashlyn.

 

“I won’t disappoint.” – Ash replied.

 

“Finally but not least, Knight Heath you will get the youngest daughter Princess Alexandra Patricia Morgan. She is difficult but a lovely person, she likes to run outside and ride her horse. She also likes to learn new things and have tons of energy’. – The right hand mentioned.

 

“Thank you, I’m ready”. – Tobin said.

 

With that the right hand left the room, they checked the schedules. They needed to be up at 7am for breakfast and they were tired. They settle in, each choosing a bed and changed their outfits for comfortable clothes to sleep in. Once in bed, they discussed the previous event.

 

“We can do this, how hard can it be to look out for this girls.” Ash said.

 

“I think the complication is what’s outside, we don’t know if the threat was serious or who made it. They can be really dangerous”. – Hope let out.

 

“Well I think we are ready and if they are dangerous we should handle it, we are Thorn’s knights.” – Tobin said right before going to sleep.

 

 

Little did Tobin know that the challenge that laid ahead will be the most difficult one yet and that she wasn’t ready for the reckoning force that was Princess Alexandra Patricia Morgan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated :)

Chapter 4

 

The knights woke up earlier than anyone and started preparing for the day. They put on their uniforms which consisted of a white shirt, pants, boots, a hauberk (For protection), their Thorn’s tunic and the helm. There was no use for the complete knight amour which included from the plackart to the faulds and the gaunlets. Not even the helm was necessary but they decided to wear them at least once to make a good first impression and look important.

 

Once they were ready, they started their quest to find the dining hall in which breakfast will be served for the royal family. They finally made it, since it was early they decided to eat something before the family approached that way they could stand in alert.

 

The family was about to be there, they could hear the steps and sounds coming towards them. Each of them checked that the uniform was in place, that their sword was reachable and that the helm was properly on.

 

Suddenly the doors open, the King came in with his Queen and two girls trailing behind.

 

“Good Morning, I hope you had a great night sleep. Jennifer, Alexandra this are three of the best knights from the Thorns. They will be with us for as long as we need. They will follow you around to make sure you are not harmed in anyway, it’s for your own good so please try and be nice to them.” The King spoke directly to his daughters.

 

The king explained to them the situation and the events that forced him to bring them here and their purpose. As he finished telling them the story, the girls kept quiet for a second.

 

On the next instant the sisters made their way from their position behind the King and it was in that moment that time froze for Tobin. In front of her was the most beautiful girl she has ever seen. Her hair was long and shiny, her face was absolutely precious but what blew Tobin away was her eyes…She had never seen such an intense blue stare. She was glad she had the helm on that way the girl could not watch how red her face was or how her jaw was hanging open.

 

Ash notice the change in Tobin, she tried to warn her but she knew that making a gesture towards her will cause more attention since everyone was looking at them. She saw how Tobin’s hand gripped her sword until her knuckles were white and she tried to suppress a laugh that was coming up.

 

“Glad to meet you, I’m Princess Jennifer. Thank you for your service”. – Jeni Morgan said to them while doing a little bow.

 

In that moment, Tobin knew who the other one was and she couldn’t control herself…she was nervous because she knew that she will be spending all day with the beautiful girl that makes her feel something at the pit of her stomach, the one that took her breathe away, she knew she will be staring at that face and those eyes…. Suddenly the mission was more complicated than she originally thought.

 

She was ready to meet Alexandra, she expected her greeting because she couldn’t wait for her to be closer. She imagined how her voice will sound, especially talking directly to them. But instead of getting a greeting, they got an angry face and with a quick move Alexandra was out their sight running somewhere.

 

The king shot Tobin a look and she didn’t have to be told, she ran after her. Her heart was beating way to fast, she didn’t know if it was because of the run or because of the girl she hasn’t even met.

 

Tobin tried to catch up with the girl but she was fast, really fast.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Alex couldn’t wake up, she was very tired since she couldn’t stop thinking about last night. As soon as she remembered, she jumped out of bed and got ready for the day. She wanted to ask her father what was going on in detail.

 

Her father was on his way to the dining hall along with her mother, she approach him and asked him the question that was burning of her tongue. “Father, what happened last night?”

 

“Oh Alexandra you and your curiosity, don’t worry you’ll learned about that once we enter the dining hall.” The king answered.

 

When the guards opened the doors, she saw three knights standing there. They all had a wonderful tunic with a Rose that had many thorns. She was impressed about the color of the tunics, it was a unique red and the combination of black made the Rose pop. She suddenly felt jealous, she wanted a tunic like that, she wanted a sword and she wanted to be a knight not a princess waiting for her prince.

 

Her thoughts were cut short by her father who said to them: “Good Morning, I hope you had a great night sleep. Jennifer, Alexandra this are three of the best knights from the Thorns. They will be with us for as long as we need. They will follow you around to make sure you are not harmed in anyway, it’s for your own good so please try and be nice to them.”

 

She then understood the symbol in the tunic she admired previously and the thorns significance. Then her father proceed with the explanation. She was furious, the last thing she needed was another babysitter than the ones she already has and that the sitter were some knights. Feeling like the damsel in distress was not her thing, Alex wanted to be able to defend herself but no one let her do just that. Now, it was like a nightmare for her and she couldn’t take it because she knew that the warning was real, there was nothing she could do about it so she ran.

 

Alex made her way to her room, she was there in a second and threw herself on the bed laying on her stomach while she hugging a pillow feeling helpless. Almost immediately she heard a knock, then the door started to open slowly but she didn’t turn around.

 

The steps indicated that someone was in her room and definitely making their way towards her. She didn’t recognize them which caused her to sit up and make eye contact with the other person. One of the knights was there standing in front of her bed, she was about to scream to him to get out when the knight reached for the helm.

 

Mesmerized by that movement, Alex was speechless as the person underneath the helm was revealed, what she thought will be a male in reality was a woman, a girl. She had this brightness in her light brown eyes that she couldn’t describe, her hair was in a messy ponytail that was probably like that because of the helm.

 

Alex couldn’t look away, but in that instant the knight smiled to her…the way this girl smiled was so beautiful that she started to feel a warmth surge through her. It was the biggest smile she had ever seen, it was also sincere. After taking all in, she realized the girl was about her age and that maybe this babysitting thing wasn’t was bad as she though it will be.

 

“Hello Alexandra, are you okay? I’m Knight Heath, sorry for following you but I cannot leave you alone. King’s orders.” – Tobin said to Alex.

 

“Ye..ss, Yes. I’m okay just a little bit shocked.” – Alex replied.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be by the door if you need me. I don’t want to invade your privacy more than I have too.” – Tobin mentioned.

 

Alex saw the knight do a quick search to the room, then she proceed to stand outside leaving the door slightly open which she was thankful for because she could peek at her. Maybe this isn’t as bad as she thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Thank you for the comments and feedback, which definitely helped me realized some improvements. 
> 
> I know this is super Alternative Universe but I just wanted to do something different for my first fic. Saying that, I know sometimes the dialogue or some traditions are not as accurate for the era but I don’t really care about that haha. Enjoy!

 Chapter 5

 

Tobin on the other hand was really nervous, the boldness that she demonstrated just a few moments ago was gone as she heard Alex’s raspy voice. She needed to put some distance between them as soon as possible, she scanned the room and stood outside to actually do her job but she couldn’t stop thinking about the girl and their small interaction.

 

_What the hell was that?!_ Tobin asked to herself. _Get it together Heath, come on, everyone is counting on you._

 

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t saw the door open until Alex was right next beside her. She turned around and look at Alex’s bright eyes staring at her, she was speechless.

 

“I’m going for a walk, I think you need to come with me right?” – Alex asked.

 

“Yes… Can I leave this here in the meantime?” Tobin asked her pointing to the helm.

 

“Yes sure, let’s go”. – Alex replied.

 

They made their way through the castle, Tobin could feel a vibe every time she got near Alex. It only got stronger the closer she got. Alex led the way until they were outside in what seems like a huge garden.

 

“I come here when I need to relax.” Alex whispered.

 

“This is very beautiful, I get how you can get that feeling here.” Tobin said distracted by the flowers all around.

 

“How did you became a Knight?” – Alex asked.

 

Tobin doesn’t seemed that relaxed anymore, that story is not easy to tell especially to someone she just met a few moments ago. She scratch the back of her neck with her hand and said to Alex: “That’s a long story for another day.”

 

Alex doesn’t get it, she wants to know… what is wrong with that. Maybe Tobin but is not ready yet but Alex really just asked because she wanted to know what it took to be a knight, she wanted to see if she could be one.

 

Tobin realized that Alex is somewhere else with her thoughts. “I’m sorry Princess Alexandra, it’s really hard for me to tell that story since it’s not a good memory. Give me some time and maybe I’ll share if you still want to know by then.” She offers with a weak smile.

 

“Okay I will hold you on for that, since we are going to be together all the time apparently you can …call me Alex.” – Alex said.

 

“Tobin” She replied while extending her hand to Alex.

 

“Tobin Heath, that’s a name I like”. Alex responded then proceeds to shake Tobin’s hand.

 

As they touch, both of them can feel a spark followed by an intense electricity that goes through their bodies. Tobin pulled away, shocked about this new feeling but can’t help to smile towards Alex.

 

_Damn that smile,_ Alex thought to herself while admitting that seen Tobin smile is one of her favorite things. Not that she had a list or anything but she instantly becomes fond of it.

 

“You don’t need to be scared, I give you my word that I will protect you and nothing will happened to you while I’m around…knight’s honor.” – Tobin said while looking directly into Alex eyes so she know how sincere and real her words are.

 

“I know, call me crazy but I think I can trust you.” – Alex replied.

 

Tobin let’s out a huge laugh and says “You just met me, I could be a crazy girl with a sword for that matter.”

 

Alex knows she is getting teased but she doesn’t care because Tobin’s laugh also makes it to her new list of favorite things along with her smile.

 

“How old are you? You seem to be very young to be a knight” – Alex asked.

 

“Well I start at an early age, I’m still learning you never stop doing that but I’m good at what I do so you don’t have to worry about it. And…21.” –Tobin answered.

 

“I knew you were around my age, you are just a year older than me. I think this won’t be as…” Alex said but was interrupted by Hope Solo looking for Tobin.

 

“Heath! Where are you?” - Solo asked.

 

“In here” – Tobin shouted while wishing she wouldn’t interrupt or be here all so she could have more time with Alex.

 

“Well Hello, I see you. Oh, Hi Princess Alexandra. I’m Knight Solo. I just came to check on both of you since it’s my job to check how you are doing”. – Hope said.

 

Tobin rolled her eyes because she knew Hope’s intensions as soon as she saw her smiling at her.

 

“Oh we are doing great, nice to meet you but please call me Alex.” – Alex says wishing she could be alone with Tobin. _Wait, what was that. Why do I want to be alone with Tobin?_ She thought to herself.

 

“Well then, Alex, according to your schedule you need to be at the stable for some horseback activities”. – Hope said.

 

“You are right, let’s go”. Alex replied while leading the way.

 

Hope and Tobin walked behind Alex, if looks could kill Tobin could already be dead by now since Hope was staring at her. Finally Tobin decided to make eye contact and Hope’s eyes didn’t told her anything she already didn’t knew. She was smitten towards Alex, she liked Alex Morgan.

 

As Alex went to get her horse, Hope took the opportunity to talk to Tobin.

“What is going on with you, you look like a puppy following Alex around.” – Hope said.

 

“Nothing is wrong, I’m just nervous. This is a huge task you know, taking care of the King’s daughters….” –Tobin lied.

 

“Yeah of course, be careful Tobin. I don’t want you to get hurt.” – Hope said.

 

They followed Alex on their horses, once back Hope went to visit Ash and see how she was doing leaving them alone. Tobin was grateful because she couldn’t wait to talk to Alex a little bit more, but they were not really alone. Alex had a bunch of activities through the day that involved other people.

 

Before dinner, Alex met with her sister for a class. Tobin and Ashlyn waited by the door.

 

“How’s your day been so far?” – Ash asked.

 

“Good and yours” – Tobin replied.

 

“Good too but I bet not as good as yours. I saw you Tobin, you don’t need to hide from me. Your sword has a dent from the grip you did when you met Alex.” – Ash teased.

 

“Shut up, yes okay, I know… I need to keep it together but it’s hard.” – Tobin replied.

 

“Just don’t become too attached, just guard, that will help.” – Ash offered.

 

“Thanks, we’ll see.” Tobin said.

 

They continued talking about other stuff quietly watching the girls. Tobin couldn’t take her eyes of Alex and couldn’t help to feel guilty, but she caught Alex looking at her too. It was just day one but she knew this was going to be a long mission not that she was complaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again! Feedback is appreciated, I'll try to update it as soon as possible :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thank you for the comments :)

Chapter 6

 

The week went by and things were the same. Tobin and Alex made small talk during the day, nothing serious since Tobin was trying to keep it in line and Alex was nervous to ask her further questions about her. Also Alex had all this activities through the day, which didn’t give them that much time to be alone with each other.

 

The other knights weren’t helping, Tobin got teased every night as soon as she was back in the room. Sometimes she wishes she could stay at Alex’s room or even just stand outside but two guards took care of that so she could be ready for the next day.

 

“Guess what I saw today?” – Hope said out loud.

 

“What?! Tell me now! – Ash demanded.

 

“Tobin drooling while Alex completed a painting class, you should have seen her. Her jaw almost hit the floor.” – Hope said in between laughs.

 

“Shut up you idiots… You behave like children sometimes.” – Tobin said.

 

“So the mighty Knight Tobin Heath has been tamed, I can’t wait to tell everyone.” – Ash said.

 

Tobin ignored Ash comments, she got to her bed and laid down thinking about a blue pair of blue eyes, she drifted off with Alex in her mind.

 

 

There was something in Tobin that Alex was drawn to, she wanted to get to know her but she had the impression (The correct one) that she didn’t open up or trust easily.

 

Suddenly it was Alex’s mission to open up to her, tell her more about herself to try and open that door for

Tobin to do the same. She wanted Tobin’s trust, she wanted to be her friend at least.

 

The only time Tobin was not with Alex was a couple of hours in the afternoon in which Hope replaced her or at night since once inside her room two royal guards stood outside her door and checked the hallway making it unnecessary for Tobin to be there for her.

 

The next morning, Alex was waiting patiently for Tobin to get to her room. As soon as Tobin knocked, she opened the door.

 

“Good Morning Tobin.” – She greeted.

 

“Good Morning Alex, what do we have for today?” – Tobin replied.

 

“My best friend, Lady Kelley O’hara, will arrive soon. She will be staying with us for a while since her parents need to visit Peach Valley to sort some diplomatic things out.” – Alex said.

 

_Great, no more alone time with Alex._ Tobin thought disappointed at the fact that Alex just revealed.

 

Alex sensed the change in Tobin as she shared the news, she loved her best friend and wouldn’t wait for her to be here but having her meant less alone time with Tobin. _Could she be thinking that as well? Naaa I don’t think so, she is probably upset that she has to take care of both of us_ Alex thought.

 

“When will she get here?” Tobin asked.

 

“Soon, she should be here any minute. I didn’t knew about this until after you left for the night.” – Alex said to Tobin, trying to justify herself.

 

Both girls made their way to the main hall to wait for Alex’s friend. Alex took this opportunity to ask Tobin the question that has been bugging her for the last couple of days.

 

“Tobin, what do you do every afternoon when Hope takes your spot?” – Alex asked.

 

Tobin wasn’t sure if she wanted to answer Alex’s question but she made the mistake of looking at her, Alex was staring at her with puppy eyes eager for an answer.

 

“I practice, I need to be sharp for this mission so I run a little then do some sword fighting and archery.” Tobin replied, in reality she was scared that she couldn’t delivered when she was needed the most. Especially now that she was very fond of Alex.

 

Alex was glad Tobin replied but she was surprised about her response since it triggered some sort of jealousy since Tobin can just go ahead and practice when Alex was not allowed too.

 

Tobin saw Alex expression and she immediately repeated her answer in her head thinking what was wrong. _Maybe she thinks I’m violent, maybe she is afraid of me…._ Tobin said to herself getting so distracted that she didn’t saw Alex smile afterwards.

 

Alex had an idea, she will asked Tobin to teach her how to be a Knight, the techniques, the moves, etc. By asking her this, she will finally get what she always wanted plus some alone time with Tobin. If she agreed then it will be their secret, which probably will bring them closer as Alex wished.

 

A sound came from one of the rooms and in a quick instant Hope was approaching them.

 

“I just learned from the right hand that a friend will be joining us today. Is that right?”- Hope asked.

 

“Yes, we are actually waiting for her. She will be here in a few minutes.”- Tobin replied.

 

Five minutes later, the girls could hear the horses approaching. The doors opened and two guards stepped in carrying two big suitcases. Suddenly a piercing sound echoed in the room, followed by “Aleeeex!!!!!”

 

Tobin flinched at the sound, _this girl is really loud,_ she thought. She saw as Alex sprinted towards the door and both friends hugged. She was able to take a look a Kelley and let out a laugh since she understood how much she meant to Alex just by this simple gesture. She turned to Hope to exchange comments but Hope was staring right at Kelley.

 

“Hope…Hope… are you alright?” – She asked.

 

Hope didn’t responded, Tobin hit Hope’s arm with her fist to get her attention. It worked, Hope turned around to look at Tobin. _Oh my god,_ Tobin thought and laughed out loud while staring at Hope.

 

Alex and Kelley, stopped hugging and their eyes went straight for Tobin.

 

“Busted!” – Tobin whispered to Hope who was still speechless.

 

“Well, Well, what do we have here Alex?” – Kelley asked Alex while approaching the pair.

 

“This are Knights Heath and Solo, they are my personal knight guards while everything calms down.” – Alex said.

 

“Oh yeah I heard, sorry about that. So do you have like normal names or are we going to have to go with all the knighty-last name thing.” – Kelley asked directly to Hope.

 

“I… I’m, Hope and this is Tobin. Nice to meet you.” – Hope said.

 

Tobin was suppressing a laugh, this freckled little girl has the Hope Solo speechless. Alex notice the exchange too and knew something was up but she didn’t want to bring it up just yet.

 

“You seem interesting, I want to know more about you Solo.” – Kelley said blushing.

 

_Damn how can see do that, just say what’s on her mind so easily…_ Alex thought.

 

“Of course, I’m at your service.” Hope replied.

 

Tobin instantly liked Alex friend, she seems funny and easy going which has great. She could already picture this girl trying to get through Hope nonstop which was a good thing since her friend needed to loosen up a little.

 

“Tobin, right?”- Kelley asked pointing at Tobin.

 

“Yes, Tobin Heath. Nice to meet you Kelley, I’m glad Alex has a friend to lean on during this horrible situation.” – Tobin said while smiling at Alex.

 

Kelley immediately detected the gesture, she needed to talk to Alex alone now.

 

“Alex can we go to your room, I need to talk to you.” – Kelley said.

 

“Of course, the guards will bring your things to one of the guest rooms.” – Alex said while walking to her room.

 

Once the group made their way up, Alex entered her room then Kelley but she stopped at the door and turned around to face Tobin and Hope.

 

“Best Friends alone time… Sorry.” – She said then closed the door.

 

Alex was sitting at her bed with a shocked expression. She couldn’t believe sheclosed the door at their faces and just left them outside.

 

Kelley waited a few seconds to speak, but she finally asked Alex “What’s going on with Tobin and you?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments, this chapter is longer!

Chapter 7

 

Tobin was distracted watching Hope’s face, she couldn’t decide if she was angry, surprised, mesmerized or what.

 

“What are you thinking Solo, are you okay?” – Tobin asked.

 

Hope thoughts were all over the place, she was intrigued by Kelley. She had so much energy and with a simple eye contact it made Hope feel something else. She didn’t knew what it was until Kelley was very forward with her. She will also like to know more about Lady Kelley O’Hara.

 

“Yes, yes. Just a little bit shocked that is.” – Hope replied trying to keep it smooth.

 

“Well when you want to talk about it, I’m at your service.” – Tobin responded while laughing out loud.

 

She was teasing Hope for her response to Kelley, Hope gave her a hateful glare which only made Tobin laughed some more.

 

“I don’t know what is going on with Tobin and me, Kelley.” – Alex answered.

 

“I want to know everything.” – Kelley demanded.

 

Alex proceed to explain the situation that made her father bring the knights to guard her, then she described the moment she meet Tobin in detail. Suddenly, they were both startled by the sound of Tobin’s loud laugh coming from the hall. Alex couldn’t help to smile at the sound, she could picture Tobin in her mind laughing and decided to share her feelings with Kelley, even if she doesn’t know what some of them meant.

 

“There is something in her that just makes me want to get to know her, it’s like I’m drawn to her.” – Alex whispered.

 

“Why do you think is that?” – Kelley asked.

 

“I don’t know, it’s like I want to be her friend so she can tell me anything but at the same time when she smiles at me or laughs I feel like my heart is going to explode. I love you but my heart doesn’t beat faster when you get closer to me. That’s when I question myself, I think I want her to be more than just my friend.” – Alex stated.

 

Kelley could see the confusion on Alex’s face which made her really want to help her friend. She decided she will do everything she could to see Alex happy. If that meant getting Alex closer to Tobin so be it although she knew it was dangerous territory considering Alex was a princess waiting for a Prince by royal duties but as her friend she knew she was more than that.

 

“You like her Alex, that’s what you are feeling and that’s okay but what will your parents say? – Kelley asked.

 

“OMG you are right! I do like Tobin. I don’t think my parents will approve but that doesn’t matter. I never wanted this princess life with the sole purpose of getting married. I want to be myself, I want to run, fight, have fun, etc. and for the first time in my life I’m willing to take the risk to be the person I want to be. I want to accomplish that for myself but I want Tobin to be part of it. She brought the drive I was lacking to finally fight against it.” Alex stated feeling liberated, this had been on her head for the last couple of days and she was glad Kelley was here and that she could share it with her.

 

“Then we’ll get on it baby horse! I’ll help you out since your forwardness is lacking” – Kelley teased using the nickname she gave her when they were little girls and Alex had a tiny horse which she refused to let go even though she was too tall to ride, until one day she was forced to because the poor thing couldn’t carry her anymore.

 

“Oh you silly squirrel, you had to brought that up. And I do have forwardness, I just use it wisely.” – Alex said a little annoyed, she loved that horse as Kelley loved squirrels.

 

“Okay what’s the plan?” – Kelley asked.

 

“What I was thinking was to ask Tobin to teach me how to be a knight, like how to use a sword, movements, everything… that way we get to spend more time together and I can try to get to know her. I want to open up with her first to gain her trust then maybe if I’m doing it right she’ll let me in and we can move forward from what we have now.” – Alex said.

 

“Mmm I like it! Okay game on, I’ll distract Hope when I see a chance then you can ask Tobin about it.” – Kelley replied.

 

Ten minutes later there was a knock on the door.

 

“Come in” – Alex shouted.

 

Hope opens the door and tries not to look at Kelley, her focus is on Alex.

 

“Sorry to interrupt, but you have poetry lessons.” – Hope said.

 

Both girls follow Hope to the hall, Alex smiles at Tobin as soon as she sees her. Tobin smiles back unable to deny her attraction, she walks right by Alex. Kelley doesn’t want to intrude so she walks by Hope. They made their way to the library and the girls, along with Alex’s sister, proceed to take the lessons. The knights waited outside not wanting to interrupt.

 

“Hey how’s it going?” Ash said as soon as the lessons starts.

 

“Well Hope here is day dreaming all the time.” – Tobin teases.

 

“Shut up, I’m not!” - Hope shouts.

 

“Whatever. She finds Alex’s friend interesting.” –Tobin said towards Ash.

 

“Really Hope, not you too.” – Ash replied while laughing.

 

“What are you talking about, I just met the girl today. I think you are exaggerating Tobin.” – Hope said.

 

“You know we cannot lie, so tell me to my face that you are not at least interested in Kelley.” – Tobin asked.

 

Hope started to get nervous, she knew Tobin had her because she couldn’t lie to her. It was one of the points on their Code of Chivalry, they all took the oath once they entered the knighthood.

 

“You win okay, yes I’m interested and I’m going for it not like you who can’t even admit out loud that you like Alex” – Hope fired directly at Tobin with a smirk.

 

That comment hit Tobin hard, she thought she was been called a coward something she hates because it reminded her about the incident and how she just hid there instead of doing something. She wasn’t going to leave it like that.

 

“I’m not afraid of anything okay Hope, if you want me to say it… Yes! I do, I like Alex a lot and it’s very hard to keep it in line when I’m around her but I’m trying my best because I need to make sure she is safe. That’s what this is about …her protection, not me liking her.” – Tobin almost shouted.

 

“Dude, the girls are in that room. Let me take a peek to see if they heard.” – Ash said while checking the room, everything seems normal so she confirmed to them they were safe.

 

“Tobin is okay to like someone, I know you are devoted to be the best knight you can be but you are also human and you should let yourself enjoy life.” – Hope said.

 

That comment got Tobin thinking, maybe she needs to enjoy a little, maybe Alex liked her back, maybe they can be together, maybe….

 

“Well Hello you three musketeers.” Abby said while approaching the other knights.

 

“Abby!” – They all shouted together, this time the girls did heard the noises coming from outside and made their way towards the door.

 

They saw the knights greeting their friend, who noticed them as soon as they came to the hall.

 

“Good afternoon, I’m knight Wambach nice to meet you.” – Abby said.

 

Alex and Kelley greeted Abby, after the introduction, Tobin finally asked “Uhm Abby is not that I mind but what are you doing here?”

 

“I was sent to deliver a message to you all, I just had a meeting with the King, the right hand and Jill. As you might know or not remember the Algave Cup is in two weeks and we need to participate. The King will be hosting the tournament in which the Thorns Knights will battle the knights from up North, the Vancouver Maples.” – Abby said.

 

Tobin forgot about the tournament, she was so busy thinking about Alex and also trying to keep her distance with her that it never crossed her busy mind.

 

“Since we won last year, the tournament will be held at our town and be the hosts.”– Abby added.

 

“Do we have to be part of it? I mean we need to keep up with our assignment, I don’t think I want to participate this year.” – Tobin said without thinking, she didn’t want to leave Alex alone for a second knowing that something might happen.

 

Alex was taking it all in, she will finally be able to see a tournament. She remembered some of them from when she was little but they are just blurry memories. The recent ones were always in another town, what she did know though was that the Thorns were really good and that they always finished on the top spots. If the knights participate in the tournament that meant that Tobin will not be at her side and she didn’t liked that but as soon as Tobin said she didn’t want to be a part of it, she felt her heart melt. Alex could tell that Tobin’s comment was genuine and that maybe she care more about her than the tournament.

 

“We all need to participate, especially you Tobin since you won the last one. We’ll arrange a schedule to make sure the girls have always someone at their side” – Abby stated.

 

_She won the last one, OMG she must be really good. I can’t wait to ask her to show me everything, I bet she is a good teacher._ Alex thought about what Abby just revealed.

 

Tobin saw the look on Abby’s eyes which told her she was going to participate end of discussion and that she needed to calm down.

 

“Okay, what do we need to do?” – Tobin asked a little defeated.

 

“Practice, keep in shape, you need to take turn to make that happen. I recommend double sessions… Oh! Before I forget the Doc will come check you out to see how you are doing and avoid any complications at the tournament.” – Abby said excited.

 

“The Doc, as in Dr. Krieger….” Ash asked delighted.

 

“Yes, she will be here tomorrow for your evaluation and Ash try not to scare her that much this time all right?” – Abby asked with a silly face.

 

All the knights laughed at the comments, while Alex and Kelly just stood there confused… they didn’t knew Ashlyn had a huge crush on Dr. Krieger and that she tried to impress her every time she could.

 

“She will be so into me that she will be scared to stay away.” – Ash answered with a lot of confidence.

 

“Wow, what’s gotten into you?” – Hope asked detecting Ash certainty.

 

“Nothing, forget it okay?” – Ash whispered.

 

What the knights didn’t know was that Ash had already gotten into Dr. Krieger’s heart, Ali as she called her. They’ve been together for a few months but decided to keep it a secret. Ash needed to play her part right and not make the other suspicious about her behavior but honestly she wanted to shout at them that she was falling in love. But for now she knew she couldn’t do it, she only hoped she will be able to soon.

 

Abby said her goodbyes and the others continued with their activities following the schedule. After dinner with the royal family, Tobin followed Alex to her room to make sure everything was okay like she did every night.

 

But this time she was going to show Alex a small part of the real Tobin, she wanted to live like Hope suggested, she was going to follow her hearth just this night. She also craved Alex’s reaction, she was dying to see if there was a slight chance that she felt the same way.

 

Alex waited outside with the two other guards as always as Tobin searched the room just in case until Tobin cleared it. Once inside, Alex couldn’t find the words to ask Tobin the question that’s been bugging her all day so she stood awkwardly by her bed. Tobin’s impression was that Alex was uncomfortable, _maybe she wants to be alone after the long day,_ she thought.

 

_Courage, Tobin, do it now._ “Well I’ll leave you to it, sleep tight Alex.” – Tobin said walking towards Alex.

 

Alex was even more nervous than before because Tobin was coming straight at her…with Tobin inches away she closed her eyes then felt Tobin’s arms around her wrapping her in a tight hug. She returned the hug and placed her head at Tobin’s chest where she could hear the knight’s heart beating fast imitating her own beat.

 

Both felt the shock followed by a warmth that neither of them knew how to describe it as they were wrapped in each other. Tobin didn’t want to let go of this new feeling and Alex was so fascinated by it that she got lost in the happiness of this simple gesture.

 

Suddenly someone was opening the door, Tobin let go of Alex in an instant and took a few steps to maintain some reasonable distance. It was so quick that Alex didn’t reacted but missed Tobin closeness as she pulled away.

 

Kelley stepped inside and eyed them suspiciously like she knew something was going on so she said “I couldn’t sleep in my room, am I interrupting something?”

 

“No, actually I was leaving.” – Tobin said disappointed, she wanted to hug Alex for a little bit longer but then did the second thing she wanted to do besides the hug and Kelley wasn’t going to stop her. _Whatever, I don’t care what she thinks._ Tobin thought.

 

Tobin approached Alex and planted a soft kiss on her forehead and whispered “See ya tomorrow Lex”.

 

“Night Kelley, sweet dreams.” – Tobin said to Kelley while making her way out of Alex’s room.

 

As soon as she was alone in the hallway and out of sight from the two guards, Tobin remembered to breathe then smiled… _Thank you Hope for the encouragement, I’m not a coward and never will be…._ She thought while been glad she took the advice to go for it and enjoy life.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did some research and the timeline of the story during the weekend :) 
> 
> I'll try to update asap, my goal for this fic is update it every one or two days... three at the most if everything goes as planned. 
> 
> Tell me what you think please, feedback is appreciated :)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 

Alex couldn’t believe it, she was in a little bit of a daze and she could feel her head burning from where Tobin’s lips touched her. Immediately new feelings started to spread, _if this small action initiated all of this what will happen when they go further_ she thought.

 

She couldn’t help it, she closed her eyes and touched the spot on her forehead while remembering the nickname Tobin just gave her. Alex instantly loved it because not only it sounded great but it meant that in some way Tobin cared and that maybe she was lowering her walls.

 

Alex was still daydreaming having a moment when she felt Kelley’s hands on her arms shaking her.

 

“What the hell was that Alexandra Morgan?!” Kelley shouted.

 

Alex smile got bigger, she could see the amusement in Kelley’s eyes.

 

“I don’t know but I liked it very much.” – Alex replied.

 

“That was different, I wonder what changed. From what you told me she had been all **this is my limit tough knight attitude** then she does this….mmmm….” Kelley said while letting her imagination ran.

 

“Could it be that she cares about me too?” Alex asked Kelley, needing confirmation about what that moment was.

 

“Yes, she cares about you Alex. I could see it even before this, it’s something in her eyes… they shine when she sees you, her smile is bigger and she is always looking at you when you aren’t looking.”

 

“Thank you Kelley, I don’t know what I’ll do without you.” Alex said as she went and hugged her best friend.

 

“Don’t worry about it, that’s what friends are for.” – Kelley replied.

 

Both girls talked for a little while before going to sleep. Alex had just one thing in her mind as she fell asleep, Tobin.

 

 

The next morning Tobin was standing outside of Alex’s room, she was really excited because today will be different. Today she will continue what she started yesterday, she will be friendly and good with Alex. While she waited for Alex to be ready, she thought about ways to try and approach her without been over the top. She decided she’ll try to get to know her more when they are alone to see if she could at least start a friendship and see where it goes from there.

 

The door opened and Alex was there looking beautiful as always which left Tobin day dreaming.

 

“Good morning Tobin.”- Alex said while she walked and hugged Tobin.

 

Tobin opened her arms and embraced the girl, she couldn’t help but smile and inhale the sweet strawberry scent that was all over Alex.

 

“Morning Lex, How was your night?” – Tobin asked once they were apart.

 

“Really good, thank you.” – Alex replied.

 

“Cool, where is Kelley?” – Tobin asked since she didn’t heard any sound.

 

“She went to her room to get ready, she’ll catch up with us at breakfast. Why?” – Alex asked since she has curious as to why Tobin will ask for her friend.

 

“To be honest, everything was to quiet.” – Tobin stated then laughed out loud.

 

Alex loved that Tobin was making jokes and teasing Kelley so she laughed along.

 

They made their way towards the dining hall for Alex to have breakfast with the family. The knights waited on one side trying to figure out the new schedule since they needed to train twice a day.

 

“Well, what I’m going to do is take your place as follows: Breakfast for Ash, Lunch for Tobin. Then I’ll take Alex during the morning horse riding lessons and Jen during her afternoon etiquette lessons. That way both of you get to practice in the morning then again in the afternoon without too much movement.” – Hope stated.

 

“I actually want to practice late at night, when Alex is already in her room.” – Tobin said, she didn’t want to be apart from Alex more than she needed to.

 

“And why is that?” – Ash asked Tobin.

 

“The silence and the dark helps me concentrate better, that’s what I did last year.” – Tobin whispered, it was true. She did practiced for the tournament at night last year but because she was busy all day with chores.

 

“Okay if that works for you Champ.” – Hope said.

 

The three knights continued their talk until the girls finished their breakfast. Alex had her horse riding lessons, Tobin stood close then grabbed her horse and follow her around. Alex decided to take a break by a huge tree, Tobin got down from her horse and then proceed to help Alex down.

 

They both sat close with their backs against the tree.

 

“Tell me more about the tournament.” – Alex almost demanded trying to get Tobin into a conversation but she was really curious about it.

 

“It’s an annual tournament in which two of the best knight’s houses battle in a jousting tournament. The house that wins gets to host it next year and compete against the best position rank house. During the year we have small official competitions through the valley that adds points. The house with the most points is the one that battles the existing champion.” – Tobin explained.

 

“That’s sounds interesting but what’s jousting?” – Alex asked a little ashamed.

 

Tobin laughed and smiled at Alex. She grabbed a stick from the ground and started drawing on the dirt.

 

“See… it’s basically a combat between two knights who charge each other on horseback trying to hit the other one with huge lances.” – Tobin said while she drew exactly what she described.

 

“What are the rules?” – Alex asked really interested in the topic.

 

Tobin looked directly at Alex and threw the stick.

 

“Well each knight has three lances, which means each battle has three rounds. The objective is to make as much points as you can or throw your opponent of his or her horse, if you do that then the battle ends and you are instantly a winner. A blow to an arm is 5 points, the chest 10 and the head 15.” – Tobin said.

 

“Isn’t it dangerous?” – Alex was scared for Tobin.

 

“Just if you get hit, the fall from the horse is rough. But don’t worry that much about it, we use full plate armor and helm helmets to protect ourselves. Also the jousting lances or sticks are made out of soft wood and they are hollow. The end is not pointy or sharp as you might think, actually it’s rounded and covered with like a small ball to lower the blow.” – Tobin explained.

 

“Aren’t you afraid that you might get hurt?” Alex continued with her questions.

 

“Nope not anymore I like the adrenaline. I was really frightened the first time, I wasn’t going to participate but I had to fill in at the last moment for a friend but then I just went for it. Before you ask… I lost, the other knight hit me hard and I had this huge bruise for almost a month.” – Tobin said laughing remembering the moment.

 

“Then how did you won last year?” – Alex questioned between laughs.

 

“Practice, since that moment I knew I could not only do it but I could be better at it. The lance is really heavy so first I needed to have a stronger arm and shoulder, the strength also helps to keep a better control of it. Once I was able to achieve I went for my second objective which was aim. That is basically what you need, oh and courage.” – Tobin stated.

 

Tobin then proceed to tell a little more details on what she did to stay in top shape which was basically running, lifting and several exercises. Alex was intrigued, she always loved seen the knights but now she was getting details. She was glad that Tobin had to look after her because even in a moment when her life could be at risk… she was happy.

 

“Well it seems that we need to be back.” Tobin said to Alex realizing it was getting late.

 

They were starting at each other with an intense glare, Tobin could totally get lost in Alex’s blue eyes. Alex realized they were closer than when they first sat, their legs were touching.

 

Tobin stood up, extended her hand to Alex and asked. “Are you coming Lex?”

 

“Yes”- Alex said leaving out her thoughts… _But I don’t want to, I want to stay here with you._

Alex grabbed Tobin’s hand and felt the same shock she had felt before every time there was some sort of contact with Tobin. Tobin pulled her up and help her get to her horse. They both rode back in silence but smiling at each other enjoying the moment.

 

Tobin could sense something was wrong as soon as they reached the stable.

 

“Stay beside me, don’t move.”- Tobin whispered to Alex as she got jumped from her horse and helped Alex down.

 

Tobin pulled out her sword and grabbed Alex’s hand to pull her closer not letting go. Alex stood beside Tobin’s right side and grabbed her arm with her free hand. Alex could feel Tobin’s hauberk material and realized how heavy it was.

 

They both approached the door, Tobin looked at Alex and gestured her to be silent. Just as she was about to touch the handle, the door burst open hitting Tobin in the face. She took some steps back to regain her balance, always keeping Alex close then she saw a man all in black with his face covered standing right in front of them.

 

The man charged at them with his sword, Tobin pushed Alex back and lifted her sword to counter the attack. They sword fought for a bit, clearly Tobin was better, she could see the man starting to hesitate. Suddenly he started running, Tobin was about to follow him when he remembered Alex was there and she couldn’t leave her alone so instead she grabbed her hand again and led her inside.

 

Quickly Tobin’s eyes searched for someone else inside but there was no one besides them. Alex was still frightened and in shock. For the first time she got to experience what been in danger was. In that moment she knew that the threat was serious…serious enough for someone to risk getting all the way over here without been seen.

 

Tobin could sense what Alex was going through so she did the only thing she could at the moment, she hugged her. Alex felt safer and immediately started crying, she had her head and hands laid on Tobin’s chest.

 

“Alex, is okay nothing happened. You are fine, I’m here with you.” – Tobin whispered while she rested cheek on top of the girls head.

 

As she heard Tobin’s words, Alex grabbed her tunic in her fist never wanting to let go.

 

Out of the corner of her eye, Tobin saw something shine. She slightly carried Alex a few steps to get closer to the thing that caught her attention. Alex didn’t flinched, she kept crying so Tobin continued to whispered things to her as she got a better look.

 

A message written with blood in one of the walls, the shiny thing was a dagger embedded next to the message and something that looked like a head laying on the floor.

 

Tobin hugged Alex tighter as she read the message:

 

**Decide Diamond Bar or your daughter’s life. Not even the Thorns will stop this.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, we are slowly getting there. I'm halfway done with the next chapter that has some O'Solo and Krashlyn.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, I remember writing the first chapter and thinking if this was good enough to keep going because it is my first fic ever so I was really nervous. Now Ive already wrote 10 chapters :) !!! Yei! I'll post 10 tomorrow still needs some final work.

Chapter 9

 

“You are all set, your shoulder seems to be in better shape than before just don’t overdo it okay.” – Ali told Hope as she finished with her examination.

 

“I won’t, it doesn’t even hurt anymore which is a good thing.” – Hope replied.

 

“That’s great, finally we are getting there.” – Ali said.

 

“Thank you, I’ll go get Ashlyn so she can be next. Tobin is out with Alex but I’ll send her as soon as they are finished.” – Hope told Ali while making her way out the door.

 

She found Ash waiting outside of the King’s meeting room.

 

“Ash, Dr. Krieger is here, it’s your turn to get evaluated. She is waiting on our room. Jeni will be okay, she will be there for hours. Go and please behave… I don’t want you to get us in trouble for harassment.” – Hope said while trying not to laugh.

 

“Shut up dude! I’m not going to lose my precious time with the Doc by staying here and argue with you. So Bye!” Ash said as she ran to her room.

 

Hope decided to wait for Tobin, she made her way towards the back of the castle as she laughed at Ashlyn’s attitude towards the Doc. _Damn, Ash is really into the Doc._ She thought.

 

The door opened so Hope stood up thinking it was Tobin with the girls but it was Kelley with the instructor.

 

“I brought Lady O’Hara, I have to leave for another class Knight Heath is with Princess Morgan. See you tomorrow.” He said quickly and left.

 

“Well he seemed to be in a hurry.” – Hope said as she watched him go, then turned around to look at Kelley.

 

“Oh you are eager to see me.” Kelley said as she saw Hope turn around in a second.

 

Hope smiled at Kelley and she asked “Where is Tobin and Alex?”

 

“Alex took a longer route and Tobin had to follow her I got bored and decided to wait for them here wondering if I’ll run into you which I just did so my plan worked.” – Kelley told Hope as she smiled.

 

“And why did you wanted to find me?” – Hope asked.

 

“Because I wanted to spend time with you, I already told you I want to get to know you. Here it goes, I’m Kelley but you can call me KO just don’t call me squirrel like Alex does please… I like physical activities (wink), read, swim, joke around and you of course.” – Kelley said very fast, she had to catch her breathe once she was done.

 

Hope was shocked, _this little girl is full of energy damn… did she just said she liked me…shit what do I do now_ she thought.

 

“Are you going to say something or are you going to stand there just looking at me with those beautiful eyes…” Kelley mentioned.

 

Hope’s heart started beating faster. _Just tell her how you feel idiot, is obvious she is flirting with you or just flirt back but do something come on you are the Hope Solo._ She thought.

 

“Sorry just taking it all in squirrel, but I don’t think you can handle me.” – Hope teased.

 

“Of course I can! You should know no one challenges KO” – Kelley shouted.

 

“Could you scream louder? I don’t think they heard you in the kitchen. I’m just teasing you, damn you are easy.” – Hope said while laughing at Kelley, who immediately hit her in the arm.

 

“Ouch, knight down!” – Hope exaggerated.

 

“You are an idiot.”- Kelley said while laughing at Hopes antiques.

 

“Yeap, that’s me… an idiot who likes you back.” – Hope whispered with a serious face.

 

“Really?” – Kelley asked just to be sure.

 

Hope grabbed Kelley’s hands, looked straight into her eyes and took in her excitement.

 

“Yes, I really do. I want to get to know you too but I don’t want to get you into trouble I’m just a knight.” – Hope said.

 

“You won’t get me into trouble, my parents accept me as I am plus they are never around. And what are you talking about, been a knight is a huge deal especially from the Thorns.”- Kelley stated.

 

“You are right, sorry I just had to be sure.” – Hope said replied and smiled at her.

 

Kelley was about to say something when they both saw Tobin and Alex making their way to where they stood.

 

“We’ll continue this later Hope.” – Kelley said.

 

Hope just winked to her. _You got it …_ she thought.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Alex, look at me please.” – Tobin said while lifting Alex’s chin.

 

Alex stopped crying and looked straight at Tobin.

 

“Omg, you are hurt!” Alex said as she notice the bruise and cut on Tobin’s right cheek.

 

“What?! Oh that yeah, that’s when the door sucker punched me.” – Tobin replied, wanting to laugh but she needed to get Alex back to the castle.

 

Alex carefully touched Tobin’s face and trace it with her fingers. Tobin was loving the feeling never wanting her to stop.

 

“Come let’s go, just keep looking at me please. I’ll explain it later.”- Tobin said while she grabbed Alex hand and started leading her to the castle.

 

When they were just a few steps away, Tobin let go of Alex hand wishing she didn’t had to. Once inside they saw Hope with Kelley approaching them.

 

“Where were you? The instructor brought Kelley and said you were taking too long and he had to go.” – Hope asked then she noticed Tobin’s face.

 

“Hope…” – Tobin whispered.

 

“What happened to you, is everything alright?” – Hope asked knowing the answer.

 

“Someone was at the stable, I fought him but he ran away. He left us a second warning I think we caught him just as he finished delivering he message.” – Tobin said with sorrow on her voice.

 

Alex immediately looked at Tobin who had this guilty look, _she didn’t want me to see the message…she was still protecting me_ she thought.

 

“Alex are you alright?”- Kelley asked her friend while she hugged her.

 

“Yes, thanks to Tobin.” – Alex said.

 

Hope then realized how bad things could have gone as well as how serious the situation was.

 

“Tobin go to our room Dr. Krieger arrived a while ago to do our evaluations. I’ve already did mine and she should be finishing up with Ashlyn. Go, do yours and let her take a look at your face. Sent Ash to the stable.”- Hope said.

 

“What about the girls?” – Tobin asked.

 

“Jeni is in a meeting with the King she’ll be alright. Alex and Kelley, go straight to Alex’s room and stay there please until we are back. I’m going to let the right hand know to get some guards to the stable and get some others to take our place while we investigate. It will just be a short while. “– Hope said giving instructions to all of them.

 

Alex didn’t want to be in her room away from Tobin, she was feeling uneasy and having her near helped calm her down.

 

“Can we stay with Tobin please? I promise we won’t interfere.” – Alex asked Hope with sadness in her face.

 

Hope looked at Tobin, she could see in her friends face how worried she was for Alex who seemed to taken this hard.

 

“Okay, Tobin get Dr. Krieger to check on Alex too please just in case.” – Hope said.

 

“Thank you Hope, please be careful out there.” – Kelley replied while touching Hope’s arm.

 

Hope gave her a small smile and enjoyed Kelley’s concerned for her, especially after the moment they just had.

 

“Okay, go we need to take care of this.” – Hope said breaking the moment.

 

Tobin, Alex and Kelley made their way to the knight’s room in silence.

 

When they finally got there, Tobin opened the door and found an interesting scene…Ash and Dr. Krieger were making out in Ash’s bed.

 

“What the hell?!”- Tobin shouted to catch their attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know i'm going slow but i dont want to rush it haha we'll get there. What do you think?
> 
> Thank you for all your comments and feedback.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 

Both girls jumped as soon as they heard Tobin.

 

Ali’s face was white, she was so scared and ashamed that they had been caught during that moment while Ash had this smirk on her face.

 

“What…You want some too?!” - Ash teased Tobin.

 

“Oh shut up, really Doc?” – Tobin asked Ali, she was still in shock of the scene she came upon.

 

“Uhm...mmm.” – Ali tried to reply but Ash interrupt her.

 

“Don’t worry Ali, it’s just Tobin the dork.” – Ash said to Ali.

 

“It’s not only me you idiot.”- Tobin said.

 

Both girls looked behind Tobin and they saw Alex along with Kelley trying not to laugh.

 

“Whatever, we been together for a few months now. Finally! The cat is out of the bag, but don’t tell Hope.” – Ash said.

 

Ali looked at Ash with a death glare, she just reveled their secret but in part she was glad she didn’t have to hide it anymore, she really liked Ashlyn.

 

“You both are so busted, but I’m happy for you. Welcome to the family Ali but you know I can’t lie to Hope because of the code, I promise I won’t mention it though.” Tobin said while approaching Ali, then she gave her a hug.

 

Alex saw the exchange and couldn’t help to feel jealous even knowing that Ali was with Ash, she just didn’t liked the chill that Tobin showed towards Ali because when Tobin was with her everything needed to be with caution. She also wondered about the code Tobin mentioned.

 

“What happened to you, here let me check it out plus I need to do your evaluation.” – Ali said as she directed Tobin towards her bed.

 

Tobin sat down while Ali went for her doctor case. Ashlyn remember the other two girls standing by the door.

 

"Hey, come sit at Hope's bed so you don’t have to wait there.” – Ash told the girls.

 

Kelley almost ran, excited that she could sit there, Alex just rolled her eyes at her friend while she sat next to her. Both had a perfect view of Tobin and Ali.

 

“Oh Ash before I forgot, sorry I got distracted by your tongues greeting each other. Hope is waiting for you at the stable. It’s really important go now please.” – Tobin said in a serious tone.

 

“Okay, I’ll go after Ali checks your cheek. I just want to know if you are fine.” – Ash said preoccupied.

 

“OMG you don’t care about me you just want some more minutes with Ali plus I’m fine, it’s nothing.” –Tobin said while Ash just smiled to her.

 

Ali began checking Tobin’s cheek, she applied something orange then cleaned it with a gauze. Finally she applied something white to cover it like a band aid.

 

“Okay done, don’t take that off Tobin…I’m serious.” – Ali said.

 

Tobin laughed so did everyone else. Ali looked straight to Ash who stopped laughing immediately.

 

“Make sure of it.” – Ali told Ash.

 

“I love it when you are bossy, wait for me I’ll be back.” – Ash replied as she went for the door.

 

This caused everyone to laugh even harder. _This is a good thing, we needed to laugh and lighten the mood after what happened_ Tobin thought.

 

“Okay, now your evaluation. You know what to do.” – Ali said directly to Tobin.

 

Tobin nodded to Ali, she stood up and removed her tunic then the hauberk. She unbutton her shirt a bit and rolled over her sleeves until most of her arms was showing. Then she sat back on her bed.

 

Alex was looking at Tobin curiously, she notice how toned her arms were and couldn’t look away. _Is it getting hot in here? Damn she has amazing arms, she must be really strong_ she thought.

 

Kelley coughed/whispered “Stop drooling” to Alex.

 

Alex came back from day dreaming about Tobin but she couldn’t stop looking. She realized that Tobin had several scars on her arms and made a mental note to ask about them later, each might have its own story.

 

Ali pull out her stethoscope and pressed it to Tobin’s chest, took her pressure, checked her eyes, etc. After she was done she wrote everything on a notebook, then she proceed to check Tobin’s arms.

 

“Okay Tobin, let’s see how you are doing. Please do the exercises.” – Ali instructed.

 

Tobin stood up and started to stretch, she started with her arms, then her torso and finally the legs. Ali kept taking note at everything.

 

Alex was on fire, she couldn’t stop watching.

 

“Okay Tobin, thank you please sit down again.” – Ali demanded.

 

Tobin sat down and looked at Alex who instantly blushed. Tobin smiled and winked at her causing Alex to get even redder and she looked away embarrassed.

 

“How’s your wrist, any pain lately?” – Ali asked.

 

“Mostly just at nights but not that much.” – Tobin replied.

 

“Let’s see how you are doing Tobin, let me check it.” – Ali said while she grabbed Tobin’s right wrist.

 

Alex noticed Tobin’s face changed from happy to sad, by instinct she stood and walked towards Tobin. Careful not to disturb Ali, she sat next to her and placed her hand on her leg for some support.

 

“It looks good, you really made some progress… just let me know if you are hurting again.” – Ali said.

 

“Yes, I will.” – Tobin whispered almost inaudible while she grabbed Alex hand and intertwined their fingers not caring about Kelley or Ali.

 

“Your ankle, does it bother you?”

 

“Nope not at all.” – Tobin said while looking down.

 

Tobin didn’t like to remember her injuries, she had injured her ankle during one battle two years ago. She broke her wrist during one of the official competitions. She knew the hit was coming…she tried to avoid it but couldn’t pulled her hand away. The other knight’s lance hit her straight in the bone, she heard a crack and felt the pain immediately. She had to abandon the tournament per Jill’s and Abby’s request, she wanted to keep on going. That was 9 months ago Ali took care of her wrist but sometimes it still bothered Tobin.

 

“Good think you are a lefty.” – Alex said to change the mood.

 

“How did you know?” – Tobin asked.

 

“I’m very observant plus I saw you holding your sword with your left.” – Alex answered.

 

“Well just so you know, yes I’m a lefty but I can also fight with my right. I’m that good,” – Tobin said while been playful with Alex.

 

“Ali do you have something for nausea, I can feel I’m about to vomit.” – Kelley said teasing her friend.

 

Alex glared at her but then laughed out loud, they all join in.

 

“Okay Alex, don’t move.” – Ali ordered.

 

Ali proceed to check on Alex and asked her some questions, she was fine just a little bit shocked but she was better.

 

The four girls kept talking for a while until finally Hope and Ash were at the door with a serious face.

 

“Tobin, the King wants to speak to you.” – Hope said.

 

Tobin stood up, fixed her shirt and put the hauberk on then the Thorn’s tunic.

 

“I’m coming with you.” Alex said while she stood up to follow Tobin.

 

“I’m sorry Alex, King said alone not even us are allowed. We’ll be here, the King is in the meeting room waiting.” – Hope stated.

 

Tobin left the room without a word, thinking about all the scenarios that could happen in the next few minutes.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your comments and kudos! I'll try to update tomorrow :)

Chapter 11

 

Tobin entered the King’s meeting room and immediately saw the King standing there looking through some papers.

 

“Sir, you wanted to see me?” – Tobin asked.

 

“Ah! Yes Knight Heath, thank you for coming. I just wanted to thank you for protecting Alexandra.” – The King said.

 

Slowly the King approached Tobin and against all protocol he gave her a hug.

 

“Thank you Sir but that’s my duty, I will protect Alexandra with my life.” – Tobin said after the hug, feeling a little bad because she thought it wasn’t her duty anymore, she really cared about Alex.

 

“I know, that’s why I trust you Heath. Keep up the good job, Alex is a part of me and I want her to be okay. I need to ask you for a favor.”- The King said.

 

“Anything Sir.” – Tobin replied.

 

“I know you’ll be competing in the Algave Cup, I hope you win it, I’m rooting for you actually to make us proud. I know you are going to start practicing twice a week. Please keep Alexandra out of it, she has a fascination with fighting and all the knights stuff, I don’t want her to be involved especially when she is about to fulfill her destiny. Soon a Prince will come and ask her hand in marriage and I don’t want that to be an impediment.” – The King demanded.

 

“I’ll do my best Sir.”- Tobin replied referring just to the first part evading the request since she couldn’t make that promise.

 

“Thank you, that’ll be all.” – The king said.

 

Tobin left quickly, she was grateful that the King recognized her job as a Knight. She was proving to be the best and giving a good reputation to the Thorns House. But her heart sank, she knew Alex will never be able to be with her, she wasn’t Alex’s destiny.

 

Feeling sad Tobin made her way towards her room, she couldn’t even look up as she opened the door.

 

Alex saw Tobin enter the room, she quickly stood up but she realized something was wrong. Tobin was sad and she looked defeated _what did my dad told her…was it about me…did he blame her for the attack…_ Alex thought.

 

Tobin made her way towards her bed and just laid down curled up on her right side, she didn’t want to talk or do anything. Her mind was in another place, one moment she was imagining this amazing life with Alex then the next she saw Alex have that life with someone else, a Prince. She wasn’t meant to be with someone, she was meant to be alone like she had always been since the day she lost her family. _One day I will lose her too and there is nothing I can do about it._ She thought.

 

Alex was about to approach Tobin when Hope stopped her, she knew her friend was in her own state of mind. Tobin needed time and she’ll give it to her.

 

“Come let’s go and give Tobin some time.” – Hope said.

 

Ash took Ali’s hand and lead her out of the room since Hope’s focus was on Tobin. Kelley follow suit but Alex just stood there helpless. Hope placed a hand on Alex’s shoulder and whispered… “I’ll explain outside.”

 

Once all the girls were out, Hope took Alex aside.

 

“When Tobin is struggling emotionally she doesn’t cry, I can’t tell you why because it’s not my story to tell but she just zoom out. It’s like she is having an inner fight and everything just shuts down.” – Hope explained.

 

“I want to be there for her Hope, please let me try.”- Alex said.

 

“Why?” – Hope asked Alex.

 

“Because I care about her, more than you think.” – Alex replied.

 

Hope was having an inner discussion herself by then, should she let Alex get closer to Tobin or should she keep her away.

 

“Go, I’ll be here with Kelley.” –Hope said _Maybe Alex is what Tobin needs to finally live her life in the present and forget about the past_ she thought.

 

“Thank you, Hope I appreciate your support.” – Alex whispered.

 

Alex made her way inside again and saw Tobin in her bed still in the same position she was before.

 

“Tobin, are you okay? What happened?” – Alex asked worried.

 

Tobin didn’t replied, she wasn’t even listening to Alex she was just out of it still thinking about everything.

 

“Tobin….Tobin…. Look at me please.” Alex insisted but got the same response.

 

Alex started to cry. _I care so much about you Tobin, seen you like this hurts and it’s a pain I cannot do anything to help you…please let me in_ she thought.

 

In a desperate move she hopped on the bed next to Tobin and embraced her. Tobin’s back was against Alex chest, they lay very close sharing the same pillow.

 

Alex started to whisper things to Tobin’s ear “Tobs please look at me. I’m here for you, please let me help you. I care Tobs.”

 

She continued to do this for a few minutes when suddenly she felt Tobin stir.

 

Tobin heard Alex, she loved her raspy voice but hearing her saying those things so close started to pull her out of her thoughts. _I like her so much, she cares, and she is worth it. Live the present Tobin._ She turned around without thinking it too much suddenly she was just inches away from Alex’s face.

 

“What happened Tobs?” – Alex asked.

 

Tobin took a moment to really look at Alex, she wiped away her tears in a gentle caress while she held her face.

 

“Nothing, it’s okay. It just sent my mind into frenzy thinking about many things but I don’t want to think about that now. I want to live the present and not think about the future Lex.” – Tobin replied.

 

“Thank you for today and for taking care of me.” – Alex said.

 

“I will always be there for you, never doubt that. As I just told your father, I will give my life for you.” – Tobin stated while she continued to touch Alex’s face.

 

Alex couldn’t help all the feelings she had towards Tobin, the thing she felt before was nothing compared as how she feels now. She placed her hands on Tobin’s neck and started to lean in.

 

Tobin loved how Alex’s touch felt against her skin, every inch of her body was burning especially the parts that made contact with Alex. She saw her lean in and there was nothing more that Tobin wanted than to kiss her but she still was self-conscious of what will that take them so instead of kissing Alex’s lips, she kissed her forehead and hold her tighter.

 

Alex was a little bit disappointed but she knew they’ll eventually get there. As of now she will enjoy been in Tobin’s arms.

 

“Lex, I like when you call me Tobs.” – Tobin said.

 

“I like it too.” – Alex replied.

 

After a few minutes they decided to join to group, as they stood up Alex went and hugged Tobin giving her a kiss on the cheek. Tobin smiled at the gesture and kissed Alex’s hand as a thank you.

 

They joined the others and all gave Tobin a concerned look.

 

“I’m fine guys, dont need to worry about it. Alex helped a lot.” – Tobin said.

 

They decided not to push it and proceed with the activities.

 

“I have the evaluations and all I needed. Thank you girls.” – Ali said.

 

“I’ll take your place Ash, please accompany Dr. Krieger.” – Hope gave the ordered.

 

“My pleasure.” – Ash said as she led the way for Ali.

  

* * *

 

 

“I miss you back at the battle house Ash.” – Ali said.

 

“I know, I miss you too so much but we’ll be together soon. Plus with the tournament around the corner you are going to be around more.” – Ash mentioned.

 

“You are right, just be careful.” – Ali whispered.

 

“Always.” – Ash said as she leaned in to kiss her girlfriend goodbye.

 

They shared a really passionate kiss, Ash wanted to make sure Ali remembered her for a while. Things got really heated which made both reluctantly stop.

 

“I love you Ali, I’m glad you are finally mine.” – Ash said as emotion took over her.

 

“I love you too Ali, I’m happy I’m yours.” – Ali replied as she hugged her.

 

“Please tell Abby that we might need some equipment to practice.” – Ash mentioned.

 

“I will, take care love.” – Ali said as she left.

 

Back at the castle Hope, Kelley, Tobin and Alex continued with the activities trying to leave the incident behind.

 

* * *

 

 

The days went by quickly, Alex was frustrated because Tobin was out practicing and when they were together Alex always had some kind of activity. She was never really alone with Tobin to ask her what she wanted but she couldn’t complain that much because they were clearly flirting with each other.

 

“I saw Tobin looking at you during our poetry lesson, like I’ve already told you she is so into you Alex. What are you waiting for?” Kelley questioned her friend.

 

“I don’t want to ruin the progress we made so far plus with the tournament been in 2 days I don’t think it is a good timing to go all out but I want to ask her about her teaching me to be knight but I haven’t had the chance…argh! It’s so frustrating. I just want 10 minutes alone with her why is that so hard.” – Alex said.

 

“I have an idea and know the person who can help us with that. Tomorrow as soon as Tobin leaves for practice we’ll ambush Hope.” – Kelley said.

 

"I like that, okay whats the plan?" - Alex asked.

 

"What we'll do is.,." - Kelley said.

 

The girls spent the next hour coming up with the plan and the strategy to get Alex to be alone with Tobin. Tomorrow will be the day.

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your comments and feedback :) Tournament will be starting in Chapter 14.

Chapter 12

 

As soon as Tobin left for practice the next day, Kelley and Alex harassed Hope.

 

“Hope we need your help.” – Kelley said while she softly touched Hope’s bicep.

 

Hope was speechless, Kelley was looking at her with loving eyes and her touch left a weird feeling all over her body.

 

“Why…What do you want?” – Hope replied.

 

Alex decided that she’ll step in to try and explain to Hope what she really wanted.

 

“You see Hope, I want to talk to Tobin alone. There is something personal I want to run through her but we never have the chance either she is at practice or there is other people in the room.” – Alex said with a sad tone.

 

“Please Hope, I also want some alone time with you.” – Kelley mentioned to try and make the decision easier.

 

Hope thought about it, she wanted to help Tobin embrace her feelings and finally live the present. She knew Tobin liked Alex and how well things went when she let Alex go to Tobin. _Maybe this will be for the best, Alex really seem to like Tobin._ She thought.

 

“Okay, but I’m doing this because I can’t wait to have some alone time with KO.” – Hope said flirting with Kelley, she took her hand and gave her a small kiss on her knuckles.

 

Kelley blushed and smiled at Hope, for them things were easier and they really wanted to be with each other.

 

“Yes!!! Phase one complete, Phase two is on you Alex.” – Kelley shouted.

 

“Thank you Hope, when can we do this?”- Alex asked.

 

“Tobin practices at night once she leaves you at your room, I’ll come get you afterwards and bring some clothes for you to change since you can’t go out on those dressed or we’ll be busted. Then we’ll go out and find her.” – Hope said.

 

 

“Great! Thanks again.” – Alex said.

 

The hours were going to slow for Alex, she couldn’t help all the feelings that she had…nervous, excited, scared, etc.

 

Tobin noticed something was going on because Alex seemed to be out of it, she pulled her aside as soon as she saw a small opportunity. She looked at her blue eyes directly with concern.

 

“Hey are you okay?” – Tobin asked.

 

“Yes perfectly fine Tobs.” – Alex replied while she touched Tobin’s arm.

 

Tobin decided not to push it, she was on edge because of the tournament.

 

After dinner, Tobin led Alex to her room. Once inside, she asked her again if she was okay and Alex gave the same answer.

 

“Okay, see you tomorrow Lex.” – Tobin said and kissed her forehead as she always did.

 

“Goodnight Tobs.” – Alex replied.

 

Tobin left, she grabbed her stuff and went outside to do one last practice since the tournament was in a day.

 

Hope knocked on Alex’s door almost 10 minutes after Tobin left, she entered the room with Kelley by her side. She already had changed to pants, boots and a white shirt just like the knights.

 

“Here change please we have to hurry up.” – Hope said.

 

Once ready the girls made their way to Tobin, it was pitch dark and Alex didn’t know how Tobin could see what she was doing. As they got closer the sound of a horse charging could be heard in the background. Suddenly even in the dark, Alex could see Tobin in her horse carrying the lance and trying to put it through something hanging from the trees.

 

“Wow.” – Alex whispered.

 

“I know right, come let’s get Tobin’s attention I don’t want her to charge at you thinking you are a threat. As soon as she sees you we are out okay, we'll wait for you by the path over there.” –Hope said.

 

They got even closer then Hope whistle towards Tobin, she stopped what she was doing and came closer to the sound. Tobin jumped out of her horse a little worried, the only thing she could see was a shadow.

 

“Tobin?” – Alex shouted.

 

“Alex….What are you doing here?” – Tobin asked her.

 

“I just wanted to see you and talk to you.” – Alex said.

 

“How?”- Tobin asked as she eyed Alex up and down…“Hope…Oh I see you used Kelley right?”

 

“Guilty” – Alex said staring at her feet.

 

“Come, let’s go over there at least I have some light.” – Tobin said while she grabbed Alex’s hand and pulled her horse along.

 

Tobin took Alex to the side of a little shed and left her there for a second while she strapped her horse on a tree.

 

This gave Alex time to look at her surrounding there were some wooden boxed piled up next to each other. On top, Alex could see the candles that Tobin placed along with her belongings which consisted on her sword, the tunic and a book. On the floor she could see several lances and some iron rings.

 

Tobin came back quickly and went straight for the boxes. She took two from another pile and put them on the floor next to each other gesturing Alex to sit.

 

They both sat and Tobin grabbed Alex’s hand.

 

“Hey, you got me really worried all day please tell me what are you thinking or what did you wanted to talk about.” – Tobin said.

 

“Tobs, I wanted to ask you something. I’ve been practicing all days now the words I meant to say are gone.” – Alex whispered, she was so nervous.

 

“You can tell me anything Lex, I’m here for you and always will be.” – Tobin reassured her.

 

“Have you ever felt that the life you are living right now is not yours? When I was little the only thing I wanted to play with was a sword, I didn’t play silly princesses games, I wanted to fight, to be a knight…I want you to help me at least get to live part of that dream. Can you teach me how to be a knight?” – Alex asked after she finally said everything that was been bothering for a while.

 

Tobin’s heart sank, Alex was asking her the only thing the King ask her not do to. Suddenly emotions took the best of her, she stood up and started pacing around. _Is she serious, did she used me just to agree to this, does she really have feelings for me?_ She thought.

 

Alex saw the change in Tobin’s normal chill attitude and looked at her while she walked from one side or another.

 

“I’m sorry Alex, I can’t.” Tobin finally replied.

 

“Why not Tobin?! I thought we had something, I thought you’ll help me achieve my dream.” – Alex said with a disappointed voice.

 

“You couldn’t pick a better time, your father asked me yesterday not to bring you into this especially with me training double for the Algave Cup. It’s like he knew you’ll ask me, like he knew you’ll get close to me, like he knew you always got what you wanted….” – Tobin answered.

 

Alex didn’t spoke at all, she knew her father was so against it but she didn’t thought he’ll warn Tobin about it. All the days the idea was on her mind didn’t matter anymore, her father beat her to it.

 

Tobin’s mind was racing, she couldn’t help the words that come out of her mouth next.

 

“Is that why you were nice to me, to use me?” – Tobin asked completely heartbroken.

 

“What?! No! I like you Tobin, I can’t believe you think I’m that kind of person… that all that’s been going on between us was an act to get you to do this for me. It’s okay if you don’t want to do it even if my father didn’t told you about it but it’s another thing to accuse me of such thing.” – Alex stood up, hurt tears were forming at her eyes.

 

“I’m sorry” – Tobin whispered, she regret the words as soon as she said them but she wasn’t thinking clearly.

 

“I thought I could be myself with you but now I see how you see me, as a spoiled Princess who gets her way. And to think I had feeling for you.” – Alex shouted at Tobin.

 

“You can’t like me Alexandra, your father also mentioned that me teaching you how to do this will be an impediment to fulfill your destiny which was to get your Prince which isn’t too far away. I’m not good for you.” – Tobin said with tears on her eyes.

 

“It’s like you haven’t heard a word I said, don’t you get it I don’t want that… I wanted you but I’m so mad right now. You know what forget it, I’m done.” – Alex shouted again and made her way to Hope and Kelley.

 

“Alex wait, please.” – Tobin said while running towards Alex.

 

“What?! Leave me alone, I don’t want to see you right now.” – Alex replied while crying.

 

Tobin had never been in this situation, she just felt horrible and it was like her heart was about to burst, she didn’t know what to say. _This is all my fault, I’ve should had seen this coming, I’ve became attached, I always let everyone down._ She thought.

 

Since Tobin didn’t said anything, Alex just turned around and walk away.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! Good news is i've already have the next one i just need to edit it so i'll probably update the fic in the morning :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! Next chapter is the tournament :) Sorry for the drama

Chapter 13

 

Hope and Kelley saw Tobin approaching Alex and taking her by the hand.

 

They waited by the path making sure Alex could see them once she is done.

 

“How will you think it’ll go?” – Kelley asked.

 

“Don’t know, Tobin is complicated…I can’t tell you much about it but she doesn’t see herself clearly.” – Hope said.

 

“What do you mean?” – Kelley said.

 

“I’ll explain later, I want to talk to you too. You already know I like you and I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go out with me once all of this die down.” – Hope asked.

 

“Yes, of course. You know what, I will considered this our first date.” – Kelley replied really excited.

 

Hope got closer to Kelley and hugged her.

 

“Look at me, thank you for the opportunity. You won’t be disappointed okay.” – Hope whispered.         

 

“I know you won’t disappoint me Hope, I trust you.” – Kelley said.

 

They both closer, their faces almost touching. Kelley leaned in at the same time Hope did. Finally their lips met and it was the most amazing feeling for them. The kiss was soft and slow, they took their time.

 

“I liked that.” – Hope said once they were apart.

 

“Me too.” – Kelley mentioned.

 

They sat down near the path and talked about their lives to get to know each other. Hope had Kelley embraced on a hug, her back pressed to her while they talked and watched the stars.

 

They lost track of time, but got startled at the noise coming straight to them.

 

“What’s that?!” – Kelley said.

 

“Stay behind me” –Hope said while she got her sword.

 

Suddenly they could see a figure… “Alex!” Kelley screamed and ran to her friend.

 

 

Alex saw Kelley and Hope sitting together and her tears fell faster jealous at them. _Why can’t Tobin be like that, why can we share those moments._ She thought.

 

“What happened?” – Kelley asked as she hugged her.

 

“Things couldn’t have gone worse.” – Alex whispered.

 

“Why?” – Kelley asked.

 

“She said no, my father got to her Kelley. He told her not to teach me anything, but that’s not the worse part…She…She thought I was been nice to her to get her to teach me. What type of person does she thinks I am? I told her I liked her and she pushed me away saying she is not my Prince” – Alex said angry sobbing.

 

“Seriously?! What the hell is wrong with her” – Kelley shouted.

 

Hope was there and knowing Tobin she knew she didn’t handle emotions very well. Her friend screwed up but she will try to make it a little bit better.

 

“Come let’s go, follow me please.” – Hope demanded.

 

Both girls followed Hope to the stable, they were a little confused on why Hope brought them there.

 

“Alex, I’m sorry things with Tobin didn’t went well. Before I say anything I’m not going to try and justify my friend’s actions but I want to tell you a little bit about her okay?” – Hope asked.

 

“Okay.” – Alex replied.

 

“As I was telling Kelley before Tobin doesn’t see herself very clearly. She is one of the best knight that the Thorns has but she still feels not worthy of been there.” – Hope mentioned then continued.

 

“Tobin has a lot of inner doubts because of her childhood which I won’t give details on but she rarely cries, she keeps it all in and acts all chill but in truth she cares…she is hurting, she hasn’t forgiven herself. Which bring me back to why she probably said that to you Alex…she never lowers her walls, she never lives her life at the fullest. She dedicates all her time to be a knight, be better at it to make up for her past and letting you in is going against that dedication. This is all new for her, I know for a fact she has feeling for you and that she likes you a lot. Finally she started doing something about it but your father reminded her about the duty and her place which probably triggered her response. She shouldn’t have done that, like I said I’m not going to justify her actions but don’t give up on her Alex please.”- Hope said.

 

Alex was paying so much attention to Hope that she didn’t realize that she had stopped crying. She remembered that she saw Tobin cry which probably not a lot of people saw and how broken she was.

 

“Think about it Alex, she want to be with you she just doesn’t know how.” – Hope said.

 

“It’s okay Alex you will be alright, let’s just forget about it.”- Kelley whispered to Alex while she hold her.

 

“I think is time to go back, it’s getting late and we have an early start with all the preparations for the tournament.” – Hope said.

 

The three of them made their way back to the castle, Kelley decided to spend the night with Alex who was still sad about the events. Hope went back to her room and waited for Tobin.

 

“What do you think?”- Alex asked Kelley.

 

“That you should listen to Hope and Tobin needs to apologize.” – Kelley replied.

 

“I don’t know Kelley, I think the damage it’s done. Not only because of what she said, I might have shut her down. I made her cry Kelley…she said she was sorry but I was so angry”- Alex stated.

 

“Tomorrow she’ll be here first thing in the morning and you can talk to her, I’m sure she’ll try to make things right.” – Kelley said.

 

“I hope so, good night KO Thank you.” – Alex whispered.

 

“Night baby horse” – Kelley replied.

 

 

Tobin stayed out all night thinking about all the things she said to Alex. _I’m so stupid, how could I’ve said that, I’ve hurt her…why do I feel like this?_ She thought.

 

Eventually just as the soon was about to rise she made her way back to the room, she’ll ask Alex for forgiveness and that’s all she had figure out until now.

 

When she opened the door to her room Hope immediately was at her side and hugged her.

 

“I’m sorry, I know what happened.” – Hope whispered to Tobin.

 

“I screwed up Hope as always.” – Tobin replied.

 

“What? What happened?! I want to know please.” – Ash said.

 

Tobin explained in detail everything that went on the night before and how she hurt Alex with her comments.

 

“I’ve lost her, wait no forget that…how can you lose something that wasn’t even yours to begin with…”- Tobin said.

 

“Apologize Tobin, start from there…You need to let her know how you really feel. Lower your walls, take a risk.” – Ash stated.

 

“You are right, I’ll see her soon and I will let her know how I feel.” – Tobin said while she stood up.

 

“No you won’t go anywhere.” – Jill said while opened the door.

 

The three of them were shocked to see Jill there, along with Boxx, Rampone and Rodriguez.

 

“What is happening?” – Tobin asked scared at what it looked like.

 

“Well you are going to be replaced…” Jill said.

 

“What?! NO!” Tobin screamed while her heart sank… _No!!! Please I need to make this right, I need to be with Alex._ Hope also got a heavy reaction while Ashlyn couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

 

“Relax, geez you are doing a good job. You won’t even let me finish….You will be replaced by your teammates just for today and the 3 days of the tournament so you can focus on that and win.” – Jill stated.

 

“You’ll leave soon to the Thorns Battle House to prep for tomorrow, get your things.” – Jill added.

 

“Write her something now, Amy will give it to her. Quick.” Hope advised Tobin who immediately ripped out a page from her book and wrote to Alex.

 

“Amy can you give this to Alex please.” – Tobin said while she handed her the message.

 

“Of course, now we need to get going. Bye!” – Amy replied as she walked through the door.

 

The knights grabbed their stuff and headed out of the castle. Tobin realized how eager Ash was to make the short trip back home. “Easy there, the doc will not go anywhere.”

 

* * *

 

 

Alex woke up feeling a little bit better than the night before but she knew things were not good. She needed to talk with Tobin.

 

She waited for the knock losing her patience, it finally came but it took longer than it should.

“Hey, I need…” – Alex said as she opened the door but stopped when she realized the person on the other side was not Tobin.

 

“Good Morning Princess Alexandra, I’m Knight Rodriguez and I’ll be taking care of you.” – Amy introduced herself.

 

“What happened to Tob…Knight Heath?” – Alex asked impatiently.

 

“And Knight Solo?!” – Kelley added desperate.

 

“They been relieved of their duty effective today” – Amy answered.

 

“What?! No! Who gave that order…Who do I need to talk?” – Alex shouted while she asked.

 

“I’m sorry, it’s just headmaster’s orders. It is not permanent though, it will just be for the today and the tournament days.” – Amy replied.

 

“Oh okay, sorry I yelled.” – Alex said defeated, she wanted to talk to Tobin and now she was gone.

 

“I brought a letter for you, Knight Heath told me to make sure you got it so here it is.” – Amy said while she gave the letter to Alex.

 

“Thank you can I have a moment? I’ll be out in a minute.” – Alex asked.

 

“Yes of course, I’ll be waiting outside.” – Amy replied and made her way outside closing the door.

 

“Open it!” – Kelley said a little bit too excited.

 

“It’s my letter Kelley not yours.” – Alex said while she opened it.

 

“Shut up, come on…quick!” – Kelley shouted.

 

Alex opened the letter what it seemed to be page of a book that was ripped. On one side it had a few random letters with number, she turned around the page and saw the message for her in Tobin’s hand writing.

 

**Lex,**

**I’m sorry I’ve hurt you, it was never my intention. I do know you and I like you, everything about you makes my heart beat faster. I understand if you don’t want me near you again just know that I regret what I said and to show you that I mean it I will win the Algave Cup for you, just for you.**

**Tobs**

 

Alex smiled at the letter but still was hurting, _Should I give Tobin another chance? Should I let this go?_ She thought. Meanwhile Kelley read the letter and thought. _Tobin you better win this thing if Hope doesn’t win it first._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter. Here is day one of the tournament part 1, I did research to get some details right there are others that I ignore so its not 100% accurate but I think it works. I'm working on day one part 2 which will go faster than this one.
> 
> ESPECIAL THANKS TO JOJO2CHEN for the idea

Chapter 14

** Tournament Day 1 (Part 1) **

Alex woke up earlier than normal because she needed to get ready for the tournament. She was excited but also there was some pain on her heart that Tobin caused and she didn’t know what to do or handle it since Tobin will be participating.

 

The maids arrived with her dress and helped her get into it, soon Kelley was at her side ready as well.

 

They waited for the whole entourage to be ready so they can go to the arena were the tournament was been held.

 

As she waited her mind drifted to Tobin _Will she win, I don’t want her to get hurt, will she see me…_

 

“Chill Alex, everything will be okay. I’ve seen this tournaments before today it’s just like an introduction so don’t worry about today.” – Kelley said.

 

Soon they hopped on the royal carriage to make their way, The King, Queen, Jeni, Alex and Kelley all sat together. Alex saw the town, there were flags and decorations everywhere in which she recognized the Thorns symbol in the red/black ones.

 

“Do you see the numbers?” – Kelley asked.

 

Alex looked carefully to one of the Thorns flags and saw it had a number…17.

 

“Yes, what’s that?” – Alex asked curiously.

 

“That’s the number of one of the Thorns Knights, every one of them has one to distinguish herself from the others. For example, look there is a flag with #1 I know for a fact that is Hope’s number ...she told me the other night while you know waited for you. Anyway, that means that little girl is routing for my Hope to win.” – Kelley mentioned excited.

 

“Oh I see, wonder what number is Tobin. She never mentioned anything. Look there is a 15 too.” – Alex said surprised about this little detail she just learned.

 

“Look there is a 24 there but damn, look at all the 17s. That one has lots of fans. We’ll find out who that is soon, don’t worry.” –Kelley said.

 

Alex once again started to drift into her thoughts, _Who is this 17, Can Tobin beat her, There is a lot of people I knew knights were a big thing but not big celebrity status._

 

Once they arrived the guards escort them to their sitting area, the royal balcony, which was just at the center of the arena with the perfect view. The King had a big throne as well as the Queen, the girls sat on their sides in smaller seats. The Thorns Knights Amy, Shannon and Christine waited standing behind them, after they took care of their horses.

 

Suddenly the arena was full with everyone in town, you could see that nobles and peasants all were there with one purpose, have a great time. Alex notice the flags and roses everyone carried…she kept seen 17 everywhere.

 

A horn sounded loudly and got everyone’s attention, soon there was a death silence…everyone was waiting. A man made his way to the arena and stood in front of the royal balcony.

 

“Welcome to the annual Algave Cup, my name is Tom and I’ll be your host for the evening.” – Tom said and continued. “Today is an important day because we have our opening day processions, for those of you who don’t know what that is let me explain….Today my friends, we’ll start our Jousting Tournament or pas d’armes and to do that we need to start our ceremony with the Invocation.”

 

There were a lot of Ohs! From the crowd, Alex was so excited she couldn’t believe she finally was present at a tournament and couldn’t wait to see Tobin.

 

“During the Invocation ceremony we’ll meet our judges, Knight Houses and contestants in formal procession. After that we’ll proceed with the Tree of Shields in which the Knights will choose a combat skill or exercise they want to do today by hitting the shield with their sword. Contestants will be judged on that combat skill to earn points, which will help us pair the opponents for tomorrow’s jousting. Finally, the contestants will present their helms to the crowd and we’ll choose 10 lucky ladies to inspect them and denounce any irregularity or act of un-chivalrous behavior. ” – Tom said.

 

Tom took a bow and so did everyone else, this was the King’s queue to begin the tournament. Alex’s saw how her father stood up and addressed the crowd.

 

“Thank you very much people of Diamond Bar, today is the beginning of this important ceremony and I couldn’t be prouder of hosting this tournament. I will require one thing from all of you and that’s to enjoy it, have fun and Go Thorns!” – The King shouted.

 

The crowd cheered loudly, Alex smiled…She was glad that the people of Diamond Bar really supported their King.

 

“Let the tournament begin.” – The King signaled.

 

“Thank you, all hail our King. Officially this tournament has started, let’s bring our guests. The Vancouver Maples.” – Tom shouted very excited.

 

Alex saw the group making their way their way to the center of the arena, they wore white tunics with a red maple leaf on front they carried their team’s symbol and flag. Once they were closer Alex could see how intimidating the girls from the Maples were and was really scared for Tobin.

 

“Here with you is the Maple’s headmaster Pia Sundhage, Pia please take it away and announce the 7 Knights that will represent your house at the Algave Cup.” – Tom said.

 

The crowd applauded the Maple team with respect, Alex thought about the Thorns home advantage and smiled to herself. She will support them especially Tobin with all she had as the town was doing.

 

“Thank you Diamond Bar for been our hosts and welcoming us, we hope we give you a great show. We’ll give it our all, we want the victory. The Knights that will be representing us are…” – Pia said.

 

Alex was even more excited, she grabbed Kelley’s hand for reassurance and to calm down her nerves. She could see about 20 women in the Maple’s group all together, she started to try and guess who the contestants will be.

 

“# 1 Erin McLeod” – Pia announced.

 

The crowd applauded and Erin took a step forward to salute them and bow to the King.

 

“# 14 Melissa Tancredi…..#23 Karina LeBlanc…#12 Christine Sinclair.” – Pia shouted while the Knights did the same gesture that #1 did.

 

“And joining us this year we have three Knights from our exchange program that will compete as well…#13 Celia Sasic…#10 Marta and #8 Homare Sawa” – Pia finished.

 

Alex was terrified by now, the look on those last three knights was deadly.

 

* * *

 

 

The Thorns waited in the tunnel waiting to be called up when they saw who the opponents were.

 

“Are you kidding me, can they do that?” – Abby asked.

 

“Well they just did, we have to win against everything.” – Jill said.

 

“Keep back until they call you out, we don’t want everyone fainting as soon as they see you.” – Hope said to Tobin.

 

“Yeah I got this.” Tobin replied.

 

“I don’t how you have so many fans been such a dork.” – Ash said while she hit Tobin.

 

“Ouch, it’s just because I won last year…that’s it.” – Tobin replied.

 

“Okay ladies it’s our turn, ready…here we go.” Jill shouted.

 

 

* * *

 

 _This is it_ Alex thought.

 

“And now, your champions… your hometown heroes… The Thorns” – Tom said euphoric.

 

The crowd stood up and couldn’t stop shouting. Alex tried to look for Tobin but all she could see was a group of 25 people more or less walking to where the other group was standing. They also carried their flag and symbol out front, they all wore golden tunics… A red rose was on the front, it stood out because of the contrast of the gold. The difference with the maples is that everyone on the Thorns was wearing a fancy black hat with a red feather which made it harder for Alex to find Tobin once they stood before the King.

 

The king stood up and cheered for the Thorns, the crowd was still screaming and waiving their flags. Alex heard the different chants, “Thorns, Thorns, Thorns!” and “17! 17!” which only fueled her curiosity on this #17.

 

“Now your headmaster Jill will decide who from the Thorns will battle, Jill we are dying to know please introduce your Knights…” – Tom gave the word to Jill.

 

“Thank you Tom, we are really proud of been here before you today, we not just represent the Thorns House but all of you Diamond Bar.” – Jill said.

 

Alex was distracted still looking for Tobin but couldn’t concentrate because of all the noise.

 

“Exciting right?!” – Kelley shouted to her and Alex just nodded.

 

“And now to do the introductions I will request Knight Wambach's assistance, carry on.” – Jill said.

 

Abby took a step forward and took a bow.

 

“Finally what you all been waiting for here are your Knights for the Algave Cup. Let’s hear it for #1 Knight Hoopppeeeeeeeeeeeee Soloooooooo.” – Abby shouted.

 

Hope stepped forward and removed her hat, she took several steps until she was really close to the royal baloney and the crowd. She took a bow and the crowd threw some roses towards her which she picked up.

 

Kelley stood up and cheered loudly for Hope, she even startled the Queen a bit. She threw a rose to Hope who looked directly at her and blew her a kiss. Then Hope made her way back, Alex saw the back of her tunic… a big #1 in red.

 

Abby’s introductions were really euphoric.

 

“Please give it up for #15 Knight Megaaaannnnn Pinoeeee Rapinoe!!!” – Abby shouted while Pinoe did the same as Hope but she ran to the crowd and high fived some eager fans. She collected her roses and went back to the group.

 

“#10 Knight Carli Princess Lloyd.” – Abby continued with the introductions.

 

Carli hit Abby and followed the protocol. Alex thought Carli was not as explicit as #15 was. But then she saw crazy again once she heard Abby introduced the next one “#2 Knight Sydney Lerouuuuuuuuuuuuuux” Not only did she follow the protocol but she went for more high fives than Megan almost circling the whole arena, she received tons of flowers.

 

“Wow, that one is popular.” – Kelley said.

 

“Now #24 Ashlyn Harrrrrrrrrisssssss.” – Abby continued.

Alex, Jeni and Kelley stood up and cheered for their Knight friend. Jeni even threw her a rose Amy gave her, Ash picked it up along with some others.

 

_Where is Tobin, is she next, will she participate…where is she…._

“Now, I will like you all to stay silent for a bit.” – Abby demanded.

 

The crowd went mute…

 

“Do you hear that, death silence… good! Now can you give me a 1!” – Abby shouted.

 

“1!!!” – The crowd replied.

 

“Guess the next number!” Abby said.

 

“7” The crowd shouted.

 

“That’s right …17! 17! 17!” – Abby screamed and the crowd was exploding with joy following her, they all chanted 17! 17! at the same time. Jeni even covered her ears at all the sound. “It will probably get worse so keep them there.” Kelley shouted to Jeni.

 

“A fan favorite, loved my many boys and girls…. Your reigning champion….#17 Tobiiiiiinnnnnn Heath!!!” –Abby exaggerated.

 

Alex was in shock, everyone stood up and as Kelley predicted the noise was even louder. She saw how the group split by the middle and Tobin walked forward towards the balcony...to her. Alex couldn’t see her face because she still had the hat on and looking down. Tobin kneeled before the King who was already on his feet, then Tobin took her hat off.

 

 _Omg, she is beautiful…_ Tobin’s hair was not in her usual pony tail, it was loose…the brown waves resting on her shoulders almost to her chest. _Didn’t knew she her hair was that long._ Alex was startled by piercing screams coming from girls all around her, she didn’t like it one bit.

 

Tobin stood up and took a bow, she didn’t want to look at Alex…. Not yet she still felt very bad about what happened. But suddenly she started hearing the crowd’s chants “Heath! Heath!” and seeing roses started flying towards her, she went to high five the crowd and many girls started to throw her handkerchiefs which gave her the confidence she needed to finally look at her.

 

Alex saw all the commotion going around her as Tobin approached the crowd, girls screamed at her, “I love you Tobin, Please be mine Tobin” Alex’s blood boiled, she wanted to scream at them at Tobin was hers… _Is it, what is wrong with me?_ She thought. Then she saw how the girls threw her handkerchiefs at Tobin and she was just there smiling that amazing feature of hers.

 

Tobin picked up a single rose and looked straight into Alex’s blue eyes then winked at her. Alex was under Tobin’s spell as soon as she winked at her. _Did all of you saw that, she winked at me…_ She wanted to scream. Then the moment was broken when a girl jumped to the arena and ran straight at Tobin aiming for her lips. Tobin was able to react and move causing the girl to kiss her cheek instead, two guards took her off Tobin and let her out. She made her way back to the group fast trying to avoid another incident like that.

Alex was fuming, she had fire in her eyes. Kelley noticed right away and tried to tease her friend.

 

“Wow, Tobin does have a lot of fans…mostly girls.” – Kelley said.

 

Alex couldn’t responded to that without losing composure, her father might notice her reaction so she decided to not answer Kelley.

 

“Omg Alex, you are jealous!” – Kelley whispered.

 

“No I’m not….well a little.” – Alex replied.

 

“Well then today is going to be a long day.” – Kelley mentioned.

 

End of Day One Part 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that sawa uses 10 but i gave it to Marta hahah and the last Thorns knight will be mentioned in the next chapter. What do you think?


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad you are all enjoying this :)

Chapter 15

 

Tournament Day 1 (Part 2)

 

Abby introduced the last Thorns Knight “#9 Knight Heather HAO O’Reilly”. HAO proceeded with the protocol.

 

Tom took charge again and addressed the crowd “Thank you for your introductions Thorns, okay let’s continue. It’s time for the Knights to choose their battle skill to be evaluated. Today we have the following three: Archery, Axe throw or knives bulls eye.”

 

The guards brought three shields, one with an arrow, the second one with an ax and the last one with a knife.

 

“Knights please tab your swords against your chosen skill.” –Tom demanded.

 

Alex was still furious even though she had calmed down a little bit but she could still hear all the girls behind her going on and on about Tobin. _What will Tobin chose? She is good at anything, I wish she chose me…_ Alex heard.

 

“Damn those girls really have the hots for Tobin” – Kelley decided to keep teasing, she wanted her friend to woman up and talk to Tobin who was really sorry.

 

“I need to talk to her Kelley, today… I can’t wait after the tournament.” – Alex said.

 

“You go girl, go mark what’s yours” – Kelley whispered.

 

 _She is not mine yet but we’ll see_ Alex thought feeling a new determination. Her eyes never left Tobin once she spotted her, it was easy since she could detect her by the way she was wearing her hat, backwards, which was silly.

 

Tobin made her way to the shields, she already knew which one she was going to choose but she wanted to be a little dramatic and give a show. She slowly went to the axe throwing and almost touch it, then she quickly retrieved her sword this led to some “Ohs” and gasp from the crowd. Then she hit the archery shield and everyone cheered.

The Knights were rushed back to their changing room while the three stations were created in the arena. This was a good break for everyone, before exiting some Thorns knights signed stuff for fans. Alex noticed Tobin signing some stuff and couldn’t take it anymore.

 

Alex stood up and approached Amy. “Hi Amy, do you think we can go to visit the Knights, I really want to know what’s going backstage.” – She said.

 

“I want to go too.” – Kelley said.

 

“And me!” – Jeni shouted which surprised everyone.

 

“King?” – Amy asked him directly.

 

“Sure, just be back quickly before this starts or it will be disrespectful for the houses.” – The king said.

 

“Let’s go.” Amy shouted and the girls followed her along with Boxx and Rampone.

 

* * *

 

 

Tobin finally made her way inside the changing room.

 

“Damn Toby, you turned the crowd wild…” – Ash told her.

 

“Don’t know why.” Tobin replied while she scratched the back of her neck with her left hand.

 

“You did an amazing job last year and during our official competitions, you deserve it.” – Abby said while giving her a pat on the back.

 

“Thank you, I’ll go get ready,” – Tobin said while she made her way to what she described as her corner which was away from the other Knights. She just liked to sit there and concentrate, keeping everything out of her mind…everything but Alex.

 

* * *

 

 

Alex’s heart was beating so fast, she was had all this anticipation to see Tobin and finally talk to her.

 

“Over here” – Amy said as she opened a door “We have royal visitors for you, just want to wish you good luck.”

 

Luckily for Alex, Jeni took the leadership and gave the Thorns a short motivational speech. She could see all the knights, but Tobin. After Jeni ended, she went to say hi one by one. Finally she got to Ash…

 

“Hey Ash, good luck out there with the Ax throwing…” – Alex said.

 

“Thank you Alex! I’ll do my best.” – Ash replied smiling.

 

“Sorry to bother you, do you know…” – Alex tried to finish but Ash was already pointing her to where Tobin was.

 

“Over there, she tends to sit a little bit far from us to concentrate so she probably hasn’t even notice you are here. Don’t scare her haha.” – Ash said.

 

Alex just nodded and made her way into the direction that Ash pointed, after a few steps she could see Tobin sitting on a stool. Her elbows were placed on her knees and she was grabbing her face not looking up. She was not longer wearing the hat or the tunic, Alex could see them cast aside in another stool, she decided to get things going.

 

“Tobin?” – Alex whispered to get Tobin’s attention.

 

“Alex…What are you doing here?” – Tobin replied and stood up in one second then continued “I’m sorry, I didn’t meant anything I said, I understand if you don’t want to talk to me but just know that I let my emotions and insecurities get the best of me and I apologize for that. I think you the most wonderful human being ever and I will shut up now”

 

Alex saw how sincere Tobin was and that she really cared about her. She couldn’t help but laugh a little at the last part, she just saw Tobin outside been this amazing confident Knight and here behind the armor was her Tobin.

 

“Tobin, it’s okay, I’m still a little bit mad at you but I forgive you.” – Alex whispered.

 

“Uhm,.. thanks” – Tobin replied not knowing what to do next.

 

Suddenly Alex needed her closer, she needed to prove Tobin and herself that they had something even if they didn’t define what. She let jealousy took over, she wanted to show Tobin she was better than all the girls screaming for her outside.

 

Alex hugged Tobin then ran her hands through her back and rested her head on her shoulder. Tobin felt Alex’s touch and immediately felt the shivers up her spine.

 

Tobin was overwhelmed by the feelings Alex caused on her and she was tired of fighting them, she was going to risk it. She hugged Alex tighter then let go of her, Alex was about to complain when she looked at Tobin’s brown eyes filled with devotion. Tobin then reached at the back of her neck with both hands. Alex looked at her confused.

 

“Here, please have this.” – Tobin said as she unhooked the necklace she was wearing and gave it to Alex.

 

Alex saw the golden chain that had a beautiful pendant…which after a closer look she realized the pendant was a “T”.

 

“Tobin I can’t take this, this is yours please.” – Alex tried to say but Tobin was having none of it.

 

“Alex this is my lucky charm, I want you to have it please turn around.” – Tobin said.

 

Alex followed Tobin’s command and turned around, she felt every touch Tobin left as she placed the chain on her. Once done Alex turned around and realized Tobin’s face was just inches away from hers, she didn’t think she could feel anything better than this. Neither of them moved, Tobin couldn’t stop looking at Alex’s lips.

 

“Alex! We need to go.” – Kelley shouted.

 

Alex reacted out of instinct breaking the movement but Tobin wrapped her arm around her waist. “Not yet.” –Tobin whispered to Alex.

 

Then in a quick move, Tobin lips unite with Alex’s giving her a small peck.

 

“Now you can go.” – Tobin said smiling at her.

 

In that moment Kelley appeared and said to Tobin…“Sup Tobin, Good luck”. She grabbed Alex leading her quickly outside. Alex was still in shock but concentrating on the burning desire that Tobin’s lips left on her even if it only lasted 2 seconds.

 

Tobin couldn’t believe she just did that, she had just gave Alex a quick, soft, simple kiss but for Tobin it was everything. She couldn’t think of a better way to prove to Alex that she wanted her after giving her the only possession she had left from that horrible day. _One day I’ll tell her about it… wow and I ready for that. She makes me ready._ She thought.

 

“Dude you are so late, change quickly.” – Ash said to Tobin.

 

“Help me please to do this quicker.” – Tobin stated.

 

“Of course, what going on with you?” – Ash asked as she took in the glow from Tobin’s.

 

“Nothing, it’s time to take risks” – Tobin replied while getting the armor on.

 

* * *

 

 

The whole way back Alex was quiet, she was reliving the moment she had with Tobin over and over. As she sat down she put her hand over where the “T” was just to make sure it wasn’t her imagination.

 

Kelley detected the sudden change.

 

“So how did it go, did you piss on her or something?” – Kelley asked in between laughs.

 

“Not exactly, but something like that. I think we are good.” – Alex replied with a smile.

 

“Good, look here they come!” – Kelley shouted.

 

The Knights from both houses made their way back to the arena. They are all wearing their complete armor suits with the helms and everything.

 

One by one they go to the station they had chosen before. Tobin made her way towards archery carrying her own bow and arrows.

 

Alex is trying to spot Tobin but again is having some trouble until she recognized her as she walks to the archery station. Alex carefully takes in all the details in Tobin’s armor, she can see how it has small 17 in gold. The helm is huge, very different from the one she had when she met her. She is impressed by all that she is wearing _Is it heavy, how can she move inside that thing, will that protect her…_ Alex thought.

 

“Look! It’s Hope’s turn” – Kelley shouted while shoving Alex back and forth full of excitement.

 

“I see her Kelley, geez relax” – Alex said.

 

Hope was about to get started on the Knife bulls eye challenge. On front of her, she had 5 targets of different sizes and distance from where she stood. She had to throw the knives at them and place them at the center or as close as she could.

 

“Ready? …Go!” – The judge asked Hope.

 

Hope took a knife and hit the first target right in the center, then the next one and so on. The final knife was a though one, she threw it and it hit near the center. _I should have hit that! But oh well._ She thought.

 

“Hope Solo, 48 points.” – The judge yelled.

 

Kelley was watching Hope with dreamy eyes, _she is capable of anything wow_ she thought.

 

“It seems to be Ash’s turn, let’s see how she does” – Alex said.

 

“She’ll do great, she is amazing.” – Ali said behind them scaring them.

 

“Sorry but you just scared the hell out of us.” – Kelley said to Ash.

 

“Excuse me, I asked permission to be here just to watch Ash. I need to be downstairs ready if they need my services but I couldn’t miss this.” – Ash said.

 

“Here sit down with us.” – Alex said while she make some space for Ali.

 

The Axe station had also 5 targets, which Ash needed to hit in the center but the difference with the knives station is that she needed to run and do it in less than a minute. At certain distance of the target, there was a small table with an axe on it. Ash needed to pick it up, throw it then run to the next.

 

“On your marks, set, go!” – The judge said and Ash sprinted towards the first target.

 

She hit the first one, then the second one, she almost lost her balance on the third one since running with the armor was not an easy task, she managed to recover and hit the target but not as she wanted to, she hit the last two perfectly. She was almost out of breathe but it was worth it.

 

“Ashlyn Harris, 47 points” – The judge yelled.

 

“That’s good, that’s a high number… I think that’s the higher score she has gotten in an Algave Cup. Im so proud of her.” – Ali said then waived to Ash as she took the helm off.

 

Now it was Tobin’s turn, everybody turned their attention to the archery station.

 

Alex was nervous but she knew Tobin could do it. She had seen glimpses of Tobin’s skills, nothing big but she knew how dedicated she was.

 

The archery station had also the same 5 targets, but this were moving. Tobin had to run to the target while avoiding some obstacles then shoot it with an arrow.

 

“Knight Heath, are you ready.” – The judge asked.

 

“Yes” – Tobin replied concentrated on the targets.

 

“Get the targets moving, ready, set… go!” – The judged yelled.

 

Alex was holding her breathe while watching Tobin about to start and her heart was pounding hard with adrenaline. It seems the whole arena was also intrigued since all eyes were on Tobin and no one made a sound.

 

Tobin ran and evaded the first obstacles easy, she let the arrow fly… perfect shot. She got to the next one which was moving faster, she shot…hit it exactly in the center as she did with the first one. The third one was easy for Tobin, the fourth was harder but got it. She was really preoccupied about the last one because it seemed to be very high and moving fast. No one had even gotten close to that one. As she ran to it she was so caught up on how to get to it that she didn’t saw the obstacle...a flying ball coming at her.

 

She reacted quickly by doing a front flip which meant jumping forward then rolled on the floor landing in one knee just then she let the arrow fly. Tobin not only avoided the hit but the motion of the flip provided the momentum she needed. As she stay in position with one knee down, the bow close to her face as she saw her arrow hit the target exactly in the middle.

 

Alex was again impressed by Tobin and how good she was, she was incredible with the bow. She got the first targets easily but then she looked distracted. Alex saw the ball going straight at Tobin, _OMG! TOBIN! Watch out._ She wanted to shout out loud but then Tobin did this amazing movement and shot.

 

Tobin’s final arrow hit the target and the crowd went wild. Alex who didn’t remembered when she stood up couldn’t stop cheering. Tobin dropped the bow and took of her helm as she stood up. She immediately looked at Alex, when they made eye contact Tobin made a gesture towards Alex, she made a 4 with her hand then pointed at her making sure no one saw what she was doing. "For you".

 

“Tobin Heath, 50 points” – The judge said.

 

Tobin was still looking at Alex when all of the other Thorn Knight jumped on her bringing her to the ground. Alex couldn’t stop smiling, she was falling hard and fast for Tobin it was too late to stop it now.

 

End of Day 1 Part 2, just one more for day one...


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter, thank you for the suggestions! I'll add more Ali :)

Chapter 16

 

Tournament Day 1 (Part 3)

 

For the last part of the day 1, the knights needed to present their helms and go through an inspection just to make sure everything is alright and there isn’t any foul play.

 

“Thank you all for this amazing day. Tomorrow we’ll find out how the jousting battles end up after today’s events. What we need to do now is pick 10 lucky young ladies to inspect the knight's armors for any act of un-chivalrous behavior. Who wants to participate?” – Tom shouted.

 

For Alex amusement every girl on the arena was raising her hand. Tom started to pick random girls, to evaluate the 14 Knight’s armors. As the picked girls waited for their moment Alex could see how they were already looking at Tobin with a desperate look, Alex was having none of that. She didn’t even thought about it, she just raised her hand obviously catching Tom’s attention.

 

“Well it seems the princess wants to participate, come on over.” – Tom said to Alex.

 

“Me too!” – Kelley screamed at the top of her lungs.

 

“Okay, Princess bring your friend but don’t let her scream again please.” – Tom replied while he hold one hand to his ear.

 

Alex laughed while she made her way down with Kelley, Amy and Rampone tagging along. Once they reached Tom they waited for instructions, the other 8 girls were looking at her now… not at Tobin anymore. Alex couldn’t help but smile at this.

 

One by one the girls checked each armor, Kelley and Alex were last. Alex couldn’t take it anymore, the first two girls took their time with Tobin but it wasn’t that bad. The next three kept touching her too much for her liking. One went for a hug and the other one gave Tobin a handkerchief as she whispered something in her ear that made Tobin turned bright red. Kelley grabbed Alex so she didn’t do anything stupid in front of everyone. Alex had never dealt with jealousy before and it was hitting her hard.

 

The last girl though, she took her time with everyone even with Hope. Alex was now the one that had to calm Kelley down. _Good if she was like that with Hope, how annoying she’ll be with Tobin._ Tobin didn’t even saw it coming, she saw the girl approaching but she was distracted looking and smiling at Alex when she felt the girl kiss her.

 

Alex saw how the girl didn’t even walked to Tobin, she practically launched herself to the knight. Alex knew Tobin was looking at her when the girl jumped at her so Tobin didnt have time to react.

 

Tobin fell backwards and the girl landed on top of her, but one second later the guards were taking her away. _That’s the second time this is happened today, do they have no control!… OMG._ Alex thought. Tobin stood up and cleaned some dirt from her amour as Kelley was approaching.

 

“Well hello Knight Solo.” – Kelley whispered to Hope who just stood there smiling, she wasn’t going to fall for Kelley’s game.

 

“I think your armor is all good but you know what… you’ll look better without it especially if I’m the one who gets to remove it.” – Kelley continued.

 

Hope coughed and was all red, Tobin saw the exchange and tried her best not to laugh when suddenly Kelley was in front of her.

 

“Hi heartthrob Heath.” – Kelley said.

 

“What are you talking about?” – Tobin said oblivious to everything.

 

“OMG, Seriously Tobin?! All the chicks here want you even my friend and you haven’t notice it.” – Kelley stated.

 

Tobin’s mind started to think about what Kelley said, she was speechless.

 

“Forget it, you are such a dork. Your armor is fine” – Kelley said then proceed to check the next in line.

 

Finally was Alex’s turn, as she approached each of them took a bow. She was the Princess after all and gave thumps up. Tobin was getting really nervous, she could feel Alex’s presence as she got closer. Unable to take it anymore she closed her eyes.

 

“Open your eyes Tobin.” – Alex demanded.

 

Tobin opened her eyes as Alex approached her. Alex made sure to touch her everywhere the other girls did previously. “Are you okay?” Tobin asked when she saw the fire on Alex’s eyes.

 

“Yes, I don’t like other girls touching my stuff.” – Alex replied.

 

Tobin’s jaw dropped, _that’s one of the hottest things you could ever had said Alex, damn I like you so much._ She thought.

 

“Close your mouth Tobs. Come find me later at the castle. That’s a challenge.” – Alex whispered so only Tobin could here.

 

Tobin still speechless just nodded then Alex was gone.

 

“Thank you girls, everything is settle then. With this we end our day 1 of the tournament, tomorrow we’ll have our jousting eliminations. Have a great evening.” – Tom concluded.

 

Alex and Kelley made their way back to the royal balcony followed by the guardian Thorns for the day. Alex couldn’t help but look back at Tobin who was watching her with puppy eyes. Alex winked and kept walking.

 

Tobin rushed to the changing room to take the armor off but her teammates were all over her. After all the cheers and congratulations died down, she finally got ready to go to the Thorns House. She was pacing around her room when Hope opened her door.

 

“What are you doing?!” – Hope asked a little scared.

 

“I’m thinking about ways to sneak into the castle so I can see Alex.”- Tobin replied proudly.

 

“OMG, you can get in so much trouble” – Hope stated.

 

“I know and guess what I don’t really care. Are you going to help me or what?”- Tobin asked.

 

“Argh, okay but I’m not involved…what you need to do is….” – Hope said.

 

* * *

 

It was getting late and Alex saw no sign of Tobin. _Maybe she got caught up with something, maybe she didn’t want to see me, maybe she is scared._ Alex thought.

 

Frustrated Alex changed her clothes and laid on her bed ready to call it a night, she was about to fall asleep when she heard a small knock. She opened the door and Tobin rushed inside, Alex notice that the two guards who regularly stood outside her door where gone.

 

“What happened to the guards?” – Alex asked Tobin.

 

“Amy distracted them for me, isn’t she great? She is one of my best friends.” – Tobin said proudly.

 

Alex closed the door and turn around to find Tobin sitting on her bed.

 

“Am I forgiven?” – Tobin asked softly.

 

After today’s events Alex was no longer angry at Tobin, she knew her apology was sincere but what did it was the jealousy. She was wasting her time been angry instead of been close with the woman everyone seemed to like.

 

“Yes, Tobs you are off the hook.” – Alex answered.

 

Tobin jumped with excitement and hugged Alex, she couldn’t helped it…she spin her around while she embraced her.

 

“I won’t do that again, I won’t hurt you I promise. I like you Alex, I don’t care about anything but you.” – Tobin stated with determination in her eyes.

 

“I like you to Tobin, I lied though…I’m not done with you. I’m just getting started.” – Alex said while she pulled Tobin closer.

 

Tobin grabbed Alex by the waist embracing her with one arm similar to how she did a few hours ago but this time she started caressing Alex’s face with her free hand. Alex looked directly into Tobin’s brown eyes and saw how vulnerable she was right now, all her walls down to let Alex in.

 

“Can I have a kiss?” – Tobin asked almost as a whisper.

 

“Well you didn’t asked before.” – Alex answered with a smile.

 

“That wasn’t a kiss, this is...” – Tobin replied while she leaned in.

 

Alex was expecting her to do this so when their lips touched she was not in surprised but she felt a spark. She welcomed her and moved her lips with Tobin’s almost in sync.

 

They both gave in to the new sensation taking their time. The kiss was slow as if both of them were trying to enjoy the moment. Alex move her hand from Tobin’s shoulder to the hair at the back of neck and pull her closer. Tobin got lost in the kiss, she forgot about everything… it was just Alex and her but as soon as she felt Alex pulling her closer she kissed her with a little more force.

 

Alex replied with the same force until they had to break the kiss to breathe but Tobin rested her forehead against Alex’s, keeping her eyes closed.

 

“Wow” – Alex whispered a little disoriented.

 

Tobin was content and proud with herself, she opened her eyes to kiss Alex’s jawline and neck. Alex’s body felt like jelly and got goosebumps from where Tobin’s lips touched her, _Mmm thank god Tobin is holding me._ She thought.

 

A whistle could be heard outside, Tobin knew that was Amy letting her know it was time to go.

 

“I have to go, the guards are coming back but I wish I could freeze this moment and stay here with you forever.” – Tobin stated.

 

“Mmm very romantic Tobs.” – Alex said while she softly touched Tobin’s face with the tip of her nose.

 

“Miss you already.” – Tobin replied while she leaned in to kiss her one last time before she had to go.

 

Alex didn’t want to let go but she did against her will, “Please be safe tomorrow Tobin, Good Luck.” – Alex said.

 

“I’ll be fine I got you, sleep tight Lex.” – Tobin whispered then in a second she was out the door.

 

Alex went back to her bed thinking about Tobin…Tobin’s lips, Tobin’s arms, Tobin’s beating heart. She quickly fell asleep with a small on her face dreaming about Knight #17.

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry in advance for the outcome of the battles... they are all incredible but eliminations are needed. 
> 
> Also since it's late i just wanted to uploaded it right away without really editing so if there are some mistakes my bad, I'll take a second look at it tomorrow haha I appreaciate the comments :)

Chapter 17

Tournament Day 2 Part 1

Tobin woke up earlier than the other knight’s and went straight to the arena, she wanted some time to visualize the battle. She couldn’t stop thinking about Alex’s lips, just reliving that moment made her heart beat faster. She ended up seating at the tunnel, day dreaming about Alex losing track of time. She didn’t even notice when the other knights arrived.

 

The Thorns knights arrived about an hour later, they made their way to the changing room expect for Hope and Ashlyn who decided to stay with Tobin.

 

“Well…tell me how did it go?” – Hope asked.

 

“Very very good, I’m forgiven!” – Tobin replied with a huge smile on her face.

 

“I don’t know what Alex sees in a dork like you.” – Ashlyn replied.

 

Tobin playfully charged at Ash, they ended up wrestling on the ground.

 

“Hey you two stop it, don’t mess with my woman.” – Ali said as she approved the group.

 

Hope was in shocked, she just stood there without saying anything.

 

“Yes Hope, Ash is my girlfriend for several months…Tobin let her go.” – Ash demanded.

 

Now Ash was the one shocked, Tobin let go and shoved her which made her react.

 

“That was so sexy, could you say it again?” – Ash asked Ali.

 

“What? That you are my girlfriend.” – Ali teased.

 

Ash didn’t even replied, she went directly to Ali and kissed her.

 

“Damn, go Ash! Now stop it, it’s gross.” – Hope said.

 

“Shut up Hope, if a certain squirrel was here you probably will be doing the same. Let them be.” – Tobin teased.

 

“What has gotten into you...” – Hope replied _there is something Tobin is not telling me…I wonder what happened last night._ She thought.

 

“Cut it out, let’s go I need to wrap you up now.” – Ali demanded again.

 

The knights follow Ali back to the changing room.

 

“Dude your girlfriend is really bossy.” – Tobin whispered to Ash.

 

“I know, I like it very much.” – Ash said proudly.

 

* * *

 

Alex was in a good mood that morning and everyone noticed but no one mentioned anything to her. She was happy, she didn’t expect Tobin to kiss her like that. There was do much passion in that kiss, Alex could still feel Tobin’s lips leaving a burning sensation on her own.

 

Sometimes she closed her eyes and thought about the moment reaching for the hidden “T” beneath her clothes just to remind her that it was real.

 

The royal family made it to the balcony and waited for the event to start.

 

“Are you okay Alex, you seem out of it.” – Kelley asked.

 

“Yeah, I mean yes, I’m just nervous.” – Alex replied tried to down play it since she was distracted thinking about making out with Tobin.

 

“Well it’s about to start so pay attention.” – Kelley demanded.

 

Both girls took their sits, when suddenly they were startled by “Hey! Can I sit with you?” – Ali asked.

 

“Hi Ali, yeah of course.” – Alex replied while she made room for Ali.

 

“OMG! I swear you just want to scare the crap out of us.” – Kelley almost shouted.

 

“Shut up Kelley, don’t listen to her Ali.” – Alex replied.

 

“Sorry, I just wanted to see the rankings and the sorting from up here before I really get to work.” – Ali stated.

 

“Does it gets bad?” – Kelley asked.

 

“It depends, but I’m prepared…the Thorn’s knights are in good hand, the best in Diamond Bar.” – Ali replied.

 

“True…”- Alex said.

 

Kelley got distracted by two birds who were fighting each other and Ali took the opportunity to talk to Alex.

 

“I saw Tobin a while ago, she was very happy and I think that has something to do with you.” – Ali said.

 

“How is she? Is she ready?” – Alex asked back evading her statement.

 

“Yes, she actually was here before every one to visualize today’s events. Don’t worry about it.” – Ali mentioned.

 

Alex’s and Ali’s conversation was cut short as the horns started to sound in the arena. Tom started walking to the center of the arena while two guards pushed a wood board covered with a cloth.

 

“Hello Diamond Bar, thank you for been here at Day 2 of our tournament. Are you ready?” – Tom shouted.

The crowd went wild, everyone applauded and shake their flags.

 

“Good! Behind me it’s our ranking board which will help us determine the battles. The positions are based on yesterday’s points from the skill battles, let me tell you it was really close. Just as a reminder each battle has 3 rounds, during these rounds the Knights will try to get as many points as they can. At the end the Knight with the most points wins, if the Knight throws her opponent from her horse the match automatically ends.

 

Today’s additional rules are…

 

  1.        No battles between 2 knights from the same house. If for the final match the last two remaining are from the same house then they both be declared winners.



 

  1.        There will be a wildcard match, the two knights with the most points that lost their battle will advance to the next round.



Without any further delays, do you want me to unveil the ranking?” Tom shouted.

 

The crowd replied with a huge “YES!!!” Alex was just as excited as all of them, she couldn’t wait to see not only the ranking but who will Tobin battle against.

 

“Okay, here we go…..” – Tom said as he removed the cloth from the wood board reveling the rankings.

 

Rankings:

 

1\. Heath

2\. Solo

3\. Marta

4\. Sinclair

5\. Lloyd

6\. Harris

7\. Sasic

8\. Sawa

9\. Rapinoe

10\. McLeod

11\. O’Reilly

12\. Leroux

13\. Trancedi

14\. LeBlanc

 

 

Alex was so proud of Tobin, she couldn’t even hide it anymore. She clapped and joined the crowd as they chanted “Heath!” “Heath!”

 

“Now, let’s see the battles for Round 1. For this I will invite Knight Wambach to announce them.” – Tom said while Abby made her way towards him.

 

“We have great battles today Tom, especially between all this competitive Knights. Let’s see how the battles stand:

 

Battle 1: Heath vs LeBlanc

Battle 2: Solo vs Trancedi

Battle 3: Marta vs Leroux

Battle 4: Sinclair vs O’Reilly

Battle 5: Lloyd vs McLeod

Battle 6: Sasic vs Rapinoe

Battle 7: Sawa vs Harris

 

Alex saw LeBlanc yesterday at the presentation and she remembered how fierce she looked. Since Tobin was in battle 1 she was going to be first, Alex didn’t liked this because she didn’t knew what the jousting was about. She expected to see others battle then mentally prepared herself when she had to see Tobin participate. Now, she was going blind with no preparation, she was even more nervous than before.

 

“The first battle will start in 15min, let the best woman win” – Abby shouted, the crowd played their part. Everyone seemed to be really excited, everyone except Alex who placed her hand on top of the “T” prayed for Tobin.

 

Tobin was not nervous at all, she has done this many times. She wanted to start right away so she was glad she got to go first. LeBlanc was not going to be easy and she knew it. Abby was at her side after she announced the battles.

 

“You are ready for this kid.” – Abby encouraged Tobin giving her a pat in the back.

 

“I got this.” – Tobin replied.

 

“Remember her weak points, she covers her body well…go for the head.” – Abby advised.

 

The staff called them out since it was time, Tobin made her way out of the tunnel next to her horse. She had her full armor on and carried her helm with her right hand. Abby and Lauren followed her close. As soon as she was in the arena she waived to the fans then made way to the Thorns end of the lane.

 

Once there she hopped on her horse and closed her eyes while she said a quick pray. As she finished, she put on the helm but left the front part open. Lauren gave her the lance or jousting stick which Tobin grabbed firmly with her left hand.

 

“Go get her Tobs.” – Lauren said.

 

Tobin lowered the front part of the helm with her right hand and concentrated on her target waiting for the signal.

 

* * *

 

 

Alex saw Tobin walking towards the Thorns end and she looked so powerful. _I wish I could be down there with her, Please don’t get hurt,_ she thought.

 

“Easy, Tobin got this.” – Kelley told her.

 

Alex didn’t replied all her attention was on Tobin’s little ritual, she saw how she closed her eyes and moved her mouth. Alex wondered what Tobin was saying… _What is she doing, OMG that lance is huge, I can’t_ Alex’s thought were cut short as everything was ready.

 

She saw a man standing just in the middle of the lanes with a white flag then took a glimpse of Tobin who seemed ready to attack.

 

The man gave the signal and everything went on slow motion for Alex. She could hear the crowd screaming and cheering as both Knights made their way towards each other with their lances. They were going really fast but for Alex time stood still as she saw LeBlanc’s lance hit Tobin.

 

Just as LeBlanc’s lance, Alex heart shattered into pieces for Tobin. Alex felt a huge pain on her chest and wanted nothing more than to protect her at all cost. She was about to cry when Kelley grabbed her hand and whispered “Look she is moving, she is okay.” But Alex saw how Tobin just dropped her arm trying not to move, she was hurting and she knew she couldn’t just kiss her pain away.

  

As they got closer, Tobin was trying to find the perfect spot to hit LeBlanc. She was aiming for her head but LeBlanc was a little hunched over. Tobin hesitated for one second then it was too late. LeBlanc fooled her…at the last movement she straighten herself and used the momentum to charge at Tobin who tried her best to evade LeBlanc’s lance. She forgot about hers, since she knew she will not be able to hit her now.

 

LeBlanc hit Tobin on her right shoulder/arm hard, the lance broke into pieces and Tobin’s body moved back. She resisted the impact by holding her horse tighter, but felt the pain immediately. She let her arm drop at her side to ease some of the pain while she made her way back to the Thorns end of the lane.

 

Abby was already there to grab her lance which she practically didn’t use.

 

“She tricked me, good move…It could have been worse though. I saw the lance going for my chest, I tried to evade the blow but it was too late.” Tobin said between breathes.

 

“Does it hurt?” – Lauren asked.

 

“Yes but I’m alright.” Tobin said then got into position for round 2.

 

“Do the same thing you did before, go for her head just don’t be too obvious. Act like if you were startled and cautious then boom.” – Abby advised.

 

Tobin just nodded and waited for the signal.

 

As soon as she saw it she went for her opponent with new determination, then changed her body language to show hesitation. LeBlanc bought it, she was so eager to hit Tobin that she didn’t even saw her attack. Tobin’s lance hit her right in the head, LeBlanc she just felt the blow and saw the little pieces of wood flying but she managed to stay mounted.

 

Alex was speechless, she couldn’t imagine someone receiving that blow to the head and still be alive. She was glad that Tobin did it because it meant 15 points for her but still the scene before her was brutal. _If this is bad, I can’t imagine how it will look when someone actually falls from their horse._ She thought.

 

“Yes! Go Tobs!” – Kelley shouted excited. Alex smiled at her friend.

 

“One more to go.” – Alex said.

 

“Yes, she got this Alex. She is good.” – Kelley assured her.

 

Tobin was already in position for the third round, waiting…she knew what she had to do hit LeBlanc anywhere for points, keep her ass on the horse (As Abby said) and protect her head. The thing is Tobin was way better under pressure so in part Abby and Lauren were glad she got hit first but they weren’t going to tell her that.

 

The flag moved, Tobin went at it again. LeBlanc was coming at her strong, in one movement Tobin’s lance was just straight forward and at the other it was hitting LeBlanc in the arm. Tobin had an amazing control of the lance and could trick anyone thinking she was going one way but changing direction at last minute. She applied this to LeBlanc.

 

Battle 1 Ended: Heath 20 vs LeBlanc 5.

 

Alex stood up as she saw the flag move, she watched as Tobin got closer and closer. She didn’t understood what she was doing, she had the lance like an accessory just hanging there straight forward instead of her weapon. _What are you doing!! Move it to her!_ She wanted to scream. All of the sudden she saw how in a quick movement Tobin changed the direction and made contact with LeBlanc. _Tobin won! Thank God she didn’t got hit again._

“Tobin Heath advances to next round!” – Tom shouted.

 

The crowd cheered for Tobin who went straight to the tunnel still on her horse, she didn’t wanted to show any pain, she didn’t look back not even try to look at Alex. She didn’t want her to think she was weak.

 

Alex tried to catch Tobin’s attention but she rushed inside, _is she okay?_ She thought.

 

“Next up Battle 2 Solo vs Tancredi.” – Tom announced.

 

“Grab me Alex, I think I’m going to pass out.” – Kelley exaggerated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not all battles will be as specific and detailed at this one, some of them will just be mentioned, to not waste much time on that since i still have a long way to go haha ...or what do you think?


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This one is a little bit longer, hope you enjoy it. Thank you for the comments :)

Chapter 18

Tournament Day 2 Part 2

Tobin went straight to her corner, Ali immediately followed and helped her remove the armor.

 

“It doesn’t look that bad, you’ll probably just have a bruise. Does it hurt when you move it?” – Ali asked Tobin while she grabbed her arm and moved it in circles.

 

“Nope, it’s just the pain from the blow.”- Tobin replied.

 

“Perfect, it will be fine. I’m going to put some herbs balm and keep it on ice for a while.” – Ali said.

 

“Okay let do that, I want to see Hope’s battle.” – Tobin mentioned.

 

Ali helped Tobin out quickly since she needed to be near Hope in case there was an emergency. Both girls made their way back to the arena but Tobin stayed in the tunnel where she could see the battle but out of sight.

 

“You got this Hope.” – Tobin whispered.

 

* * *

 

Kelley was pacing through the back of the royal balcony. The King was amused as how fast she was going while the Queen decided not to look at her because she could get dizzy just by looking her moving so fast.

 

Jen was laughing out loud, while Alex was trying to calm her friend down.

 

“Kelley, she’ll do fine just sit down.” – Alex demanded.

 

“You don’t get it, what if she gets hit…I’m so nervous.” – Kelley shouted.

 

“Well you are doing great at been subtle about it.” – Alex said in a sarcastic tone while she looked at her family whose expressions showed that they put 2 and 2 together.

 

“You like her?!” –Jen asked Kelley.

 

“That’s the understatement of the year.” – Kelley replied.

 

Alex just laughed but admired how Kelley could be herself and respond with such confidence when asked about her feelings.

 

Kelley saw Hope making her way to start the battle, she immediately sat down and grabbed Alex’s hand with tons of force.

 

“Ouch” - Alex said.

 

“Suck it up, I need you right now.” – Kelley responded.

 

Hope had her fierce face on, she probably scared a few people from the crowd but that was her thing. She never took her eyes of her opponent while she got ready.

 

“I don’t know what to tell you since you seem ready, just kick ass.” – Abby said while she patted her back.

 

Hope didn’t say anything, she kept staring at Tancredi who already looked nervous.

 

The flag started to move, Hope immediately charged at Tancredi who seemed to go at it slower than her. Hope didn’t even thought about it, she was like a mad woman…she hit her full force on her side and a second later Tancredi was on the floor.

 

“Holy…. OMG! Alex did you see that, Wow, just wow….” – Kelley shouted while she shoved Alex back and forth full of excitement.

 

Alex was also impressed by Hope, but she was also intrigued by what she just saw… the first fall and she was right, the falls were worse than the hits.

 

“Winner of Battle two by default, Hope Solo.” – Tom announced.

 

Hope made her way back to Abby, hopped on her horse and took of her helm. Then she proceed to address the crown doing some bows been a little cocky but she deserved the praise. She got a little bit closer to the royal balcony and winked at Kelley, then went back to the changing room.

 

“Well you got her Kelley, congrats!” – The King said to Kelley while he laughed out loud joined by the Queen.

 

Kelley was speechless blushing but then she laughed with them.

 

“Yes I did! Points for O’Hara.” – Kelley shouted and did a victory dance which only made everyone laugh harder including the Thorns.

 

* * *

 

Hope saw Tobin with ice on her shoulder as she got to the tunnel.

“See Heath that is how you do it.” – Hope teased.

“You did well Hope, congrats!” – Tobin replied while they shared a high five.

Both girls made their way back to the changing room as they waited for the rest of the Knights to battle.

 

* * *

 

Battle 3 was exciting to watch for Alex as Martha and Leroux proved to be really good. Leroux was able to get Marta on the first two rounds, once in the arm and once in the chest. Marta had no option but to hit her in the head or throw her off the horse, at the last movement she did the second. Leroux’s fall wasn’t that intense, she stood up right away.

 

For Battle 4, Sinclair had O’Reilly since the beginning with the same scenario as the previous battle 15-0. Alex hopped O’Reilly did the same as Marta but she only got to hit Marta in the arm which gave her 5 points…not enough to advance.

 

Battle 5 was quick, Lloyd didn’t had mercy con McLeod and sent her flying advancing to the next round. Alex saw how Hope and Lloyd won so easily while Tobin struggle a bit, she knew Tobin will do better but prayed that she didn’t fall.

 

Battle 6 was really exciting and had everyone standing on their feet to get a better look at it. “This Sasic vs Rapinoe battle is already epic.” – Kelley said. Sasic got 5 points on round 1, then Rapinoe got 15 on round 2 with a blow to the head and finally Sasic managed to get 15 which made it a tie.

 

“Sudden Death, the Knight that delivers the first blow will be declared the winner.” – Tom announced.

 

Both knights went at each other but Sasic was quicker hitting Rapinoe on the chest.

 

“That was an incredible battle, Sasic advances to the next round. Next up is our last battle of Round 1, Sawa vs Harris.” – Tom shouted.

 

* * *

 

Ash waited in the tunnel, Ali hugged her from behind and placed her chin on Ash’s shoulder.

 

“Thank you, I needed that.” – Ash whispered.

 

“Maybe this will help also.” – Ali said while she grabbed Ash to turn around to kiss her.

 

It was a sweet gentle kiss, too short for Ashlyn’s liking but she needed to get going.

 

“Remember I’ll be right next to you out here so you are not on your own.” – Ali stated.

 

“I know, thank you for everything now let’s go get that Maple.” – Ash said while laughing.

 

* * *

 

Alex saw Ash made her way to the arena and spotted Ali behind her, she couldn’t help wishing she was able to do that…be there with Tobin.

 

Ash’s opponent, Sawa, looked tough and determined which made her uneasy. She looked again at Ali and notice how she had the same worried look as she did.

 

Battle 7 was about to start, Ash looked back at Ali before she closed her helm and went for it. Sawa was quick and pettit which made it harder for Ash to find a contact spot. Sawa grazed her helm but still counted.

“Did it hurt?” – Ali asked as soon as Ash was back.

 

“No, she didn’t hit me at all but still got the 15 points. She is so small I'm having trouble find the right spot.” – Ash replied.

 

Ash was it again, but this time Sawa did hit her in the head. Ali was disoriented but manage to stay on her horse.

 

Ali was scared to death so was Alex, who already felt a bond with both of them especially Ali since she could see them become best friends.

 

“OMG Ash! Look at me.” – Ali demanded.

 

Ash tried to look at Ali but everything was still buzzy but then it all went back to normal. Ali saw how her girlfriend was back, then how angry she got.

 

“I got this!” – Ash shouted and as soon as she saw the signal she ran towards Sawa.

 

Ash was so mad, she used that feeling to hit Sawa harder… Sawa fell of the horse.

 

“Yes! She did it.” – Ali screamed when she saw Sawa on the floor.

 

Ash made her way back to Ali, who took the helm of her.

 

“My head hurts…”- Ash said.

 

“Let’s go inside, I’ll take care of that.” – Ali replied while they made their way back next to each other.

 

A few minutes after Tom appeared again and announced the wild card match: Sawa vs Rapinoe.

 

Alex’s cheered for Rapinoe since she didn’t want Sawa anywhere near Tobin especially after seen her against Ashlyn. Her hopes died as she saw Sawa’s lance hit Rapinoe, that was it… not only Sawa advanced but she had a good probability to fight Tobin. _Please not Tobin vs Sawa._

“Okay, good rematch. Let’s give a round of applause to all our brave knights who participated. You all did a great job and showed your bravery. Now let’s see the matches for round 2. Abby…” – Tom shouted.

 

“Thank you Tom, the matches are: Heath vs Sawa, Solo vs Sassic, Lloyd vs Sinclair and Marta vs Harris.” – Abby announced.

 

Alex’s heart sank, _no please god, please be safe_ Tobin.

 

* * *

 

“Here, you should be able to feel better with that.” – Ali said to Tobin while she wrapped it up with some bandages.

 

“It doesn’t hurt anymore.” – Tobin said.

 

“I know it will just protect it and prevent injuries Tobin.” – Ali stated been serious.

 

“Thanks Ali, I appreciate your help. Let’s Go!” – Tobin replied and made her way to the arena, she got some support from the other knights.

Alex was not as freaked out as she was before after laughing at Kelley and her manners. She calmed herself even more when she saw Tobin walking towards Abby perfectly fine. Once Tobin was on her horse ready to go she looked towards Alex and sent her the message again 4 u.

 

Soon the match started, Sawa hit Tobin on the helm… not a big hit, 15 points for Sawa. Tobin needed points and she got them as she got Sawa on the chest twice to end the battle 15 vs 20. “Tobin Heath advances to the Semi-Final.” – Tom shouted.

 

Alex was really scared about the hit Tobin received but Tobin acted like nothing happened so she let it go. Tobin gave her a thumbs up as she left to change.

 

Tobin was quick, she wanted to go sit by Alex while she watched the other fights. She already asked Abby about it and she told her it was fine. Ali was trying to check her one more time but she didn’t let her, she was eager to get out.

 

She made it on time before Hope’s battle. She was standing behind Alex with the other Thorns, she had to wear her hat and her tunic without the number so that the crowd didn’t notice her.

 

Tobin whispered something to Amy, who said “Hey Alex, come here for a sec.”

 

Alex did what Amy said, she stood up and made her way to the back of the balcony when her eyes made contact with Tobin. Tobin smiled to Alex and waived her hand. Alex rushed towards Tobin and hugged her tight resting her head in Tobin’s chest.

 

“Not that im not loving it but not so tight, ouch.” – Tobin said.

 

“Sorry” - Alex replied letting go just a bit not wanting to loose contact.

 

“How are you?” – Alex asked.

 

“Fine don’t worry about it, I was wondering if you had room for one more to watch the rest of the battles for the day.” – Tobin said.

 

“Of course, you don’t even have to wonder about that.” – Alex said as she pulled Tobin towards the front.

 

Tobin greeted everyone and received praise from the King then sat next to Alex wishing she could hold her hand but she knew she couldn’t. Alex looked how Tobin blushed at all the complements she received, _You deserve them, that and so much more._ She thought.

 

“What are you thinking?” – Alex asked as she saw Tobin lost in her thoughts.

 

“You know the normal, like holding your hand right now or kiss you but I know I can’t and it’s frustrating.” – Tobin whispered.

 

“I want that too, later for sure babe.” – Alex whispered back.

 

Tobin liked the babe, she was about to tell Alex’s just that when Kelley pulled them out of their conversation.

“Stop that and pay attention my Hope is next.” – Kelley shouted.

 

“She isn’t hiding it anymore or what?” – Tobin asked Alex confused.

 

“Oh no, she made a fool out of herself, even my father encouraged her crush.” – Alex replied and laughed along with Tobin.

 

Hope took her time…she adjusted her armor, checked her lance, checked the horse, etc. she had a new strategy to make a statement towards Sasic, she knew this one will not be an easy battle… _Sasic is really good_ she thought. She kept looking at her with her same battle face as she did before she was getting to her.

 

Hope hit Sasic on the chest for 10 points, then Sasic responded with a hit to the Hope’s arm for 5 points. The final round was intense, Sasic knew she needed points, she quickly charged at Hope who just went slower and waited for moment. And she found it, she evaded Sasic’s lance and hit her on the head for 15 points. “Hope Solo advances to the Semi-Final.” – Tom shouted.

 

“Do you think she is breathing?” – Tobin asked Alex worried about Kelley who didn’t move from her position since Hope got hit on the second round of her battle.

 

“Don’t know let me check.” – Alex replied then shoved Kelley.

 

Kelley turned to face them both and started crying…hysterical.

 

“Sh..e ..co..uld.. have.. die..” – Kelley said between sobs.

 

“Of course not, she is Hope Solo…made of steel with a bitchy attitude.” – Tobin said to lighten the mood which helped as both Alex and Kelley laughed.

 

The girls continued to talk about the tournament until the next battle Lloyd vs Sinclair. After the 2 rounds, everyone thought Lloyd had it in the bad with 20 points but on the last round Sinclair managed to throw her of the horse. “Ladies and gentleman, Christine Sinclair advances to the Semi-Finals.” – Tom shouted.

 

The final battle of the day between Marta and Harris had everyone on their feet, after the three rounds the knights were tied at 15 points each.

 

“Sudden death, remember the first night to hit the other one wins.” – Tom said.

 

Ash was determined to get Marta but she was quicker and hit her in the arm. “Marta advances to the Semi-Finals.” – Tom announced.

 

Ali run at Ash who was laughing.

 

“It’s okay Ali, I got farther into the tournament than before and I got you. Maybe next year, plus I’m glad that it’s up to Tobin and Solo to win this for us.” Ash told Ali back at the tunnel.

 

Ali kissed Ash with tons of passion and whispered between kissed “I love you Ash.”

 

“What?! Just kidding, I love you too Ali…forever.” – Ash replied and continued what Ali started.

* * *

 

After Tom announced the semi-finals, Heath vs Sinclair/Solo vs Marta and did a small closure for day 2 everyone headed out. Alex invited Tobin back to the castle and she agreed immediately although she couldn’t stay for long since the she had to be ready for tomorrow but she wanted to be with Alex.

 

Tobin had dinner with the royal family, she actually had a great time and talked about the tournament. She got a little bit nervous when Alex grabbed her hand under the table, Tobin looked around just to be sure no one notice.

 

Alex dragged Tobin to her room after dinner, Kelley eyed her suspiciously but she didn’t care she just wanted Tobin. Once they got to her room, Tobin turned around to close the door as soon as she did Alex was kissing her hard.

 

Tobin replied the kiss and embraced her, having Alex in her arms was the best feeling in the world.

 

“I was so worried about you, especially after you got hit.” – Alex said looking straight into Tobin’s brown eyes.

 

“I’m okay, I’m here it doesn’t even hurt anymore.” – Tobin replied.

 

“Can I see? Please.” – Alex asked curious about how bad the hit was.

 

Tobin grabbed Alex’s hand and led her to the bed to sit. Alex sat while she looked up at Tobin, who removed the tunic and her white shirt.

 

 _Damn Tobin stripping is so sexy, I want all of her._ Alex thought.

 

Underneath the white shirt Tobin had a sleeveless tight shirt that showed up her muscles. She started to take the bandages off from her shoulder but Alex stood up and stopped her, she wanted to do that for her. Alex unwrapped Tobin’s shoulder and gasp as it finally was uncovered.

 

Tobin’s shoulder had a huge bruise, a combination of purple and green. Alex traced it lightly with her finger tips, the sensation was too much for Tobin who closed her eyes but opened them once again as Alex placed a kiss to the area.

 

Alex wanted to kiss away the pain and made her feel better but Tobin was soon kissing her again with more passion than before feeling a fire in her chest. Alex traced her tongue delicately to Tobin’s lower lip asking for entrance, Tobin opened her mouth and soon their tongues were dancing with each other.

 

They had to pull apart to breathe both a little disoriented.

 

“I’ll never get tired of doing that with you.” – Tobin said.

 

“Me neither Tobs.” – Alex stated.

 

“I can’t stay away from you anymore Alex, there is nothing I want more than you.” – Tobin whispered with sincerity.

 

“Then don’t, please stay with me always. I want all of you Tobin.” – Alex said.

 

Tobin kissed Alex again sweetly slowly for a while until eventually she had to leave. Alex wrapped Tobin’s shoulder with the bandages adding a kiss or two.

 

“See you tomorrow Alex, remember this is for you.” – Tobin said while she did the signal.

 

“I’m proud of you Tobin no matter what, just be safe.” – Alex stated.

 

After another kiss and more goodbyes Tobin left Alex reluctantly, _tomorrow I will win for you Alex and prove myself._ She thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still a long way to go, if you have any feedback or suggestions just let me know!


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here you go, please tell me what you think :)

Chapter 19

Tournament Day 3 Part 1 

 

Tobin looked straight at Sinclair as she was getting ready for their battle. Tobin was already on her horse with the lance on her hand just waiting.

 

“Try not to get hit on the first round this time okay kid.” – Abby advised.

 

“Geez thank you for suggestion, but don’t worry I won’t this time. I’m ready.” – Tobin replied.

 

Before closing the front part of the helm she looked for Alex. She found her staring right back to her. Her blue eyes sparkling as always, Tobin couldn’t help but smile at her. Alex returned the smile and sent a kiss her way without been seen. Tobin raised her hand as if to catch it then place it on her chest on top of her heart.

 

“It’s time.” – Lauren said.

 

Tobin closed the helm and looked back to Sinclair, ready to battle. Suddenly the flag was moving and Tobin sprinted towards her opponent. _Don’t get hit, don’t get hit_ Tobin thought while she got closer, little did she know that Alex was having that same thought.

 

Sinclair’s lance went straight towards Tobin chest but she dodge it then hit Sinclair in the arm as she counter attacked.

 

“Yes!” Alex shouted excited.

 

Tobin made her way back to start round 2 glad she didn’t get hit first like the past rounds.

 

“Good job, keep it up.” – Abby said.

 

Both knights charged at each other again for round 2, this time Tobin couldn’t get out of the way and she received a tough blow to the chest. The armor protected her but still it knocked out the air from her lungs. Tobin felt like she couldn’t breathe and was struggling to get some air. Finally regain her composure and took small breathes.

 

Alex stopped breathing as well when she saw Tobin shaking after the blow, “OMG Kelley.” – Alex whispered. Kelley saw how Tobin was having a hard time breathing which caused her to hesitate, she didn’t know what to respond to Alex then she saw how Tobin pull it together and finally responded “Look, she is okay, she got it under control.”

 

“Damage report?” – Ali asked Tobin once she was back at their end.

 

“Tough blow, hit me right at the lungs and knock out the wind out of me but I’m fine, I can breathe again.” – Tobin said.

 

“Okay, Tobin get her…Let’s go to the final.” – Abby encouraged her.

 

Tobin looked back at the small group all rooting for her and silently thanked god for her friends. _I will win it for you too_ Tobin thought. The signal finally came…Abby, Lauren and Ali saw how Tobin sprinted with new motivation.

 

Sinclair didn’t even saw it coming when Tobin’s lance made contact with her head, she almost fell of the horse but managed to stay on it. Either way, she stood no chance… Tobin won the round with 20 points vs her 10.

 

“Ladies and gentleman, we have our first finalist….Knight Tobin Heath.” – Tom shouted.

 

The crowd went wild and cheered for Tobin who took of her helm as she waved for everyone in the arena.

 

Alex tried to contain herself when she saw Tobin get Sinclair, but failed miserably. “Yes! You got her, woooo Go Tobin!” She shouted full of excitement. The instant she finished with her cheer she realized that her family was looking directly at her but then Kelley started shouting as well which let her off the hook.

 

“Thank you squirrel for the cover up.” – Alex said.

 

“You are welcome baby horse.” – Kelley replied then she stuck her tongue out to her.

 

A while later it was Hope’s turn to battle Marta in the semi- final.

 

Hope used her fierce face technique but Marta was looking back at her with the same expression. Hope realized she wasn’t going to get to her as she did with her other opponents.

 

“Alex I’m scared, look at that woman…damn.” – Kelley said starting to freak out.

 

“Kelley this is Hope we are talking about, look at her too haha I’ll be more scared by Hope than by Marta to be honest.” – Alex stated.

 

“Shut up and grab my hand, I need you.” – Kelley demanded and added a high pitch “Pleaseeeeeeeeee.”

 

Alex took Kelley’s hand while she kept fidgeting in her place, she didn’t even tease her because she knew if that was Tobin she’ll be acting the similar.

 

Hope attacked Marta with no mercy and hit her on the head to earn 15 points. Marta was having none of time, Hope’s hit stroked a cord on her and she went wild. As round 2 started, Marta was furious…she didn’t even protected herself, she had one thing in mind, revenge, unfortunately for Hope she got it, Marta hit her in the head to tie the battle.

 

Kelley’s hart sank, she could feel the blow Hope received in her own head. She couldn’t move or breathe, she just stared. Alex was worried and tried to say thing to help her friend but Kelley heard none of it, all her attention was on Hope.

 

“She is fast and aggressive.” – Hope told Abby.

 

“I think you really pissed her off but is part of the game, she isn’t attempting to block anything beware of that she might tried to trick you.” – Abby suggested.

 

Hope just nodded and took her place for the last round of the battle. Marta again went at her like a crazy woman driven by rage, Hope saw many opportunities to get her. She finally made a decision, she pushed her lance forward to look for the collision into Marta’s body but Marta defended herself. Hope knew she fell for her trap, then she just felt Marta’s counter attack hit her on the arm. She just lost.

 

Kelley saw Hope lose and that finally took her out of her shocked state. She cheered for her and made the crowd support her, it looked like Hope had just won. Hope saw the gesture and appreciate it, any other given day she would have stormed off or get into a fight. She was crushed and disappointed at herself but somehow she knew she’ll be okay as long as Kelley was there for her.

 

Hope made her way to the royal balcony waving at everyone who supported her. As soon as she reached her destination Kelley was there leaning at the edge of the balcony’s wall, then her heart stopped as Kelley tried to jump over to make her way down to her. Hope quickly got of her horse and with an extra effort she was able to catch Kelley before a really bad accident occurred.

 

“You did amazing, you are a winner to me.” – Kelley said.

 

“Thank you squirrel, I am a winner, I got you.” – Hope replied then kissed her in front of everybody.

 

The crowd cheered and went wild, they chanted “Solo” over and over again. Even the King stood up and applauded along with them while the Queen shouted a “Go Kelley.” Alex was shocked, she knew her friends antiques but this was another level for her. But that thing that really got to her was seen her parents support Kelley, Alex knew that they wouldn’t have been so supportive if that was her but for other reasons not because she was in love with a girl. _Wait am I falling in love with Tobin? I need to see her before the final._ She thought.

 

Alex talked to Amy who agreed to accompany her to look for Tobin, they made their way to the tunnel that brought them out then continued down to the arena and the changing room. Tobin was at the tunnel when she saw Kelley and Hope approaching holding hands.

 

“Hey Toby, check out my girlfriend.” – Kelley said as she raised her hand which had her fingers intertwined with Hope’s.

 

“What? Your girlfriend, are you sure? I mean I’ll love to, please be my girlfriend.” – Hope blurred out.

 

Tobin just looked at them with a smile on her face.

 

“Well I was here to cheer you up but I see you don’t need that anymore.” – Tobin teased.

 

“Shut up Tobin, she’ll be alright…wait no scratch that we’ll be alright.” – Kelley responded.

 

“OMG, haha.” – Tobin shouted and laughed out loud.

 

“Enough with the chat, Hope I need to check you to prevent any injuries let’s go. You can come too Kelley.” – Ali said as she appeared from behind them.

 

The girls followed Ali to the changing room leaving Tobin alone again who just leaned back at the wall and closed her eyes. Alex saw her immediately and walked a little bit faster to get to her.

 

“Hey are you busy?” – Alex asked.

 

Tobin reacted instantly and she hugged Alex, “I love that raspy voice of yours, I’m not sure if I told you that before.” – Tobin whispered making sure Amy, who was standing a few feet away, didn’t heard them she didn’t want to create any trouble for Alex.

 

“I just wanted to see you before the final and wish you luck, Marta is tough but I believe in you Tobin…You got this.” – Alex said while staring directly into Tobin’s brown eyes.

 

“Remember I got you as my lucky charm so I have an advantage there. Thank you for coming, you make me happy, I’ll do my best for you.” – Tobin replied.

 

“Gotta go but I’ll be waiting for you.” – Alex stated.

 

“Thanks, I’ll come find you.” – Tobin replied.

 

Tobin looked around and everyone was either at the changing room or out at the arena. She pulled Alex to the tunnel entrance and asked Amy to turn around. Alex felt Tobin’s lips on her, she gave it all in the kiss as it were a promise that she’ll be coming for her afterwards, she surrender to Tobin and replied the passion. They parted too soon, “I’ll see you in a bit.” – Tobin said as she let go of Alex, who made her way back to the royal balcony.

 

Ali inspected Hope, she had some bruises but nothing serious. Kelley was relieved at the news and hugged Hope.

 

“Hey everyone, this is Lady Kelley O’Hara and she is my girlfriend.” – Hope shouted once she parted from Kelley.

 

Kelley stood there with her jaw open, she couldn’t believe Hope just did that. The Thorns knights congratulated them and teased Hope a little bit. “So Hope is no longer Solo.” – Rampinoe pressured. They were having a good time, Kelley instantly clicked with all the Thorns.

 

Suddenly it was time for Tobin’s final battle, everyone left the changing room and went up to the sitting area. Hope followed Kelley to the royal balcony where they also shared the news, the King was trilled and assured them that Hope could continue with her task back at the castle normally.

 

Alex was really happy for her friend, she hugged them both and waited for the match.

 

Soon everyone stood up, several staff members started playing their trumpets and everyone moved their flags from side to side. Marta appeared from her tunnel behind her support team, one of them carried the Maple’s shield. Then it was the Tobin’s turn, Alex saw Ash first carrying the Thorns shield followed by Abby, Lauren and Ali then she saw her up on her horse helm in one hand looking straight ahead at Marta.

 

“Well this is it Tobin, we all are counting on you.” – Abby said.

 

“You can do it, you’ve done it before.” – Lauren stated.

 

“Yeah dude, go and avenge all of just hah just kidding but kick her ass.” – Ash.

 

“Thank you, I really appreciate your support. I know this won’t be an easy battle but having you with me really helps.” – Tobin replied.

 

”Okay, let’s not get emotional it’s time. Here take the lance, ready?”- Abby asked.

 

“Yeap.” – Tobin replied.

 

 _This is it, concentrate Tobin, you can beat her, do what you do best, you trained for this, you’ve done it before, do it for the thorns, for your family, for Alex, for you._ She thought to encourage herself.

 

The staff boy waived the flag, Tobin made her way to meet Marta…they were about to clash at the middle of the lanes when Marta hunched which wasn’t against the rules but sneaky. Tobin had absolutely no opportunity to hit Marta since she didn’t left much room for her to make a contact with.

 

Marta realized her trick worked and then shoved her lance into Tobin’s face, hitting her straight in the helm but the blow was harder since the lance direction was not straight but diagonal because of her hunched position …Tobin felt the tip of the lance till almost ¾ at her face, it even lifted a little bit the front part of the helm.

 

Tobin could feel herself losing her balance then at the last second she was able to use all her strength to hold onto her horse. She stayed laying on her horse for a moment then she slowly started making her way back to her side.

 

The crowd was angry, they all chanted “Boooo” so loud that it made an echo through the arena. Alex was shocked, the moment she Marta’s move she knew it wouldn’t end well. She felt like she was the one been injured, she felt a pain in her chest that she never felt before and it only got worse as she saw Tobin struggling to stay on. She grabbed Kelley’s hand hard as she started to get nausea from the scene she just observed. Little did Alex now that it will only get worse.

 

Tobin arrived at her side and immediately Abby and Ali were next to her, Ali notice blood on her neck so she took off the helm. Abby gasped as she saw Tobin’s right side covered in blood, she had a cut an inch up from her eyebrow. Ali knew she didn’t have a lot of time, she just cleaned Tobin’s face and gave her the helm back to her. Tobin didn’t say a word, she was still rattled by the hit.

 

Too soon the signal appeared, she needed to go again now. Tobin charged towards Marta slower this time then she notice it…her helm lost some shape and the front part didn’t gave her the visibility she needed. She was so lost in the pain that she didn’t saw it before. With the limited view she couldn’t see where Marta was at all an instant later she saw her as she hit her straight in the chest.

 

Alex saw Tobin’s face covered in blood and silently cried, as Ali cleaned it up she realized how out of it Tobin was. _Tobin stop, you are not okay,_ she thought but then Tobin had to go at it again. Alex notice something was not right as Tobin was not going very straight towards Marta, she was going slower even, and then she didn’t even put up a fight as Marta was on to her. The pain on her chest only increased, with her free hand she grabbed the “T” and prayed for Tobin.

The second blow only managed to put Tobin in a worse shape than before, she needed to pull it together. _You can do it Tobin, for all of those who you care about, Just do it, you promised you swore you’ll defent yourself at all cost, come on_ Tobin’s inner voice took over. She closed her eyes for a second as she arrived to her end, when she opened them, she had a new determination….nothing will stop her now.

 

Tobin took of her helm and threw it on the ground.

 

“The lance” – She demanded to Lauren.

 

“Are you crazy? You won’t battle without the helm Tobin! You can be seriously hurt.” – Abby said desperate.

 

Tobin didn’t even looked at her as she spoke again “Give me the lance.”

 

Lauren saw how the man was already in position to give the signal, she took a leap of faith and gave Tobin the lance. Alex was on her feet, _No Tobin don’t do it please_ she thought to herself as soon as she saw Tobin’s intentions. But she knew she couldn’t do anything about it, Kelley stood next to her as the flag moved.

 

“It’s time to take risks Abby!” – Tobin shouted then charged towards Marta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank u all for reading, I remember having this idea and writting the first chapter not knowing if I should continue then map the whole timeline by chapter 7, now here is chapter 20 :) 
> 
> This is a loooong chapter, I'll try to update the next one later or tomorrow.

Chapter 20

Tournament Day 3 Part 2 

 

Marta was smiling at she saw Tobin coming at her without the helm, _what a fool_ she thought. Tobin saw her reaction which just added the fuel she needed for her new found determination, _she was Tobin Heath the best knight from the Thorns house and she’ll win this for them, for her family and for Alex._

 

Tobin had a plan, she knew how ambitious Marta was… _I know what you are going to do, you’ll go for the hit even though you really don’t needed it, you won’t defend yourself not your style that’s my opportunity…I got you._ She returned the smile.

She was right, Marta went for the final blow using all of her strength but Tobin managed to dodge it and responded with a strategic powerful knock to Marta’s side. Gravity did the rest, since Marta didn’t hit her the momentum made her body go forward and Tobin’s hit just accelerated her fall. Seconds later after, Marta was on the ground.

 

“Ladies and Gentleman, the Algave Cup winner for the second year in a row, still undefeated champion Tobbiiiiiinnnnnnn Heathhhhhhh!” – Tom shouted.

 

Tobin threw what remained of her lance and hopped off her horse by then Abby, Lauren and Ali were at her side. Hope jumped the barrier and Ash made her way out from the tunnel where she was waiting. They all hugged Tobin and congratulated her.

 

“You actually did it again you dork!” – Ash said as she patted Tobin’s back.

 

“Are you crazy, what were you thinking? Why I am the only voice of reason? I’m glad you won but that was just unthinkable.” – Abby stated.

 

As they gave her some room, Tobin looked for Alex and as she made eye contact with her she froze. Alex was not happy at all, she was angry at Tobin for doing such a foolish thing but she also was relieved that everything ended up well. Alex tired to hide the tears in her eyes without success as Tobin saw them, she mouthed a sorry and sent her the message, 4 u. Alex smiled at her but she was still upset.

 

Tobin stood there awkwardly thinking about Alex’s expression for a second then she felt Ali touching her face.

 

“Let me see Tobin.” – She demanded while she cleaned Tobin’s face.

 

“It’s not that bad.” – Tobin said then Ali showed her all the blood from the white towel, she flinched and added “Okay, well at least it doesn’t hurt so much.”

 

The staff picked everything up then brought the podium and the trophies for the award ceremony. Jill and Pia stood by Tom. Ali was still with Tobin, who apart from the cut had some pain in her ribs but Ali couldn’t check that out yet.

 

“Please if I can have your attention for one moment.” – Tobin shouted.

 

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked towards Tom.

 

“We will start with the awards ceremony, I just want to thank the King for the tournament, the houses for their dedication and the crowd for their support. Let’s give a grand round of applause to everyone.” – Tom said.

 

The crowd did what they were told and a loud applause was heard through all the arena.

 

“Okay now let’s proceed with the awards…First.” - Tom said but was interrupted by a man from the staff that ran to whisper something in his hear.

 

“Sorry about that, I just got the message that our Princess Alexandra Morgan will be giving the awards out. Please join us princess.” – Tom shouted.

 

Alex was there with a confused face since no one told her about this, she looked to her father who just raised his shoulders then told her to go. Tobin could see the confusion in Alex but smiled at the thought of receiving the prize straight from her soft hands.

 

It took Alex a few moments but she eventually agreed because she wanted to be close to Tobin, she noticed Tobin day dreaming oblivious to all as she stood to make her way. Tobin stopped day dreaming and realized that something was not right, _who gave the order… this is not normal._

Tobin started to look around the arena for any signs of danger, she spotted a man all dressed in black with a hood on who reminded her of the one she encountered at the stable. Her eyes went directly to Alex seen back as she was walking towards the tunnel. Ash noticed Tobin’s stance.

 

“Dude are you alright?” – Ash asked Tobin as she notice the change of mood.

 

“Something is not right, I don’t like it.” – Tobin said without taking her eyes off Alex.

 

Tobin tried to search for the guy in black again but he lost him as her attention was towards Alex. She was about to say something when Alex entered the tunnel followed by Amy. It happened very quickly, the man in black appeared and pulled Amy out of the tunnel then in one move he closed the doors shut leaving everyone but Alex and him out.

 

Tobin’s heart shatter at what she just saw… _No, No, No, No, No._ Then she reacted, immediately she ran to her horse that was still in the arena, hopped on and raced through the tunnel.

 

* * *

 

Alex heard the doors closed behind her and as she was about to turn around a man forcefully grabbed her arm. When she took a look at him, she felt fear but still tried to get out of his grip. They struggle for a bit then two more men came over them and carried Alex out the tunnel while she resisted.

 

Outside the arena two other men were waiting on a worn out carriage, one of them got down and opened the door for the other guys to shove Alex inside. Alex was still trying to get out of their grip but they were stronger.

 

The men finally managed to get Alex inside, three of them got in with her while the other one returned to his position.

 

Tobin could see the whole scene at distance, she tried to get there faster. _Come one, come on, come on. Resist Alex I’m almost there._ She counted 5 men in total, she was about to be out the tunnel when she saw Alex disappear inside the carriage. Desperation took over her as she tried to reached Alex _If they do anything to her I’ll kill them._

 

The carriage started to move forward fast thanks to the two power horses up front. Tobin followed their trail as fast as she could. “Come on Jeff we can do it.” She said to her horse. She was getting closer and closer, one of the two men riding the carriage notice her coming at them and pulled out a bow. The man shot several arrows a Tobin who avoided them all while she kept moving forward.

 

Tobin managed to get closer, she could almost touch the carriage so she grabbed the sword she kept on her horse and started to get ready to jump. The man with the bow took control of the reins while the other was hovering over Tobin.

 

She made the jump and fell right on top of the man, she punching him hard then threw him off the moving carriage. She saw how close they were from the woods, _we cannot go in there…I won’t let that happen,_ she thought. Tobin kicked and punched the man that shot at her until he was unconscious, quickly she took the bow and the quiver of him then she dropped him off too.

 

Finally upfront she grabbed the reins and led the horses back at a trot then stopped the carriage completely. She jumped off with the bow in one hand and her sword in the other one, she managed to get an arrow ready and lifted the bow as she saw the door of the carriage open up slowly.

 

* * *

 

Alex didn’t know what was happening outside, she just heard the two men yelling at each other. Then she heard a loud bang, followed by more sounds… something was definitely going on. The sounds stopped and she felt the carriage go slower, the men with her started to panic, one of them even tried to look out to see anything that would give them a clue.

 

Suddenly the carriage came to a complete stop and one of the men grabbed her placing her in front of him, he took out a dagger and placed it at her neck while the other two opened the door. One got out then Alex was pushed, as soon as she was out she could see Tobin kneeling with a bow and an arrow ready to let it fly.

 

* * *

 

 

Tobin saw one of the men get out then she saw Alex walking towards her with a man holding a dagger to her throat. She had never been so scared in her whole life, seen Alex’s life at stake was the most horrible thing she could imagine but it was not her imagination, this was real.

 

“Drop your weapons, NOW!” – The man behind Alex shouted towards Tobin.

 

“Let her go!” – Tobin screamed back.

 

The man tightened the grip he had on Alex and the tip of the dagger dug further into her neck. A small blood drop was all Tobin needed to give into his commands. She placed the bow and the sword on the ground quickly the two other men grabbed her, one on each side.

 

Alex was now terrified _No please Tobin don’t, I can die but you need to live._ Her heart was hurting as she saw Tobin kneeling before her trapped between the two men. Tobin looked straight at Alex and said “Hey, it is okay. You will be alright.” Alex looked at her confused because she couldn’t see how they could get out of this situation.

 

The man started to laugh at what Tobin said.

 

“You fool, you don’t seem to understand that you will die and that we will take her.” – The man said.

 

“If you touch her I’ll kill you, let her go” – Tobin replied.

 

“How are you going to kill me if you can’t even defend yourself?”- He asked her between laughs.

 

That hit Tobin hard, she was living day by day doing the best she can to fulfill the promise she made to herself after what happened to her family. She will never hide again, she will fight back, she will be able to defend herself, she will save Alex… _This time I will_ she thought.

 

Heated, Tobin stood up quickly and struggled against the men that were holding her. She managed to kick one away and punch the other one with her now free hand then she grabbed her sword from the ground and continue to fight them.

 

Alex stood there without moving since the man still had her but she felt how he started to hesitate. She was worried about Tobin who was giving it her all but she was better than them and for a moment she allowed herself to hope that they’ll make it.

 

Soon she had both men passed out at her feet.

 

“See told ya, you are next.” – Tobin said.

 

“Where are they, they should be here by now…”- The man said in a low voice.

 

“What?! Who are you talking about?!” – Tobin asked demanding an answer.

 

Tobin noticed how the man eyes were directed towards the forest, like he was trying to spot something. She turned around and saw another five men coming towards them at a distance. The man looked straight at Tobin and laughed, while Alex started to cry. Tobin knew she didn’t have much time so she signal Alex the 4 u then moved her head back a little, Alex got the message.

 

“What was that signal. What are you doing?!” – The man panicked.

 

Alex felt him hesitate again but this time he loosen his grip on her and the dagger was no longer touching her neck. She took the opportunity and did what Tobin indicated, she hit him straight in the face with the back of her head. The man let go of Alex who ran out of his reach then Tobin charged at him, she beat him over and over again until he was unconscious.

Tobin stood up and Alex launched to her arms while she touched the back of her head.

 

“I got you, you will be okay.” – Tobin said to her while she hugged her tighter.

 

The other five guys were still coming towards them, getting closer by each second. Tobin needed to do something quick, she whistled and a moment later she had her horse next to her. Alex got on it with Tobin’s help.

 

“Go, quick, now! Just ride directly to the Thorns.” – Tobin demanded.

 

“No, what about you?” – Alex asked.

 

“I’ll be fine, I can’t let them get to you. Both of us will only go slower and they could catch up.” – Tobin said quickly realizing she was out of time.

 

“I won’t go without you Tobin!” – Alex screamed at her.

 

“It’s not your choice, its mine, the Thorns should be here any minute I can hold them off. Now go.” – Tobin shouted angrily, she had no time for this.

 

“No, Tobin.” – Alex replied.

 

“Jeff you know what to do.” – Tobin whispered to her horse while she give him a small pat.

 

“Alex hold on… now boy, go!” – Tobin said quickly as she gave Jeff a harder pat, this time making him go with Alex on him.

 

Alex looked back and saw Tobin watching her while the men were getting closer to her. As she got farther away she could see Tobin getting smaller, the last thing she could see was Tobin running to the bow and arrows before losing visibility.

 

An instant later she saw the Thorns on their horses coming towards her, Hope and Ash just rode right by her while Lauren asked her where and Alex pointed to where Tobin was. Lauren, Abby, Heather and Megan followed directions, trailing Hope and Ash. Amy, Ali and Christine stood by her in that moment she realized… _Tobin just saved me from been kidnapped and I left her alone._ Alex let the tears fall down.

* * *

 

Tobin made sure Alex was safe then she ran for the bow and arrows. She picked them up and put a knee on the floor while she placed an arrow on the bow. _Great…just four left, I better not miss and fuck it up._ She cursed to herself. When she got the stability she needed she aimed at the first man and shoot hitting him in the chest falling back. She got another arrow ready, but they were just a few steps away from her she needed to be quick. She fired the next arrow and another man fell. As she was about to shoot the third one she realized it was too late they had caught up with her.

 

Tobin threw the bow, grabbed her sword and took her position. The three men slowly walked up to her while she backed away holding her sword with both hands in front of her. Suddenly she saw how the other unconscious bodies started to move, the other men realized it too and helped them up.

 

Now it was 6 men coming at her slowly, three of them visibly pissed. Tobin was tired, the tournament, the hits, the adrenaline, the cut, the ribs, the pressure, the preoccupation for Alex… she closed her eyes and let out a sigh.

 

Tobin opened her eyes and braced herself for was about to happened as she saw them now running at her… without thinking about it she started to run towards them too. Just before she got to them the men slowed down, she decelerated a little bit then she saw her fellow night Thorns rushed past her and fight them off.

 

They got them in just a few minutes, these men were no match for the Thorn’s knights. Once everything was under control Abby approached Tobin.

 

“Hey are you alright?” – Abby asked.

 

“Yes but everything hurts.” – Tobin replied.

 

“You are still bleeding a bit, we need to get you to Ali.” – Abby said.

 

“Okay, but I need to see someone first.” – Tobin stated.

 

“Alright, that’s fine let’s just go. They’ll take care of the rest, you need to slow it down hero.” – Abby said while she patted Tobin.

 

“Totally been a hero is not an easy task.” – Tobin joked.

 

Tobin smiled as she realized she not only kept her promises but she saved Alex, she couldn’t wait to see her. _I’m falling for you Alex, I can’t stop it now. I will teach you how to be a knight and you will teach me what love is._ She thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha hope you liked it :) No cliffhanger, im not that cruel haha jk


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

 

Amy, Ali and Christine took Alex back to the arena which now was mostly empty. The royal family was at the entrance of the tunnel waiting for news with double the guards they had before. The King was pacing back and forth while the Queen cried while hugging Jeni.

 

Kelley was sitting down against the wall waiting for any news when she spotted the Thorns with Alex coming their way.

 

“Look, they got her!” – Kelley screamed her heart out as she stood up.

 

The family all looked at the group and felt relieved, especially the King who kept blaming himself. Alex got down from Tobin’s horse and ran to her family who shed happy tears, they looked like a normal family.

 

“Alex are you okay?” – The King asked her.

 

“Yes, I’m fine.” – She replied.

 

“What happened?!” – Kelley asked her preoccupied.

 

“Tobin, Tobin saved me.” – Alex replied, it was the only thing she could say at the moment as she felt her heart break into pieces.

 

Kelley notice this and just hugged her friend as she cried, too many emotions ran through her in the last 2 hours. They sat at Kelley’s previous spot, Ali sat on the other side of Alex to run her hand up and down her back as support. The King decided to wait there for the rest of the Thorns for a report of the events while he sent some guards to search the castle just as a precaution.

 

Tobin couldn’t even get herself on Abby’s horse, exhaustion was getting to her hard. Abby and Lauren helped her took of the armor to relieved some weight then got her up. As they made their way back Tobin got a little dizzy but she didn’t know if it was because of her state or her confirmation about her feelings towards Alex.

 

Abby could see Tobin struggling thru the ride since she was in front of her, she grabbed her tighter after seen her losing consciousness. Tobin could feel her body giving up, she lay at the horses’ neck and let go.

 

20 minutes later Ali and Kelley both saw Abby coming towards them.

 

“Look here comes Abby.” – Kelley said softly to Alex careful not to upset her more.

 

Alex looked up, she saw Abby holding something for dear life. As she got closer she realized what it was….Tobin without her armor. She stood quickly and ran towards Abby but the guards at the entrance stopped her.

 

“Let me go, I command you to let me pass!!” – Alex demanded acting a little bit crazy.

 

The guards looked up to the King who just nodded, he knew she was safe here. Alex ran to Abby and saw Tobin’s limp body on the horse, her eyes closed and her breathing was shallow. Alex traced her face with her fingers softly and moved the hair off it, _she looks so peaceful,_ she thought as she saw took a closer look.

 

Ali came running towards them, followed by Kelley.

 

“Abby?” – Ali asked, Abby knew what Ali meant.

 

Abby just shook her head, she didn’t know in what shape Tobin was so she couldn’t reply to Ali about her inquiries.

 

“Bring her in now, I’ll check her and she will probably need stitches for the cut.” – Ali said now in command.

 

“You three, help Abby get Tobin inside. Be very careful we don’t know what injuries she might have.” – Ali said while she talked to some guards.

 

Alex didn’t want to move away from Tobin, Kelley had to pull her a little bit and talk some sense into her.

 

“Alex honey they need space to take her in, it will just be a moment, please.” – Kelley said while she grabbed her.

 

Alex complied and moved back as Abby grabbed Tobin and lowered her to the waiting guards. They did their best to grab her softly then led her in to the changing room. Ali was already inside, she cleared a table and took some clothes to put under Tobin’s head as a pillow. Once they arrived to the room, they placed Tobin on the table.

 

“Thank you, please give us a minute.” – Ali said towards the guards who made their way out.

 

Alex, Kelley and Amy stayed put along with Abby.

 

“What did she told you? Tell me what happened.” – Ali asked.

 

“We saw her standing there about to battle 6 men by herself. They ran to her, she ran to them of course is Tobin we are talking about but then they saw us coming so they slowed their pace but we still got them. She didn’t even battled them, mostly Hope and Ash did. She was eager to be back because there was someone she needed to see according to her. I asked her how she was feeling and she said that okay but that everything hurt, she was still bleeding a bit from the cut. She felt really tired, she couldn’t hop on the horse by herself so we took the armor off and helped do so. I… I just saw her start to lose it on the way back, then she just passed out and here we are.” – Abby responded.

 

“Thank you Abby, okay let’s see.” – Ali said while approached Tobin.

 

Alex got closer too, she couldn’t stay away. She looked at Ali as if she was asking for permission who just nodded back. Alex went to the other side of the table not to disturb Ali and grabbed Tobin’s hand while she whispered things to her ear.

 

Ali did a detailed examination while the others watched. Alex flinched as she saw Tobin’s torso covered in bruises, Ali applied some balm then wrapped some bandages with the help of Abby. Then she checked her neck who also had some bruises from the hit to the face but nothing bad. Finally, she took care of the cut after Alex cleaned Tobin’s face with the cloth.

 

“Verdict?” – Abby asked.

 

Alex closed her eyes waiting for the conclusion.

 

“She’ll be alright, she just passed out due to exhaustion. We know she has an incredible physical condition but I think it all the other factors combined caused it. She obviously has some bruises so she need to take it easy but nothing is broken and I’ve took care of the cut.” – Ali said to the group.

 

Alex let out a sigh, _Tobin will be alright she is just tired,_ she couldn’t help but smiled. Abby walked out to tell the King the situation and what went on while Alex stayed next to Tobin caressing her hair.

 

“What now?” – Alex asked Ali.

 

“Well we need to let her rest, maybe take her to the Thorns house so we can take turns and check on her just in case.”- Ali said.

 

“I have a better idea. I’ll be right back.” – Alex said and left the room.

 

* * *

Tobin waked up a little disoriented since she didn’t knew what happened, she slowly opened her eyes and realized she was back at her room in the castle. As her eyes adjusted to the light, she scanned the room and saw Alex sitting at the desk writing something.

 

“Alex?” – Tobin said very low but enough for Alex to listen.

 

“Omg, Tobin!” – Alex stood up and rushed to be by her side.

 

Tobin sit up feeling a little sore, she touched her torso and her forehead.

 

“What happened?” – Tobin asked while taking all of Alex.

 

“You passed out, you are all right.” – Alex replied.

 

“Are you all right?” – Tobin asked using Alex’s same words.

 

“Yes, thanks to you.” – Alex replied with gratitude.

 

Tobin grabbed Alex’s hand and started to make small circles. She stared at her bright blue eyes taking in her glow as she brought Alex’s hand to her lips and to plant a small kiss. Tobin got out from the under the covers and sat the edge of the bed pulling Alex next to her.

 

“I will never let anything happen to you Lex.” – Tobin said in a serious tone.

 

“I know and that scares me, I don’t want to lose you because of that.” – Alex replied.

 

“You won’t, you have me if you want me. Please be with me, there is nothing I want more than you Lex. I like you a lot and during this past events I realized that I’m falling for you. I used to live in the past, not living fully but there is no more looking back, that’s over.” – Tobin stated.

 

Alex just stared at Tobin with pure love, _she is falling for me, and I’m already head over hills for her._

 

“Tobin I…” – Alex tried to reply but Tobin interrupted her.

 

“Wait I’m not done. I don’t know what tomorrow brings, the sun may shine or our world could tumble down but I don’t really care what went on before but if there is one thing that I’m sure is the here and now, that is what matters. Will you please be my girlfriend?” – Tobin asked.

 

Tobin was happy that she finally embraced her feelings and was in charge of her life. She wanted Alex, been around her made everything better plus her kisses and/or touches made her heart beat faster. Alex couldn’t believe Tobin’s words, not because she didn’t loved them but because she had been practicing about how to ask Tobin to be hers. She glanced at the paper in the desk with all her scrambled words.

 

“This time I was done for real.” – Tobin said a little nervous since Alex didn’t said anything.

 

“You dork, I was just thinking how you could beat me to it since you were sleeping and I’ve been practicing on that piece of paper how to ask you that. Yes Tobin, I will be your girlfriend because I’m falling for you too. The moment I met you I realized you were different, you were the one…the one for me to surrender to, the one to make me better, the one to share my life with. I couldn’t look at you yesterday when you won, I was so mad at you for your reckless decisions. You need to stop that, it’s no longer just you Tobin….it is us now, if something happens to you I don’t know what will be of me. Please let me take care of you, let me be a part of you, let me live my life with you by my side. Will you allow it?” – Alex asked after her speech.

 

Tobin got closer and placed her hand on Alex’s cheek caressing her smooth skin.

 

“Alex look at me please, yes I allow it.” – Tobin whispered as she slowly leaned in.

 

Alex kissed her back as soon as she felt Tobin’s lips on hers moving in perfect sync. Tobin broke their connection only to kiss her all over causing Alex to her goosebumps as she goes. Alex loses herself in the sensation, she didn’t think anything could feel better than this.

 

Tobin kissed Alex’s lips again and again making each one more intense. Alex traced her tongue across Tobin’s bottom lip asking for entrance to which Tobin complied. As the kiss deepened, Alex let out a moan which only causes Tobin to kiss her with more force.

 

They lost track of time as they explored each other mouths until they were brought back to reality as they heard voices coming towards them. Reluctantly Tobin let go of Alex breaking their embrace.

 

“You are the one for me too Alex.” – Tobin whispered as she placed her hand over the “T” that hanged from Alex’s necklace.

 

The door opened, Hope and Kelley walked in hand in hand.

 

“Good Morning Tobito bear.” – Kelley greeted Tobin.

 

“What? Don’t call me that.” – Tobin replied.

 

Hope immediately went to hug her friend, Tobin hugged her back.

 

“I missed you.” – Hope said.

 

“Me too, Thank you Hope for everything.” – Tobin stated.

 

“What I don’t get to hug her? Move over Solo.” – Kelley teased as she went and hugged Tobin.

 

“Thank you for saving my best friend, I will always be in debt with you.” – Kelley whispered but Alex and Hope heard her words.

 

Tobin smiled at Kelley and tighten her grip on her.

 

“Okay enough Kelley, take your squirrel paws of my girlfriend.” – Alex demanded.

 

“What your girlfriend?! Tobin is it true?” – Hope asked a little impressed.

 

Tobin grabbed Alex and gave her a small kiss in front of their friends to answer Hope’s question but she still responded with a yes after.

 

“Wow I can’t believe it, what will your parents say?” – Kelley asked.

 

“We haven’t talked about, we’ll figure it out.” – Alex said.

 

“You better come up with something fast, your father sent me here to come check on Tobin and made sure that as soon as she was awake she’ll go straight to him, you too Alex.” – Hope said.

 

“Okay give us a minute please.” – Tobin said.

 

Hope and Kelley made their way out of the room while Tobin quickly searched for fresh clothes on the drawers. She bent down to open the last one to get her tunic when she felt the pain.

 

“Ouch damn it.” – Tobin said while she grabbed her right side.

 

Alex was next to her in an instant, she grabbed the tunic and helped Tobin changed. After Tobin was ready she leaned in for another kiss.

 

“Kissing you is my new favorite thing.” – Tobin said while she let go.

 

“Mine too Tobs, your lips against mine is everything.” – Alex replied while clutching her hand into Tobin’s tunic to pull her closer.

 

“Alex what are we going to do?”- Tobin asked.

 

“I say we keep my family out of it for a while, I don’t want them to send another knight to replace you. I need you here always, maybe when this is all over we can tell them.” – Alex said while she looked at Tobin’s lips.

 

“Okay as you say princess.” – Tobin said then kissed Alex again.

 

They both were startled by the sound of a loud knock at the door.

 

“Hurry up, the King is waiting.” – Hope shouted from outside.

 

“Let’s go, after you my lady.” – Tobin said while she failed to bow due to her pain.

 

Alex laughed and pulled Tobin out the door, she didn’t care about the conversation with her father because she knew he wouldn’t take Tobin away…not after been the hero and saving his daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, part of Tobin's speech towards Alex was inspired by a song called Here and Now by Melanie C, always credit where credit it due.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here is the new chapter. Hope you enjoy it, Ill update it at night if I can.

Chapter 22

 

“Father, you wanted to see us?” – Alex said as soon as they entered the King’s meeting room.

 

“Yes! Thank god you are awake Tobin, come here.” – The King demanded.

 

Tobin made her way to the King who hugged her right away.

 

“I owe you so much Tobin, you just saved my baby girl from been kidnapped and I owe you for that.” – He added.

 

“Like I said before sir, I’ll give my life for her.” – Tobin replied.

 

Alex was just standing there smiling… _Wow she said that to my father before, when? I’ll ask her later._

 

“I know Tobin that is why I trust you with taking care of Alex. As you know yesterday’s events could have gone terribly wrong and we need to take this threats more seriously now. Therefore Jill, the right hand and I decided to make you Alex’s guardian which means you’ll be her personal guard at all time. Knights Solo and Harris will flank you while Knight Wambach will be Jeni’s Knight supported by Knight Rodriguez and Holiday.” – The King stated.

 

“Thank you for the opportunity Sir I won’t let you down.” – Tobin replied.

“We need to be very carefully, especially you Alex. I brought you here along Tobin to tell you what we found out from the men we caught. They work for the Lord, who is the one behind the threats, he wants Diamond Bar and his objective is to take one of my daughters so I surrender to him. We won’t let him but please don’t go wondering around alone or do something reckless. I know you feel over protected but I’m sorry Alex, I’m putting my foot down you must not leave Tobin’s side at all. Here take this…”- The King informed them while he gave Tobin a script.

 

“What’s this Sir?” – Tobin asked.

 

“Oh nothing important it just have more information like the new arrangements.” – The King answered.

 

Alex was trying to hide her smile at the interaction, if only her dad knew that she doesn’t mind one bit that Tobin guards her for 24/7. She needed to say something.

 

“I will behave father, don’t worry about it. I’ll do what Tobin orders and I won’t leave her side.“ – Alex said.

 

“Good! Now go have fun, I still need to figure out what to do with the men at the dungeon.” – The King instructed.

 

As soon as Tobin and Alex were at the hallway they opened the script:

 

**NEW THORNS KNIGHTS ARRANGEMENT NOTICE EFFECTIVE INMEDIATELY:**

**Knight Tobin Powell Heath,**

**As Princess Alexandra Morgan’s Personal Guardian, you will be with her at all times therefore your eating, training and sleeping arrangements will change as of today.**

**You will accompany the Princess to every meal, a plate will be set for you at the royal table.**

**To keep your physical endurance sharp, to be the best you can be for this assignment, a two hour training session a day has been added to the schedule. The shed will be cleared for you to use as a storage and keep the needed material. Princess Morgan can accompany you or stay with Knight Solo and Harris inside the castle.**

**And finally your personal belonging will be brought to the Princess room since you must sleep there at all times to assure the Princess’ safety during the night.**

**In case you have an issue with the arrangements or feel you are unable to fulfill them please let Knight Solo know, she’ll take care of it.**

**Right Hand**

**Royal House**

 

“Wow, I feel like I just won a championship. Is this real life?” – Tobin asked Alex.

 

“Actually you just did and I haven’t given you your prize.” – Alex said seductively.

Tobin blushed furiously. “Oh really…what is it?” - Tobin asked.  

 

“You are going to have to wait and see. I cannot believe it either, not only I finally get to call you mine but I can have you all day and in my bed.” – Alex said with a huge smile on her face.

 

“Well I must be really good at my job then.” – Tobin said teasing Alex.

 

“Oh you are…the best, wait I just remember when did you promise my father you’ll give your life for me?”- Alex asked.

 

“After the incident at the stable, I would have died for you right then and there.” – Tobin said with tons of confidence.

 

“Why? Because of duty?” – Alex continued questioning her.

 

“No, because even then I’ve already was fond of you silly.” – Tobin said while she caressed her face.

 

“Omg you are a romantic.” – Alex said.

 

“Yes but only because of you.”- Tobin replied.

 

Hope and Kelley approached the pair whom immediately brought them up to date with the situation.

 

“You lucky dog.” – Hope said to Tobin as she gave her a small hit on her arm.

 

“Those that mean I can have your bed Tobin.” – Kelley said while she looked at Hope and raised an eyebrow.

 

They all laughed and agreed to make their way back to the Knights room to help Tobin prepare her stuff for the guards that will be taken it to Alex’s room.

 

Tobin opened the door and saw Ash on top of Ali making out with her. They were so into it that they even noticed her, as always they were in their own world enjoying each other.

 

“I think this has become a habit for us now, I thought I was the one who needed another examination not Ash.” – Tobin teased.

 

Both girls just laughed and continued kissing each other, Ali even let out a moan. Alex and Kelley were turning bright red at the situation.

 

“Oh for god sake, stop that!” – Hope demanded.

 

But the girls kept at it, Tobin made eye contact with Hope with a smirk. Both ran and started jumping in the bed to Ash and Ali’s annoyance. Ali started laughing breaking the contact with Ash who was furious by now.

 

“You’ll pay.” – Ash screamed and launched towards her friends.

 

Ash grabbed Hope and pulled her down as Ali jumped off the bed screaming “I’m not involved”. She pinned Hope with one arm and grabbed Tobin’s foot with the other one. Tobin fell on top of them and tried to defend herself from Ash wrath.

 

“Wait, aww, ouch.” – Tobin said between gasps and laughs.

 

“Stop it, you act like children sometimes.” – Ali said but the knights ignore her.

 

Alex made their way towards them and pulled Tobin away.

 

“Hey you are still not fine, take it easy, plus if I were you I’ll want to save energy for me later.” – Alex whispered just for Tobin to hear.

 

Tobin just kissed Alex with passion, this made Ash stopped wrestling Hope.

 

“What?!” – Ash asked.

 

“Oh sorry Ash, Ali, Alex has agreed to be my girlfriend but we are keeping her family out of it until things calm down. We appreciate it if you can help us by keeping this between us for now.” – Tobin said in a very formal tone.

 

Ali went to hug Alex, Kelley decided to add herself to the embrace.

 

Since they didn’t have anything for the rest of the day the girls decided to stay there and share stories. Kelley told them awhy she nicknamed Alex Baby Horse. Alex told them about that one time Kelley thought the spirit of a dead squirrel tried contacting her through her dreams which got them all laughing hysterical.

 

Ash narrated the time that Tobin brought grabbed a wooden plank to the beach and decided to use it to try and stand while the waves pushed her to shore.

 

“We were all laughing at her because she kept falling in the most horrible ways, but that one didn’t gave up. Hours passed and she tried again and again, we were about to start to pick up our stuff when we saw her…She stood up on the plank and rode the waves. The funny part is she couldn’t walk back because she had tons of splinters in her feet. Ali had to pull them out one by one while this dork screamed for dear life.” – Ash said laughing out loud.

 

The girls enjoyed the stories that followed until they had to cut it short because it was really late. Alex was asleep with her head on Tobin’s chest while Kelley was snoring in Hope’s lap. Ash and Ali were still awake just holding each other.

 

“Babe you are not going back to the Thorns house, it’s really late and dangerous.” – Ash said to Ali.

 

“Yes, I’m with Ash in this one. You can use my bed.” – Tobin added then she carefully stood and carried Alex in her arms. Alex didn’t woke up she just nuzzled into Tobin’s neck.

 

Kelley woke up and Hope escort her back to her room after they all said their good nights. It was definitely a good day.

 

“Tobin, where are we?” – Alex asked as Tobin still carrying her to towards the room.

 

“Shhh go back to sleep, we are almost there.” – Tobin said softly.

 

Alex didn’t go back to sleep because she wanted to enjoy Tobin’s arms on her. As they arrived Tobin gently lowered Alex into her bed and realized she was awake.

 

“Al, I’m going to change in the bathroom…sleeping in this is not cool. Is that okay?” – Tobin asked.

 

“Yes Tobin, I’ll change out here in the meantime.” – Alex replied.

 

Once Alex was ready she arranged her bed and waited for Tobin who joined her just a minute later.

 

“Hello beautiful.” – Tobin said as soon as she saw Alex in her night clothes.

 

“Hello you.” – Alex said approaching Tobin.

 

“There is something I wanted to tell you but I didn’t had the chance until now. I’m sorry I said no before and actually created our first fight, I will teach you how to be a knight if you still want to.” – Tobin

 

“Really?!!! I would love that Tobin, I will have the best knight as a teacher.”- Alex squealed and jumped into Tobin’s arms who catches her.

 

Tobin laughs at Alex’s reaction and shifts her so that she could hold her by the waist. Alex wraps her legs around her immediately creating tension between the two. Tobin leans in and kisses Alex on the neck, cheek, nose, etc. everywhere except on the lips.

 

“Kiss me you tease.” – Alex demanded.

 

Tobin licker her lips. _Damn Tobin you are so damn sexy_ , Alex thought and couldn’t help it anymore she closed the distance and kissed her.

 

The passion in every kiss was unbearable, Tobin found a new huger for Alex. She carried her without breaking the kisses to the bed, she sat and pulled her even closer creating a new passion. Alex felt it to and she moved forward wrapping her arms around Tobin’s neck. Alex’s movements made Tobin burn as if something inside of her ignited she couldn’t help but kiss her back with more desire.

                                                                                                                          

Both of them gasped for air breaking the kiss.

 

“I want you Lex, all of you.” – Tobin whispered panting.

 

“Me too, but first let me give you your prize.” – Alex said seductively as she pushed Tobin to lay on the bed.

 

Alex straddled her giving small kisses all over while she lifted Tobin’s shirt over her head.

 

“Ready? For your prize I’m going to kiss and lick every spot where you have a bruise to make you feel better. – Alex explained then proceed.

 

 

Tobin tried not to move but the sensation was too much as Alex kiss her body that she involuntary jerk her hip grazing Alex who let out a delicious moan.

 

“Enough.” – Tobin said as she grabbed Alex and switched them for her to be now on top.

 

Alex could feel all of Tobin on her as her body pinned her to the bed while they attacked each other’s mouths. Tobin’s hands explored all she just stopped to remove Alex’s shirt then continued with her mission. The reaction she obtained from Alex the moment she reached and cupped her breasts was breathtaking. _That’s the sexiest and most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen._ Tobin thought.

 

_Damn Tobin, please, so good._ Alex was giving into pleasure as Tobin’s hands moved all over her body setting her it ablaze. Since she wanted more, Alex adjusted so that one of Tobin’s legs was between her putting pressure where she needed it the most. Tobin got the message and started to rock against Alex back and forth.

 

Alex shut her eyes and gasped at every trust, to keep her going she tangled one hand into Tobin’s hair and slowly guided her. Tobin moved on instinct but she knew it was the right way because of all the noises they were making, making Alex moan with her sexy raspy voice was added to her list of favorite things.

 

They both started to get even more heated, closer to fulfill their desire. Tobin moved faster as she buried her face at Alex’s neck. Alex clenched her tights together causing Tobin to moan, groan and shake at the same time. Suddenly Alex was seeing stars as her orgasm hit her hard.

 

After they both recovered from their bliss, Tobin put Alex’s shirt back on while leaving a few kisses then proceed to put hers.

 

“Tobs that was…so good” – Alex said.

 

“I know, I didn’t knew dry humping could feel so good.” – Tobin stated while she laughed.

 

“Shut up, don’t ruin my moment.” – Alex said.

 

“Come here, that was the best prize ever.” – Tobin replied while she grabbed Alex and kiss her one more time. _I’ll never get tired of kissing her._

 

When the kiss stopped, Alex pulled Tobin to bed so they could get some sleep. Tobin laid on her side with her arms wrapped around Alex’s torso as her back pressed against her chest both dreaming about each other.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go!

Chapter 23

 

Tobin woke up with her arms around Alex who lying her face against her chest. It’s been two weeks since Tobin became Alex’s guardian and their sleeping arrangement meant she could be with Alex in bed every night. Tobin just watched her sleep as she caressed her face softly, she was already in love with her but she couldn’t find the perfect moment to say it so she kept it to herself.

 

Today was the day that Tobin will start with her Knight lessons for Alex. During this time she has been gathering supplies and stuffing them in the shed while Alex was in her classes. She had been really sneaky since she really wanted to surprise Alex. The Thorns helped her by bringing in some materials but today she needed to go pick something up really early therefore she was going to have to leave Alex with Hope.

 

Tobin managed to substitute herself for a pillow to get free from Alex’s grip without waking her up. As she got ready she realized that someone was waiting outside. She opened the door and almost laughed out loud when she saw a very sleepy Hope Solo standing there and a very joyful Kelley next to her.

 

“What Hope, the squirrel kept you up all night?” – Tobin whispered.

 

“Shut up but actually yes.” – Hope replied.

 

“You go Kelley, I can see you have a nice glow.” – Tobin teased.

 

“My woman is amazing.” – Kelley answered.

 

“Thank you for this, I’ll be back as soon as I can.” – Tobin said.

 

“You are welcome, although I will be worried because once she wakes up and sees you are not there you’ll be in so much trouble.” – Kelley stated.

 

“I know, but I’ll make it up to her later.” – Tobin said with a huge smile in her face.

 

“Gross. Just go.”- Hope demanded.

 

Hope and Kelley got into Alex’s bed to continue sleeping, since her bed was huge enough everyone had space. Tobin was still thinking about Alex when she left the castle, they fooled every night and enjoyed themselves but they hadn’t taken that final step. _It will happen, it just needs to be perfect_ she thought.

 

* * *

 

“Alex! What the fuck?!”- Kelley screamed when she felt Alex’s hand touched her in a private area.

 

“Kelley what are you doing here?! Where is Tobin?” – Alex replied a little bit scared.

 

“She said she had something to do so we had to cover for her. I see how she was reluctant to go if that is how you wake her up every day, kinky Alex.” – Kelley teased her.

 

Alex adjusted her view to the light to take a better look, Kelley was next to her and Hope was at the other end of the bed.

“Argh! You are horrible, Tobin is going to be in so much trouble.” – Alex replied.

 

“She knew that, she said quote I’ll make it up to her later.” – Hope added as she laughed out loud.

 

The girls got ready for the day and carried on with their day normally.

 

* * *

 

Tobin was back in the afternoon, she didn’t thought she’ll take that long but something got caught up. She made a quick trip to the shed to leave almost everything then locked it to make sure it was all safe.

 

Alex was just finishing her poetry class when she saw Tobin leaning against the wall looking straight at her. _Damn how can she be so sexy, I love how that tunic looks on her I can’t wait to take it off_ she thought _._ Kelley looked over to see what was distracting Alex and saw Tobin there, she quickly stood up and excused herself.

 

“Finally! You took forever. Hope my room now…” – Kelley said as she pulled Hope behind her, who had a scared looked on her.

 

“Have fun feisty squirrel be gentle with my friend.” – Tobin teased as she stayed there waiting for Alex.

 

**

“Kelley wait just a second.” – Hope tried to say between kisses.

 

“No Hope, you are going to give it to me now.” – Kelley demanded pushing her to bed.

 

“Yes I will but just hear me out.” – Hope insisted.

 

“Okay, you have 1 minute then your mouth will be really occupied. Use your time wisely.” – Kelley said with a frown on her forehead.

 

“I love you, I have completely fallen in love with you Kelley.” – Hope said a little bit too quickly and a little too scared then she added. “Uff! There I said it, geez I been carrying that inside for a couple of days and I couldn’t take it anymore.”

 

Kelley just stood there looking at Hope, she wasn’t expecting this at all. _Hope loves me!!! I love her too!_ She thought then squealed.

 

“I love you too Hope, you mean so much to me, I felt so alone all the time especially with my parents away all the time but with you I’m whole.” – Kelley replied.

 

Hope didn’t say anything to her, she just kissed her with passion. Kelley jumped on her and soon their clothes started to fall on the floor.

 

Kelley moaned and gasp as Hope lay on top of her finishing her off, she couldn’t stay still. A few minutes later both of them were still wrapped in each other with a huge smile in their faces.

 

“I love you Kelley.” – Hope whispered.

“I love you too Hope.” – Kelley replied.

 

**

 

“Where the hell did you go?!” – Alex asked upset.

 

“I had to do some important stuff, why you missed me? Was it unbearable?” – Tobin said looking a little bit cocky.

 

“You are a dork, you know…but yes it was specially in the morning when I thought you were still there and it was Kelley, so I kind of did the thing….” – Alex replied blushing.

 

“Seriously?! HAHAH poor Kelley, she must be scared for life.” – Tobin replied between laughs.

 

“Well I definitely scared her but maybe she liked it, did you see how she bolted and dragged Hope.” – Alex said a little more relax.

 

“Yeah they were in a hurry. Come we need to get ready.” – Tobin stated.

 

 _Been with you is so easy, you make my day better._ Alex thought as she analyzed their interaction.

 

Tobin took Alex to her room for her first surprise but before she opened the door she said. “I have several surprises for you today, this is the first one…go ahead open the door.”

 

Alex got really excited and kissed Tobin in the lips after she looked around to check no one was there. Once inside she notice Tobin’s surprise on her bed…it was a pair of pants, boots, a white shirt and two Thorns tunics a red one just like the one Tobin had on and a gold one.

 

“Hey you have to look like one of us if we are going to do this.” – Tobin said to Alex who hadn’t said a word for a couple of minutes.

 

“Tobin, thank you, you are amazing.” – Alex replied still taken aback by Tobin’s gift.

 

“Wait, you haven’t seen the best part. Check this out!” – Tobin said excited as she ran like a little kid to grab the gold tunic and turned it around.

 

Alex recognized the gold tunic, it was the one they used at the tournament but it had a 13 on the back.

 

“I Knight Tobin Powell Heath #17 from the Thorns name you officially part of the Thorns House as Squire #13 Alexandra Patricia Morgan. Will you accept the responsibility?”

 

Alex couldn’t even respond, she was in tears, this was her dream and Tobin was not only going to teach her all the specifics but she was also making it official.

 

“Yes I accept.” – She said softly.

 

“Good! I remembered you told me your favorite number was 13. I checked with the Thorns no one had it so it’s yours. You have to start as a squire because those are the rules after I teach you everything you’ll take a test, if you pass you’ll be a Knight. How does that sound?” – Tobin asked since she got nervous.

 

“Tobin that sounds wonderful, you don’t know how much this means to me. I will never be able to thank god enough for allowing me to call you mine.” – Alex answered as she continued crying.

 

“Hey is okay, I’m glad you like and I’ll always be yours but right now you need to go change. I still have one or two more surprises for you so we should get going.” – Tobin replied.

 

Alex walked to Tobin and gave her a kiss. She grabbed everything she needed from the bed and head to the bathroom to get ready, a few minutes later she was ready.

 

“Wow Alex, you look so hot. That red tunic looks amazing on you.” – Tobin said completely in awe, then approached her girlfriend to give her a long kiss then added “Okay, I will love to continue this and actually take that tunic off but we have somewhere to be. Oh here, surprise number two.”

 

Tobin pulled a key with a little bow from her pocket, she grabbed Alex hand and put it in her palm.

 

“Uhm what does it open?” – Alex asked a little confused.

 

“You’ll see, let’s go.” – Tobin replied as she led Alex out the door.

 

Alex followed Tobin, she was really excited about everything. She couldn’t believe that Tobin did all of this for her, she indeed had the best girlfriend ever. As they made their way out the castle Alex soon realized where they were going but she didn’t said anything she just continued walking.

 

Tobin spotted the shed and couldn’t hide the huge smile. _Finally, I put a lot of effort on this I hope she likes it._ She thought.

 

“We are here! I know the only memory you have of this place is a bad one but I’m planning to change that. We will train together now, here and that right there is ours.” – Tobin said while she pointed at the shed.

 

“Is that the one my father mentioned?” – Alex asked.

 

“Yes, the key you hold in your hand is for the lock. Why don’t you do the honors and open it.” – Tobin said.

 

Alex squealed a little as she ran to the shed.

“Babe you run fast, I need to remember that.” – Tobin stated.

 

“Did you just call me babe?” – Alex said as she stood in front of the shed’s door.

 

“Yes babe, baby, honey, my girl, sunshine, baby horse.” – Tobin added.

 

“Omg! You are a dork baby.” – Alex replied with a laugh.

 

“Your dork, now open it since I’m dying here!” – Tobin demanded.

 

Alex grabbed the key and unlocked the shed. She took a deep breathe then pull both doors to reveal what’s inside.

 

“Wow Tobin. This is amazing.” – Alex said shocked.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I forgot I had a soccer game, first game since surgery 14 months ago. That was my third on my right knee so all you young soccer players take care of yourselves in highschool and college, especially college, you'll feel better at my age. 
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 24

 

Alex couldn’t believe her eyes, the shed was impeccable it resembled the changing room in the arena. There was a small table with two chairs, the Thorns shield hanged above it. On the left wall there was a #17 shield while in the right there was a #13, underneath the shields a lot of weapons were hanging from small nails. Alex took a closer look at the axe, bow, small sword, and dagger. Then almost at the corner, she could spot a rack with different clothes and two helms. On another corner she saw the practice rings and the lances Tobin used for the jousting tournament.

 

Alex laughed when she saw that on top of the shields with their numbers Tobin placed a small shelf, hers was empty while Tobin’s had some books and two trophies.

 

“Hey why it’s mine empty?” – Alex asked.

 

“Well, that’s yours to fill up. I got my favorite books in mine plus some of my journals. Oh and I decided I wanted to keep my jousting trophies here especially that one since I won it for you.” – Tobin answered while she pointed to one of the trophies.

 

“I’ve never got you to crown you as winner.” – Alex said.

 

“It doesn’t matter, what matters is that you are fine and here with me.” – Tobin replied.

 

“This is amazing Tobin, you didn’t have to do all of this.” – Alex stated.

 

“I really wanted to do this for you because I don’t want you to think I won’t take this seriously. My objective is that you pass the test. I think is very important during hard times to have some motivation so this shed will be our space to just be us, Tobin and Alex, having fun learning new stuff and making memories together. What do you think?” – Tobin asked a little bit nervous.

 

“You are amazing Tobin, you are the most extraordinary person that I ever met. I can’t wait to make all this memories and create stories together.” – Alex replied while she made her way to hug her girlfriend.

 

“Perfect, you are my light Alex…I was in very dark place not living my life until you came around. I owe you that.” – Tobin whispered as she hold Alex in her arms.

 

“Tobin, I love you.” – Alex said.

 

“Alex, I love you too with all my heart.” – Tobin replied.

 

The pair shared a small kiss in their new space, a place where they can be each other not a knight and a princess.

 

‘Wait I have something else I need to show you.” – Tobin said excited.

 

Tobin made her way to a small chest that Alex didn’t notice before, from where she was standing she could see inside there were candles, blankets, pillows and something wrapped in a black cloth which is the thing that Tobin grabbed.

 

“This is for you, I had it specially made. I don’t want you do go out without it.” – Tobin demanded while she unwrapped it from the cloth.

 

Alex got a glimpse of something gold and silver but as soon as Tobin revealed it she knew what it was, it was a sword. Tobin placed it in Alex’s hands for her to take a better look. The sword was beautiful, the handgrip was gold with small blue details and at the end of it almost as a stamp it had the #13. The blade was straight very shiny steel…Alex was lost in it.

 

“Check this out.” –Tobin said while she also grabbed the sword, she moved it a little bit for the blade to get more daylight.

 

There almost where the blade lost itself to the handle the initials APM were craved to the steel. Tobin turned the sword for the message on the other side: ILU,T.

 

“That means [I love you, Tobin]…just want it to make it clear so you don’t get the wrong idea.” – Tobin said while she giggled.

 

“How long have you been planning all of this? I mean I know this takes some time to get done.” – Alex asked without looking up, she was still entranced by the sword.

 

“Since the moment I woke up the day after the tournament. While I was sleeping I had a nightmare…I could see you near the forest but I couldn’t reach you, I did everything I could to get to you but nothing happened. Suddenly two men appeared and you tried to defend yourself but they eventually won while I was still trying to get to you. Once I did it, it was too late and all was my fault, if I had at least teach you something you could fight them off or give me some more time to get to you. It was the most horrible dream I have gotten in my life, it was because of that I decided to do this. It also made me realized that I fallen in love with you.” – Tobin said softly.

 

Alex looked up to meet Tobin’s gaze as tears fell freely from her eyes. Tobin wiped the tears away from Alex’s face with her thumb without saying a word. Both of them just stared at each other letting their emotions in until Alex pressed her lips to Tobin’s initiating a passionate kiss.

 

“I love you Tobin, I can’t believe you did all of this for me. No one had ever done such a thing. If something happens it will never be your fault okay.” – Alex whispered.

 

“I can’t live without you.” – Tobin replied.

 

“Me neither, the moment I left you alone to battle all those men was the moment I realize I loved you.” – Alex said.

 

“Don’t worry about it Alex, I’m here now and we are together. Are you ready?” – Tobin asked.

 

“Yes, more than I’ll ever be.” – Alex answered.

 

Tobin walked to the table and dropped some scripts on it. She took the first one and unrolled it.

 

“Okay, so this is just paperwork…It welcomes you as an official member of the Thorns House and what you need to do is just sign on the bottom part. I’ll give you time to read it.” – Tobin said.

Alex proceed to read the script which didn’t had any important information, she just compromised to be part of the Thorns and support their house. She signed it right away.

 

Tobin pulled out a small book and opened it on a certain page.

 

“As you might have experience, the Knights can’t lie especially to each other. That is because of our chivalry code, it’s just a set of unspoken rules we need to follow. So here it is…excuse my handwriting.” – Tobin said and showed the small book to Alex.

 

**Code of Chivalry**

**-To protect women and the weak.**

**-To serve and defend the King.**

**-To be generous and honest.**

**-To never lie.**

**-To live by honor and for glory.**

**-To help widows and orphans.**

 

It was a good thing, Alex thought it will be something harder. She nodded to Tobin as soon as she was finish.

 

“Okay, put your hand on the page and don’t move. I Knight Tobin Heath witness Squire Alexandra Patricia Morgan’s dedication to the code, is that correct?” – Tobin asked in a formal matter as she grabbed her sword and placed it on Alex’s shoulder.

 

“Yes.” – Alex replies.

 

“Perfect!! Let’s start with the basics.” – Tobin responded and took the sword back.

 

Tobin grabbed the sword and placed it on Alex’s hand for her to hold it while she kept hers on top to direct the movements. Alex tried not to think too much about how Tobin’s body was pressed into her back and how they were moving. Tobin spent the next 30 minutes explaining how to use it. It was a small sword so that Alex would hide it underneath her dress they practiced how to hold it in place, hide it and how to retrieve it when needed. Alex practiced the movements over and over again she was really good.

 

“Alex you are a natural, you are doing so great you won’t have any issues with the test.” – Tobin said with a positive and supportive tone.

 

“It’s only because of you, Tobin can I ask you something?” – Alex said while she looked directly into her eyes.

 

“Yes anything.” – Tobin replied.

 

“Did you start as a squire too? How was the test?” – Alex asked.

 

“Well that’s two questions haha but I’ll answer them. Yes I was a squire too, everyone needs to be one before becoming a knight but I was a page first. When I was 10 the Thorns House became my home. I immediately became a page and took the oath which is what we just did. I became a squire at 15, I really didn’t took a test for that jump. It took me another 5 years to become a knight, the day after I turned 20 I had the test and passed. I’ve been a knight for almost two years now.” –Tobin explained.

 

“Why did the Thorns House became your home? You were so young.” – Alex asked a little bit curious.

 

“Oh ehm that is not an easy story for me to tell, I want to share it with you but now is not the time. I don’t want to waste our day on that since I’m so happy right now. Will that be okay with you, I mean to leave it for another day?” – Tobin asked a little bit nervous, she didn’t want to ruin the day they just had with her sad story.

 

“Yeah don’t worry babe, whenever you are ready.” – Alex said while she wrapped her arms across Tobin’s neck.

 

“Thank you Lex, I love you. Are you up for some archery?” – Tobin asked.

 

Alex just nodded and continued their practice. After an hour and a half, Alex was almost an expert with the bow. She was a really fast learner and she had an amazing technique that helped her even more.

 

“One more arrow Lex, want to play a game?” – Tobin asked a little but to cocky.

 

“Sure! I’m always down for games.” – Alex replied.

 

“Perfect, so we are going to do bets during this sessions just to keep it interesting. Here is the first one, if you put this arrow in the 10 to 8 points range you get to take control in your bed at night if it’s the other way around then I get it. Deal?” – Tobin asked with a smile on her face.

 

“Well it’s a win-win situation but I’m very competitive just so you know so deal!” – Alex said very excited.

 

“Game on, here you go. Good Luck!” – Tobin said as she gave Alex the arrow and stepped aside.

 

 _Come on Alex, you got it, breathe, follow Tobin’s instructions… be patient, feel the wind, aim and let it fly._ Alex encouraged herself.

 

Tobin saw how Alex was in complete concentration then she just shot the arrow, time stood still for Tobin but then she saw the arrow hit the target exactly in the middle making Alex the winner.

 

“I win! You lose Tobs haha yes!!! Victory dance.” – Alex screamed and teased Tobin who couldn’t believe it but was proud.

 

“Okay you win, so you have control. Congratulations.”- Tobin said pretending to be mad.

 

“Oh stop that, you’ll love it.” – Alex replied then whispered. “If you are a good knight I might be able to let you have me for dinner in bed.”

 

Tobin blushed furiously as she understood the meaning behind Alex’s words. _I’m game Alex, you will be craving more and screaming my name_ she thought.

 

“You know what, I’m in control since now so let’s put everything back on our shed and go back. We are going to skip dinner, no time for that now.” – Alex said taking control.

 

They both put everything back almost in record time all but Alex’s sword since she was going to carry it with her from now on.

 

Alex almost dragged Tobin through the castle pulling her by the tunic. Everyone was distracted by dinner so no one notice, they just made a quick stop to tell Hope that Alex wasn’t going to have dinner with the royal family because she wasn’t feeling well and they’ll go straight to bed to which Hope just winked.

 

As they entered the room Alex pushed Tobin to the bed and straddled her.

 

“All right Tobin, now I’m going to show you who is in control and how much I love you.” – Alex whispered to Tobin’s ear.

 

Tobin just looked at her in awe, she was so turned on by a bossy Alex that she just braced herself for what was to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go, as requested...smutt. 
> 
> I didnt plan on this at all hahah, this is the first time I write this type of scene so sorry if its not that great. But feedback is appreciated.

Chapter 25

 

Tobin placed her hands on Alex’s thighs as she straddled her. Alex lowered herself to give Tobin a deep and soft kiss causing Tobin’s hand to move backwards to squeeze her ass. Alex started playing with Tobin’s tunic as she slowly took it off. Once that was gone Alex, sensing that Tobin was to still for her liking, she started to move back and forth.

 

A loud moan escaped Tobin’s lips while she jerked her hips towards Alex to make contact with her seeking more friction. Alex deepened the kiss and opened her mouth to let Tobin’s tongue in. When Tobin’s tongue took the entrance invitation Alex couldn’t help but gasp then pulled back.

 

“This needs to come off like now.” – Alex said while she lifted Tobin’s white shirt off.

 

“Yours need to come off too babe.” – Tobin murmured.

 

“Not now, I’m in control remember.” – Alex stated.

 

Words couldn’t come out of Tobin’s mouth as she was getting more and more turned on by Alex actions. Especially since they knew this time felt different, she had told Alex she loved her and she was loved back. The movements increased between the pair, Tobin continued to squeeze Alex’s ass trying to hold herself as she tried to find the words to speak up. She needed to do it now because she was losing her control.

 

“Alex…Lex, please stop for a second.” – Tobin whimpered.

 

“No Tobin, I want you now. All of you.” – Alex panted.

 

“Me too, I want nothing more than to make you mine. I want to show you how much I care. I want you to let me have control tonight so I can make love to you.” – Tobin pleaded finally letting it all out.

 

“Who am I to deny you babe. I trust you.” – Alex replied in awe as she looked directly into Tobin’s brown eyes.

 

As the both started into each other’s eyes, Tobin placed her hands on Alex’s waist and gently moved her so that her back was on the bed. Slowly she hovered above her placing small kisses on her neck, her jaw and her cheeks until finally making her way to her lips. Alex felt many sensations as Tobin kissed her tenderly but with so much passion.

 

Without breaking their kiss, Tobin lifted Alex’s shirt to expose the skin on her abs. She caressed it with devotion enjoying the feeling of her soft skin against her fingertips and continued to lift the shirt higher up until she finally took it off completely. Shakily she removed Alex’s undergarments until her chest was bare.

 

Alex had never felt more exposed, she had fooled around with Tobin before but there was always some clothes in the way, this was the first time she was half naked and it make her a little uncomfortable. Involuntarily she looked away but Tobin lifted her hand and slowly made her turn back around to stare at her.

 

“You are beautiful Alex, I love you.” – Tobin blurted, she wanted to show Alex she meant it.

Using one hand Tobin grabbed Alex’s wrists and pinned them above her head as she went in for a kiss soon their tongues danced with each other. With her free hand she gently grazed all of Alex…her ribs, her sides, her chest and her neck. Her eyes twinkled as she saw the “T” hanging from Alex’s neck resting on her chest, she couldn’t help the huge smiled that formed on her face. She kissed the “T” then pampered Alex with small kisses everywhere.

 

Alex just let go and enjoyed Tobin as she left a trail of fire on her body with every kiss, when Tobin came back for another kiss on her lips she noticed both were in a daze as they took their love to the next level. There was no place they rather be than here next to each other. Slowly Tobin cupped Alex’s left breast causing Alex to gasp loudly. The sound encouraged Tobin to continue with the other, soon she substituted her hand with her mouth. Alex bit her lip to suppress the moans but they only became louder as Tobin sucked and licked all over her breast while massaging the other.

 

Tobin let go of Alex’s hands as she now used both hands on Alex’s chest. Alex newly freed hands immediately made their way into Tobin’s hair. Alex lifted Tobin to her and ran her tongue over Tobin’s lips then proceed to suck on her neck while she pulled off her shirt.

 

Both of them now only had their pants and boots on. When Tobin’s torso was bare to match hers, Alex couldn’t help but stare at her. Alex thought that Tobin had incredible tone arms and well defined abs, even though she had seen or touched some of her it wasn’t the same as finally see all.

 

Alex noticed the scars and bruises that covered Tobin’s body and as she had done a few times before she proceed to kiss each one of them. Alex was so forward that Tobin had to back up a little and sit on her ankles as she kneeled in front of her. It was getting darker but the candle’s light was enough for Alex to see Tobin kneeled on the bed keeping her eyes closed as she did the same and continued to taste all of Tobin but she wanted more.

 

“Look at me love.” – Alex pleaded with her sexy raspy voice.

 

Tobin complied and looked straight into Alex’s dark blue eyes filled with lust while Alex noticed the want in the Knight’s brown eyes. Their tongues were soon battling one another, Alex felt warm fingers fumbled with her pants waistline. Tobin could see and feel the goosebumps in Alex’s skin as she played with her pants.

 

Alex’s body shivered every time Tobin’s finger grazed her skin under her pants followed by moans. Hearing Alex was enough for Tobin to abruptly step out of bed. Alex just stared at her with a smile as she fumbled to take off her boots and pants. When she was done Alex felt the heat between her legs intensified so she clenched her tights together.

 

“No, No, No. Don’t move.” – Tobin whispered totally in command as she started to take Alex boots off.

 

Eagerly Alex lifted her hips for Tobin to remove her pants who took the hint and slowly took it off along with her panties. Now nothing was in between them, both felt vulnerable. Alex was a little bit shy but when she noticed Tobin staring at her with hunger and so much passion she felt more comfortable and let desire took over.

 

 

Tobin had to take a second to appreciate all of Alex. She was intoxicated by this woman’s soul and body which just intensified her love. Tobin hovered over Alex again leaving sweet kisses everywhere as she made her way down. She grabbed Alex’s thighs and pulled them apart to kiss her legs.

 

For Alex this was torturous because Tobin didn’t kissed her where she wanted it the most.

 

“Tobin please I want to feel you.”- Alex implored.

 

“Do I get to have dinner in bed then?” – Tobin asked.

 

“Yes you can, please.” – Alex blurted as she felt Tobin blow some air near her center.

 

Alex lifter her head to see Tobin smiling back at her before licking her folds. She dropped her head back while she grabbed the sheets full of please. The spark that Tobin left with her mouth was something Alex knew was her new favorite thing.

 

Tobin continued tasting Alex, she was getting really aroused just from seeing her moan and jerk by her touch. As she felt the control she had on Alex’s body Tobin decided to touch her, she gently caressed Alex center while she leaned down to suck her clit. Alex had to bite back a loud moan as she felt Tobin’s fingers at her entrance and her tongue all over her sensitive area.

 

Seductively Alex ran her hands through Tobin’s back and pulled her up to give her an open mouth kiss while Tobin kept her hand on her center. When Alex tasted herself on Tobin’s lips she felt a little possessive, _you are mine Tobin_ she thought. Her body was burning, she couldn’t suppressed the gasps, moans and babbling she was making especially when Tobin added a little bit more force to her touch.

 

“Tobin stop teasing, I want you inside me.” – Alex whispered

 

“Are you sure?” – Tobin asked a little bit nervous looking for reassurance.

 

“Yes, please make love to me.” – Alex stuttered.

 

“Tell me if it hurts okay.” – Tobin demanded as she pushed a finger into her.

 

Alex hissed loudly at the pressure and melted after Tobin mentioned how wet and ready Alex was for her. Tobin added another finger which only caused Alex to dig her nails into Tobin’s back hard. Tobin never took her eyes off Alex while she felt her core, seen her shake and call her name was the most sexy thing she could imagine.

 

“Tobin, yes, there.” – Alex rasped as she breathed in and out panting.

 

Tobin saw how much Alex was enjoying this so she started thrusting her fingers inside Alex slowly at first then increased the pace.

 

“Faster Baby.” – Alex demanded.

 

Tobin decided she wanted to taste her again so she licker her clit while she moved in and out of her faster as she requested. Alex was close, she felt the pressure building up with every movement.

“I’m close baby” – Alex murmured.

 

Tobin could feel it to, she knew what to do next…she curled her fingers giving Alex a new sensation as she made contact with her most sensitive spot. That did it, Alex cried out while her whole body shacked. Tobin kept moving her fingers to prolong Alex’s pleasure.

 

Alex’s body went limp and all she could see at the moment were stars. Tobin slowly kissed Alex all over her face and neck while she whispered over and over again “I love you.”

 

“I love you Tobin, I’m yours always.” – Alex said.

 

“I love you Alex, I think I just fallen more in love with you if that is even possible.” – Tobin replied.

 

“Do you feel that?” – Alex asked as she placed Tobin’s hand over her beating heart.

 

“Yes, mine is the same. Here.” – Tobin stated as she also placed Alex hand over her heart.

 

Both hearts were beating fast feeling their love for each other and their new shared connection. Alex looked hungrily at Tobin while she said “Okay my turn!!” then proceed to lower her hand to touch her.

 

“Fuck Lex, damn.” – Tobin cursed as she felt Alex’s touch.

 

Alex smiled at the fact that Tobin cursed and just applied more force.

 

Minutes later Tobin came with Alex’s name in her lips. After a few “I love you’s”, Tobin stood up to pick up their discarded clothing and get ready for bed. She laid back down and Alex placed her head immediately on her chest, her arm across Tobin’s torso. Tobin hugged Alex with one arm and touched her soft skin with the other. Eventually the pair soon fell asleep embraced in each other arms.

 

* * *

 

 

Alex woke up feeling absolutely content and at ease. She looked at Tobin who was still asleep but kept her close as they lay face to face. _I love you Tobin, you are mine and I’m yours. I wouldn’t have it any other way._ She thought.

 

As morning approaches, Tobin opened her eyes and saw Alex staring right at her she couldn’t help but smile.

 

“Alex, last night was amazing.” – Tobin said lazily.

 

“I know, I want to do that again.” – Alex replied.

 

“Now?” – Tobin asked but soon Alex was on top of her kissing her fiercely ready for another round.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex cant have enought right hahaha.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos. 
> 
> Here is the new chapter, this suggestion is from jojo2chen who always has great ideas. 
> 
> If anyone has any suggestions or something you'll like to see, let me know and I'll try my best to add it if it goes with the story's timeline :)

Chapter 26

_Two weeks after_

Alex still couldn’t get enough of Tobin, once again she felt her body go numb as Tobin made her see starts.

 

“You liked that don’t you?” – Tobin asked.

 

“Yes, you are amazing.” – Alex whimpered.

 

“I know, that’s why you fell in love with me.” - Tobin replied a little bit too cocky.

 

Their whole dynamic had changed, they’ve never been closer than this. The connection they shared was different and it started to show especially since Alex was in a good mood during all her princess stuff.

 

That morning Tobin had to go pick up some stuff at the Thorns house since Alex was so good at training it needed to be taken to the next level, she left Alex with Hope in the meantime.

 

“Hey Alex, ready to start your day?” – Hope asked.

 

“Yes, but I miss Tobin.” – Alex whispered.

 

“She’ll be back soon, she tells me you are really good at it.” – Hope said to reassure her.

 

“I try my best, she is the best teacher I could have asked for.” – Alex responded.

 

“Naaa you are biased, but I’m glad you found each other. Tobin needed someone like you to start to live her life and have a little fun.” – Hope says.

 

“How was Tobin before Hope?” – Alex asked.

 

“Well the same dork but she didn’t enjoyed anything. All her time was dedicated to be better, she still does that but now she has you. She is devoted to you Alex, you are a good change for her.” – Hope replied.

 

“Thank you Hope, you are great for Kelley too. I can see it, you make her happy and more importantly you make her feel loved.” – Alex mentioned.

 

“Well we both found each other someone to love, our other halves and we should never let go.” –Hope firmly stated.

 

They kept talking for a bit then the door opened reveling a very angry Kelley.

 

“I’ve been looking for you all over. You owe me an explanation.” – Kelley shouted.

 

“Hey, good morning sunshine. Tobin had a thing to do so I needed to come here, I didn’t want to wake you up since I know you had a rough night.” – Hope said a little nervous.

 

Alex just laughed out loud since she got the meaning behind Hope’s voice.

 

“Oh what are you laughing at, you and Tobin had been at it like rabbits. This room smells like sex…” – Kelley teased.

 

“Well if you want to know it’s not my fault that Tobin is so good at it.” – Alex replied with a smile.

 

Hope didn’t want to hear that at all so she changed the subject quickly which worked. The small group made their way to breakfast.

 

* * *

 

 

As the day went on Alex couldn’t wait for Tobin to come back, she was day dreaming at her poetry class about Tobin’s tongue on her. She closed her eyes to imagine it, Kelley noticed it and had to fake a cough to bring her back.

 

“Get it together Alex.” – Kelley whispered.

 

After class was over she knew it was time for Tobin’s training so she rushed to her room to change. Hope and Kelley followed her close behind, when she opened the door she noticed Tobin sleeping. Kelley placed a finger on her lips as to tell them to be quiet, she wanted to have some fun. The other two girls giggled while they kept a hand covering their mouths as Kelley whispered her plan. Both girls hid behind the door while Kelley hopped on the bed.

 

Tobin was still asleep so Kelley decided to make her presence known. She jumped on Tobin and straddled her, Tobin opened her eyes in shock and as soon as she realized it was Kelley on her. Tobin was about to say something when Kelley covered her mouth with her hand.

 

“Tobin what the hell are you doing?” – Alex screamed pretending to be angry.

 

“Dude I thought you were my friend, how could you do this to me.”- Hope added almost with tears in her eyes.

 

 _Wow Hope is a really good actress,_ Kelley thought.

 

“Kelley what the hell?!” – Tobin shouted as soon as Kelley removed her hand.

 

“Shut up, you were enjoying it. I’m sorry Alex but I just had to experience what you were going on and on, you know Tobin been a good lover.” – Kelley exaggerated.

 

“Tobin I never want to see you again.” – Alex said while trying to keep her straight face.

 

“Me neither, how could you.” – Hope added once again.

 

Tobin pushed Kelley aside and stood before Alex.

 

“I didn’t do anything Alex please I swear, I was just so tired so I decided to sleep a little bit while you were in class. Please believe me.” – Tobin pleaded while looking directly into Alex’s eyes.

 

Alex could see Tobin’s face starting to break, she didn’t thought this was a good idea now. She better let her know that they were joking but as she was about to Hope started laughing out loud followed by Kelley.

 

“Oh shit Tobs, you are whipped. You almost kneeled, it was a prank.” – Hope said between laughs.

 

“What?!” – Tobin shouted.

 

“We were just messing with you babe, we got into the room and saw you sleeping so Kelley decided to have some fun.” – Alex stated.

 

“Well ha ha very funny.” – Tobin stated trying to play it out cool, but in reality she didn’t liked it at all especially the moment Alex said those words. She couldn’t imagine her life without her.

 

“Ready?!” – Tobin asked Alex wanting to get out of there.

 

“Let me just get ready, it will be a second.” – Alex answered a little bit worried since she noticed the change in Tobin’s attitude.

 

“Okay, I’ll wait for you outside.” – Tobin stated then left.

 

“She is okay, just give her time. She’ll be laughing about it soon.” – Hope stated.

 

Alex was ready but she was a little bit scared to go outside. _Here we go,_ she thought. As she made her way she spotted Tobin sitting on a rock.

 

“Hey, sorry about that.” – Alex said soflty.

 

“It’s okay, actually it was funny. That little squirrel really got me.” – Tobin replied.

 

“Are we good?” – Alex asked just to be sure.

 

“Yes, yes we are...chill. I just took it a little bit too hard when you said you’ll never wanted to see me again. I thought it was for real and it hurt.” – Tobin said while looking at her boots.

 

“Babe I’ll never leave your side okay, trust me I love you.” – Alex whispered to her ear as she got closer, then added “Let’s go.”

 

They walked side by side to their shed without holding hands since anyone could see them from the castle but as soon as they got to their training area Alex kissed Tobin roughly.

 

“Hey Lex, I don’t think you can’t leave me since I’m so good of a lover that you can’t keep your hands off me.” – Tobin teased after they ended their kiss.

 

“Shut up, yes I can but I don’t want to.” – Alex replied.

 

“I don’t think you are capable of doing that.” – Tobin said with a wink.

 

“What about yourself… Miss I want more sex at 3am so I suddenly wake you up because I can’t wait for 4 more hours.” – Alex said with a silly tone.

 

“Hey! Is not my fault im dreaming about it but yeah I can control myself.” – Tobin stated.

 

“Okay if you are so sure about it why don’t we do a bet? The one who resists and hold off longer without initiating sex wins.” – Alex said.

 

“Oh another bet! We been doing that a lot. You won the sprint challenge and I won the precision training. Then you won the jump, kick and sliding agility test while I won the precision, ability and control ones. This needs to stop.” – Tobin responded.

 

“See you can’t keep your hands of me, you got it too bad that you don’t even want to try.” – Alex mentioned while laughing.

 

 _Damn Alex why are you so competitive all the time!_ She thought as she finally caved in. “Okay, I’m in so what is going to be my prize, sorry the prize?” – Tobin asked.

 

“How about the winner get to blindfold the other one and do whatever for an hour.” – Alex suggested.

 

“Deal, you are so on.” – Tobin replied.

 

Training was going good, Tobin was teaching Alex how to fight in case she didn’t had any weapons.

 

“Okay Alex, first we are going to see the defensive techniques which will help you with the self-defense stuff in case you need it okay.” – Tobin explained.

 

Alex just nodded and paid really good attention at Tobin’s directions.

 

“Are you ready? I’m going to grab you from behind and do a choke hold...like this.” – Tobin grabbed Alex, her back pressed against her chest.

 

Quickly Alex lost all concentration as she felt Tobin’s body on hers, she was burning just by the touch but she was not going to fall for it. She decided to press her body even closer and moved a little to cause some friction. Tobin realized immediately what Alex was doing so she did the same, _game on Alex I’ll tease you until you crack._ She thought.

 

“First thing you need to do is look for the weak spots, the knee, crouch and nose.” – Tobin instructed as she touched Alex on those places.

 

Alex had to bite her lip to suppress a moan, Tobin was killing her.

 

“Then wait for your chance, you need to kick or punch. On the knee just kick it, on the crouch use your elbow or knee and the nose use the back of your head as you did before.” – Tobin continued explaining.

 

Both went at it for a while, Alex was definitely a fast learner and Tobin loved it. She kept explaining everything in detail and Alex delivered. As they continued to tease each other, things got heated but neither wanted to give in.

 

“Let’s take a break, it’s getting hot…the weather I mean.” – Tobin said.

 

“Oh yeah, definitely.” – Alex replied while laughing.

 

“Seriously, I even going to do this since I’m all sweaty.” – Tobin replied as she took of the tunic and the white shirt, leaving her in just her white tight no sleeve undergarment.

 

Alex was looking at Tobin with her jaw open, never did it crossed her mind that Tobin will do this. _Damn those arms, she is playing dirty._ She thought.

 

“Now, let’s see the techniques when they attack you from the front.” – Tobin said then proceeded with the lesson.

 

This was worse for Alex because Tobin grabbed her all over...she grabbed her arms, her neck, her waist, etc. even though Tobin was been gentle she needed to apply a little force to make it real. Alex loved it.

 

“I have an idea, since you are very quick…when they come at you just hook your foot with theirs and they should fall. You can do it while you maintain your balance or just slide directly at their ankles…break them, I don’t care.” – Tobin said.

 

“Like this…”- Alex said while she practice the movement.

 

They continued with the exercise until Alex took advantages of Tobin when she was grabbing her from behind clearly distracted. She grabbed her arm and picked her up as she hunched a little using her back as leverage. Tobin’s body did a little flip thanks to Alex carrying her and ended up with her back flat on the ground.

 

“Ouch, that hurt.” – Tobin said while she just lay there.

 

“Oh shut up.” – Alex said as she straddled Tobin and got really close to her face.

 

“I will win.”- Alex shouted then stood up quickly.

 

“I hate this bet, but I won’t lose.” – Tobin replied.

 

Alex just made fun of Tobin, which caused the Knight to tickle her.

 

“Stop Tobin, please.” – She pleaded.

 

“Okay, just because I love you babe.” – Tobin responded.

 

As soon as Alex was up Tobin had another idea.

 

“Hey how about we do a real practice, we are going to wrestle and to make it more interesting the loser gets to pick everything up while the other waits. What do you think Lex?” – Tobin asked.

 

“Game on.” – Alex answered.

 

Tobin was clearly winning the match but she wanted to let Alex believe she could win. Alex was so fast than in one second she had Tobin in another grip. Both of them were getting heated but Tobin couldn’t take it anymore. In a sudden move, she pinned Alex to the floor.

“I win!!! Yeah!” – Tobin shouted while sitting on Alex.

 

“Argh! Get of me.” – Alex demanded, she wasn’t a very good loser.

 

“Yes princess, please clean everything nicely and hurry up. I’m starving.” – Tobin said while she stood up and helped Alex do the same who just glared at her.

 

Alex picked everything up and place it in the shed. She notice something on the table that she hadn’t seen before, curiosity won over and she picked it up.

 

“Tobin was this?” – Alex asked.

 

Tobin who was outside waiting made her way towards Alex and saw what she was holding in her hands.

 

“That is a notebook well like a journal for you to write anything you want. You see those on my shelf, they are the same. I usually just write anything I’m feeling, it will help you when you think it’s too much.” – Tobin answered.

 

“I love it Tobin, thank you.” – Alex replied. _Damn this is going to be a very hard bet to win._ She thought.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! thanks again, I'll add one more tomorrow :)

Chapter 27

 

“Alex calm down…Seriously you are getting on my nerves. Chill!” – Kelley shouted a little desperate.

 

“You don’t understand, it’s been five days Kelley…five freaking days. I thought this will last maybe one or two but not five! - Alex replied.

 

“If you can’t take it anymore… then just go for it Alex.” – Kelley suggested.

 

“I wish but you know me, I don’t want to lose the bet! Tobin will never make me forget it.” – Alex said.

 

“Then suck it up.” – Kelley added.

 

“I’m trying but the teasing is getting out of proportion. Yesterday I stripped in front of her and slept naked. Do you know what she did?” – Alex asked.

 

“Ewwww no! I don’t want to know please keep that to yourself.” – Kelley responded.

 

“Nothing Kelley, she did nothing! She stripped too and just said goodnight while we just cuddled naked.” – Alex said frustrated.

 

Both girls stopped talking as they heard a knock on the door. Alex opened the door and saw Ali.

 

“Hey, Tobin said you girls were here and I decided to come hang out with you until they are done with their meeting.” – Ali said.

 

“Yeah sure come in Ali.” – Alex said as Ali made her way in.

 

“So how you girls been doing, anything new?” – Ali asked.

 

“Well Hope and I are doing great, I told my parents about it and they approve of her. We are going to have dinner with them as soon as they are back from their trip.” – Kelley stated.

 

“Wow that is great Kelley, I’m happy for you.” – Ali replied then look at Alex.

 

Alex didn’t say a word, she knew that she was next but she was so furious at the moment.

 

“I think the rumors are true then…” – Ali said.

 

“What rumors?” – Alex asked, curiosity getting the best from her.

 

“That you are in a very bad mood since Tobin isn’t giving it to you because of a bet.” – Ali said then laughed out loud.

 

“True story.” – Kelley added while she laughed joining Ali.

 

“Both of you shut up, I will win the bet. I will crack Tobin tonight…I’ll do whatever it takes.” – Alex stated with determination.

 

* * *

 

During the morning all the Knights were called up to a meeting by the King. It was obligatory hence Tobin, Hope, Ash, Amy, Lauren and Abby had to assist. Instructions were given that the girls will remain inside the castle during that time to assure their safety. Once they made it to the room they realized that almost all of the Thorns Knights were there.

 

“Thank God for this meeting.” – Tobin whispered.

 

“Why dude?” – Ash asked.

 

“I couldn’t stand another minute next to Alex without touching her.” – Tobin stated.

 

“You two are taking this bet to another level, why don’t you just cancel it.” – Hope suggested.

 

“Alex will never give up, she is really competitive.” – Tobin replied.

 

“And in a bad mood!” – Ash added while she laughed out loud.

 

“Yes Tobin do us all a favor and give Alex what she wants.”- Hope said.

 

The girls giggled and kept talking until the King finally addressed them.

 

“Thank you Thorns Knights for assisting, it’s very important for the kingdom to count with your support. I was telling Jill about the great service you provide us day by day and that I wanted to do something especial for you all in some way. After a few ideas we decided to throw a ball in your honor. During the ball we will celebrate together the allegiance we have as well as present the squires that are about to take the exam to be knights. I know most of you are artistic in any way so if you want to put something together like music or a performance it will be allowed, Jill will take care of that. The objective of this is just to let go and enjoy, have fun, etc. What do you girls think?” – The King asked.

 

“Its great thank you.” – Abby replied.

 

“Yeah we appreciate your attention to us, we look forward to it.” – Carli added.

 

“Great, okay I’ll leave you girls to discuss it further. Thank you.” – The King said as he made this way out of the room.

 

Jill gave a quick speech about the importance of supporting the King and how proud she was of all. We ended up splitting into smaller groups just to catch up.

 

“You dog.” – Megan said while she hit Tobin’s arm.

 

“What was that about?” – Tobin asked.

 

“Oh cut the act, come on…you actually got the princess to be your girlfriend. Wow.” – Syd added.

 

“Well yes of course! I’m irresistible...” – Tobin joked.

 

“Naa I love her and she loves me back so I’m so happy she is with me.” – Tobin added in a serious tone.

 

“Good for you Tobin.” – Megan said.

 

The girls kept talking to each other until they had to leave. Tobin was really in a good mood even though she was sexually frustrated keeping it together with cold showers. At the end it was just the six stay in knights talking to each other.

 

“Tobin do you know what day is tomorrow?” – Abby asked.

 

“Nope, I’ve lost track of time…What is it Abby?” – Tobin said in a confused tone.

 

“I’m sorry kid, it’s the 22nd and I know you’ll probably want the day off.” – Abby said without looking to Tobin.

 

Lauren hugged Tobin right away while Amy caressed her arm. Ash and Hope just stood giving Tobin the time she needed to put everything together.

 

The 22nd was the anniversary of the tragedy that changed her life, it was the day that she lost her family. As soon as she remembered the past caught up with her and she tried to hide her tears. Everyone saw how Tobin’s mood change from happiness to sorrow. Abby didn’t want to bring it up but they decided it was better that way Tobin could have her time if she needed instead of her having a breakdown as soon as she realized it.

 

“Could someone cover for me tomorrow, it will just be half a day. I’ll be back soon, I just…I just need to…”-Tobin tried to say but was interrupted by Hope.

 

“Hey, you don’t need to explain yourself. Ash and I will help with Alex okay.” – Hope stated.

 

“Thanks, I appreciate all your support. And I want to say that even though that day was the worse day in my life I’m glad I somehow ended up with you as a family.” – Tobin whispered.

 

All the girls hugged Tobin, they know what the day meant to her and they all wanted to be supportive.

 

“Don’t take it too hard on yourself, your family is very proud of you…That’s for sure.” – Amy said.

 

“Thanks again. Well it’s time to go back please don’t mention anything to Alex I don’t want her to worry.” – Tobin pleaded.

 

They all agree to keep it a secret, it was all set. Tobin will leave early in the morning and Ash will take her place then Hope will join them after breakfast. Once Tobin is back, she'll met them to continue with the day. This was a good thing because they didn’t want to leave Tobin after she was back.

 

* * *

 

Alex was still discussing strategies with Ali and Kelley to get Tobin to give up. The plan was to attack at night, that way it was just the two of them and nowhere to run. They were so into it that they didn’t heard the Knights open the door.

 

“We are back!” – Hope yelled to get their attention.

 

Kelley immediately ran and jumped on her, they gave each other a passionate kiss while Ash make gagging sounds.

 

“Hey you, come here.” – Ali said to Ash.

 

Ash walked to her and gave her a hug then murmured something to Ali’s ear.

 

“Hey beautiful, I missed you.” – Tobin said trying to act casual but Alex knew something was wrong.

 

“Hey babe, I miss you too…more than you think.” – Alex replied while she embraced Tobin.

 

Alex placed her arms over Tobin’s neck as Tobin grabbed her by the waist. They both leaned in at the same time. It was a short sweet kiss. _I need you Alex, I love you so much._ Tobin thought.

 

“You okay?” – Alex asked.

 

“Yes Lex. Don’t worry about it.” – Tobin replied.

 

“Hey since we don’t have anything planned for the afternoon why don’t we do something fun.” – Hope suggested.

 

“Yes! Let’s all hang out. How about a bonfire?” – Ash said.

 

“That can be arranged, Tobin, Alex?” – Hope asked.

 

“I will love that.” – Alex stated.

 

“Let’s go then.” – Ali stated.

 

All the girls made their way outside to get ready for the bonfire. Tobin’s mood lightened a little since she thought this was actually a great idea and that it will help as a distraction. She’ll worry about the 22nd on the 22nd not today, today she will be happy with Alex.

 

The Knights prepared the bonfire while Alex, Ali and Kelley got snacks from the kitchen. Half an hour later the sun was set and the fire was burning. Tobin sat with Alex in between her legs holding her close. Alex’s back was pressed to Tobin’s chest, she loved the feeling that only Tobin provided. Ash and Ali stayed close to each other holding hands while Kelley rested her head on Hope’s shoulder.

 

As they usually did the girls shared different stories, while they ate some snacks, most of them were funny until the girls asked about their most difficult battle.

 

“It was like what 5 years ago, we weren’t even Knights yet but since we were outnumbered they sent us. I just remember looking around and seen everyone fighting. It was just like a tons of people running around swinging swords. We looked into each other eyes and then just went with it.” – Ash said as she narrated the events.

 

“It was our first battle, we didn’t know what we were going to experience. Oh boy, it was mayhem.” – Hope added.

 

“It was horrible, I remembered been scared then… then… a guy ran up to me. He was about to kill me but I got to him first. It was a very traumatic experience for us.” – Tobin whispered.

 

“Yeah it was the first time we actually had to kill someone, I mean it comes with the title but that doesn’t make it okay. We took it really hard.” – Hope said.

 

“Especially me, I was so distracted that I didn’t saw the archer that was right in front of me aiming at my heart. One I did, it was like I could see my whole life flash before my eyes…” – Ash whispered.

 

“What happened next?” – Kelley asked intrigued as she hugged Hope trying to get closer.

 

“This dork pushed me out of the way just in time.” – Ash said while pointing at Tobin.

 

“You really did that for Ashlyn?” – Alex asked.

 

“Yes babe, I wasn’t going to let that idiot go out that easily.” – Tobin responded.

 

“Well the funny part is that this dork didn’t realized that actually the arrow meant for me got her on the back of her shoulder.” – Ash added.

 

“Dude I don’t know why no one said anything!” – Tobin shouted.

 

“Who told you about it? Didn’t you felt it?”- Alex asked curiously.

 

“Nope, I think it was the adrenaline. After the battle while I was distracted Ali pulled it out and then I felt the pain. Thank you Ali for the warning.” – Tobin said.

 

Alex and Kelley were a little bit shocked as they finally got to see the other side of the Knight’s life. Alex was really scared, not because of the things that Tobin made have done but the thought of losing her in battle. Tobin noticed Alex was worried about something and she decided to ask once they were alone.

 

Once the fire was almost out, the girls decided to call it a night. Alex forgot about her plan to get Tobin to crack, instead she focused on ways to keep Tobin safe.

 

As soon as they entered the room Alex asked…”What do I need to do to keep you from going to a battle? I can’t live without you Tobin, I don’t know what will be of me...just thinking about you fighting for your life in a battle get me all emotional, hell I'll probably just go crazy.”

 

“Hey, you don’t have to worry about that okay. We don’t even know if that will happen, most of the times they don’t need us….is that what you are worried about, you don’t care that I…I killed people?” Tobin asked back without looking at Alex.

 

Tobin always felt bad about it, but it was them or she but still felt horrible.

 

“What?! No Tobin, I understand please don’t think about it okay.” – Alex said as she hugged Tobin.

 

“Okay, Lex. I love you very much.” – Tobin whispered.

 

“I love you more Tobs.” – Alex said while she leaned in for a kiss.

 

Both girls kissed for a while then got ready for bed. Tobin had an arm on the back of her head while the other one embraced Alex whose head was on Tobin’s chest. She held Alex tight and placed a kiss on her forehead. Soon Alex was asleep while Tobin just kept her eyes on her, she didn’t even attempted to get some rest knowing that she will not sleep at all that night just as every year. … _Tomorrow I’ll let you in Alex, tomorrow I’ll share my deepest fear and life story with you. I know you’ll make it better._ Tobin thought before reliving the day in her head.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the new update! Thank you all for the support, Im glad you like the story :)

Chapter 28

 

Tobin once again escaped from Alex’s arms to make a run for it. Today she let herself be vulnerable as she remembered that day. Ashlyn was waiting for her outside Alex’s room already, she knew her friend really well.

 

“Good luck, I’ll wait here until Alex is awake. I don’t want to intrude. We’ll be here when you come back okay.” – Ash said.

 

“Yes, thank you Ash. It won’t be long I promise.” – Tobin replied as she gave her friend a quick hug.

 

Tobin made her way to her destination, this time it took her only an hour to get there by horse. She hoped down and strapped Jeff to the nearest tree.

 

She sat down in front of the huge rock and placed a hand to it as she read out loud: “ **Nothing can ever take away, the love a heart holds dear.”**

 

* * *

 

Alex turned around half asleep trying to get closer to Tobin but couldn’t find her. She opened her eyes and saw Tobin’s side of the bed empty. She let out a loud sigh then proceed to get out of bed. As soon as she heard the moment Ash knocked and Alex let her in.

 

“Good morning Ash, where is my Tobs? – Alex asked.

 

“She had something to do but she’ll be back in a while, don’t worry Alex. Plus you are stuck with me which is a good thing.” – Ash said with a huge grin on her face.

 

“And why is that?” – Alex asked again a little curious.

 

“Because I’m one of Tobin’s best friends so I can tell you many thing about her. Oh! Even funny stories that she probably doesn’t want me to share, I’m sure she’ll kill me but it’s worth my death.” – Ash stated.

 

“Oh I like that, tell me more.” – Alex demanded.

 

“Did you know that she likes to be barefooted all the time, it’s like she can walk on rocks like nothing is wrong…” – Ash started with her stories about Tobin.

 

* * *

 

 

Tobin noticed that the sky started to get a little bit darker. _It’s going to rain, I’ll better make my way back._ She thought. Before heading to the castle she made a quick stop to the Thorns house just to get some more time alone at her favorite place. In the backyard of the house there was a white wood swing that look like a chair hanging from a huge tree branch. She didn’t know why that place really calm her down but it did, she remembered how she always sat there watching the stars since the first week she called this place her home. It meant so much that when she was 15 years old she restore the old swing with Jill’s permission.

 

Some of her fellow knights saw Tobin on the swing but decided to let her be. She wasn’t going to take long, she couldn’t stay away from Alex. In reality she needed her, she wanted to finally open up about her past to her and she’ll do it today.

 

When she arrived to the castle she quickly made her way to look for her.

 

* * *

 

Alex, Kelley, Ash, Ali and Hope were all together at the library. Alex was having a good time trying not to be worried about Tobin, but in reality she was indeed worried and she missed her so bad.

 

“Yo! You missed me?” – Tobin asked as soon as she saw the girls.

 

“Tobin!” – Alex shouted and ran to her.

 

Tobin reacted just in time to grab her as she jumped on her. Alex immediately kissed the knight then whispered. “I really missed you Tobs.”

 

“I really missed you too Lex, do you want to go to practice? I think is going to rain soon so we can go now to avoid the rain. – Tobin asked.

 

“Sure, I think it’s a great idea. Let me go change real quick.” – Alex answered.

 

“Okay I’ll go with you.” – Tobin added.

 

Tobin told the other girls about taking Alex outside to practice and that they’ll be back soon.

 

Alex could sense Tobin’s mood, she knew something was wrong but she didn’t know what it was. She decided it was better not to pressure Tobin since she knew that she had her walls. But Alex was happy that she could be alone with her now.

 

* * *

 

Tobin hold Alex’s hand as soon as they were outside, she didn’t care who say them she just needed some support. Alex didn’t care also so she applied a little bit more force to their grip.

 

The shed remained the same, Alex opened it and started to take some of the stuff. Tobin hugged Alex from behind and placed her chin on top of her shoulder.

 

“Babe, leave that today I want to share something with you. I want to tell you how I became a Knight.” – Tobin said.

 

Alex immediately turned around and touched Tobin cheeks tracing small circles with her thumbs. Tobin closed the gap and kissed Alex, both girls lost themselves in the passionate kiss. After they pulled apart Tobin grabbed Alex’s hand and led her outside.

 

They sat a few yards away the shed, Tobin had Alex in between her legs her back against her front as she held her tight while she leaned against an abandoned tree log. Tobin took a deep breath ready to start.

 

“I had an amazing life when I was little, I mean we weren’t exactly royalty or high level nobles but we were okay. The important thing is that I loved my family, my mom and dad always supported me. While my two sisters and brother were the world to me, we used to play every day. I always woke up with so much energy ready to start our day, ready for whatever new adventure we were going to live that day. It was really amazing.” – Tobin described.

 

Alex pulled her closer, _what happened?_ She asked herself.

 

“One day my dad told us during breakfast that we were going on a trip, we’ll visit Diamond Bar. We were all really excited because it was our first trip and vacations in which we were going together. I couldn’t sleep the day before because of the excitement. Now that I think about it, times were different and poverty was huge on those days.” – Tobin continued.

 

Tobin placed a kiss to Alex’s cheek then gave her a little peck just to find the courage to tell the next part. She then proceeded to explain in detail about the incident and how she hid as her family was killed by some mobsters.

                                                                                                                                                                       

Alex couldn’t believe it, both of them let the tears out as Alex tried to hold her close.

 

Tobin continued telling Alex about that day, how the Thorns found her and helped her give a proper goodbye to her family.

 

“Today is the anniversary of that day, that’s where I was in the morning. The rock is still there, every time I read the legend Abby helped me carved it’s like I can feel them there with me.” – Tobin said.

 

Alex now shifted be able to face Tobin. She held her face and gave her small kisses everywhere she could. They could feel a few light drops starting to fall from the sky but they didn’t move, not until there were finished with their conversation.

 

“What does the carving say Tobin?”- Alex asked.

 

“It says: **Nothing can ever take away, the love a heart holds dear.** And that’s true, even though I lost them that day I know somehow they are still with me, looking out. Plus I keep their memory alive in my heart every day.” – Tobin said in between sobs.

 

“That’s beautiful Tobin, I’m sure they are looking after you. You have your family as angels next to you.” – Alex reassured Tobin while she kept her touching the knight.

 

“That day I became a Thorn, with one thing on my mind…I promised them I wouldn’t be a coward that I’ll do everything in my power to fight back. But I know even if I keep my promise I won’t be able to rewrite the past, I didn’t fought when they needed me too and I will regret that for my whole life.” – Tobin finally let out, she felt vulnerable and weak.

 

“Hey baby, Tobs, look at me. You were just a kid, there was nothing you could have done to keep that from happening. If you got out they would have kill you too.” – Alex whispered while looking directly into Tobin’s eyes, both still crying.

 

“I know but I just feel so bad, I don’t deserve to be alive. I should have died with them not here enjoying life. That is why I pushed you away when we first met but I’m not strong enough to be away from you. Because now that I have you, I want to live my life at the fullest…I want to be happy and let you in.” – Tobin said.

 

The rain started to pour harder than before but the girls still didn’t move. They both were getting soaked but neither care about it.

 

“Tobin, I’m yours and you are mine. Maybe this is how destiny had it planned for us. You needed to live to make your way to me, to show me what it was worth fighting for and most importantly living for. I love you so much.” – Alex stated.

 

“I love you too Alex, so much. I’m glad we found each other. Do you know what is the only thing I have from that day?” – Tobin asked.

 

“No, what baby?” – Alex answered.

 

“The clothes I had on and a necklace my family got me for my 7th birthday. The same one that hangs on your neck every day, that is how important you are to me. Never forget that, remember for you anything Alex.” – Tobin said with a new found determination.

 

“Tobin kiss me.” – Alex demanded.

 

Tobin did what Alex asked and kissed her with all the passion they had. Alex opened her mouth to let her in. Their tongues quickly got into a battle with each other. Both of their hands were all over each other, their bet soon forgotten after this intimate moment in which Tobin opened up to Alex underneath the pouring rain.

 

“Alex I need you now.” – Tobin whispered.

 

“Me too Tobin so much please take me now.” – Alex rasped out.

 

Tobin got up and pulled Alex with her... soon they were inside the shed. Tobin lighted some candles while Alex placed some of the blankets and pillows that were in the small chest. Tobin approached Alex and grabs her from behind then whispered…”Bet is over right?”

 

“Mmmm yes.” – Alex purred while she tried to keep it together but having Tobin kiss her neck was to much.

 

Alex turned around and kissed Tobin straight on the lips. Tobin brought Alex closer and picked her up, Alex immediately wrapped her legs around Tobin’s torso. The knight placed her hands on Alex ass and give it a little squeeze before setting her on the table.

 

The passion that the two had for each other increased when Tobin was in between Alex’s legs. They both could feel the other through their wet clothes. Alex started to remove Tobin’s tunic and shirt, she slowly undid button by button as her finger graced the exposed skin. Just this simple action caused Tobin to almost lose it as she had to bite back a moan as Alex fingers left burned her skin in a good way.

 

Tobin decided to do the same, she started to undress Alex but she did it quick since she couldn’t wait that long. As soon as she had Alex upper body exposed she gently caressed her breasts which made Alex arch her back while she tangled her hands on Tobin’s hair.

 

Alex wanted to feel more of Tobin so she got closer to the edge of the table to try and get the needed pressure she desperately wanted. Tobin took the hint and started to move her hips towards Alex, slamming their hips together while she kept touching her all over.

 

They got lost in their connection, Tobin gave Alex an open mouth kiss before her lips were occupied on sucking her breasts. Alex hissed at the contact and lazily removed the little clothing left on Tobin leaving her just in her pants. As she tried to touch her the knight went way south until she was kissing every inch in Alex’s abs and ribs.

 

Tobin needed to feel all of Alex skin against her, she couldn’t get enough of Alex. She kneeled down to take her boots off as she looked up straight to Alex who smiled just smiled at her while she bit her lip. Soon all of Alex’s clothes were forgotten on the floor followed soon by Tobin’s.

 

Once Tobin got their clothes off she returned to her previous position in between Alex legs and started thrusting into Alex again while their tongues still battled each other. Skin on skin caused a new fire between them neither wanted to put off. On the contrary, all those other nights were Tobin was tender and gentle was nothing compared to this as she moved frantically.

 

“Alex I want you now, I can’t control myself.” – Tobin shuttered in a needed way.

 

“I’m yours baby.” – Alex replied.

 

That was all that Tobin needed to hear as she placed her hand on Alex’s folds and started circling her clit as Alex was moaning loud. Both girls knew they were out here in the shed surrounded by the loud noise of the following rain, no one will bother them or hear them. No one was going to hold back anything.

 

“Damn baby you are loud, I love it.” – Tobin said with confidence as Alex screamed her name.

 

Alex couldn’t reply she was too distracted with the feeling of Tobin’s hand on her. Soon Tobin was on her knees, licking her folds on pushing her tongue into Alex. The princess’ body shivered as she Tobin’s caressed her. Tobin could feel how closed Alex was so she decided to add a finger, a few moments later Alex was gasping as she rode her orgasm.

 

Tobin took this moment to carry her and placed her gently on the blanket. The knight carefully lay on top to hovered over her as to give her a few more kisses. As soon as Tobin saw Alex was back and started to regain her senses she pushed a finger inside her which caused Alex to scream.

 

“OMG Tobin, so good.” – Alex shouted.

 

“You like it baby?” – Tobin asked.

 

“Yeah, mmmm, more.” – Alex rasped.

 

Tobin inserted another finger as she moved them in and out of Alex. Alex had goosebumps all over her skin and the sensation was too much that she had to close her eyes. When she did she knew that she wanted to touch Tobin so she cupped her center and did the same thing Tobin was doing to her.

 

Soon they found a rhythm, going faster every time as they desperately needed each other. They didn’t knew if they were sweating or if it was the rain but the shivers they got from their wet bodies was intense.

 

“Alex I love you so much.” – Tobin murmured between groans.

 

“Me too, I’m yours Tobin always.” – Alex whimpered.

 

Between groans and moans both girls cried out as they finished together, their bodies going limp. Even after their bliss, Alex found the strength to place small kisses in Tobin’s face. Tobin couldn’t help but smile at the sweet and tender gesture. She looked at Alex with so much love and admiration, she knew she will never be able to put what she was feeling into words.

 

“You are my everything Alex, I don’t even know how to express how much you mean to me.” – Tobin said.

 

“Tobs, you don’t need to say it, I know because I feel it too.” – Alex replied.

 

The rain was still pouring hard, they both knew they couldn’t make their way back yet not that they were in a rush. They held each other while they give small kisses and expressed their love until they noticed the rain started to calm down. Tobin grabbed the dry clothes available on the rack for to get dressed while they kept kissing each other before making their way back.

 

“Let’s not do that bet again okay?” – Alex said as they were ready to go.

 

“Deal!”- Tobin replied giving her the biggest smile she could.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try my best to add another update at later tonight. Thanks!

Chapter 29

 

Alex woke up with Tobin next to her and she couldn’t help but smile at the feeling. Yesterday was a good day, she couldn’t stop thinking about everything they shared. Waking next to Tobin was something Alex was sure she wanted to do for the rest of her life since she was completely in love.

 

Slowly Tobin started to wake up, she didn’t want to open her eyes since she wanted to rest a little bit more. Therefore she hugged Alex tighter and got lost in her sweet strawberry essence. Alex kept looking at Tobin with adoration, finally after a few minutes Tobin opened her eyes to see Alex’s beautiful ocean blue eyes staring back at her.

 

“Good Morning babe.” – Tobin whispered.

 

“Good Morning Tobs.” – Alex replied.

 

“Do we have to get up? I want to sleep a little more.” – Tobin asked.

 

“Or we can do something else.” – Alex murmured seductively.

 

Unfortunately for them before they could do anything else...Hope and Ash entered the room. Ash leaped on the bed and started to jump.

 

“Get up you love birds!” – Ash yelled while she went up and down.

 

Alex and Tobin’s bodies bounced from one side to the other one while Tobin still held Alex.

 

“Stop that Ash, argh!” – Tobin shouted back.

 

Hope couldn’t helped but laugh at the image, then she soon joined Ash. The force of both girl’s jumps finally made Alex and Tobin gave up as they sat.

 

“Finally, good morning girls! Sorry for interrupting whatever you insatiable humans were about to start but the King sent us to get Alex.” –Hope said as she stopped jumping.

 

“What is this about?” – Alex asked without letting go of Tobin.

 

“Don’t know, he just told us that he needed to talk to you. So we decided to crash your party” – Ash replied.

 

Tobin was not in the mood for her friend’s joke since she was tired and wanted to still be sleeping next to Alex. She needed to get them back for it so she tackled Ash and both girls started to wrestle.

 

“I’m not involved.” – Alex shouted as she stood up since she didn’t want to participate in the exchange then added “I’ll go get ready, thank you Hope and Ash.”

 

The three knights saw how Alex made her way to the bathroom in a good mood, Tobin knew they will tease her right away.

 

“You dog! Finally, she was getting crankier by the hour.” – Ash said.

 

“Shut up!” – Tobin yelled.

 

“Sorry dude but I’m with Ash, I think you did a good job. Who won the bet?” – Hope asked.

 

“No one, we cancelled it of course.” – Tobin said proudly.

 

“Good! I’m glad for everyone not just for you. Now get ready since Jill wants to see us too.” – Hope demanded.

 

**

 

“Alexandra, honey, please come here.” – The King said as he saw Alex entered.

 

“Hi father, got your message. What is this about?”- Alex asked, she was curious as to why her father wanted to talk to her before breakfast.

 

“I have a task for you…” – The king replied.

 

“Okay…What is it?” – Alex asked again but now she was nervous and alone. She took a glimpse involuntarily towards the door to catch the knights waiting outside but she couldn’t see them.

 

“We are organizing a ball to honor the Thorns, I want you to take the lead and full control of the planning. It will be one of your tasks when you become Queen in the future. Your mother and sister will help you out.” – The king said.

 

“Right, I can do that. Will this change my schedule in any way?” – Alex questioned, she wasn’t thrilled with the idea since she didn’t care about social events but she was excited that it was for the Thorns, meaning for Tobin.

 

“Yes, glad you asked. All your other activities will be placed on hold. Since you’ll be here with the staff you won’t need that much protection from the knights. Jill is going to assign them new tasks to do while you are busy with the ball.” – The king mentioned with a smile on his face.

 

Alex couldn’t help but look away, she knew what her father meant…she will be too busy to be around Tobin. She didn’t like that at all.

 

“I’ll do my best.” – Alex replied because even if she didn’t liked it she won’t disappoint her father.

 

“Good now let’s go to breakfast together, the knights probably not join us since they are talking with Jill.” – The king said.

 

* * *

 

 

“Girls, as you heard the other day the King is organizing a ball in our honor.” – Jill mentioned.

 

The Knights looked at each other a little puzzled at what could possible mean for them other than to celebrate.

 

“As you know we will be presenting the squires that will take the exam to become Knights. What we want to do this time is get them a mentor, you will help them with the preparations for the test and you personally will introduce your squire to society.” – Jill said.

 

“How will that work if we are here?” – Hope asked.

 

“Well both princess will be occupied organizing the ball, they need to take care of every detail therefore their schedules had been cleared for them to handle that. For us that means that we don’t have to be there all the time anymore since they will be safe. We will use that free time to help our squire.” – Jill answered.

 

“When do we start?”- Ash asked.

 

“Now… the squires should be here any minute, you will then go to the stables for practice. After that is done they’ll go back to the Thorne House. But starting tomorrow there might be double sessions, I’m still checking with Abby.” – Jill stated.

 

On cue, the three squires made their way towards them.

 

“Ah perfect, glad you made it on time. Squire Morgan Brian your mentor will be Knight Ashlyn Harris, Squire Julie Johnston yours will be Knight Solo and last but not least Christen Press you got Knight Tobin Heath. “– Jill said.

 

* * *

 

 

After breakfast Alex and Kelley couldn’t wait to find the Knights. Kelley will also be helping with the ball preparations, so their presence was required at the meeting room but since they had some time they decided to spend it with their loves.

 

They couldn’t find the knights on their usual spots until they asked around and someone told them they were at the main entrance. Alex spotted Tobin instantly in a small group of knights, she smiled to herself and then winked as Tobin made eye contact with her.

 

Tobin smiled as she winked back. She noticed some girls with them who wore similar attires but not quite the same. They looked younger and beautiful, she got a strange feeling when she saw one of those girls really close to Tobin. _Who is that and why is she so close to my Tobin? I don’t like her, there is something about her I just don’t know…._ Alex thought.

 

Kelley noticed the change in Alex and as in sync she could see what her friend was looking at, she immediately knew what Alex was thinking especially since there was also a new girl near Hope.

 

“Who the hell are those?” – Kelley whispered.

 

“I have no idea Kel, but I don’t like it.”- Alex responded.

 

“Yeah me neither, let’s find out.” – Kelley said.

 

Jill notice the girls walking towards them and decided to introduce the group since now they were complete.

 

“Good morning Princess Alex, Lady Kelley, let me introduce our Thorns squires. This is Julie, Christen and Morgan.” – Jill said.

 

The girls said hi to the new girls but still had a bad feeling about this.

 

“To what do we owe the pleasure?”- Alex asked since she couldn’t handle the curiosity in her anymore.

 

“Oh they will be introduced at the ball as the squires that will take the knight’s test. They will be coached by their assigned mentor until the event. Actually the mentor will be the one to introduce them to society, it’s just like a good luck ritual.” – Jill answered.

 

“And you are the mentors?” – Kelley asked while trying to make eye contact with Hope who was avoiding her gaze.

 

“Oh! Well since you will be busy with the organization we decided to use that free time the knights have to practice with the squired to get them ready.” – Jill stated.

 

 _Are you serious?! Not only will I be apart from Tobin but she will be training another girl like she trains with me. That was our thing!_ Alex thought, she wanted to shout that out loud but kept it inside.

 

Tobin could sense Alex’s reaction and got really nervous. _She is not going to like it, I cannot do anything about it, please Alex._ She thought.

 

 _Look at me Hope, why don’t you want to look at me! What are you kidding?!_ Kelley thought then asked out loud. “Girls, who are your mentors?”

 

 _Please not Christen, please not Christen…she is really pretty and sweet. Please not Christen._ Alex pleaded in her head.

 

“I got Knight Harris.” – Moe replied.

 

“I got Knight Solo.” – JJ said.

_Shit, just my luck. You better watch yourself Tobin and behave._ Alex thought as she was feeling the jealousy rise in her. Kelley was also jealous and did a worse job of hiding it than Alex.

 

“Mine is Knight Heath.” – Christen stated.

 

 _Mine?! Mine?!_ Alex was fuming by now, Tobin could totally sense that and decided to do something about it.

 

“Well good introductions, Alex can I speak to you for a minute?” – Tobin asked her.

 

Alex didn’t knew what to do, she wanted to blow her off but then she realized that will give the wrong impression. She wanted to show Christen Tobin was her mentor, her girlfriend, her lover.

 

“Of course Tobs.” – Alex replied sweetly.

 

 _Damn is she angry or not, I’m so confused._ Tobin thought as she took Alex to the next room.

 

As soon as they were alone Alex kissed Tobin fiercely and her hands tangled in the knight’s hair. Tobin returned the kiss with the same passion, then deepened the kiss. Once both pull apart to get some air Tobin asked her what was on her mind.

 

“Alex, is not that I don’t love when you kiss me like that but are you okay? What’s wrong?” – Tobin asked a little preoccupied.

 

The princess tried her best to keep control to give a proper response.

 

“Nothing babe, I just missed you and I’m sad that I won’t get to spend that much time with you as before.” –Alex lied.

 

“Are you sure? I know, this ball organization thing is not the best but I’ll be here for whenever you are free.” – Tobin replied sincerely.

 

Just as Alex was about to respond Christen entered the room.

 

“Tobin, we have to go to practice. We are waiting for you, we need to go now for us to be able to return in time.” – Christen said as she placed her hand on Tobin’s bicep.

 

“One second I’ll be right there.” – Tobin replied without taking her eyes off Alex.

 

Christen disappeared, Alex was beyond mad but she knew this was not Tobin’s fault. She decided to give her a few more intense kisses until they heard steps once again.

 

Tobin knew she had to go now, she gave her a quick peck on the lips right before Christen was backing dragging Tobin from her arm.

 

 _Kelley, I need to find Kelley now._ She thought then almost ran to her friend who was alone by the entrance.

 

“Well I hate this Alex, do you see how that gorgeous blond was all over my Solo?”- Kelley exaggerated a little since JJ was just standing next to Hope but her feelings were intense and real.

 

“I know?! You should have seen Christen pull Tobin away. I can’t deal with this…” - Alex said.

 

“We need to do something Alex, those are our women and our territory!!!” – Kelley screamed.

 

“Okay, okay, just don’t scream. Let’s the show them they are ours.” – Alex stated with determination.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, i really didnt edit it since Im tired haha I'll double check it later but didnt want to keep it. 
> 
> Special thanks to nutmeg for the jealousy idea and to jojo2chen for reading it to double check if it was worth it.

Chapter 30

 

The ball preparations were already in motion, Alex tried to do everything faster by not wasting time on unnecessary things. Her goal was to have everything ready by noon that way she could have the afternoon free of duties.

 

Kelley and Alex made their way towards the Knights to let them know they were free and wanted to hang out with them. Alex could see Press constantly placing her hand on Tobin’s arm, she turned towards Kelley who just nodded understanding what her friend was thinking.

 

“Hey Lex” – Tobin said but Alex didn’t said anything, she just kissed Tobin straight on the lips full force.

 

Tobin couldn’t resist, she kissed her back with the same force. She missed Alex and was worried as to why Alex was acting strange. She was oblivious about the whole situation. Press just stood there with her mouth opened a little bit shocked at the scene.

 

“What Press, didn’t you know Alex is Tobin’s girlfriend?” – Kelley asked with a smile.

 

“No I didn’t, the King didn’t mention it.” – Press answered.

 

Alex heard that and stopped the kiss, Press was playing a dangerous game and she was not going to let her go there.

 

“My father doesn’t know yet, we will tell him when we think is right.” – Alex said in a defiant tone.

 

“Okay, well gotta go.” – Press responded.

 

“Alex, baby, what was that?” – Tobin asked.

 

“Nothing hun, I can’t wait to be with you.” – Alex answered seductively.

 

“Me neither babe, I missed you so much.” Tobin replied.

 

“Argh! You two make me sick. Where is Hope?” – Kelley asked while making gagging noises.

 

“She should be here in a few minutes. What do you girls want to do today since you are free?” – Tobin asked.

 

“I was thinking we can have a picnic outside.” Alex suggested.

 

“Love that idea, Solo better get her ass over here.” – Kelley said.

 

As in cue Hope appeared with JJ next to her followed by Ali and Ash. Alex notice the death glance Kelley was giving to Hope, who as soon as she saw her she tried to look somewhere else. Kelley decided to apply the same technique Alex just used a while ago.

 

Hope didn’t even saw it coming, she just felt Kelley’s lips on her.

 

“What is going on?” – Ash whispered to Ali.

 

“I don’t know exactly but I’ll say that maybe Kelley is jealous.” – Ali answered.

 

“Why?” – Ash asked.

 

“Because of JJ of course, omg how can you be so blind.” – Ali replied while trying not to laugh.

 

The kissing continued until Alex whispered to Kelley “She is gone now.”

 

Kelley pulled away from Hope and address the group of friends.

 

“Okay who is ready for a picnic?!” – Kelley shouted excited.

 

“Good, why don’t you girls go and grab our snacks and head out. I just need to go for something really quick and I’ll meet you outside.” – Tobin said.

 

Alex got suspicious, she didn’t want to be without Tobin.

 

“Can I go with you?” – Alex asked.

 

“Sure Lex.” – Tobin replied as she grabbed Alex’s hand and led her to her room.

 

Once there Tobin opened one of the drawers she had for her things to pull out a journal, just like the one she gave Alex.

 

“I need this one close to me, Abby and Pinoe are doing a musical number. They want me to contribute some lyrics to the song they are writing.” – Tobin said.

 

“You write songs?!” – Alex asked a little surprised.

 

“Well I write in general, not poems like the ones you see at your class… I just write what I feel. Sometimes the words work together as a song.” – Tobin explained.

 

“You are beyond amazing.” –Alex said.

 

“Naaaa it’s not that cool. You know you can read them right? I mean you can take the ones that are in the shed and read them if you want to, I trust you Lex.” – Tobin stated.

 

“Really? Thank you Tobs. I’ll tell you what, I’ll read them when I’m missing you the most.” – Alex said while she gave Tobin a little kiss.

 

**

 

“Hey there!” – Tobin shouted once she spotted her friends outside.

 

“That was fast!” – Ash replied while rising an eyebrow.

 

“Shut up! It’s not what you think, I really needed to pick this up.” – Tobin answered as she waved the journal.

 

“Oh you are helping Abby?” – Ali asked.

 

“I’ll try but I don’t know what they have in mind.” – Tobin answered.

 

The girls had a great afternoon, each of them next to their loved one as they once again lost themselves in conversation. Alex had never a real friend apart from Kelley and as she laid eyes on each girl she knew she could count with any of them.

 

That thought stuck with her the rest of the day, she didn’t want to say anything. Her mind kept thinking about it while she felt a warm content feeling. Tobin noticed Alex a little bit lost on her thoughts as she lay down next to her.

 

“Hey Lex, what are you thinking about?” – Tobin asked looking directly into Alex’s blue eyes.

 

“Just that, my life has changed so much since you guys came alone. I mean I know the situation is dangerous but I’m enjoying everything. First I got you, you showed me what love is and to be myself. Then today at the picnic I realized that I can consider every girl on our little group my friend something that makes me really happy. Before I just had Kelley, all the other princess were just about jewelry and material stuff. So I’m just thinking how I got so lucky in a complicated situation.” – Alex let out.

 

“Well as you said before, things happen for a reason and I think maybe you been here with me it was meant to me. Plus the girls love you…not only Ash, Hope and Ali also the other Thorns like Amy, Lauren, Abby, etc. You are a good person Alex I’m not the only one that sees it.” – Tobin said.

 

“Thank you Tobin, I love you.” – Alex whispered.

 

“Love you too Lex.” – Tobin replied then gave her a small kiss.

 

* * *

 

 

Several days had passes since the squires began their training. Alex was still fuming since Christen was even more forward with Tobin, the worse part was that Tobin didn’t do anything about it.

 

“How can she let her touch her every time?” – Alex asked Kelley.

 

“I don’t know, she same goes for Hope. I mean she does try but without success.” – Kelley replied.

 

“I think that all our past plans didn’t work, I mean I’ve kiss Tobin, tell her I loved her, thank her for “last night” all in front of her…. we need something big.” – Alex suggested.

 

“Agree and I have the perfect idea…” – Kelley said.

 

* * *

 

 

The knights were about to start practice with the squires. Today they were going to practice sword fighting so everyone grabbed their gear to proceed with the 1 vs 1 match.

 

Tobin was fighting Press, she was quick but Alex was definitely faster. She couldn’t stop thinking about her not even in the middle of training. During the match Tobin finally something was not all right, she suddenly was aware of all the extra touched that Press was giving her. Instantly she felt uncomfortable, after their first round of 1 vs 1 ended Tobin decided to talk to Press about it.

 

“Press, what’s with all the touches that is not how you do it. Please stop.” – Tobin said.

 

“What if I don’t want to?” – Press replied with a smirk.

 

Before Tobin could reply she noticed Ali, Kelley and Alex approaching the knights followed by some royal guards carrying something. The knights saw how the guards placed three things that looks like bed really close to their training area then stood behind them.

 

Hope was confused and didn’t knew what was happening, meanwhile Ash couldn’t take her eyes off Ali. She waved her hand towards her frantically, Ali waved back and sent her a kiss.

 

“Hey there! Keep up with your practice don’t mind us here.” – Alex shouted.

 

The girls made their way towards the bed, they wore this long robes. Alex’s robe was blue, Kelley’s was green and Ali’s was black. They all grabbed the knot at their waist at the same time then as in sync they undid them then took them off completely.

 

Tobin couldn’t even react, she couldn’t take her eyes away from Alex. She had a small bathing suit on that hugged her in the right places as it showed her amazing body. Hope was speechless and couldn’t believe that she was seen Kelley wearing that. Ash was just there smiling staring at Ali’s body.

 

“Cough, Cough, What do you think you are doing?” – Tobin asked after she coughed twice.

 

“What? We are trying to get some color for the ball.” –Alex explained.

 

Hope took a glimpse at the guards behind the girls and saw how they were looking at them. She didn’t like it at all.

 

“Kelley cover yourself please.” – Hope demanded.

 

“No Hope, you keep up with your task and I’ll be here doing mine.” – Kelley replied.

 

The knights tried to ignore the sight and continued with the practice. Tobin was even more distracted than before, therefore she was really sloppy which Press took it as an advantage. While Tobin was taking a glance towards Alex and the guards looking at her, really her body. She couldn’t handle the guards checking out Alex.

 

She stopped fighting and walked towards Alex.

 

“Can I talk to you for a sec?” – Tobin asked checking Alex out.

“Yes, of course baby.” – Alex responded.

 

“What is this Alex? You been acting weird the last few days and I don’t know what I did or what’s happening. I need to know.” – Tobin asked.

 

“It’s just that training is our thing, then you have to go practice with this beautiful girl who obviously has a crush on you. I don’t like it Tobin, I don’t like her either.” – Alex rasped.

 

“What?! All this time you were jealous, OMG, I thought I did something wrong and it was killing me. Press has nothing to do with me.” – Tobin said.

 

“She does Tobin, she keeps been all over you and you do nothing about it!” – Alex said a little too loud.

 

“I haven’t done anything because there is nothing to do Alex, you are just been irrational.” –Tobin replied.

 

“No I’m not, I know she likes you.” – Alex whispered trying to calm down the conversation.

 

“Even if she did you should trust me. We’ll talk about this later. Put on the robe please, I don’t want the guards checking what’s mine or I swear I’ll kill them with my sword.” – Tobin stated then walked away back to the other knights.

 

Alex took Tobin’s comments seriously, she but the robe back on then just stood there watching the practice continue.

 

It was Tobin and Press turn again battling it out 1 vs 1. Tobin was distracted by all since it finally clicked _How could Alex be jealous, doesn’t she knows I’m only hers, Press doesn’t like me at all, she is over reacting._ She thought. Press took advantage of Tobin’s mind been somewhere else as she charged at her and tackle her. Press was on top of Tobin their faces so close…Press leaned it and Tobin moved just at the right moment.

 

“What the hell Press?” – Tobin yelled.

 

“Sorry Tobin, I couldn’t control myself. I really like you.” – Press said in a low voice.

 

“I have a girlfriend which I love with all my heart.” – Tobin said then immediately turn to look at Alex.

 

Alex was furious and quickly started to walk away back to the castle. Tobin finally got it, Alex had been right to be jealous of Press. Even though she was jealous she should trust her, she wouldn’t do anything that will jeopardize their relationship since it was the most amazing thing in her life.

 

“We are done here.” – Tobin said and just started to walk to towards Alex.

 

“What the hell was that?!” – Kelley shouted.

* * *

 

Alex almost ran to her room, she knew Tobin was close behind. She didn’t want her to see the tears in her eyes, she knew Press liked Tobin but seen her almost kiss her girlfriend it was just too real.

 

As she was about to shut the door, Tobin pushed it open then closed it once she got inside.

 

“I’m sorry Alex, I should have seen it before. You were right…”- Tobin said defeated.

 

“She tried to kiss you, seen that was painful.” – Alex replied still crying.

 

“I know baby, but I wouldn’t let her kiss me. This lips are not for her, they belong to you. You need to trust me, there will never be anyone else for me... just you Lex. Please don’t cry, really nothing happened. It’s just you and me forever. I love you so much.” – Tobin said.

 

Alex looked straight to Tobin’s eyes as she continued crying.

 

“I’m a little bit mad at you though, you should know I’m yours and never doubt that. Just to be sure I’m going to show you right now who has all of my heart.” – Tobin said in a defiant tone.

 

Tobin picked up Alex and she carried her to the bed. She lay her down then roughly took off the robe leaving Alex just in the bathing suit.

 

“Do you know what you do to me? You wanted me to look at you but you made everyone look. The guards were checking out what is mine. I didn’t like that either.” – Tobin said while she touched Alex’s body.

 

Alex couldn’t keep it together, Tobin was been a little bit rough but she loved it. Tobin didn’t even gave her a warning after she squeezed her breast from under the bikini and shoved her other hand inside the bottom part touching all of her.

 

“Argh, Tobin!” – Alex shouted followed by a moan.

 

“Yes Alex?” – Tobin asked.

 

“You are mine baby.” – Alex stuttered.

 

“Yes I’m yours only yours and you are mine.” – Tobin said as she gave Alex the much needed pleasure.

 

Tobin couldn’t take it anymore, she roughly took Alex’s bathing suit off her and took her own clothes quickly. She then continued to torture Alex with touches and kisses all over her body.

 

“Tobin please” – Alex pleaded.

 

“Please what Alex.” – Tobin replied.

 

“Make me yours baby.” – Alex whispered.

 

That was all it took, Tobin took control of Alex’s body until she rode her orgasm. Once Alex was down from the bliss she did the same to Tobin, while the knight kept saying things like I’m only yours Alex, I love you, Argh Alex!

 

After their love making they held each other still naked.

 

“It’s not that I don’t like our makeup sex but please let’s not disagree like that again babe. I need you.” – Alex said.

 

“Yo, I’m right there with you. Alex look at me please.” – Tobin demanded.

 

Alex looked directly at Tobin with her shiny blue eyes.

 

“It will always be only you Lex. I was going to ask you this tomorrow but I can’t wait. Will you be my date to the ball?” – Tobin asked.

 

“Yes! Tobin it will be my pleasure.” Alex replied while she straddled Tobin then she gave her a long passionate kiss starting round two.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I just wanted to say thank you to all for the kudos and comments. I started this story exactly a month ago not knowing if i should continue, a little nervous about it since this is my first fic. Thanks to the support I wrote almost one per day... 
> 
> Anyway this is a long chapter! 
> 
> I'l update the next one later tonight for sure :) 
> 
> Comments and feedback are welcomed.

Chapter 31

 

“What is going on with you Solo?!” – Kelley shouted.

 

Both girls were arguing outside after they saw Tobin follow Alex back inside.

 

“I don’t know why don’t you tell me KO?” – Hope asked.

 

“Not only do you have a gorgeous girl next to you but you can’t even look at me!” – Kelley said.

 

“I can’t look at you because I’m afraid that you’ll chop my head off, I don’t like this situation but I don’t have a choice.” – Hope replied.

 

“I know you don’t have a choice but it will be really nice if you could at least acknowledge me. It’s like I don’t exist, I had to go and kiss you for JJ to get that I’m your girlfriend.” – Kelley shouted.

 

“You are right, I’m sorry I just get really nerves and I don’t know what to do. But you don’t have anything to be jealous for, JJ knows I’m with you and she actually is seen someone.” – Hope said.

 

“Really?! Well you should have told me that before. I’ll forgive you with one condition.” – Kelley stated.

 

“What is that?”- Hope asked.

 

Kelley approached Hope and whispered something in her ear. Hope turned bright red and grabbed Kelley’s hand as she dragged her back to her room.

 

* * *

 

“Dude what’s the deal with those two couples?” – Moe asked Ash.

 

“Let them be, they are on the honey moon phase.” – Ash replied.

 

“That’s not only it, they got a little jealous.” – Ali said.

 

“A little?! Well that’s an understatement.” – Moe added while laughing.

 

“You are right, I’m glad I got stuck with you bro… Zero Drama.” – Ash said while she gave Moe a little punch.

 

“I’m glad about that two.” – Ali whispered.

 

“Btw, you look great on that. Leave it on for later.” – Ash said as she winked at Ali.

 

“Argh! Gross… I’m going back to the Thorns House since today seems to be over, I’ll take those two cinnamon rolls with me.” – Moe stated.

 

* * *

 

 

Everything was ready for the ball, Alex had done a great job to manage all the organization. She couldn’t wait for tomorrow and finally see it take place. Tobin had been very supportive, she even helped her with some stuff and suggested a few dresses. Tobin wanted to know the color of the one Alex’s choose since Alex didn’t let her see it so she could wear something to match even though she couldn’t really not wear something extravagant outside her Thorns stuff.

 

They both told the King and Queen that they’ll be going together using the excuse that by doing that Tobin will always be next to Alex for protection. They left out the… we are really in love with each other part for after the ball. Alex could see that the King really liked Tobin and appreciated all the efforts she had done before to keep her daughter safe.

 

“I think my father really likes you.” – Alex said while they were putting away the training gear at the shed.

 

“Really? Well I don’t know if he’ll like me once we tell him about us.” – Tobin replied a little nervous.

 

“He will Tobin, everyone can see how much joy you bring into my life. Plus they have to accept that you are it for me.” – Alex stated.

 

“How are you so sure? Your dad keeps pointing out that you’ll do this or that when you become Queen.” – Tobin asked.

 

“I just know, let’s not worry about that. We’ll tell him after the ball. That is our opportunity to show him and the rest of my family how well we work together.” – Alex said.

 

“Okay, let’s do that. By the way I got my outfit.”- Tobin stated.

 

“Wow! Can I see?” – Alex asked.

 

“Nope, it’s a surprise. But don’t get over excited I really can’t wear anything outside my Thorns tunic so I’ll look like everyone else. ” – Tobin said.

 

“You always stand out Tobs, especially if it’s me who is looking.” – Alex whispered.

 

“You are amazing, you know that right?” - Tobin asked with a huge smile on her face.

 

* * *

 

 

Finally the day of the ball arrived, the castle was all decorated with red and black since those were the Thorn’s colors. Alex was getting ready in her room along with Kelley and Ali.

 

“Tonight is going to be great.” – Ali said.

 

“I know, I can’t wait…I’m so happy I have Hope and that I’ll get to dance with her.” – Kelley stated

 

“Today will be special, I really can’t wait.” – Alex commented.

 

The knights agreed to meet the girls at the entrance of the castle that way they’ll all go to the ball room together. Once the girls were ready, they made their way towards them… they could hear the commotion down stairs as people staring to arrive to the event.

 

“Damn how much longer do we have to wait?” – Ash asked impatiently.

 

“Dude I don’t know, we don’t have another choice.” – Tobin stated.

 

“Look here they come!” – Hope said.

 

Tobin and Ash quickly turn around and saw the girls at the top of the stairs making their way down. Ali looked amazing in a red dress, Ash couldn’t look anywhere else. Hope’s jaw was hanging open was she saw Kelley in her blue dress. Meanwhile, Tobin just stood there with the biggest smile looking at Alex in a beautiful black dress.

 

“You are so beautiful and the dress is spectacular, it looks so good on you…definitely different from the suggestions that I picked out of a rack.” – Tobin said without taking her eyes off Alex, she wanted nothing more than kiss her but she knew she couldn’t.

 

“I wanted to surprise you, you look great Tobin, and we definitely match. I wish I could kiss you now.” – Alex said while she analyzed Tobin’s all black outfit, she could identify the thorns logo and the #17 engraved on the tunic with gold strings.

 

“Me too Lex. Ready?” – Tobin asked as she offered her arm to Alex.

 

Alex looked at the other two couples who were sharing a kiss and she felt a little bit of jealousy since she had to be careful around her family. _I’m not waiting anymore, tomorrow I’ll tell my father._ She thought as the other girls joined them.

 

* * *

 

The ball room was an incredibly big room, filled with tables and white/red roses everywhere. The Thorns and the Royal shields were hanging on long walls in some kind of fabric. An acoustic ensemble played at the small stage while some people danced at the open space underneath it, close to it was the royal table. Alex could see her family already sitting there waiting for the festivity to start.

 

Alex made her way towards the table while Tobin joined the other fellow knights. Alex couldn’t stop looking at Tobin, she had her hair down and the Tunic showed off her arms since she wasn’t wearing the hauberk. A lot of people approached the Knights to congratulate them, some even asked for their autograph. Alex saw how many girls approached Tobin but she got better at handling her jealousy, she saw a little girl run to Tobin who immediately notice her. Tobin kneeled and talk to the little girl while she signed something for her, Alex couldn’t help but smiled at the scene. The little girl’s eyes shined when Tobin gave it back to her along with a hug. _God I love her so much_ Alex thought.

 

Soon the room was full and everything was about to start. The King made his way to the stage and addressed the crowd.

 

“Good evening, welcome to the celebration. Today is all about the Thorns and their great service for the community. Jill…”- The King said.

 

“Thank you King Michael for the ceremony and the hospitality. We just want to thank the community for the support we wouldn’t be what we are without you. Personally I want to thank the gals because they are the ones that work every day to be better, so thank you knights.” – Jill stated.

 

The crowd gave a huge round of applause.

 

“Thank you Jill, before we proceed with the squire’s presentation I wanted to personally congratulate Knight Tobin Heath on her championship. We didn’t get to honor you because you were too busy saving my daughter.” – The King said as the crowd laughed.

 

Tobin was confused, she didn’t knew nothing about this and she didn’t know what to expect.

 

“Tobin please come up here.” – The King demanded.

 

Tobin walked up and got on the stage then stood next to the King.

 

“Thank you, Tobin I present to you the valor medal for been an extraordinary knight. Keep up the good work, for experience I know that there is no one more prepared to make sure my daughter Alexandra is safe to become someone’s Queen.” – The King stated.

 

The last part really got into Tobin, she forced a smile as the King placed the medal on her tunic. She didn’t want to look at Alex but she couldn’t stop herself. Alex blue eyes were so bright, Tobin could see how proud she was of her and how much she loved her. She smiled back leaving the insecurities behind her as she enjoyed her moment.

 

“Thank you King for your trust.”- Tobin said as the crowd cheered for her.

 

“Now it’s time to present the squires…Tobin why don’t you start.” – Jill mentioned.

 

“Okay, well my squire is good with the sword, fast and I have no doubt she’ll pass the test. I introduce you to Squire Christen Press.” – Tobin shouted.

 

Christen made her way towards the stage and waved. All the squires where presented one by one, by then the one that received the most applauses was Ash introduction of Moe because it was hilarious until Pinoe introduced Crystal clearly wasted.

 

“Well that was it, thank you for your attention. Enjoy the evening, we have a surprise for you…later we’ll have a musical presentation by our Knights.” – The King said and everyone cheered.

 

The Thorns wondered around while Tobin went straight to Alex.

 

“Hey you.” – Tobin whispered.

 

“You are amazing in every way, I saw you with the little girl, you are so cute.” – Alex whispered back.

 

“I am cute.” – Tobin responded.

 

“Congratulations you deserve your medal.” – Alex stated.

 

“Thank you, although I’m a little bothered by what your father said. You won’t get to be Queen if you stay with me.” – Tobin let out as she looked away.

 

“Hey, look at me. I don’t want to be Queen. I’m sure my destiny is to be next to you Tobs.” – Alex whispered trying to not get the attention of the other people at the table.

 

Alex looked over to where Kelley was sitting with Hope. She was happy for her friend who looked to be so in love but the most important thing for Alex was that Kelley could be herself.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hope I love you.” – Kelley stated.

 

“I love you too Kelley.” – Hope replied.

 

“My parents just arrive, we should go say hi.” – Kelley said as she grabbed Hope and led her towards her parents.

 

“Knight Solo, you look great tonight.” – Kelley’s dad said.

 

“You too Sir, Dame, but I’m sure Kelley looks way better than me in that dress.” – Hope said.

 

Kelley furiously blushed, she was glad her parents approved Hope. They kept talking with them for a while until they decided to sit with the Thorns.

 

“We should get back, see you in a while.” – Kelley said.

 

“Kelley, Hope wait…We just wanted to say that you have our blessing. Hope you make Kelley so happy we just wanted to say that you have our support.” – Kelley’s mom said while she hugged Hope.

 

Kelley had tears in her eyes and decided to join the hug. _This is amazing,_ Hope thought.

 

* * *

 

“You look so amazing in that dress Ali” – Ash said for the thousand time.

 

“Thanks again babe, I choose it for you.” – Ali replied.

 

“I love it, I’m so glad I found you.” – Ash stated.

 

“Me too, we are meant for each other.” – Ali commented.

 

“I got you something, here.” – Ash said as she pulled a long black box from her pocket then opened it.

 

“Omg Ash it’s beautiful.” – Ali whispered.

 

The box had a gorgeous silver bracelet with small diamonds. Ali read the inscription inside which said **Forever Al. - Ash.**

 

“You liked it?” – Ash asked.

 

“It’s perfect, help me put it on.” – Ali responded.

 

Ash grabbed the bracelet and placed it on Ali, who immediately kissed her girlfriend and whispered “I love you.”

 

* * *

 

Tobin and Alex were in their own word, they spent talking to each other during dinner. Afterwards they stood up and talked to the other Thorns. Some girls approached Tobin but she took it well and nicely shut them off.

 

“I wish I could kiss you.” – Tobin whispered.

 

“Me too Tobin so bad.”- Alex replied.

 

“Hey Tobin, it’s time.” – Abby shouted to Tobin.

 

“Come here.” – Tobin said as she grabbed Alex’s hand and dragged her to the middle of the dancing area.

 

Alex saw Abby and Pinoe, looking better than a while ago, on stage along with other knights. Once they were ready with their instruments, Abby addressed the crowd.

 

“Hi everyone, we were wanted to give something back after all the support we’ve received from you. We decided to put together this little song for you. We’ll like to thank Knight Heath for writing this for us, this is… **Thinking out loud*.** ” Abby said as she got ready.

 

Tobin stood in front of Alex as she took both of her hands.

 

“For you, listen to it. Will you dance with me?” – Tobin whispered.

 

“Of course Tobin.” – Alex got closer, soon they started to sway with the music.

 

Other people joined them, Tobin noticed Ali and Ash next to them. Alex could see her parents smiling at her and she just let out a sigh of relief.

 

“Let’s see what you got Toby.” – Kelley shouted toward Tobin as she dance with Hope just before the song started.

 

Tobin ignored Kelley, she was distracted looking into Alex eyes as the music fill out the room.

 

Alex heard to every word, she has tears in her eyes. Both girls danced slowly to the song, looking into each other. “I love you so much Tobin.” – Alex whispered as Abby and Pinoe finished the song. The ensemble took over and the girls kept dancing with each other loosing track of time.

 

“Hey come with me.” – Tobin said.

 

“Of course.” – Alex replied.

 

Tobin took Alex’s hand and led her out of the room towards a balcony. The only light was from the full moon as it shined along with the stars.

 

“Sorry Lex, I couldn’t wait any longer to do this.” – Tobin confessed as she leaned in and kiss Alex with passion.

 

Alex kissed her back, the night had been absolutely perfect. Everything about Tobin made her fall even more in love if that was even possible. The song really got to Alex and finally she led out the tears.

 

“Hey babe, why are you crying?” – Tobin asked when she notice Alex crying.

 

“The song, the song was perfect. You are everything to me Tobin, never forget that. Here with just you and me I can cry and be absolutely happy to have you as my girlfriend.” – Alex said as she leaned on the balcony looking towards the town.

 

Tobin took this opportunity to hug Alex from behind and place her chin on her shoulder.

 

“The song just express how I feel, I’m crazy about you and I want to grow old with you.” – Tobin said.

 

Both girls stayed there lost in each other as they continued expressing their love never breaking the hug. It wasn’t until they heard the balcony door open that they put some space between each other but got closer as they noticed it was Hope.

 

“Hey, I was looking for both of you. Alex your father wants you to go to him. Ash is waiting for you inside.” – Hope said.

 

“Oh okay, Tobin are you coming?” – Alex asked as she made her way towards the door.

 

“Actually I was wondering if I could talk to Tobin alone for a few minutes, I need an advice.” – Hope said.

 

“Sure Hope, Alex I’ll find you soon okay.” – Tobin replied then kissed Alex before she went to Ash.

 

Alex nodded and smiled at her.

 

“You love her so much don’t you?” – Hope asked Tobin once they were alone.

 

“Yes Hope, you have no idea.” – Tobin responded.

 

“Then I need to tell you this…” – Hope stated.

 

* * *

 

Ash led Alex back towards the ball room, her father was near their table talking with a young man.

 

“Father you wanted to see me?” – Alex asked as she approached her father.

 

“Alexandra, yes! I been looking for you, I want you to meet Prince Servando.” – The King said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! This was planned since day one, but dont worry just a little drama. 
> 
> I will add the next one later today. 
> 
> Thoughts?


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised here it is...this one is shorter. 
> 
> Everything happens for a reason, as i mentioned before I've already have the time line of the story adn the ending. We just need to get there!

Chapter 32

 

Tobin ran towards the ball room as Hope’s words kept repeating in her head. _Tobin, I need to tell you this. The King send us for Alex because a Prince is here wanting to meet her._ The pain Tobin felt was nothing compared as the one she felt when she saw the small interaction at the distance.

 

The Prince took Alex’s hand in his, did a small reverence then placed a small kiss on it. Tobin couldn’t read Alex’s expression.

 

 _This can’t be happening, this is wrong, I don’t care about this…Where is Tobin? I need to find Tobin._ That was all Alex could think of in that moment. She decided she will be polite then excused herself to find Tobin.

 

“Nice to meet you, father I’m not feeling well I think I’m going to head to my room and call it a night.” – Alex stated.

 

“Very well Alex, Servando will be here tomorrow.” – The King stated as he patted Servando’s back.

 

“Good Night Alexandra, hope you feel better.” – Servando said while smiling at her.

 

Alex didn’t say anything else, she almost ran from the men. She lifted her face and saw Tobin standing at the door looking hurt. Tobin saw Alex walking towards her and she decided to go back to the hall. Alex increased the pace once she saw Tobin disappeared.

 

“Tobin, babe please hug me.” – Alex demanded.

 

Tobin couldn’t deny Alex of anything so she what she asked. Alex sobbed uncontrollably as the placed her head in Tobin’s head. Hope saw the exchange and decided to do something to make it at least somewhat better.

 

“Tobin why don’t you take Alex back to her room.” – Hope said trying to g

 

Tobin nodded, then gently she picked Alex’s in her arms and carried her towards her room.

 

* * *

 

 

“Alex talked to me, please.” – Tobin demanded when she placed Alex on the bed.

 

“Sorry Tobin I just lost it, my father…he wanted to introduce…Prince Servando.” – Alex choked in between tears.

 

“What do you think about that? Alex if that is what you want I to...”- Tobin murmured but Alex interrupted.

 

“Stop Tobin, that is not what I want, what I want is you. I definitely want nothing to do with him. What are we going to do Tobin?” – Alex asked.

 

“I don’t know Alex…maybe is the right thing.” – Tobin whispered.

 

“Shut up Tobin, you are the right thing for me.” – Alex said as she stood up to close the space and kissed Tobin.

 

Tobin kissed her back with passion, she poured all the emotions she was having towards it.

 

“Tobin I need you, make love to me.” – Alex pleaded.

 

Tobin complies and slowly removes Alex’s dress while giving small kisses to the new exposed skin.

 

“No bra?” – Tobin asked surprised.

 

“Nope and I feel underdressed.” – Alex said as she starts to take all Tobin’s clothes.

 

Soon both girls lay next to each other, skin with skin after their love making.

 

“What are we going to do Alex? I don’t want to lose you.” – Tobin asked.

 

“You won’t Tobin, I’ll talk to my father and come clean about us. I just need to find the perfect timing.” – Alex states.

 

“Are you sure this is what you want?” – Tobin asked again.

 

“Yes babe, always.” – Alex replies.

 

* * *

 

The next morning Alex and Tobin made their way towards breakfast. Tobin trusted Alex, she knew she will tell her father when she saw the opportunity. Last night right before they went to bed they promise to be around each other all the time in the meantime.

 

As entered the dining room their hearts froze when they noticed Servando sitting at the table.

 

“Good morning girls, glad you can join us please sit.” – The Kind demanded.

 

Servando stood up and greeted Alex, Tobin had to look away since she couldn’t take it.

 

After an hour of the King and Servando talking to each other about kingdoms and stuff both girls were ready to bolt. Just before they got out of there the King stood up and said: “Alexandra, I’ve invited Servando to stay with us a few days so you can get to know him better.”

 

Alex didn’t even responded, she grabbed Tobin and got out.

 

“This is going to be harder than we thought.” – Tobin said.

 

“I know but we’ll get through it just don’t leave me alone especially with him please.” – Alex stated.

 

“I won’t, I’m here for you. Let’s find the girls.” – Tobin suggested.

 

* * *

 

“And that’s the situation now.” – Tobin explained everything that happened to the other girls.

 

“Damn where did Prince Servando came from?” – Ali asked.

 

“We don’t know, I haven’t talked to him at all and I don’t plan to at all.” – Alex said.

 

“You got my support, I’ll annoy him to death.” – Kelley stated very serious.

 

“Tobin, Alex… you got our support too. Just tell us what you need us to do and we’ll do it.” – Ash mentioned.

 

“Thank you girls, I really appreciate your help and I’m glad I got to meet all of you.” – Alex said with sincerity.

 

 

* * *

 

The group’s strategy worked perfectly, every time Servando tried to get closer to Alex she was surrounded. Kelley did her best at really get into Servando nerves, soon he didn’t even tried when Kelley was next to Alex.

 

They were able to keep it up for three days now, but Tobin was feeling more insecure by each passing minute. Everything the King had the opportunity he started saying how good Servando could be for Alex and that she was ready to be a Queen. It was really getting into Tobin’s nerves…Alex knew about this, she cringed every time her father mentioned Servando. She couldn’t help but look at Tobin when he did that, she saw how she got lost in her thoughts.

 

“Hey, I love you.” – Alex whispered to reassure Tobin.

 

Tobin smiled at Alex, she was so in love with her.

 

Alex was acting indifferent and cold towards Servando and it was evident to everyone.

 

It was late at night when Alex heard someone knocking on her door. Tobin opened the door and saw the King standing there.

 

“Hey Sir, come in.” – Tobin said politely.

 

“Thank you Tobin, I was wondering if I could talk to Alex alone for a few minutes.” – The King said to Tobin.

 

 _What’s this about?_ Alex thought.

 

“Of course, I’ll be outside.” – Tobin replied and made her way out.

 

The King walked towards his daughter and sat in her bed next to her. He took one of her hands in his and sighted.

 

“Alex, how are you?” – The Knight asked.

“Fine father, never been better. Why?” – Alex replied and asked back.

 

“Well I just wanted to know, I want to talk to you about something.” – The King stated.

 

“Me too, but you first.” - Alex said.

 

“Okay, I’ll go first. I think Servando is a good guy Alex. He has been here for a few days and you just haven’t even talk to him at all.” – The King mentions.

 

“Father, I’m not interested.” – Alex stated.

 

“Why?” – The King asked.

 

“I think I have feeling for someone else.” – Alex lets out without looking at her dad.

 

“Alex that is okay, who is this?....No wait, you don’t have to tell me. Look I know you Alex, you are special and different. You’ve never been in are relationship before and I’m not saying your feelings are wrong but how can you be so sure that you are not interest if you don’t even try.” – The King explained.

 

“I know what I’m feeling.” – Alex replied firmly.

 

“Servando is the first Prince that approaches you Alex, you need to give him a chance please. Do it for me just at talk to him a little, if you aren’t feeling the same as what you are feeling for the other person that is okay…we’ll sent him on his way.” – The King mentions with a smile in his face.

 

“You are telling me I have a choice.” – Alex whispered.

 

“Yes, that’s what I’m saying but only if you actually evaluate your options. Look Servando talked to me today, he said he wants a chance to talk to you alone since you are always surrounded. He wants to have dinner with you tomorrow, why don’t you just have dinner with him then we can talk about it again.” – The king says.

 

“Father, I don’t know.” – Alex stuttered.

 

“Please Alex do it for me, just one dinner is not much.” – The King pleaded, he knew her daughter was different and stubborn but he wanted her to at least try.

 

“Okay, I will but just for you. Just dinner and that’s it, afterwards we’ll talk about my choices.” – Alex demanded.

 

“Deal, I love you”- The king replied whule he hugged his daughter.

 

“Love you too father.” – Alex whispered.

 

“Sweet dreams, I’ll go get Tobin.” – The King said as he made his way out.

 

“Night!” – Alex shouted.

 

Tobin was there a few minutes later, she had been pacing on the hall all this time.

 

“How did it go?” – Tobin asked.

 

“Fine, I tried to tell him about you but he didn’t let me. He wants me to have dinner tomorrow with Servando.” – Alex said and saw how Tobin’s expression changed.

 

“Hey, it’s alright…not bad at all. I told him I had feeling for someone and he said that I just need to give him a chance. If I do and I’m not feeling it then I’m free to make my choice which I already know it’s you.” – Alex added.

 

“Are you sure?”- Tobin asked again feeling a little more calmed.

 

“Yes, my father loves me Tobs. I’m sure he’ll be okay with us, he just asked me to do this for him…just one dinner.”- Alex mentioned.

 

“Okay Alex, let do it.” – Tobin stated.

 

Tobin closed the space and kissed Alex, she just needed to feel her lips and her love to give her strength for tomorrow.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

 

“Hope? Hope?! Are you there?!” – Tobin asked as she entered the Knight's room.

 

Hope didn’t even realized Tobin calling her because she was concentrated on something. Tobin realized her friend was busy and got closer to see what she was doing.

 

“What the hell are you doing?!” – Tobin shouted.

 

“Tobin! What…this is nothing. Forget it, what can I help you with?” – Hope said nervously.

 

“OMG! I know what you are doing, seriously Hope…” – Tobin said amused.

 

“What! Don’t judge me.” – Hope replied.

 

“Wait till I tell Ash, she is not going to believe me when I tell her I found you here trying to make a plus squirrel for Kelley. I didn’t even knew you know how to sew.” – Tobin said between laughs.

 

“I’m going to kill you!”- Hope yelled as she charged towards Tobin.

 

The two girls wrestle on the ground, Tobin couldn’t stop laughing and that only encourage Hope to try harder.

 

“Okay, I won’t say anything just stop. I need to talk to you.” – Tobin finally said.

 

“Fine Heath, but you have been warned. Where is Alex?” – Hope asked while she got up and pulled Tobin to her feet.

 

“She is with Kelley and Ali at the library just talking, Ash is with them so I decided to come find you.” – Tobin answered.

 

“Okay, what’s up?” – Hope asked.

 

“The King is making Alex have dinner with Servando today, I don’t like it one bit Hope. You know what’s the worst part…they are doing it alone. We can be there but watching from a distance. I mean what is that about, I don’t know what to do.” – Tobin let out.

 

“Wow, I mean of course that is not good but you have to trust Alex. We know she is not interested, maybe that will send your highness on his way.” – Hope stated.

 

“You are right, I just need to stop worrying about it. I just wanted to ask you something, will you be there with me please?” – Tobin asked.

 

“What? Watching from afar? Of course dude. Now help me with the squirrel so I can finish it faster” – Hope replied.

 

“I don’t even know how to do anything needed for that.” – Tobin shouted.

 

“Here! Just put this in here just don’t over stuff it.” – Hope said with a serious tone.

 

Tobin just looked at her friend and decided to help since she wants her to be happy. A few minutes later the squirrel was finished.

 

“Wow, it’s not half bad at all.” – Tobin stated after seen the squirrel done.

 

“What can I say, I’m just great in everything in do.” – Hope replied.

 

“Omg, shut up…but yeah good job Hope. Love really shows your soft side.” – Tobin said laughing.

 

“What can I say, I’m in love.” – Hope replies.

 

* * *

 

 

Tobin sat at Alex’s bed while the princess was getting ready for the dinner. She just looked at her boots the whole time, she didn’t want to look at Alex.

 

Alex noticed it but she understood the situation, she would be as nervous as Tobin if she was in her place. She knew Tobin trusted her but still it didn’t made it less awkward.

 

“Tobin, hey this will be over soon okay. Then my father will stop pushing with this and I can tell him about us.” – Alex said.

 

“I know Alex, I just don’t like it at all. I trust you babe.” – Tobin stated.

 

“Come, let’s get this over with.” – Alex replied while she extended her hand to grab Tobin’s hand.

 

Tobin grabbed Alex’s hand and stood up, then she gave Alex a passionate kiss for her to remember her by during the dinner.

 

* * *

 

 

Servando was already waiting for Alex in the ball room. The King gave orders to put a table there so they could have the dinner in a big and spacious place so the knights could still have an eye on her.

 

Servando met Alex half way and kissed her hand. Tobin couldn’t look away, she was fuming.

 

“Relax dude.” – Ash said to Tobin.

 

“Okay, I’m fine…” – Tobin replied as she kept watching Alex.

 

“Thank you for agreeing to this, you won’t regret it.” – Servando stated.

 

“I only did this as a favor for my father.” – Alex replied coldly.

 

“Anyway, here let me pull out the chair for you.” – Sevando said while he did just that.

 

Alex sat down and waited for Servando to this across from her but he moved his chair. Now he was next to her and she hated it. A few moments later the staff started to bring out the dinner, Alex had told them before to get it over with as soon as possible and since they all liked her they agreed.

 

While they were eating Servando tried to make small conversation but Alex shut him out every time.

 

“My kingdom is big Alex you will love it there, I think it suits you.” – Servando said.

 

“MMM I like Diamond Bar.” – Alex replied.

 

When Alex saw that dessert was been brought out she couldn’t be more relieved. _This will soon be over, I mean he is not that bad but I’m not interested why he can’t get that_ she thought.

 

Servando didn’t even paid attention to his dessert. He wanted to get something out of Alex, anything.

 

“Alex, Again thank you for this. I really like you and I want to get to know you. I’m interested in you becoming my queen.” – Servando said.

 

Alex laughed out loud, she couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

 

“I’m sorry Servando I don’t think I can be your Queen, I’m not interested.” – Alex replied while looking away.

 

Servando got closer to Alex as she looked away and grabbed her hand.

 

“Why Alex? Give me a valid reason please.” – Servando asked.

 

Alex looked directly into Servando’s eyes so he will take her seriously.

 

“Im not interested because I don’t feel anything for you. I know what love at first sight is and you are not it.” – Alex replied.

 

Servando was not good at taking no for an answer.

 

* * *

 

 

“What do you think they are talking about?” Tobin asked as she watched Alex’s and Servando’s interaction.

 

“I don’t know, I wish we could listen though.” – Hope said.

 

“Yeah, I don’t like that he sat closer to her.” – Ash replied.

 

Tobin didn’t even want to blink, she didn’t want to miss a thing.

 

“Look dessert Tobs, it will be over soon.” – Ash stated.

 

Then she saw how Alex laughed at something that Servando said. _You don’t get to make her laugh, that’s my thing_ Tobin thought.

 

The knights saw how Servando took Alex hand and she was now looking directly at her. Tobin’s hands went from calmed to fists in a second. Hope placed a hand on Tobin’s shoulder as she saw her friend’s reaction.

 

Tobin’s eyes were on Alex when she said something to Servando, then one instant later she saw Servando lean in to kiss Alex. She couldn’t take it, she was out the door immediately.

 

* * *

 

 

Alex was distracted and didn’t saw Servando lean in until he was really close. She pulled away at the last second, Servando ended up kissing her cheek.

 

“What was that?!” – Alex shouted and stood up.

 

“I just want to kiss you what’s wrong with that.” – Servando replied.

 

“What’s wrong with that? What’s wrong is that I don’t want you too. Didn’t you understand? I’m not interested.” – Alex yelled.

 

Servando grabbed Alex’s arm roughly.

 

“Let her go know or I will not be responsible for my actions. Actually I’m cleared to do whatever is needed and I don’t care you are a prince.” – Hope spitted out.

 

Servando let her go and Alex ran towards Ash while Hope followed her.

 

“Ash where is Tobin?” – Alex asked.

 

“I’m sorry Alex.” – Ash replied while she stared at her feet.

 

“What’s going on?” – Alex asked again.

 

“Alex…Tobin saw how Servando leaned in and ran before you reacted. I don’t know but I’m pretty sure she thinks you kissed him.” – Hope replied.

 

“Let’s go find her.” – Ash said to Alex.

 

* * *

 

 

Tobin couldn’t stop the tears, she wasn’t strong enough to see Alex kiss somebody else. Her doubts and insecurities started running through her mind as she paced inside Alex’s room. She lost it the moment she saw Alex ran to her.

 

“Stop Alex, where is your heart?” – Tobin asked.

 

“Tobin...Wha” Alex tried to reply but Tobin interrupted.

“Don’t say anything please, I thought I meant something to you. I thought you cared about me.” – Tobin let out.

 

“I do Tobin, I love you.” – Alex replied.

 

“Alex, I cannot be what you need. I see that now. You need to go to him and fulfill your father’s wishes. I’m not good for you…I love you, you brought that spark to my life that I was missing but I can’t do this anymore. I can’t be here and protect you while you find your prince. I’m sorry for not been strong enough to watch you live your life as you are supposed to. Goodbye Alex.” – Tobin said in between sobs.

 

As soon as she said that Tobin started to walk to the door, Alex was speechless…she couldn’t believe what just happened.

 

Tobin saw Hope and Ash standing outside.

 

“Hope, I can’t be Alex’s guardian anymore.” – Tobin whispered.

 

* * *

 

“Ash stay with Alex, I’ll go find Kelley.” – Hope said.

 

Ash went quickly towards Alex and hugged her.

 

“What the hell just happened?” – Alex asked her while the tears fell from her eyes, she couldn’t believe that Tobin just walked out on her.

 

“Hey, it’s okay…Tobin is just hurting.” – Ash answered.

 

“But I didn’t do anything.” – Alex replied.

 

“I know but she doesn’t know that, from our view it seemed at the end you were having a good time…we saw you laughing and all. I’m not defending her, this just full filled her insecurities Alex. In her mind she is doing the right thing, she is walking out for you to fulfill your destiny.” – Ash confessed.

 

“Why does she get to decide what’s my destiny and what I want?! It doesn’t work like that. I need to talk to her Ash please take me to her.” – Alex was screaming now.

 

Kelley came running through the door and hugged her friend.

 

“Alex it will be alright, Hope told he what happened.” – Kelley said while she ran her hand up and down Alex’s back.

 

“Take me to her now.” – Alex demanded.

 

“We are sorry Alex but we can’t take you now, it’s dark and too dangerous.” – Hope says.

 

“Hope is right Alex, I’ll take you first thing in the morning…I promise.” – Ash stated.

 

Alex just hold onto Kelley harder and cried her eyes out.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Tobin was heartbroken, seen Alex so close to her future was too much. She just wanted to make the pain go away, without really thinking she ended up at the town’s bar. She went straight to the bartender.

 

“Hey April, how’s it going?” – Tobin asked trying to sound casual.

 

“Hey Tobin, fine! It’s been a while.” – April answered.

 

“I know, I just came for something really quick. Can I have 2 bottles of rum please?” -Tobin asked.

 

“Yes of course, here you go Tobin.” – April replied while she gave Tobin both bottles.

 

“Thanks, here this should be enough.” – Tobin said while she paid April.

 

Tobin made her way towards the Thorns house, the pain in her hearth increasing with every passing second. Once she got there she changed to her normal clothes and almost ran to the swing. As she sat down she opened the bottle and took a swing while she tried to watch the starts through her tears.

 

A couple of hours later Tobin was drunk swinging, Pinoe noticed her and decided to say something.

 

“Hey Toby, What do you have there?” – Pinoe asked.

 

“Rum, did you know that this tastes so good?” – Tobin asked back.

 

“Oh believe me, I love that shit.” – Pinoe answered as both girls laughed.

 

“I know you are hurting Tobin it’s okay, I just brought you this blanket. We all been there, especially me.” – Pinoe stated.

 

“Thank you dude.” – Tobin replied.

 

“You are welcome now don’t overdo it.” – Pinoe suggested.

 

Tobin just tried to flash a smile towards her as she kept drinking.

 

As the night passed by Tobin kept drinking away until she eventually passed out.

 

* * *

 

“Alex? Are you there?” – Ali whispered.

 

“Ali?” – Alex asked.

 

Ali made her way to Alex’s room as after she made Ash was completely asleep. When she got to the castle, Ash told her everything and she felt really bad for Alex so she decided to help her.

 

“Come here.”- Ali whispered.

 

Alex hopped out of bed carefully doing her best to not wake up Kelley who was sleeping next to her and Hope who was on the other end.

 

“What are you doing here?” – Alex asked, she couldn’t sleep at all.

 

“I came to help you Alex.” – Ali stated while she looked directly at Alex’s puffy red eyes.

 

“How?” – Alex asked.

 

“I’m bringing you to Tobin of course, we are going to sneak out. Hurry we don’t have that much time. Change into this, let’s go now.” – Ali said.

 

Alex did what Ali told her, she changed and soon they were both sneaking out the castle.

 

* * *

 

Tobin was passed out on the swing, she drank finished one bottle while the other one was still in her hand. The first sun rays of the morning were starting to shine. A noise startled her awake, as she opened her eyes she saw a person covered in a black hood in front of her. She stood up quickly and realized she was still clearly drunk as she tried to grab her sword which she left in her room. _Fuck it, I don’t care_ She thought as she kneeled before the figure.

 

“Do it…I really don’t care.” – Tobin said as she stayed there kneeled in front of the person.

 

“I never thought you’ll give up that easily and not fight back.” – The person responded with a raspy voice.

 

The person removed the hood in that instant, it was then that Tobin stared directly into Alex’s blue eyes. Tobin tried to stand up again but she was in no condition so she just sat back at the swing.

 

“Are you real?” – Tobin asked.

 

“I came to talk to you Tobin, how much did you drank?” – Alex asked back.

 

“Don’t...know or remember one bit.” – Tobin replied.

 

“Why?” – Alex continued.

 

“To stop the pain.” – Tobin said while looking into Alex’s eyes.

 

Alex kneeled to be at Tobin’s level, she grabbed her face to hold her while she looked directly into her brown eyes which were red and puffy just like hers. Slowly she caressed her face then leaned in to give her a hard kiss. Alex could taste the alcohol from Tobin’s tongue as the knight kissed her back.

 

When they parted for just a second, Alex decided to finally say something.

 

“It was all a misunderstanding…but that is not what worries me. Servando didn’t kiss me, I moved at the last second you can ask Hope and Ash who actually did stay to see the outcome.” – Alex stated a little upset.

 

“Alex…Yo…I’m not good for you. I’m not your prince.” – Tobin answered clearly trying hard to express herself.

 

“That is what worries me Tobin that you think that I need a Prince when in fact I don’t. You don’t get to let go for both of us. I’m tired of everyone making decisions for me. I’m my own person, it’s my life so I get to decide, I have a choice, my choice and I choose you damn it.” – Alex said crying hard.

 

Tobin was still drunk but she let every word Alex said sink in as she looked into her eyes. The truth is that Alex was right, she didn’t get to make a choice for her. If Alex was willing to risk it all for Tobin why couldn’t she do the same for her…she couldn’t find the words to answer Alex so she just kissed her.

 

The kiss was passionate filled with love and desire. Things were getting heated quickly especially with Tobin been drunk, she couldn’t keep her hands off of Alex.

 

“I love yo you much Alex, you don’t have an idea.” – Tobin whispered trying to make sense.

 

“I know Tobin because I love you so much too.” – Alex replied laughing at how Tobin tried to form a sentence.

 

“Yo Come.”- Tobin said while she stood up and helped Alex do the same.

 

Tobin sat on the swing and pulled Alex so the princess was sitting on her lap. Alex wrapped her arms around Tobin’s neck and held her tight as they watched the sun come up.

 

“Tobin, don’t do that to me ever again.” – Alex demanded.

 

“I won’t, I’m sorry Alex.” – Tobin replied.

 

“Tobin do you really understand that you are it for me?”- Alex asked.

 

“Yes but…I don’t know why.” – Tobin answered

 

“Are you crazy? It’s because you are my other half. You understand me and encourage me to be better. You believe in me and do not put a label on how I need to be just because I’m a princess. You inspired me to finally have the courage to stand up for myself and make my own choices.” – Alex said.

 

“Alex you …you amazing you know…. Yo that and that is why I fell in love with you fast…real fast. I believe now that the reason I’m here alive babe… it’s because I needed to find you…you know.” – Tobin said trying to make sense.

 

Alex just laughed at Tobin and just kissed her.

 

“Tobin how come you are still drunk?” – Alex asked.

 

“I love you Alex. Please…….Yo” – Tobin blurted.

 

“Please what Tobin?”- Alex rasped.

 

“I just want you, will you be my girlfriend again?” – Tobin asked.

 

“OMG you are such a dork, I never saw myself as your ex-girlfriend Tobs but just to be sure… Yes.” – Alex answered.

 

Tobin extended her hand for Alex to high five it. Alex rolled her eyes and hit her, Tobin excited threw a fist pump into the air which made the swing move furiously.

                       

“Don’t do that again Tobin! We almost fell.” – Alex said while she hold Tobin for dear life.

 

“Sorry babe please don’t break up with me.” – Tobin whimpered.

 

“I won’t Yo.” – Alex replied.

 

“Hey!” – Tobin shouted.

 

“I’m sorry, you are just too funny…when you are drunk you say Yo a lot.” – Alex commented.

 

“Yo I don’t” – Tobin said.

 

“Just shut up and kiss me babe.” – Alex demanded.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hope…Hope…Alex is gone!” – Kelley shouted as she shook Hope awake once she realized Alex was not there.

 

“What?!” – Hope said still sleepy but soon she has wide away.

 

“We need to find her, come let’s go.” – Hope added.

 

Both girls ran towards the knights room, Ash was still sleeping but Hope woke her up and told her everything.

 

“We need to go find Tobin, that’s where she probably is.” – Ash said.

 

“Okay, let’s go.” – Hope said.

 

“Hey, Im going with you that is my best friend we are talking about.” – Kelley demanded.

 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” – Hope replied.

 

“Im going Hope there is nothing you can do about it.”- Kelley stated while she crossed her arms.

 

Hope looked at Ash who just nodded.

 

“Okay, let me find you some clothes.” – Hope said.

 

Once the girls were ready they ran out the castle without been seen. They decided to stop by the Thorns house first since Tobin was predictable.

 

They could see the house in the distance, every step got them closer to it. Just as they were about to get there, Hope felt Kelley’s hand slip from hers. She turn as soon as possible and saw a man all in black behind Kelley holding a knife to her neck.

 

“Meet me outside the arena in 20 min, bring the Princess and she won’t die.” – The man yelled.

 

Hope was in shock and couldn’t take her eyes out of Kelley.

 

“Let her go!” – Ash replied.

 

The shouting brought Hope out of her state, she was about to attack him when another men in a horse approached and took Kelley with him while the other one ran.

 

Hope notice how scared Kelley was just by seen her expression.

 

“I’ll kill you!” – Hope screamed and ran after the man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments, the last part was an idea by Grace A.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go!!! Just a few chapter's left....

Chapter 34

 

“Hope wait!” – Ash shouted as she ran towards Hope.

 

“Go get Tobin, I’ll meet you there.” – Hope yelled back.

 

Ash ran back towards the Thorns house going immediately to the swing knowing that Tobin will be there since it was kind of her ritual when she was upset.

 

* * *

 

 

Tobin and Alex were still on the swing, Tobin kept her arms around Alex. No words were needed at that moment, just been together watching the sunrise was perfect.

 

“Tobin!” – Ash screamed once she saw the knight.

 

“Ash? What’s going on?” – Tobin asked as her friend reached both girls.

 

“I need to talk to you now in private.” – Ash stated, she didn’t want to say this in front of Alex.

 

“It’s okay, go babe. I’ll wait here.” – Alex said as she stood up to let Tobin stand up.

 

Tobin gave her a kiss as she walked with Ash just a few yards away so they could still see Alex.

 

“Dude are you drunk?” – Ash asked.

 

“Just a little. What is going on?” – Tobin replied.

 

“Tobin we came here to find Alex since she sneaked out of the castle. It was Kelley, Hope and me but just as we were about to get here someone took Kelley. Hope ran after them, they said we have 20 min to bring Alex outside the arena for Kelley not to die.” – Ash let out.

 

Tobin was in shock, the little drunkenness she had was long gone after Ash explained the situation.

 

“Quickly go get Pinoe and Leroux, bring some helms. I have an idea, met me here. I need to talk to Alex” – Tobin said.

 

With that Ash sprinted to the house and followed Tobin’s requests.

 

Tobin made her way towards Alex and took both hands in hers.

 

“Alex, listen to me. They kidnapped Kelley, they want us to bring you to them so they won’t kill her. You are not going.” –Tobin said.

 

“What?! This is all my fault! You need to take me Tobin, if not I’ll go by myself.” – Alex yelled as tears fell down her cheeks.

 

“NO! I won’t let you, you don’t even know where you have to go and I won’t tell you.” – Tobin shouted with a serious tone.

 

“I’ll follow you, I don’t care about myself.” – Alex said getting angry.

 

“But I do, if you go then that’s it. Do you trust me?” – Tobin asked.

 

“This isn’t about that Tobin, this is about how they took my friend instead of me.” – Alex replied.

 

“Answer the question.” – Tobin said looking away.

 

“Yes, but I’m still going.” – Alex responded.

 

“Do you think we’ll let anything happen to Kelley, especially Hope?” – Tobin asked her.

 

“Of course not! But im going Tobin.” – Alex said firmly.

 

Tobin watched Ash made her way towards her with Pinoe and Leroux by her side.

 

“Im sorry Alex.” – Tobin whispered without looking at her then added “Pinoe, Syd take Alex inside and don’t let her go out until we come back.”

 

Alex’s eyes went wide, she tried to react but Pinoe and Syd grabbed her quickly.

 

“Oh, I’m going to need that.” – Tobin stated then proceed to take the black cloak off Alex.

 

“Tobin you cant do this to me, let me go! What do you think you are doing!” – Alex yelled.

 

After a little struggle Tobin quickly removed the cloak and made eye contact with Alex.

 

“Im sorry Alex, I cant let you go.” – Tobin said then turned towards Ash and shouted “Let’s go.”

 

Alex kept screaming at Tobin, she didn’t even knew what she was yelling anymore.

 

As the group approached the house Alex stopped yelling for a second, then she just screamed “I hate you.”

 

Tobin couldn’t believe that Alex told her that, _I deserve that since I'm not capable of letting you go and risk her life_ but hearing her saying that really got to her. Alex realized what she had done but before she could say anything else Tobin looked directly into her eyes and replied “I know”. The princess saw the pain in Tobin’s face before she turned around and walked away.

 

* * *

 

 Tobin and Ash ran towards the arena, they stopped when the were really close.

 

“Okay, here is the plan. Put on the helm, we’ll give the other one to Hope. I’ll put on the cloak pretending to be Alex, hopefully they’ll fall for it.” – Tobin said.

 

“Do you think they will?” – Ash asked while they hid near the arena.

 

“Well I didn’t seem to be smart so we can take them. I just need a second.” – Tobin stated.

 

Both girls saw Hope hiding behind a wall across from the arena, they made their way towards her.

 

“Hope, what is going on?” – Ash asked.

 

“It’s just three of them, the one that gave us the message, the one that grabbed Kelley and this one that was waiting here. Look do you see them.” – Hope replied while she pointed out to an ally in the building next to the arena.

 

“Yes, okay here…this is the plan.” – Tobin whispered.

 

* * *

 

 

“We are here, we got her.” – Hope said, wearing the helm, when she approached the men.

 

Tobin’s face couldn’t be seen, she hid under the hood and waited for her moment. _Fall for it, fall for it, come one,_ she thought.

 

The men looked surprised as if they didn’t really thought this will work. As the two knights got closer, the men saw a woman in a hooded woman behind them.

 

“Where is the girl?” – Hope asked.

 

One of the men turned around to show Kelley, she had her hand tied and her mouth covered with a piece of clothing. He was holding a knife to her neck.

 

“This is how we are going to do it, we’ll exchange them at the same time.” – Ash stated.

 

“Do you think we are stupid? We want to see the princess before anything goes on.” – One of the men demanded.

 

“As you wish, Alex come here.” – Hope said and roughly threw Tobin towards the men.

 

Tobin fell forward, landing on one knee, everything was planned... this way she was really close to the men. Out of the corner of her eye she tried to spot the one that had Kelley, she will attack that one first. She suddenly felt one of the them approached her and reach for the hood.

 

As one of the guys was about to uncover Tobin, she ran towards the one holding Kelley. She used the element of surprise as a leverage and it worked, he didn’t even saw it coming when Tobin removed Kelley from his grip.

 

The distraction caused the other two men to look towards Tobin, giving Hope and Ash the perfect opportunity to attack.

 

The one that was holding Kelley tried to react but it was too late, his knife was no longer pressed on the girl’s neck. Tobin tried to move Kelley a little farther away to make sure she was unharmed when she felt a sharp pain on her arm. She pushed Kelley and turned around to fight but just saw him on the ground along with the other two, Hope got to him first.

 

“Well that was easy.” – Ash said.

 

Hope just ran towards Kelley, immediately she freed her hands and mouth. Kelley just stared at her and kissed Hope as if there was no tomorrow.

 

“My hero” – Kelley whispered in Hope’s ear.

 

“I love you Kelley, I will never let anything happen to you okay.” – Hope said in between tears.

 

Tobin and Ash just stood there with a huge smile on their faces as they watched the reunion. Hope leaned in and started kissing Kelley with more passion. Both knights turned around to give them more privacy, Ash noticed blood Tobin’s shirt.

 

“Tobin you are bleeding.” – Ash commented.

 

“I think the guy got to me but it doesn’t hurt.” – Tobin replied.

 

“Let me see it.” – Ash said.

 

Tobin extended her arm towards Ash, who checked the wound carefully.

 

“It’s not big but we need to get Ali to check it out. You might need stiches.” – Ash stated.

 

“Argh! I hate stiches, okay let’s check these guys for clues then we’ll go back.” – Tobin responded.

 

Tobin checked one of the men and didn’t found anything, while Ash did the same. When Tobin was checking the guy that had Kelley she found a small piece of paper.

 

“Dude, I found something.” – Tobin said.

 

“Open it.” – Ash replied.

 

Tobin opened the paper and read out loud:

**The princess is not in the castle, take Lady Kelley as leverage to get to the princess. This is our opportunity.**

“You know what this means right?” – Tobin asked Ash.

 

“That we have an insider.” – Hope responded.

 

Tobin and Ash turned around to see Hope grabbing Kelley’s hand ready to go.

 

“We need to go back to the Thorns house to report this and let the King know.” – Ash let out.

 

* * *

 

 

Alex was been as she called it detained in Tobin’s room. Even if she was mad at her she couldn’t stop worrying about her wellbeing or Kelley’s. Time passed by slowly and she felt like she was losing her mind until she got distracting noticing all the things in Tobin’s room.

A few moments later Ali was there with Alex, they talked about everything. Alex thanked her for bringing her to Tobin even if that eventually got Kelley kidnapped. Ali hugged Alex as her tears fell when she told her about Kelley and what she said to Tobin. Both girls appreciate the other’s company as they lost track of time.

 

Suddenly the door burst open and Kelley rushed to the girls.

 

“Alex!!!” – Kelley shouted.

 

“OMG Kelley! You are alright.” – Alex yelled back while she hugged her friend.

 

“What happened?” – Alex asked without letting go, Ali joined the hug.

 

“They wanted to use me to lure you to them, they weren’t even keeping me alive afterwards. If it wasn’t for Tobin, Ash and Hope I don’t know if I would be here now. It was amazing, Tobin pretended that she was you under the black cloak and the bad guys didn’t even saw it coming.” – Kelley described.

 

Alex lifted her head and saw Hope standing in front of them, she could hear Ash and Tobin talking in the hall with Pinoe. _Why don’t you come in Tobin?_ She thought. Alex was pulled out of her thoughts when she saw Pinoe and Ash enter the room, Tobin stayed outside.

 

“Ali, babe, can I talk to you for a second in private?” – Ash asked Ali with a smile on her face.

 

“Of course baby.” – Ali replied as she stood up.

 

Ali throw her arms around Ash’s neck and kissed her girlfriend hard.

 

“I miss you and I’m glad you are okay.” – Ali said in a low voice.

 

“I miss you too, I’m alright but we need your help.” – Ash whispered.

 

Ali nodded and made her way outside holding Ash hand leading the way. Alex saw the exchange and was curious as to why Tobin didn’t came to her. _Maybe it was because you told her you hated her_ …a voice inside her head told her.

 

“Damn it Tobin!” – Ali said a little bit too loud when she saw Tobin’s wound.

 

Alex heard it loud and clear, she quickly made her way towards the hall. She saw Ali holding Tobin’s arm, she notice the blood on the shirt and panicked.

 

“Tobin! What happened?!” – Alex yelled.

 

“Nothing Alex, it’s fine.” – Tobin replied coldly.

 

“That is not fine.” – Alex responded.

 

“It’s just a little cut, Kelley it’s fine that’s what matters. We need to go back to the castle as soon as possible.” – Tobin said while looking at Ali.

 

Ali understood the message and dragged Tobin towards the kitchen. Alex followed them along with Ash. Ali ripped open Tobin’s sleeve to get a better look. She grabbed her medic kit and started to clean the wound.

 

“Tobin I need you to tell you how you got it just to know what I’m looking at.” – Ash demanded.

 

“I didn’t even notice, I think I was stabbed.” – Tobin replied.

 

“With a small knife.” – Ash added while smiling at Ali.

 

“Alright, it’s nothing serious but you won yourself two little stitches so don’t move.” – Ali said.

 

Tobin just stood still, she didn’t want to look at Alex because she didn’t know what was going on between them. Hope made her way towards the girls and let them know she will be heading back to the castle to put the King up to date with the circumstances. Kelley stayed with the rest of the group while Hope made her way out.

 

Kelley placed a hand on Tobin’s shoulder as Ali was stitching the small wound.

 

“Thank you Tobin, that could had been my neck. Hope told me it was your idea, I will be forever grateful with you. And the other two dorks of course.” – Kelley said.

 

Alex felt her hearth flinch at Kelley’s words, Tobin asked her to trust her and she didn’t. She only hurt the knight’s feelings with her angry words.

 

“Finished!” – Ali stated.

 

“Alright thank you, I’ll be right back let me change the shirt so we can all go back.” – Tobin commented.

 

Once Tobin reached her room she went straight to her closet. She grabbed the first shirt that she saw in the drawer.

 

“I’m sorry.” – Alex said to her.

 

“What are you doing here Alex?” – Tobin asked with her back towards the princess.

 

“I needed to apologize, I was mad…I wanted to help because everything was my fault. If I didn’t agree to dinner with Servando then we wouldn’t be here. I don’t hate you Tobin, I love you.” – Alex let out.

 

Tobin couldn’t help it, her heart ache for Alex’s touch.

 

“Hey, look at me. This isn’t your fault, Kelley is fine and so are you.”- Tobin said while she slowly caressed Alex’s face.

 

“But you are not.” – Alex said.

 

“I’m a little hurt but not by the knife, that is nothing, I just don’t like it when I see you are upset with me.” – Tobin said while she started to remove her shirt.

 

“Let me help you, I didn’t mean it Tobin. I love you.” – Alex said while she carefully removed Tobin’s shirt to replace it with the clean one.

 

Once Alex was content with her work she leaned in and kiss Tobin.

 

“I love you Lex.” – Tobin whispered.

 

“I love you too Tobs, now let’s go. I need to talk to my dad.” – Alex said.

 

 


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for jojo2chen for double checking this one and the support. This is a long chapter and i worked very hard on it, hope you like it!

Chapter 35

 

The group arrived at the castle in record time. Alex grabbed Tobin’s hand and led her to where her father was.

 

Alex stopped when she saw Hope and Servando with the King. He had an angry face, _could he know that I sneaked out to find Tobin_ she thought.

 

“Alexandra, Tobin… nice for you to join us. I need to talk to both of you.” – The King commented.

 

Tobin was very nervous, she started to feel her hands sweating so she quickly removed her from Alex grip.

 

“Yes Sir.” – Tobin responded ready for what was to come.

 

“First, Tobin let me thank you once again for your heroic actions. Solo, Harris and you got Kelley out of an unfortunate situation.”- The King said.

 

“Thank you Sir, just doing the best we can.” – Tobin replied.

 

“Hope told me the details of what happened and I’m very concerned especially because that could have been Alex. Even if you are with her trouble will follow as long as there is an insider taking advantage of it. Servando come up with a great idea and I decided to take upon his word.” – The King stated while he got closer to Alex.

 

Tobin stepped aside to give the King some room. He took Alex’s hands in his and looked her directly into her eyes.

 

“Alex, your safety is my priority. Servando suggested that you will be safer at his castle away from all of this and I agree. I need to find the insider, I can’t have you here in the meantime. I decided to go with you just to make sure we make it and to say goodbye. The Thorns along with part of the Royal Guard will travel with us. It should take us 2 or 3 days to get there then we’ll all come back to Diamond Bar. I’m sorry but the decision is made.” – The King said.

 

“What?! No! I don’t want to leave Diamond Bar father. This is my home.” – Alex shouted.

 

Tobin just watched Alex and the King’s interaction, she felt a huge pain in her chest when the King finished talking. Alex was going to be taken from her and there was nothing she could do about it. _Maybe it is destiny for Alex to go with Servando as it should be_ she thought. She was pulled out of her thoughts when the King told them to give him some time alone with Alex.

 

As she was leaving the room, Tobin took a quick glance at Alex who had tears in her eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

“Father please, I’ll stay inside a room if that’s what I need to do but don’t make me go.” – Alex pleaded.

 

“I’m sorry Alex, that won’t work. I’m sure they’ll find a way to get to you. Servando’s offer is really good and it’s for your safety. Maybe you’ll start to bond a little.” – The King suggested.

 

“Father, I don’t like Servando at all. Dinner was horrible and I want to tell you something…I’m with someone else.” – Alex confessed.

 

“You might need to forget about that now, we are leaving tomorrow morning Alex. Get packing and Tobin is coming back with us. Actually sent her in please, this conversation is finished.” –The King stated with authority.

 

Alex left the room and saw the Knights waiting outside. She tried to contain her tears but she couldn’t.

 

“My father wants to talk to you, I’ll wait in my room.” – Alex whispered.

 

Tobin walked towards the King, he had a serious face on.

 

“Thank you Tobin, I’m going to be honest with you. Since you are here Alex has change a lot in a good way. It’s not difficult to see what you two have and figure it out. I know your priority is her safety too and right now that’s what matters. Alex is not taking this well, she is reluctant to go and I know why…the reason it’s you. I need you to help me get her there, once she gets settled…I need you to help me get back.” – The King said.

 

Tobin looked away, she couldn’t even move anything else. She understood what he was saying, he needed to let Alex go even if she didn’t want to.

 

“It’s not going to be easy Sir”- Tobin whispered.

 

“I know Tobin, I understand how stubborn Alex can be. For what I see you have something special even If I don’t know exactly what that is and I want you to know I have nothing against it but right now Alex needs to go and be safe. Maybe after we take care of the situation inside our castle we can bring her back and I’ll support both of you if that is what she wants.” – The King replied.

 

“I’ll do my best Sir.” – Tobin responded.

 

After her talk with the King, Tobin's mind was racing. She needed to think about the whole situation but she didn’t wanted to…not right now. She almost ran to Alex’s room, once inside she saw the princess seating in her bed crying.

 

“Tobin…” – Alex said but was interrupted by Tobin’s lips.

 

Tobin kissed Alex hard with so much passion, she just wanted to forget about everything.

 

At this moment, nothing else matter it was just Alex and her. She wanted to show Alex how much she loved her, she needed to feel how much she loved her back.

 

Tobin slowly adjusted both of them so that Alex’s back was on the bed while she hovered over her then she grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head as she kissed her neck. Alex let out a moan, she was turned on my Tobin’s sudden rush.

 

Every kiss Tobin gave her got Alex’s chills, she wanted to kiss her lips so she pulled Tobin up and licked her lips in anticipation. Tobin bit her lip and kiss Alex who ran her tongue through her lower lip asking for entrance…soon their tongues met intensifying the kiss.

 

Alex started to undress Tobin, this turn Tobin on even more. She desperately got rid of her clothes and took care of Alex’s too. Tobin’s hands were now all over Alex so arch her back every time the Knight touched her breast. Seen Alex’s pleasure Tobin kissed her all over making her way down south.

 

The anticipation was too much as Tobin was teasing Alex. Her body shivered when Tobin’s tongue came in contact with her center.

 

“Damn Tobs.” – Alex whimpered.

 

Tobin continue with her movements then she added a finger. I didn’t took long for Alex to find a rhythm and see stars. While Alex was still shaking, Tobin continued to kiss her all over. Once Alex was back from her blitz she kissed Tobin back and lower her hand in between the Knights legs.

 

“Lex…” – Tobin blurted.

 

Now it was Alex turn to feel all of Tobin as they made love like it was their last time. Both girls kept enjoying each other inside the walls of Alex’s room, trying to memorize each other since they both know what was to come. After a while, they laid together on the bed still naked, Alex’s rested her head on Tobin’s chest while the knight ran her hand softly through the princess’ hair. For Alex the moment was perfect, but she knew that it will soon be broken so she decided to do something about it.

 

“Tobin run away with me, let’s just go I know we’ll be okay if we are together.” – Alex stated.

 

“There is nothing I want more than to say yes to that but I can’t I’m sorry.” – Tobin replied.

 

“Why? Do you really love me?” – Alex asked heartbroken.

 

“Alex, I really love you. You have no idea and that is why I can’t run away with you. I love you so damn much that I know I’m not good for you. If we run away you’ll live your family behind and I don’t want to be the reason behind that. I don’t want to put you through that sorrow and it’s not only that it’s the fact that we’ll be running all our lives…. You don’t deserve that life Alex.” –Tobin answered while she held Alex closer to her.

 

“I deserve to live my live as I want and that’s next to you.” – Alex stated firmly.

 

“I know Alex but I can’t keep you here. I won’t risk your safety, you saw what happened to Kelley. Imagine if they go after us and you get hurt. I would not be able to live with myself. Your father told me that I’m the only thing keeping you from going with Servando. He asked me to help him get you there, then if you come back and you want me then he’ll support us. He is not bad, he is just concerned for you as I am.” – Tobin said.

 

“And will you help him?” – Alex asked.

 

“Yes and let me tell you why. I’m the only thing keeping you from letting you live your life as you are supposed to. I cannot be what you need, I will never be the prince your father is looking for and I don’t want to live my life knowing I was an obstacle in your life to achieve great things.” – Tobin let out.

 

“Tobin, I don’t want to do anything without you. You don’t see yourself clearly, maybe you are not a Prince but you are so much more, you are noble, kind, calm, sincere, humble, strong, etc. I could go on and on about you Tobin, you are not an obstacle. On the contrary, you made me learn a lot of things about myself to achieve things I didn’t even knew it was possible.” – Alex said.

 

“I love you Alex, maybe one day you’ll remember this day and understand the reason why I had to do it.” – Tobin whispered.

 

“I will never understand, will you wait for me though?” – Alex asked.

 

“What do you mean?” – Tobin asked back.

 

“If I go and this gets resolved, I’m coming back to you. Will you wait for me to be back or will you just move on?” – Alex questioned looking away.

 

“Alex, look at me. My heart is yours, I will never move on from you. I’ll wait until the end of time for you to be fine.” –Tobin replied.

 

“Then it’s settle, I’m going because I have to not because I want to. And you will be back here to end this situation so I can come back as soon as possible. Deal?” – Alex stated.

 

“Deal, I’ll do that for you.” – Tobin replied.

 

Tobin and Alex spent their afternoon together knowing it will be the last time they were alone. Desire, passion and sadness commanded all their movements as they made it a special moment…one that will be remembered for a life time.

 

“It’s time Alex, I need to go pack and get ready with the Thorns.” – Tobin said while she got dressed.

 

“I know Tobin, I’ll miss you.” – Alex whispered.

 

“Me too, you have no idea. You will always be the spark that lite up my soul.” – Tobin replied.

 

“Here take it.” – Alex said as she was about to remove the T from her neck.

 

“No! Please keep it, I want you to have it. You will always have my heart, no matter what okay.” – Tobin pleaded.

 

“I love you Tobin.” – Alex whimpered as her tears fell down.

 

“I love you Lex, Always. See you tomorrow” – Tobin replied between sobs.

 

Alex couldn’t sleep that night, she was just to have Tobin’s body next to her. She was feeling alone when there was a small knock on the door.

 

“Come in!” – Alex shouted.

 

“Hey I couldn’t sleep, Hope left too. Do you mind?” – Kelley asked.

 

“Not at all.” – Alex replied.

 

Both girls spent almost all the night talking about their feelings. Kelley told Alex that she will also make the trip as moral support and that if she wants she could stay with her or go visit. She also told her Ali is coming too in case they needed a doctor, that way she won’t be alone during the journey. It wasn’t until almost morning that the girls decided to get ready instead of trying to get some sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Everyone gathered around the castle ready to depart. The party was big, everything was packed and ready to go. Supplies and other stuff needed where carried in regular chariots while the royal chariot carried the King, Prince Servando, Alex and Kelley. As for protection the Royal Guard was composed of 50 men and the 20 Thorn’s knights who were: Hope, Syd, Abby, Tobin, Ash, Megan, Brian, Lauren, Amy, Press, JJ, Heather, Shannon, Christine, Whitney, Crystal, Kling, Becky, Carli and Lori.

 

Tobin looked towards Alex then looked away, she was trying to hide the pain she was feeling. She was thankful that Alex was inside the chariot and she couldn’t see her at all.

 

All the Knights noticed Tobin’s change of attitude just Hope, Ash, Amy, Abby and Lauren knew what happened between the Alex and her. During a break, Kelley and Alex, got out of the chariot and approached the knights. Tobin saw Alex coming towards her but couldn’t move even though she wanted to run.

As they all sat on a circle to talk, Tobin sat as farther away as possible from Alex. She didn’t put attention, instead she get writing on her journal to pass time by.

 

Alex couldn’t stop looking at Tobin, she was curious as to what she was writing but she wanted to give her some space so she just kept talking with the other knights. Soon they had to be on the way again and Alex hopped in the chariot.

 

Hours passed by and it was just getting darker and darker. The group found a good spot to spend the night and got everything ready. Once the tenths were up and dinner was ready, the knights could finally relax.

 

“I have an idea.” – Abby said to the knight’s group while she was eating.

 

“Tell us!” – Shouted HAO.

 

“Why don’t we do a bonfire and sing along after we finish here like old times.” – Abby suggested.

 

“I love that idea.” – Amy commented.

 

“Perfect, okay knights we’ll met in 20 min outside out tenth.” – Abby mentioned.

 

* * *

 

 

Hope went and looked for Kelley so she could come to the sing along. Of course she was going to invite Alex too.

 

“Hey girls!” – Hope said as soon as she saw them.

 

“Hey gorgeous, what you doing here?” – Kelley asked.

 

“I just wanted to invite you to the bonfire sing along we are having, it will be fun. We haven’t had one in a while.” – Hope stated.

 

Kelley got really excited, she wanted to be part of it and have a good night.

 

“Go ahead, I’ll wait for you here.” – Alex said.

 

“Come on Alex, please Ali will be there too. We just need to have a good time before you know…” – Kelley commented.

 

“Alright let’s go.” – Alex replied.

 

* * *

 

 

The bonfire was set and all the knights formed a circle around it. Alex spotted Ali and sat next to her, Kelley sat to the other side. Alex felt safe between Kelley and Ali, she couldn’t feel a little bit jealous when Ash and Hope approached their girlfriends to sit down.

 

 _Where are you Tobin?_ Alex questioned as she tried to spot her favorite knight but couldn’t find her.

“Alright! Finally we got to this again. Let’s start.” – Abby shouted.

 

Abby had a guitar along with Megan, both of them sang a few songs. All of the knights sang along and enjoyed the night.

 

“Come on Alex, sing!” - Kelley said as she elbowed Alex.

 

Alex joined the group and she felt a little bit better.

 

Soon almost all the knights got to sing a song, some of them were funny other sad songs or even about love ones. Alex abstained from signing the love songs, she didn’t want to cry in front of everybody.

 

“Good song Syd!”- Pinoe shouted.

 

“Okay, next we have the one and only Tobin Heath.” – Abby yelled.

 

Alex eyes immediately started searching for Tobin, she was sandwiched in between Lauren and Amy hidden in the dark.

 

Tobin stood up and sat next to Abby who adjusted her guitar.

 

“Okay this song is originally planned for piano but I’ll just do some background melody okay don’t be too hard on us, we just came up with this one a while ago….Tobin.” – Abby stated.

 

“Yes well this song is called Gravity (*Sarah Bareilles).” – Tobin said while she pulled out her journal.

 

Alex grabbed Kelley’s hand as soon as Tobin stood up, now she tightened her grip as she realized that Tobin was about to sing.

 

“Ouch.” – Kelley whispered.

 

Abby started playing and Tobin soon begin singing:

 

Something always brings me back to you. It never takes too long.

No matter what I say or do I'll still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone.

You hold me without touch. You keep me without chains.

I never wanted anything so much than to drown in your love and not feel your reign.

Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity.

Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be. But you're on to me and all over me.

You loved me 'cause I'm fragile. When I thought that I was strong.

But you touch me for a little while and all my fragile strength is gone.

Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity.

Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be. But you're on to me and all over me.

I live here on my knees as I try to make you see that you're everything I think I need here on the ground.

But you're neither friend nor foe though I can't seem to let you go. The one thing that I still know is that you're keeping me down.

You're keeping me down, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah.

You're on to me, on to me, and all over... Something always brings me back to you.

It never takes too long.

 

Tobin just took a few glances towards her journal now and then as she sang. She tried to keep her head down but every time she lifted her head she just closed her eyes. When she finished she saw everyone clapping and almost losing it.

 

She stood up quickly, Amy and Lauren hugged her. “I loved it.” – Amy whispered while Lauren also complimented her.

 

“Thanks!” – Tobin just yelled to everyone then she decided to go back to the Thorn’s tent.

 

Tobin was trying not to cry as she got to the tent. She was so distracted trying to control her feelings that she didn’t heard someone approaching.

 

“Tobin?” – Alex asked.

 

Tobin flinched she didn’t want to say anything, not right now. She just turned around and hugged Alex as she let the tears out. Alex hold her tight and cried with her as she placed small kisses on the knight’s face. Tobin’s lip eventually found Alex’s and they shared a passionate kiss.

 

“I’m going to miss you so much:” – Tobin whispered.

 

“I’ll miss you more babe.” – Alex replied.

 

They both put some space between them as they heard steps coming towards them.

 

“Alex are you ready, we need to go!” – Kelley shouted.

 

Alex looked into Tobin’s brown eyes, caressed her cheek and gave her a quick kiss before going out to meet Kelley.

 

“I didn’t know Tobin could sing.” – Kelley said as they walked towards their tent.

 

“Me neither Kelley, I think she’ll never stop impressing me.” – Alex replied.

 

* * *

 

The next day was almost the same as the day before, the group walked or rode their horses as they kept traveling.

 

“Stop!” – A guard towards the front yelled.

 

“I’ll see what’s going on.” – Abby said to the knights.

 

After a few minutes, Abby came back with news.

 

“The road is blocked by some fallen trees. The guards are going to move them so we can continue but it will probably take a while. We can wait here and take a break in the meantime.” – Abby stated.

 

The King, Servando, Alex and Kelley stepped out the chariot and talked with the knights who stood next to the chariot.

 

Tobin didn’t like this at all, Ash noticed her friend who usually had a 6th sense for this.

 

“I don’t like this one bit Ash.” – Tobin whispered.

 

“Me neither Tobs, something is not right.” – Ash replied in a low voice.

 

Tobin kept looking all around for any signs, Alex noticed Tobin’s body language and her expression. She wanted to run towards her but she was at the other side of the chariot with the King, Kelley, Ali and Servando. By going to Tobin she will get the attention of everyone and she didn’t want that, not now.

 

It took a second for Tobin to see it, maybe it was a second to late but she was able to alert everyone.

 

“Incoming!!!!”- Tobin shouted as a fire ball flew through the air aimed directly at the royal chariot then…Boom!


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a few more chapters left!

Chapter 36

 

The fireball hit the royal chariot causing an explosion, fire spread around while everyone was startled by it. Tobin stood up and tried to find Alex immediately, she saw her on the other side of the burning chariot. She tried to made her way towards her but the fire didn’t let her go through.

 

“How do we get there?!” – Hope shouted.

 

“I don’t know, I don’t think we can…”- Tobin said but was interrupted by the shouting of the other knights.

 

“Watch out!” – Syd yelled.

 

Hope and Tobin turned around just in time to see a big group of men in black running to them. All of the other fellow Thorns were already in position, along with the royal guard, ready to battle.

 

* * *

 

 

Alex heard Tobin’s warning and saw the fireball coming directly at her. Alex, Kelley and Ali ran to avoid been hit, the impact made them fell. A few moments later the girls tried to get on their feet as soon as possible as they saw the fire.

 

“Tobin!” – Alex shouted, but there was too much noise.

 

“Look there they are.” – Ali said, as she pointed at the Knights.

 

“The fire is spreading, we’ll never get to that side.” – Kelley yelled.

 

“OMG…” – Ali shouted.

 

Alex and Kelley saw what Ali had seen, at least 100 men running towards the knights and the royal guard.

 

“Hope!” – Kelley screamed desperately.

 

“We need to get out of here, let’s hide up the hill and wait for them there.” - Servando said behind the girls.

 

“No! We are going to them.” – Alex stated.

 

“Alex, to be honest we’ll be safer uphill. We’ll just distract them and be an obstacle for them.” – Servando commented.

 

Alex knew he was right, Tobin couldn’t be able to defend herself and Alex with so many men attacking them.

 

“Okay, let’s go. Wait where is my father?” – Alex asked as panic took over her.

 

“There he is.” – Servando pointed out.

 

The King was on the other side along with the Thorns, Hope and Tobin standing in front of him.

 

“He’ll be alright let’s go.” – Servando insisted.

 

The girls didn’t have another option but to follow him uphill.

 

* * *

 

 

“Tobin! The King!” – Ash yelled as she approached them.

 

“I got him.” – Tobin said while she helped King Michael get on his feet.

 

Tobin looked over the fire to try and spot Alex, she saw the small group going up the hill. There was no time to be worried about that now, _She’ll be okay away from here_ she thought. Her priority was to protect the King in the upcoming battle. She saw several trees to the right of the burning chariot that will help her protect him.

 

“King, come please.” – Tobin demanded.

 

The King followed her without asking any questions.

 

“Wait here, we’ll take care of it.” – Tobin added.

 

Once the King’s back was against the tree, Tobin stood in front of him and pulled out her sword. Hope and Ash did the same just a few yards ahead waiting for the attack.

 

“How many do you think they are Tobin?” – The King asked as the group in front of him just got larger as they came closer.

 

“About 200 Sir.” – Tobin replied.

 

“We are outnumbered, two vs one, we just have 70 people at our battle front.” – The King said with a worried tone.

 

“Yes, but 20 of us are the best knights in the valley. I have faith in my knighthood, I believe that we will win.”- Tobin replied without taking her eyes off the men running.

 

Soon the battle started, the royal guards stood first then the Thorns. At the far end, it was just Hope, Ash and Tobin. Bodies started to drop, all the knights were now fighting. There were too many of them, a few guys were able to run directly to Ash and Hope untouched.

 

“Ready?!” – Hope said to Ash.

 

“Hell yeah!” – Ash replied.

 

Both knights took every men that tried to fight them, each had taken at least 10 already when more kept coming their way. Finally some of them got to Tobin…

 

“Stay near the tree!” – Tobin shouted as she charged to fight the men running towards her.

 

Easily Tobin took care of them, but they kept showing up. The King just stood there seeing the battle, his heart was broken when he saw some of his guards fell but the Thorns were doing a great job. He realized the bad guys were not that experienced and that was the edge the Thorns needed.

 

Hope and Ash kept fighting, taking down as many men as possible as Tobin did the same. The number of fallen men at their feet kept increasing. Everyone kept battling, none of the Thorns had been seriously harmed until now but all of them had a few small injuries.

 

Ash had a cut on her leg but it didn’t bother her, while Hope had one above her eyebrow. Tobin was thankful she had the hauberk on because it prevented her from having a huge gash in her arm.

 

Soon they were not that outnumbered as before because of the excellent battle skills of the Thorns.

 

Tobin was exhausted but adrenaline kept her going. The King was distracted by all the mayhem going on in front of him, he could see the girls doing her best covered in sweat and blood. He was so into it that he didn’t realized someone was standing behind him until that someone grabbed him.

 

“Tobin!” – The King shouted.

 

Tobin turned around and ran towards him, she picked up a bow and a quiver that was on the floor.

 

The King was pulled behind the trees where he was before. Tobin took an arrow and got it ready on the bow as she made her way behind the trees.

 

“Well, Hello, Knight Heath.” – A man said, while holding the King with a choke hold, his sword on his other hand.

 

“Let him go! Who are you?!” – Tobin asked without lowering the bow.

 

“Isn’t it obvious? I will be your next King Tobin, so you better surrender now.” – The man mentioned.

 

“You are crazy, I won’t let that happened.” – Tobin replied aiming at the man’s head.

 

“Of course I’m crazy, they don’t call me the Crazy Lord for nothing, but I prefer the Dark Lord to be honest.” – The Lord stated.

 

“Let him go!” – Tobin shouted as realization came upon her, the threat they had been running from was right in front of her.

 

The Lord just laughed at Tobin’s request which only angered Tobin more but then she saw the King’s eyes go wide. It was too late to react as she felt the hit on the back of her head. Startled she turned around and fired her arrow hitting the man that just hit her with a rock right through the neck killing him instantly.

 

Tobin took another arrow and returned to her previous stance, aiming at the Lord. She felt a little dizzy and could feel the blood flowing from her head to her neck but that will not stop her, she promised she’ll fight.

 

The Lord kept laughing at Tobin, she couldn’t take it anymore, she needed to do something fast. Then she saw it, for a second while he laughed, the Lord closed his eyes. Tobin shot the arrow hitting him right on his elbow forcing the Lord to let go of the King.

 

The King ran towards Tobin, she did the same dropping the bow with the quiver, when they met Tobin roughly pulled him so he could stand behind her. The Lord was already running towards them with his sword in position, Tobin barely had time to raise her sword to counter attack but she did.

 

Tobin pushed the King farther back as she got into a sword fight with the Lord. He was no longer laughing but kept a smile on his face with every swing. When she had the chance, Tobin slashed his leg which made him fall.

 

“You are good Tobin, I can see why the princess was fascinated with you.” – The Lord stated.

 

“Shut up!” – Tobin yelled.

 

“What?! You think I don’t know about your relationship. Did you know that Michael, that your daughter’s girlfriend is a Knight?” – The Lord said.

 

Tobin turned around to look at the King who had tears in his eyes while he stared at Tobin. The Lord took this opportunity to storm towards Tobin tackling her to the ground. With the swords long forgotten they fought each other, the Lord was on top of Tobin. He landed a few punches on Tobin’s face until she freed herself from under him and hit him back. Using a wrestle move, Tobin had her arm around the Lord’s neck who started struggled to breathe.

 

“Tobin, we got him. Let him go, I want talk to him.” – The King said while he picked up both of the swords.

 

Against her judgement she let go and stood up next to the King who immediately gave her sword to her. The Lord was choking back some air until he regain some composure.

 

“Why go after my daughters?” – The King asked.

 

“It’s your weak spot, I knew I had to get them to get to you. Especially Alexandra.” – The Lord said while he kept laughing in the floor.

 

Hope and Ash made their way towards them. Tobin just nodded towards the pair while they circled the King.

 

“Oh more Knights…fuck you! If it wasn't for you, I’ll would have succeeded.” – The Lord yelled.

 

“It’s over.” – The King stated.

 

This caused the Lord to laugh even more, he even had tears on his eyes.

 

“That’s what you think…It might be over but I get a consolation prize which is knowing you’ll suffer your whole life.” – The lord spit out.

 

“What are you talking about?” – The King asked.

 

The Lord kept laughing, this was really getting to Tobin.

 

“My son, Servando, will make sure to kill Alex and complete his side mission. The best part is he tricked you so easily, he isn’t a prince. I can’t believe how easily you went for that.” – The Lord replied, laughing out loud.

 

Tobin was in shock, _Alex! I need to get to her know_ she thought.

 

The Lord rushed forward to attack the King but Tobin got to him first. He fell to the ground and with his last breathe he said “You might take my life but you won’t make it in time Tobin.”

 

She didn’t needed to be told twice. Tobin ran to the hill not caring about the King or anything else, her focus was Alex. She ran as fast as she could to get to her, the fire didn’t matter anymore.

 

Hope ran behind her but Tobin was faster. As soon as she started to sprint up the hill she began to feel lightheaded, her body felt heavier because of the blow to the head plus the exhaustion from the battles but the adrenaline kept her going.

 

 _I need to go faster, come one, I can do it! I know what to do…_ Tobin thought then she started to remove all the unnecessary things on her. Quickly she removed the tunic, the hauberk and undid the belt which hold the scabbard for her sword.

 

Without the extra weight Tobin ran faster than before feeling better, lighter… _I’m almost there Alex, please hold on, I’m going…_ she said to herself.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Alex, Kelley, Ali and Servando made their way up the hill at a quick pace. They stopped when they reached higher grounds. Alex tried to look over the cliff’s edge to see if she could spot Tobin but she couldn’t.

 

“No one followed us, we’ll be okay here.” – Servando said while he checked the surroundings.

 

Ali and Kelley joined Alex at the edge, they all saw the battle taking place under them. The girls were really worried about the Knights.

 

“They are clearly outnumbered.” – Ali stated.

 

Alex was about to respond when she heard Kelley gasp.

 

“What’s going on?” – Alex asked when she saw Servando holding a sword to Kelley’s back.

 

“Here is what’s going to happen… Alex behind that rock you should find a rope. Bring it, you’ll tie Kelley and Ali to that tree.” – Servando demanded then pointed to the tree.

 

“Why will I do that?” – Alex questioned.

 

“Because if you don’t do it now I’ll kill your best friends Alex. Go Now!” – Servando shouted.

 

Alex didn’t had a choice, she picked the rope and stood by the tree. Ali pressed her back to the tree’s trunk, Kelley did the same while Servando kept his sword near her. Alex tied her friends with tears in her eyes.

 

“Servando, why are you doing this?” – Alex asked.

 

“Because this was how it was meant to be, this was our plan all along. The stupid Knights made everything harder, we knew the only way to get to you was bringing in prince charming.” – Servando replied while he made sure the girls were tied properly.

 

“You are not a prince?” – Alex asked again.

 

“Of course not! Well I might soon once my father, the Dark Lord, finishes with yours. Then we’ll win the battle and Diamond Bar.” – Servando answered as he got closer to Alex then added “Your Knights should be death by now, we outnumbered them. They stood no chance, I hope you said goodbye to Tobin.”

 

Alex couldn’t even speak, _how we could be so stupid to fall into the trap now everyone I love is in danger including myself_ she thought.

 

“Now, I need to kill you…sorry Alex. You are really pretty but I’m not interested in you, just your kingdom.” – Servando said while he was getting ready to attack Alex.

 

“If you think is going to be that easy, then you are wrong.” – Alex replied while she quickly took her sword out, the one that Tobin gave her.

 

“Haha Oh Alex come on, drop that, just give up…you have no chance. Who gave you that, your idiot dead Knight?” – Servando teased.

 

“Shut up, I’m not giving up! She isn’t dead!” – Alex replied while she circled Servando holding her sword with both hands, ready to attack, just as Tobin taught her.

 

“Whatever, you asked for it.” – Servando replied and lunged at Alex.

 

Servando was surprised when his attack was stopped by Alex, making their swords clashed. Seeing Servando’s reaction gave Alex the confidence _I can do it, for you Tobin_ she encouraged herself.

 

Alex smiled towards Servando while she charged at him. This time, it was Alex who was attacking him. With each swing, she could see Servando hesitating. In that moment Alex realized that she wasn’t the princess in distress anymore, she was good and Tobin was a great teacher.

 

Every swing Alex took towards Servando made him take a step back to find some stability. Alex kept advancing, she dodged some of Servando’s desperate swings. Seeing the opportunity to counter attack Alex stoke Servando’s leg, he kneeled before her as he placed his hand over the newly acquired wound.

 

“Yes Alex! Get him!” – Kelley shouted to encourage her friend.

 

“Damn Alex, that was impressive. Get him!”- Ali added.

 

Alex pointed her sword towards Servando who was still kneeling.

 

“Surrender, give me your sword.” – Alex demanded.

 

“Never!” – Servando shouted as he grabbed some dirt from the floor and threw it directly at Alex’s eyes.

 

The burning sensation Alex’s was feeling was too much, she couldn’t open her eyes. Servando took the advantage and took Alex’s sword out of her hand. He smirked at Ali and Kelley while he threw the sword away from Alex.

 

Tobin heard someone talking and ran even faster. _Almost there wait for me Alex, please…_

 

Alex slowly opened her eyes, which were red from the dirty, trying to recover her sight. With each blink, things got more visible. When she finally was able to see again, she saw Servando a few feet in front of her extending his arm so that his sword touched her chest, right on her heart.

 

Tobin froze when she finally got there and saw Servando’s sword touching Alex’s chest.

 

 _No!_ She screamed internally as she charged towards them.

 

“Goodbye Alex. Any last words?” – Servando said while he step back a little to get ready and charge at her.

 

Alex closed her eyes and whispered “I love you Tobin”. Then she heard Servando coming towards her. _This is it, I’m sorry Tobin…I failed you._

 

A moment later everything was quiet, she didn’t heard Servando anymore but she didn’t felt anything. Hesitating, slowly, Alex opened her eyes to see what had just happened.

 

Tobin stood there in front of her, Alex could only see the knight’s back.

 

“Tobin!” – Alex screamed as she noticed Servando’s sword coming out Tobin’s back covered in blood.

 

Servando smiled as he pulled his sword back out of Tobin’s chest.

 

Tobin dropped to one knee, she tried to stand but she dropped again. Alex caught her just in time before she hit the floor, then she adjusted herself to cradle Tobin in her arms as she sat on the floor. Tobin’s white shirt started to get red quickly, Alex cried desperately as she caressed the Knight’s face.

 

Tobin wasn’t sure what was going on anymore as the darkness started to take over. She knew she only had a few seconds, she placed her sword on Alex’s hand with the little strength she had left.

 

“Alex, I love you too.” – Tobin mumbled just before she passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh damn! Im halfway into the next one so it wont be long before I update it.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! Didnt want to leave you waiting after that cliffhanger but I had to do it.

Chapter 37

 

Alex couldn’t believe what just happened, she felt lost as she held Tobin’s limp body in her arms.

 

“Tobin, wake up baby. I love you, please.” – Alex whispered into Tobin’s ear.

 

“Enough! Don’t worry Alex you’ll join her in the afterlife soon.” – Servando teased.

 

Servando’s comment hit Alex hard, she could felt the anger through her whole body. Slowly, Alex placed Tobin’s body on the ground then stood up. Her eyes were burning holes through Servando as she gripped the handle.

 

Alex couldn’t help it, she took a look at Tobin’s sword then at her body next to it. _This is it Tobin, all those afternoons training together were for this moment_ she thought. Tobin’s sword was heavier that hers but that didn’t bother her at all. Without thinking she ran towards Servando and attacked him.

 

The first swing was totally off and the second was dodged by Servando as he took some back steps. Alex was driven by anger, plus her moves were impressive which made Servando have a difficult time resisting Alex’s swings.

 

Alex went for again…swing…the third one, this time she sliced Servando’s clothing, she was getting closer. Before Servando could comprehend what was happening Alex used her speed and force to hit him again, striking him on one side.

 

Servando fell to his knees one more time, Alex didn’t know what to do next.

 

“Alex! No, we are here. Leave it to me.” – Hope yelled.

 

Alex didn’t move, her tears fell freely now. Hope approached Alex and took Tobin’s sword from her hands. Alex looked at Hope, she also had tears on her eyes too. _I did it, it’s over_ She thought, for a second, then she ran for Tobin.

 

Ash arrived and immediately went to free Ali and Kelley who were still tied to the tree.

 

“I was so worried about you.” – Ali said as Ash cut the rope.

 

“Oh come on babe, have a little faith in me.” – Ash said.

 

Once free Ali gave her a quick kiss then ran for Tobin.

 

* * *

 

Hope stood there then pinned Servando to the ground, she tied his hands and feet together. She ripped a part of his shirt to cover his eyes.

 

When she was done she turned around looking for Kelley, who already was next to her.

 

“OMG! Hope are you alright?” – Kelley asked with tears on her eyes.

 

“Yes, just a cut. Does it took bad?”- Hope asked back.

 

“Let me see…” – Kelley said while she approached Hope. Slowly she checked Hope’s injury, a long cut on her right shoulder. “It’s not too bad, what happened?”

 

“There were too many, someone almost got lucky.” – Hope replied.

 

“You idiot, you can’t get hurt! I’ll die okay, I’ll take care of you baby.” – Kelley replied while she placed a small kiss on Hope’s injury.

 

Hope grabbed Kelley and gave her a long kiss.

 

“I love you.” – Hope whispered.

 

“I love you too.” – Kelley replied.

 

* * *

 

 

Alex kneeled next to Tobin, she moved her hair back, the one that fell on her face. She noticed how pale Tobin was, her lips not the usual pink color she was used to.

 

“Baby, please, you can’t do this to me.” – Alex whispered while she caressed Tobin’s unresponsive face.

 

Alex leaned forward to hug Tobin when she felt someone in front of her, she couldn’t stop looking at Tobin but through her tears she saw that it was Ali.

 

Ali touched Tobin’s neck and closed her eyes as she tried to get a pulse.

 

“Ash bring me my medic kit, it’s on the Thorns chariot. We don’t have much time, hurry!” – Ali yelled.

 

Ash sprinted down the hill to get the kit as soon as possible.

 

“Alex... Alex, listen to me. I need to take care of Tobin, okay? You can stay just give me a little room to check her wound.” – Ali demanded.

 

Alex did what Ali asked, she stayed next to Tobin holding her cold hand while Ali opened Tobin’s shirt to reveal the wound.

 

“Hope! Give me your tunic.” – Ali said.

 

Hope took the tunic off with Kelley’s help since she couldn’t lift her shoulder.

 

“I’ll check that injury next, okay Hope?” – Ali stated.

 

Hope nodded as Ali grabbed the tunic and fold it to create a small pillow for Tobin’s head. Ali slowly lifted Tobin’s head to place the tunic underneath when she noticed the blood on her head.

 

“Shit Tobin, what happened to you?” – Ali asked not expecting an answer.

 

“She got hit on the back of the head with a rock.” – The King said as he approached them.

 

Ali quickly checked Tobin’s head to find the wound, once she found it she ripped her shirt’s sleeve into pieces. She placed one of them on top of the wound. Alex didn’t even looked up to see if her father was okay, Tobin was her world and she was slipping away just right in front of her.

 

“Alex, I need your help. Please hold this, press it to the wound. We need to stop the bleeding.” – Ali ordered.

 

Alex did what Ali told her, she leaned in and placed small kisses all over Tobin’s face taking extra time on the fresh bruises and cuts from the fight.

 

“Don’t give up Tobin, I need you, I love you babe, Please…. You can’t leave me. I don’t know what’ll do without you Tobs. You are the love of my life, you saved my life, please baby don’t go.” – Alex whispered in between kisses.

 

Suddenly Ash was back with Ali’s medical kit, Ali opened it and got to work really quickly. She cleaned Tobin’s wounds and applied some kind of balm.

 

“I need to stop the bleeding, she already lost a lot of blood. The wound seems cleaned no organs or major arteries damaged but I still need to get in there to stich her up.” – Ali stated.

 

Alex was impressed at how Ali was working on Tobin. She was very grateful for Ali been there for Tobin but also that she gets to call her a friend. Once Ali finished, she patched the wound up and did the same with the one on the head.

 

“There…done! We need to get her back as soon as possible. Right now we just need to prevent any infections from happening. I think she’ll be alright as soon as she wakes up but that might take a while.” – Ali explained.

 

“Thank you Ali, you didn’t only saved Tobin’s life but mine also. I will be forever grateful.” – Alex said between sobs.

 

“Don’t worry about it Alex. Hope, come here, you are next.” – Ali replied.

 

* * *

 

A day and a half later, Tobin was lying on Alex’s bed still unconscious. Alex was sitting on a chair next to her, holding her hand.

 

“Alex, you really love her don’t you?” – The King asked Alex when he entered the room.

 

“Yes father, more than you can imagine.” – Alex answered.

 

“She’ll be okay Alex, she saved us all.” – The King stated.

 

“I’m sorry that I can’t be the person you want me to be.” – Alex stated.

 

“Hey, look at me. You are the person I want you to be. I want you to be yourself and to be happy. I will always support you Alex no matter what, I’ve seen what having Tobin does to you and I think it’s great. She is good for you, it doesn’t matter anymore, you found love and that’s what matters. I’m sorry for keeping you away from what you wanted to do and for forcing the prince thing.” – The King said.

 

“It is okay father, I think this was my destiny anyway. At the end, I got to learn a thing or two about how to be a Knight as I found my other half.” – Alex replied.

 

“I need to go, everyone will be back soon.” – The King mentioned, he approached Alex and gave her a kiss on her head then added “I love you.”

 

“I love you too.” – Alex responded.

 

* * *

 

 

“Argh! This sucks.” – Hope said as frustration took over.

 

The injury on her shoulder prevent her from moving her arm. Ali wrapped it up so she could have some support. Hope was having a hard time with almost everything, especially changing her clothes. Luckily, she had Kelley to help.

 

“Hope! Language….” – Kelley yelled.

 

After both girls struggle a little bit they were able to get Hope into a new clean shirt.

 

“Well, that was a different kind of challenge.” – Hope said while she sat on her bed.

 

“It wasn’t that hard, don’t be a baby.” – Kelley replied.

 

“Oh! Wait come here, sit. I have something for you. I was going to give it to you before but then everything just went downhill.” – Hope stated.

 

Kelley sat on Hope’s bed while Hope looked for something in her closet.

 

“Close your eyes.” – Hope demanded.

 

Kelley did just that, she couldn’t contain her excitement. She felt Hope placed something soft on her hands.

 

“Open them.” – Hope whispered.

 

Kelley couldn’t believe it, she was holding a plush squirrel.

 

“Hope this is beautiful, where did you get it?” – Kelley asked still in shock.

 

“I made it myself, do you like it?” – Hope asked back.

 

“I love it, this is the most incredible thing ever.” – Kelley giggled then jumped on Hope.

 

“Ouch! Wait.” – Hope replied. Kelley moved back.

 

“Sorry babe, come here.” – Kelley said as she got closer and gave her a passionate kiss.

 

* * *

 

 

Two days after, everyone was back at Diamond Bar. The battle of Providence Park was already the talk of the whole nation, the Thorns and the royal guards managed to defeat a group of almost 200 men while  numbered. The Thorns had 0 casualties, just a few minor inquiries while the royal guard had lost 20 men.

 

The King dealt with the consequences, but finally everyone was safe and the Dark Lord threat was finished. He gave Servando a life sentence in the dungeons along with all the other men that were captured.

 

* * *

 

“Alex! How’s Tobin?” – Ali asked.

 

“I don’t know it’s been 4 days already and she is still out. Your brother, Kyle, had been checking on her while you were still out on the field. He said she is looking better but she hasn’t move at all Ali. How much longer do I have to wait?” – Alex asked a little desperate.

 

“Let me see, she do looks better. She lost a lot of blood Alex, her body is slowly healing itself plus we are giving her really strong medicine for her to recover faster but that might prevent her from waking up soon. She should be up soon.” – Ali stated.

 

“Thank you Ali.” – Alex replied while she caressed Tobin’s hand.

 

“Anytime, we just got back. I’ll go take a bath then come back.” – Ali said.

 

“Okay.” – Alex responded.

 

* * *

 

 

10 days passed and Tobin was still out of it. Alex was desperate, her family and friends were getting really worried about her since she didn’t want to leave Tobin’s side.

 

“Alex, here, I brought you lunch.” – Kelley said while she placed the food on the desk.

 

“Thanks squirrel.” – Alex responded.

 

“How are you Alex? We are worried.” – Kelley asked.

 

“Fine, I just want her to wake up. I’m frustrated because I can’t do anything, I’m losing it Kelley.” – Alex confessed.

 

“Hey, why don’t you take a break? Hope should be here any minute, will keep an eye on Tobin for you. Just get some air.” – Kelley encouraged.

 

“Yes, I’ll do that. I’ll be back soon.” – Alex replied while she got up.

 

Alex give a quick kiss to Tobin then she headed out.

 

The sun shined bright as Alex made her way to the shed. When she opened the shed her heart hurt a little, she missed Tobin so much. She sat at the table thinking about everything that happened on this past months. Soon memories flushed her, when Tobin gave her the key, when she opened the shed for the first time, the time Tobin gave her the sword, when they made love after Tobin told her about her family, etc.

 

Suddenly one memory came to mind…

 

**You know you can read them right? I mean you can take the ones that are in the shed and read them if you want to, I trust you Lex.” – Tobin stated.**

**“Really? Thank you Tobs. I’ll tell you what, I’ll read them when I’m missing you the most.” – Alex said while she gave Tobin a little kiss.**

 

Alex jumped out of the chair and almost ran to Tobin’s shelf. She took all of Tobin’s journals and made her way back to her room.

 

“Alex, what’s that?” – Kelley asked curious about the books that Alex was carrying.

 

“Nothing, something to make me pass the time while she comes back to me.” – Alex answered.

 

“Okay, well we need to get going. Ali needs to check Hope’s wound. See you later.” – Kelley said.

 

“See ya. Kelley Thank you.” – Alex whispered.

 

Kelley nodded and left the room with Hope.

 

As soon as she was alone, Alex grabbed the first journal and start reading it.

 

**My family is gone but I appreciate the Thorns taking over me…**

**-**

**Sometimes I feel so alone, why did that happened to my family. Every day I try to understand the reason why…**

**-**

**I had a lot of fun today, Ash and Hope really know how to make the day better. Although I feel that’s wrong, I shouldn’t be laughing…**

**-**

**Well I injured my wrist, great….**

**-**

**I think I found a new technique to grab the lance, I’ll practice it daily to see if it works.**

**-**

**I’m so nervous, tomorrow is my Knight exam. I been working hard for it, it’s so important to me not only to because I will be able to protect people but because that means I’m keeping the promise I did to my family.**

**One day I’ll be stronger, faster, better…**

**That day I’ll raise and leave the sorrow behind.**

**-**

**I killed someone today, I had to. It was either him or me, I knew I had to do it eventually as its part of been a Knight but it’s hard. Now that I think about it I’m not very different as the men that took my family, we are both killers.**

**-**

**I haven’t slept for 5 nights, every time I close my eyes I see him. I could see eyes blank, lifeless, I think he’ll hunt me for the rest of my life and I deserve it.**

Alex couldn’t stop reading Tobin’s journals, she arrange them in chronological order. She was amused at all the things Tobin wrote. Alex could feel what Tobin was describing, she noticed how Tobin’s writing changed as she grew.

 

The last 4 days went in a rush as Alex immersed herself in the journals, she even laughed at some of the stuff Tobin wrote. Sometimes she cried at the pain Tobin was feeling at the time. One thing was for sure, the journals made Alex fall more in love with Tobin if that was even possible.

 

The only time Alex stopped reading the journals was when people visit her. Ali came constantly to check on Tobin, Ash just wanted to be by her friend so did Hope, Kelley was here also mostly to support Alex. Alex’s family also came regularly to check on the pair, Alex’s mom supported her daughter and gave her blessing on her relationship with Tobin.

 

Alex grabbed the last journal to read when she was finally alone with Tobin. The first page said: **New duty at the castle.** With that, Alex knew this one was the one Tobin carried around, the most recent one.

 

**I thought this would be just an assignment, it’s not anymore, I’ve never believed in love at first sight but I do now.**

**-**

**Her blue eyes are everything to me, I feel her see right through me. Is this okay? I don’t know what I’m feeling anymore.**

**I’m falling for the princess, haha, I’m falling for Alex. I needed to write that twice because just the fact of letting it out on paper makes me feel a little bit lighter.**

**-**

**This is wrong, I can’t love her. I’m not good for her, she can get someone better...a prince.**

**-**

**I don’t think I have the strength to stay away from her. It’s like she has this magnet and I’m pulled to her.**

**-**

**I finally figure out how to call it, Gravity…she is on to me all over me.**

**-**

**I can’t take it anymore, I’m going to risk it. I want nothing more than to be with her. Every time she touches me my skin burns. I decided I’m going for it… I’m selfish.**

**-**

**I walked the line so carefully I took my time. I wondered, the here and now what matters now. No looking back that’s over. I stood alone the only one I didn’t know I was waiting for liberty to feel like me and now I’m here I’m not willing to change. Im here with you, the air is cold no more to do. I don’t know what tomorrow brings the sun might sunshine, the world might come tumbling down, I don’t know what went on before but I’m sure of the here and now.***

**-**

**Her lips on mine is the most amazing feeling ever, I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of that.**

**-**

**My heart it beats, beats for only you. My heart is yours. Stay with me this is what I need.***

**-**

**Alex agreed to be my girlfriend, I needed to write that down to make it official.**

**-**

**I slept late last night, Alex was laying on my chest and I spent hours trying to memorize her body. I’ll never get tired of it.**

**-**

**Alex if you are reading this is because you really missed me. I’m sorry, I apologize in advance on behalf of my sorry ass. I could never be away from you unless I really have to. You are my light, you brought a spark to my life, to my soul, that I don’t know how to describe it. Every day, I just got up with one purpose ... to be the best Knight because of the promise I made to my family but now that has changed. My purpose in life is be best I can be for you, there is nothing I want more than to put a smile on your face.**

**You deserve the world Alex…I’ve never wanted anything so bad than to see you happy. I promise I’ll do anything in my power to make it happen. I don’t know what I did to get to call you mine, I don’t deserve you but by some kind of miracle you love me back. Every night just before I’m about to sleep I pray to God, just to thank him for you.**

**I hope you know how extraordinary you are. You are strong, loyal, sincere, loving, humble… I could probably fill out this journal with all those things that make you who you are but I’ll probably never finish because each day I discover another incredible thing about you.**

**In this time, I’ve not only learned a lot about you but also about me. You inspire me Alex, more than you think. I will never fail you, i will always be there for you no matter what. I’m sure I’ll give my life for you if needed, you are a wonderful soul that needs to be in this world. You are my world Alex.**

**My thoughts of being part of a family were buried along with my family. I always thought I was not worthy of it because I didn’t protect them so I just shoved it in the back of my mind feeling guilty. You changed that feeling Alex, now I believe that you and I can start a family in the future if you’ll let me be part of it. Hopefully destiny will lead us there.**

**Sorry I dragged and made it too long, I just love you so much Alex. Thank you for making me better, for accepting me as I am with all my flaws.**

**Again I don’t know where I am right now and I’m sorry for not being there for you, just remember that** “ **Nothing can ever take away, the love a heart holds dear.”**

**Yours Always,**

**Tobin**

**PS. I love you Lex.**

Alex couldn’t help but cry out loud as she read Tobin’s message in her journal. She placed her arms on the desk then lower her head as she let the tears out.

 

“Alex?” – Tobin whispered weakly.

 

The noise was loud enough for Alex to hear. Alex lifted her head up and her eyes came in contact with a pair of brown eyes looking right at her.

 

“Tobin!!!”- Alex shouted.

 

* * *

*Paramore-My Heart

*Melanie C- Here and Now (Used before)


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 more to go!!!!

Chapter 38

 

Tobin slowly opened her eyes, _what happened?_ She thought a little disoriented. After a quick glance she realized she was in Alex’s bed. She tried to stand up but the pain in her chest didn’t let her. As she looked up she saw Alex in front of her.

 

“Alex?” – Tobin whispered weakly.

 

“Tobin!!!”- Alex shouted.

 

Alex almost drop the journal as she ran towards Tobin. She jumped on the bed to get closer to the Knight.

 

“I love you so much baby.” – Alex whispered while she showered Tobin with kisses.

 

“Lex, I love you too so much. You are alright?” – Tobin asked.

 

Alex stopped the kissing to just hold Tobin’s face to stare at her favorite brown eyes as she cried.

 

“Yes I am now that you are awake. I thought I lost you, I’ve never want to go through that again Tobin. What were you thinking?” – Alex asked back.

 

“That I needed to save you, I was so scared I wouldn’t make it in time. When I saw him running towards you I …I…don’t know I just needed to save you.” – Tobin answered.

 

“You almost died on me Tobin.” – Alex said as she cried harder.

 

Tobin tried to console Alex but when she tried to move she felt the pain again.

 

“Argh” – Tobin gasped.

 

“Baby don’t move, your wound hasn’t healed yet. I’ll take care of you.” – Alex stated.

 

“What happened after…you know?” – Tobin asked.

 

Alex explained everything that happened to Tobin after she passed out. Tobin didn’t asked for details, Alex’s explanation was enough but she still had a question running through her mind.

 

“Alex, how long was I out?” – Tobin questioned.

 

“14 days, I was losing my mind. I didn’t know if you were coming back to me.” – Alex whimpered.

 

“Hey, something always bring me back to you. It never takes too long.” – Tobin said.

 

“Stop! Omg you are such a dork, I loved that song, by the way I read your journals. I said I’ll read them when I was missing you the most and they really gave me the strength to hold on for the last few days. You are my world too Tobin and of course I’ll let you be part of our family. I love you babe.” – Alex stated.

 

“I’m glad you did, now you know what was going through my head all the time.” – Tobin commented.

“Yes and I love it, you area an amazing person also Tobin. Never doubt that.” – Alex said while she leaned in to give Tobin another kiss.

 

“What time is it?” – Tobin asked.

 

“Don’t know, really late I haven’t been able to sleep properly without worrying about you.” – Alex replied.

 

“Come here, let’s get some sleep. We’ll deal with everything tomorrow. Your father knows about us…”- Tobin confessed.

 

“I know, I told him and he saw me with you, he is okay with it.” – Alex said.

 

“Really? Good to know he is not going to kill me.” – Tobin said between laughs.

 

Alex realized how much she missed that laugh and Tobin’s smile.

 

“OMG! Of course not.” – Alex responded.

 

“Alex, come lay with me. I need to closer, I need to feel your warmth.” – Tobin demanded.

 

Alex did what Tobin asked but first she hopped off the bed to change. Tobin lifted the sheets with her right hand for Alex to get in. Alex placed her head on Tobin’s right shoulder and hugged her.

 

“Does it hurt?” – Alex asked.

 

“You laying on my chest, nope. The injury yes, it still hurts. I can’t move or stand up but it’ll be fine.” – Tobin said.

 

“Ali said you probably won’t be able to move your left arm for a bit since the injury is close to your left shoulder.” – Alex explained.

 

“It’s okay as long as you’ll help me.” – Tobin replied with a huge smile.

 

“Oh I’m your personal nurse so don’t worry about that babe.”- Alex stated.

 

“Baby, I missed you too. I missed this, I missed us…” – Tobin whispered.

 

Alex just lifted her head to kiss her girlfriend no more words needed.

 

* * *

 

 

Alex stirred a little bit and suddenly remembered last night. She opened her eyes to be sure she didn’t dreamt about Tobin waking up.

 

“Good Morning beautiful.” – Tobin said as she saw that Alex was waking up.

 

“Good morning babe, I’m glad last night was not a dream.” – Alex stated.

 

“Of course not, I’m here to stay. You can kiss me now.” – Tobin replied.

 

Alex rolled her eyes but got closer to Tobin to lean in. The moment their lips touched both girls let out a moan. Tobin deepened the kiss, she’ll never get tired of kissing her girlfriend. They were so distracted making out that they didn’t hear that someone opened the door.

 

“What?! Tobin you are awake!”- Ash yelled.

 

The yell brought Alex and Tobin back to reality. Ash soon was almost on top of Tobin when she saw that her friend was awake.

 

“Yes, yes, I’m up and okay. Watch it since it hurts like hell.” – Tobin said as she tried to hug Ash.

 

Ali smiled at Alex then proceed to greet Tobin.

 

“Hi Tobin, we missed you. How are you feeling?” – Ali asked.

 

“It hurts, I can’t move that much without feeling pain. But Thank you Ali, you saved my life.” – Tobin stated.

 

“You are welcome Tobin, that’s what I’m here for. Let me check the wound, I’ll give you something for the pain.” –Ali replied.

 

As Ali was checking Tobin’s wound, Alex got ready for the day. Hope and Kelley arrived a few minutes after.

 

“I’m glad you are fine Tobin.” – Hope said sincerely.

 

“You dork! You scared the shit out of us, but you should have seen Alex battling that evil Servando. She was on fire, you are a great teacher, you should be really proud of her.” – Kelley stated.

 

“Oh I am, but I didn’t really did that much. She is a natural.” – Tobin replied while smiling at Alex.

 

The group kept talking for the rest of the morning until it was time for lunch. The girls made their way towards the dining room leaving Alex and Tobin alone again. Since Tobin couldn’t get up yet she had to eat in bed.

 

“This sucks… I feel useless.” – Tobin stated.

 

“I know how you feel but it will be over soon. I’m here in the meantime.” – Alex replied.

 

“Do you know what will happen to us now that the danger is over? So we have to go back to the Thorns House?” – Tobin asked curiously, she didn’t want to leave Alex.

 

“I don’t know, I really haven’t talked to my father about that.” – Alex answered.

 

Their talk was interrupted by a small knock on the door.

 

“Come in!” – Alex shouted.

 

Both girls put some distance between them as they saw the King approach them.

 

“Tobin, Hope just told me you woke up. How are you feeling?” – The King asked.

 

“Fine Sir, just some pain and frustration but I’m glad I’m alive.” – Tobin answered.

 

“Good, Good…Alex give us a minute please.” – The King demanded.

 

Tobin was freaking out and Alex could read it in her face, she was freaking out too but there was nothing she could do.

 

“I’ll be right back.” – Alex said then gave Tobin a quick kiss.

 

 _OMG Alex! Your father is right there, okay…if I have to choose my death sentence I think I’ll rather starve to death than been hanged yes that is a good way to go…_ Tobin thought as Alex left the room.

 

“Thank you Tobin, you not only saved my daughter and me but the whole kingdom. I will never be able to repay you for what you did.” – The King stated.

 

“Just doing what I do best Sir.” – Tobin replied.

 

“Tobin, do you love Alex?” – The King asked.

 

“With all my heart, I’ll give my life for her. I’m sorry about how you learned about us.”- Tobin answered.

 

“Alex tried to tell me but I didn’t listen. I’m asking you because since that day out on the field I finally opened my eyes, I’ve seen how much Alex loves you. I didn’t saw what happened after you ran to get to my daughter but they told me about it, I’m sure that you are what Alex needs. Tobin you have my blessing to be with my daughter. I’m sorry if I made you feel like you are not worth it, of course you are Tobin. You are an incredible person who puts other wellbeing before yourself and you are the best Knight from the Thorns house. It’s not hard to understand why you have many fans. But the most important thing is that you make my daughter happy and better, that’s all I ever wanted for her.”- The King explained.

 

Tobin had tears on her eyes, she couldn’t believe what the King was telling her.

 

“Thank you Sir, I will take care of her. Every day of my life will be devoted to make her happy and be the person she needs me to be. I’ll never hurt her…What I want is to spend the rest of my life with her, you see I feel like I almost died and now that I got a second chance I don’t want to waste it.” –Tobin said feeling confident.

 

“Tobin, you have my blessing.” – The King said then hugged Tobin.

 

“Thank you for letting me be part of your family.” – Tobin whispered between sobs.

 

“Tobin it’s an honor for us to have you, I can’t wait for you to officially be my daughter in law.” – The King commented as he also let out a tear or two.

“What is going to happen to the Thorns now that the danger is over?” – Tobin finally asked, she didn’t know if she wanted to hear the answer.

 

“You can do whatever you want. You can be here all day or go out, whatever. You don’t know do you? Tobin, you now are national heroes, you inspire not only my kingdom but the nation. So if you want to live in the castle so be it, like I said I’ll never be able to repay what you did for all of us.” –The King said.

 

“Thank you Sir.” – Tobin replied.

 

“You are welcome Tobin.” – The King responded.

 

Alex couldn’t take it anymore, she needed to see what was going on. When she entered the room she saw her father hugging Tobin and her heart fell a little bit in a good way.

 

“Hey, can I join?” – Alex asked.

 

The King just opened his arm to make room for Alex, once Alex joined the hug the King whispered “I’m glad you are together, you deserve it.”

 

Alex got emotional and started to cry along with her father and Tobin. After a while they finally let go, everything will be okay Alex thought.

 

* * *

 

**1 Month Later**

 

Tobin sat at Alex’s bed trying to put on her boots.

 

“Argh! This sucks.” –Tobin yelled.

 

“Hey stop complaining!” – Alex shouted.

 

“It’s hard, I want to be back to normal. I don’t know why I can’t be fully functional by now.” – Tobin stated, she was frustrated since recovery was going slow.

 

Alex couldn’t look away, she was enjoying Tobin’s frustrated face because she loved how she looked like an angry puppy.

 

“Here…this will make it better.” – Alex said as she straddled Tobin kissing her furiously.

 

“Mmm, Lex…” – Tobin murmured.

 

Alex pushed Tobin down to take things further.

 

“Ouch! Alex wait too much…” – Tobin whimpered.

 

“Argh! This sucks, I want you Tobin… it’s been a little over a month.” – Alex let out, she was now the frustrated one.

 

“I know Alex, I wish I could but my stupid injury doesn’t let me.” –Tobin responded.

 

“I’m going to take a cold shower…bye.” – Alex spitted out.

_I need to talk to Ali about this…_ Tobin thought.

 

* * *

 

 

Recovery sessions with Ali weren’t bad at all, they actually really helped Tobin improve. She was glad Alex didn’t tag along for this one since that will give her the opportunity to ask Ali about sex.

 

“Hey Ali, is there anything I can do or that I can take to recover faster?” – Tobin asked a little ashamed.

 

“Yes Tobin, I actually have a few things to accelerate it. Why?” – Ali asked backed.

 

“You know I just wanttohavesexwithalexassoonaspossiblesincesheisgettinggrumpyaboutit.” – Tobin said in a rush.

 

Ali just laughed out loud, she understood what Tobin was saying and couldn’t help to feel bad for Alex.

 

“So she is frustrated?” – Ali questioned.

 

“You have no idea…plus I’m thinking of asking her to marry me and I don’t want her to say no because she is in a bad mood.” – Tobin confessed.

 

“TOBIN POWELL HEATH! Did I heard that correctly?” – Ash asked out loud as she entered the room.

 

“Yes, I already have the King’s approval. I just don’t want to waste another minute of my life lingering. I want to make it official, I want Alex to be my wife.” – Tobin answered.

 

“Awww my Tobin is growing up.” – Ali said.

 

“Shut up! Actually I might need your help…”- Tobin stated.

 

“We are in!” – Both girls screamed excited.

 

“Okay but first, Ali give me the meds.” - Tobin demanded.

 

* * *

 

 

Alex was reading a book on her bed waiting for Tobin to be back from recovery. She took a long cold shower, she knew that Tobin wouldn’t be there anymore but she needed some space. It was really hard to be next to her lately….

 

“Hey baby, I’m back.” – Tobin said as she entered the room closing the door behind her.

 

“Hey, how was recovery?” – Alex asked.

 

“Amazing, Ali is a very good doctor.” – Tobin answered.

 

“I’m glad.” – Alex said, she was not in a good mood.

 

Tobin realized Alex didn’t looked up at her, but she was going to change that soon.

 

“Alex…Do you love me?” – Tobin asked to get Alex attention.

 

“Of course babe. Why?” – Alex asked while she looked at Tobin closing her book.

 

“Oh nothing forget it.” – Tobin responded while she sat on the bed.

 

“What’s wrong?” –Alex asked again, now worried.

 

“Nothing.” – Tobin replied coldly.

 

Alex made her way towards Tobin until she was next to her.

 

“Tobin look at me please.” – Alex pleaded.

 

Tobin now had Alex where she wanted, she was acting for her to get closer. Tobin didn’t replied she just looked at Alex and leaned in. Alex felt the fire as soon as she felt Tobin’s lips on her.

 

Tobin pulled Alex on her lap, Alex quickly shift so that she could straddle her.

 

“Tobin am I hurting you?” – Alex asked as she tried to slow Tobin down.

 

“No, Ali gave me some meds we should be fine.” – Tobin replied with a huge grin.

 

As soon as the Tobin let those words out Alex turned wild. She was all over Tobin.

 

“I love you…” – Alex whispered as she undressed Tobin.

 

“I love you baby”- Tobin whispered back as she tried to do the same but she couldn’t move her arm that much.

 

Alex realized this so she undressed herself in front of Tobin whose jaw was wide opened, she couldn’t take her eyes off Alex.

 

“Like what you see?” – Alex asked seductively.

 

“Yes Lex, you have no idea.” – Tobin replied.

 

Seen Alex naked in front of her just reinforced Tobin’s decision of proposing. Tobin was trying really hard to stay still as Alex undressed her. Alex was taking her time because she didn’t want to hurt her.

 

Once they were both bare Tobin pulled Alex to her and kissed her with passion. Both girls enjoyed each other as they made love until they were both exhausted.

 

“I’ll thank Ali tomorrow.” – Alex said while laughing.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey baby horse, missed me?” – Kelley asked.

 

“Kelley!” – Alex yelled while she run to her best friend then added “How was your trip.”

 

“Perfect, Hope is amazing.” – Kelley replied.

 

Two weeks after Tobin woke up Hope and Kelley went on a quick getaway to the beach. Hope said she needed a break from everything and just enjoy Kelley.

 

“Where is Tobin?” – Kelley asked.

 

“I don’t know, she just said she needed to check on something and left me half a sleep.” – Alex answered.

 

“Well Hope went to the Thorns House so we have time to catch up.” – Kelley said.

 

Kelley then proceeded to explain in detail everyday of her trip, Alex listen to all of it because she loved her best friend.

 

* * *

 

 

 _Where the hell are you Tobin?! You should be back by now…_ Alex thought.

 

Kelley kept going on and on about Hope, she went to get her plush squirrel so she didn’t miss her so much.

 

“Hey girls” – Ali said as she saw the pair.

 

“Hey Ali! How are you?” – Kelley asked.

 

“Fine, how was your trip?” – Ali asked back.

 

Kelley was about to start from the beginning when Alex interrupt her.

 

“Hey Ali, have you seen Tobin? She should have been back by now.” – Alex questioned.

 

“Yes, I just saw her. She said something was wrong with the shed so she ran, it seems something was burning inside. Ash went there to help her.” – Ali stated.

 

“What?!” – Alex shouted.

 

“Oh don’t worry Alex, it’s an old thing with nothing important in it.” – Ali said casually.

 

Alex didn’t even responded to Ali’s comment, she was on her feet and ran to the shed. _No, no, no, no, please that place means a lot to me and Tobin…_ Alex thought as she ran.

 

When Alex saw the shed at the distance she immediately knew something was not right as the smoke disappeared to the sky. As she got closer she saw light coming from inside, her heart was beating fast.

Without thinking Alex pulled the door opened and gasped. She expected to see the place on fire instead the shed was covered with rose petals lit by at least 20 candles.

 

 _What’s happening?_ Alex questioned. Tobin saw Alex there… _This is it_ Tobin thought.

 

Tobin approached Alex from behind and hugged her. Alex was a little scared at first then relaxed when she noticed it was Tobin.

 

“I thought this place was burning up…” – Alex said.

 

“Sorry about that, come.” – Tobin whispered then she grabbed Alex hand brought her to the middle of the shed.

 

“Alex, I brought you here for a reason. I was thinking of places where I could do this and nothing came to mind as powerful as this one. This place means a lot for us because it is the place where we could be ourselves, no pressure, just Alex and Tobin. Also it was the place where we both learned a lot about each other and got better together. I remember the first time you came here, the shed was just an abandoned and sad place with no life. We argued and you left saying you were done. That night I couldn’t help but compare myself to the shed, it just needed someone to look over and work on it, someone who would bring some light and warmth to it. When I paid attention and fixed it for us, I never thought it will become so important. We created so many great memories here together that every time I think of our shed I smile. Today, I can say the shed is transformed…it’s no longer an abandoned place but one that holds a deep meaning for both of us, full of light and laughter. Just like I feel now about myself, I was like the shed and you paid attention, you loved me back and transformed me Alex.” – Tobin said.

 

Alex was a little confused, she didn’t want to get her hopes up but didn’t knew where Tobin was really going with the speech until she saw Tobin got down in one knee.

 

“Omg Tobin.” – Alex whispered.

 

“As I said before, you are my world Alex. You are my light, my soul mate, the reason I want to get better. Will you do me the honor of been my wife?”- Tobin asked as she opened the small black box she pulled out of her pants.

 

“Yes baby, always.” – Alex responded between sobs.

 

Tobin cleared some of her tears then placed the ring on Alex finger.

 

“I love babe.” –Tobin said.

 

“I love you too, forever.” – Alex replied.

 

“She said yes!” – Tobin shouted and everyone came out from their hiding place.

 

The couple was embraced by the King, the Queen, Jen, Ash, Ali, Kelley and Hope. They opened a bottle of wine while they celebrated the engagement outside with the starts shinning brighter than ever.


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is the Epilogue.

Chapter 39

 

The King gathered the whole town for some announcements a couple of days after that night at the shed.

 

“People of Diamond Bar, I congregated you all because I needed to announce a few things. First of all, I want to address the Crazy or Dark Lord situation. That has been taken under control, as you know that battle of Providence Park will always be remembered as the day we won against all odds.” – The King stated.

 

The crowd cheered and clap at the statement.

 

“This wouldn’t have been possible without the Thorns help, we are proud to say that this national heroes are from Diamond Bar. By their actions they not only saved us all but they also inspired a lot of generations of young girls which is amazing. I bet that in a few years, we’ll see great Knights that were inspired by this events.” – The King added.

 

Alex couldn’t help but looked at all the little girls in front of her, some even already were carrying a wooden sword while she stood there next to her father.

 

“Therefore is an honor for me to award them with the key of our town.” – The King mentioned.

 

Jill along with Abby made their way to the King, the rest of the Thorns waited on the side. The King gave Jill the key, the crowd went wild.

 

“Thank you King, we are honored to be here today receiving this award.” – Jill said.

 

“I just wanted to thank the people of Diamond Bar for their constant support, we wouldn’t be here without your support. Now I think we should let Knight Heath say something don’t we.” – Abby teased.

 

With that the crowd exploded with cheers, Tobin didn’t like the spotlight but now that Abby put her there she needed to say something. She made her way to the front to be next to Abby and Jill, once there she waved at the people.

 

A lot of girls were screaming, the King even had to cover his hear because of the piercing sound. Alex rolled her eyes and glare at all of those girls that shouted thins things like… _I love you Tobin, Take me, Please be mine, Beautiful!_

 

Tobin was nervous, she wasn’t good with this. She cleared her throat then addressed the crowd.

 

“Thank you Abby, I don’t even know what to say. I guess thank you for this honor, every day we work for your protection and we will keep doing that. I promise that we will be on our top level to be the best always, we got your back. Thank you people of Diamond Bar, we have you in our hearts. ”- Tobin stated

 

A few awwws were heard then the crowd screamed even louder for Tobin. Kelley looked at Alex and saw her glaring at some girls and laughed out loud.

 

“Thank you Thorns as always. Now, Tobin stay here please, I have another important announcement that we want to share with you.” – The King said excited then looked at Alex who immediately made her way upfront next to Tobin.

 

“The Royal House is thrilled to announce the engagement of Princess Alexandra Patricia Morgan and Knight Tobin Powell Heath!!!” – The King shouted.

 

The crowd went silent for a moment, Alex took this opportunity to grab Tobin’s hand. Tobin looked directly at Alex with her signature goofy smile which cause Alex to lean in to connect their lips. Tobin kissed her back and the girls share a passionate kiss. They both forgot where they were until they heard a cough from Kelley.

 

As they parted the crowd went crazy, they cheered even harder than before. Alex smiled as she saw some of the girls, which previously were screaming at Tobin, starting to cry. _That’s right, yeah she is mine…_ She said to herself.

 

“Well you didn’t need to do that to prove it Alexandra, any way…we just want to invite you to the wedding since we want the whole town to be involved.” – The King added.

 

“What?” – Tobin whispered to Alex.

 

“Sorry, it’s just how it is.” – Alex replied quietly.

 

“Oh okay, It just took me by surprise that’s all. I can’t wait to be with you forever.” – Tobin replied just loud enough for Alex to hear.

 

Alex just leaned into Tobin and placed her head on the Knight’s shoulder. Tobin immediately threw her arm around Alex.

 

* * *

 

“Okay, I think we need to make something exaggerated like everything rose red” – Amy suggested.

 

“I like that idea, oh! We should get custom made tunics!” – Lauren added.

 

“They can be black with gold!” – Pinoe suggested.

 

“Stop! Stop this right now!” – Tobin shouted.

 

Tobin had been in the Thorns House for about an hour and the girls went on and on about the weeding. Everyone had a suggestion, they all wanted to be part of it.

 

“What’s the matter Toby?” – Amy asked.

 

“Don’t call me that, I just don’t want to think about it. Honestly I wanted something simple, it seems everyone has say on my wedding but me.” – Tobin confessed.

 

“Have you told Alex?”- Lauren asked.

 

“Nope, but I plan on it as soon as she is out from talking to Jill.” – Tobin stated.

 

Tobin didn’t had to wait long a few minutes later Alex joined the girls, she immediately went for Tobin and sat on her lap wrapping her arms around Tobin’s neck.

 

“Hey Babe, guess what?” – Alex said.

 

“Hi Lex, what baby?” – Tobin replied.

 

“I’m taking the Knight exam next week!” – Alex shouted for everyone to here.

 

“That is awesome, I’ll prepare you for it.” – Tobin stated.

 

“Can’t wait, ready to go back home.” – Alex said.

 

“Yes babe, let’s go.” – Tobin replied.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey Lex, I need to tell you something.” – Tobin said as soon as they got into Alex’s room.

 

“What is it, are you okay? Those your chest hurts?” – Alex asked.

 

“Nope, I’m feeling fine. I just, I know that this wedding will be big but I feel like I don’t have a say in it. I don’t want it to be anything over the top just simple.” – Tobin confessed.

 

Alex saw how Tobin scratch the back of her neck, she always did this when she was uncomfortable.

 

“Tobs its okay, we can plan it together. You do have a say in it, I just want you to know that you can always tell me when something is bothering you.” – Alex responded.

 

“Good, let’s plan a wedding then.” – Tobin said while smiling at Alex.

 

* * *

 

 

Tobin and Alex divided their time into Wedding planning and Knight Exam. Alex was at the Thorns House taking it while Tobin waited outside on the sing, she was having a drink to calm some of the nerves she was feeling.

 

“Hey Toby, why didn’t t you invited me to drink? You know I’m game.” – Pinoe said.

 

“Well I’m waiting for Alex to finish her exam and I just needed to relax.” – Tobin replied.

 

“Good, let’s relax then… Here drink this.” – Pinoe demanded.

 

Tobin took the cup and swallow it, she could feel the burning sensation in her throat.

 

“What the hell was that?” – Tobin asked between chokes.

 

“A gift someone brought me from the south it’s called tequila.” – Pinoe explained.

 

“That shit its wrong.” – Tobin said.

 

“It is, come on have another one. Consider this your bachelorette time with me.” – Pinoe commented.

 

Tobin grabbed the cup again. “1, 2, 3…go!”- Pinoe yelled, both Knights drank at the same time.

 

Soon it was not only Tobin and Pinoe but Amy, Lauren, Hope, Ash, Syd, Morgan and Abby. A few bottles after everyone was laughing out loud at everything.

 

“Yo I love you all.” – Tobin stuttered.

 

“Toby we are your gals”- Pinoe responded.

 

“Group hug!” – Syd yelled.

 

Everyone approached Tobin and hugged her. When everyone let go of her she saw April walking towards them.

 

“Okay as your bachelorette gift April is going to give you a lap dance!” – Pinoe screamed.

 

“What?! Yo …no… that is definitely not necessary.” – Tobin tried to reject the offer.

 

The gals all laughed so hard, some even dropped to the floor as they grabbed they stomach.

 

“Omg, you should have seen your face, Hope was right… you were freaking out. We were joking she just brought more alcohol.” – Ash said between laughs as she rolled on the floor.

 

April gave the bottles to Syd, who paid her in return.

 

“You idiots yo! You’ll pay.” – Tobin shouted.

 

Before Tobin could jump on Ash she heard someone called her name, she stood there frozen.

 

“Tobin! What’s going on?” – Alex said.

 

“Have I told you yo that I love your raspy voice?” – Tobin replied while she turn around to see her.

 

“Tobin Heath are you drunk?”- Alex asked.

 

“Yes and I love you. How was your exam?” – Tobin asked back.

 

“I passed! You are looking now at Knight Alex Morgan.” – Alex stated.

 

“I’m so proud of you yo.” – Tobin said while she hugged Alex, who immediately spin the Knight around.

 

“Omg Tobin I’m so sorry.” – Alex shouted while she put Tobin down after a few grunts.

 

“I’m so dizzy yo.” – Tobin replied while she sat down at the swing.

 

Everyone took the opportunity to congratulate Alex, they were all very happy for her.

 

“Here princess.” – Pinoe said while she gave Alex a drink.

 

* * *

 

 

Alex woke up the next morning with a huge headache, she freaked out a little when she noticed that she was not in the castle.

 

 _OMG where am I? Why am I naked?!_ Alex asked to herself worried.

 

Alex sighed and calmed herself when she realized she was in Tobin’s room at the Thorns House. As she looked around she saw Tobin sleeping on the floor. She hopped out of bed to see what was wrong with Tobin.

 

“Tobin, babe, wake up.” – Alex whispered while she caressed Tobin face.

 

“Mmm yes.”- Tobin mumbled.

 

Alex tried again this time talking a little but louder.

 

“Tobin, you are sleeping on the floor babe. Come on, please, get in bed with me.”- Alex pleaded.

 

That made Tobin opened her eyes, which were red. She grabbed the blanket she had as Alex led her to bed.

 

“Alex, why am I naked? – Tobin asked.

 

“Seriously I have no idea, I’m naked too.” – Alex answered.

 

“Argh my head, my eyes…I’ll get her back for this.” – Tobin said while she snuggled on Alex’s neck.

 

“I still feel drunk to be honest.” – Alex whispered.

 

“Me too baby and since we are naked do you think we could…”- Tobin suggested but was interrupted by Alex’s lips.

 

Both girls got lost in each other once again.

 

* * *

 

 

A day before the wedding…

 

Tobin was spending the night at the Thorns House since it was bad luck to see each other before the wedding.

 

“I’ll miss you so much.” – Tobin said to Alex.

 

“Oh shut up Tobin it’s just one night, you are exaggerating.” – Kelley replied.

 

“Kelley…me too Tobs, but I can’t wait for tomorrow.” - Alex replied.

 

“Me neither, I’ll be the one waiting at the altar.”- Tobin replied.

 

“And I’ll be the one in white.” – Alex answered.

 

“See you tomorrow.” – Tobin stated as she hugged and kissed Alex.

 

“Okay, enough gotta go Tobin.” – Kelley yelled.

 

**

The wedding ceremony was going to be held at the town’s plaza so everyone could be part of it. The event was the only thing the people could talk about.

 

Tobin was ready to go, she decided to use a custom made Thorn’s suit which consisted of black pants, white collar shirt, a beautiful red jacket with all her distinctions and a gold band across her upper body (from the shoulder to the waist). All the Thorns wore almost the same outfit, they just were missing the band. Her hair was long and loose, she looked sharp and beautiful.

 

“Stop moving!”- Ash demanded.

 

“Dude I’m so freaking nervous! Look at all this people…”- Tobin replied. She was ready standing next to the official.

 

Ash, Hope, Lauren, Amy and Abby were next to her since they were their bridesmaids.

 

Suddenly the band started playing and Tobin froze. She saw Ali, Kelley, Jeni and Jeri walked down the aisle followed by the Queen.

 

 _Finally, damn, shit, don’t freak, you can do this, breathe._ Tobin encouraged herself.

 

Then she saw her, Alex walked down the aisle holding the King’s arm. Alex was wearing an amazing white dress with so many details, her hair was up in a hairdo, her blue eyes shined once she made contact with Tobin’s brown ones. There were white and red roses everywhere, the decoration was amazing.

 

Tobin couldn’t look away, she felt the tears coming but she tried her best to suppress them as she stood there.

 

“Here you go Tobin.” – The King said when he placed his daughter’s hand into hers.

 

“Thank you Sir. Alex you look breath taking. I’m so lucky.” – Tobin whispered to Alex.

 

“You look beautiful Tobin, I’m the lucky one. Ready?” – Alex asked.

 

“More than you think.” – Tobin replied.

The ceremony started and soon it was time for the vows. Each girl said theirs, exchanged rings and cried a little bit once they finished.

 

“Ladies and Gentleman I give you Mrs. and Mrs. Morgan-Heath! You may kiss each other now” – The official shouted.

 

Tobin grabbed Alex and leaned in, everyone cheered and clapped as the girls shared a passionate kiss.

 

“I love you Mrs. Heath.” – Tobin whispered after the kiss

 

“I love you too…my wife forever.” – Alex replied.

 

The private party was held at the ball room at the castle. After dinner and dancing all the gals sat together, laughing and having a good time.

 

“Dude do you remember how wasted you two were at your improvised bachelorette party?” – Ash asked.

 

“Mmm nope I don’t remember one bit.” – Tobin answered.

 

“You were both so wasted that you almost go at it at the swing in front of all of us!!!! Thank god Hope, dragged you both to your room to do the nasty.” – Abby added.

 

Alex was bright red and couldn’t even look at them because of the embracement.

 

“Well what can I say, I’m that good. I even delivered when drunk.” – Tobin said proudly.

 

“Tobin! You are a dork.” – Alex shouted while she hit the Knight’s arm.

 

“Ouch, yes but your dork officially.” – Tobin said while she showed Alex the ring on her left hand.

 

As the night died down, everyone was moving along. Tobin and Alex decided to call it a night. After a successful wedding night Tobin held Alex in her arms.

 

“Did you imagine this?”- Tobin asked.

 

“No, only after I met you. Today was perfect, I’m yours and you are mine forever.” – Alex answered.

 

“Alex after all, I now believe that you were truly my destiny.” – Tobin replied.

 

The End.

Next…Epilogue.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is the end of my first, hope you like it. 
> 
> Thank you for reading this... 
> 
> I'll start the next one soon.

 

Chapter 40 (Epilogue)

 

**_6 months after the wedding._ **

 

“Hey Kels, did you brought everything?” – Hope asked as she placed some of their luggage in their Inn room.

 

“Yes, don’t worry about it.” – Kelley replied.

 

“Great, I think we should stay in for a bit then go down to the beach.” – Hope suggested.

 

“I like that Hope, thank you for this trip.” – Kelley replied.

 

“You are welcome squirrel.” – Hope stated with a laugh.

 

A few hours later the pair made it to the beach, after enjoying the ocean they sat close together watching the waves.

 

“Hey, do you wanna go over to that cliff to watch the sunset?” – Hope suggested.

 

“Sure let’s go.” – Kelley answered.

 

The sunset was breath taking, it was the perfect scenery thanks to the combination of colors. Hope knew that this will be the perfect moment to propose. She took Kelley’s hands and turned her around so they were face to face then she got down on one knee.

 

“Kelley, I love you so much. You are amazing and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?” – Hope asked as she opened the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring.

 

“What?! For real?!” – Kelley asked back in shock.

 

“Of course silly.” –Hope replied.

 

‘Yes babe of course!”- Kelley answered.

 

Hope placed the ring in Kelley’s finger. Once she stood up Kelley jumped to her arms, both girls kissed with the sunset as a background.

 

“O’Solo is going to be official” – Kelley stated and Hope couldn’t help but laugh.

 

 

* * *

 

**_1 year 4 months after the wedding._ **

 

“How could you two keep it together?” – Ash asked freaking out while she waited for Ali at the altar.

 

“It’s not easy dude but you’ll forget about it once you see her.” – Hope answered.

 

Hope and Kelley’s wedding was 8 months ago in Peach Valley. The ceremony was outdoors and to keep the tradition both girls said I do at sunset. Alex was Kelley’s maid of honor while Hope split it between Tobin and Ash.

 

Seen her best friends take the next step really encouraged Ash to finally popped the question to Ali. Ash surprised Ali with a fancy surprise dinner at the Thorns House. There were flowers everywhere, Ali was excited since she could see all the effort Ash put on their anniversary dinner. After they ate, Ash told Ali all that she was feeling and how important she was for her.

 

Ash got own on one knee.

 

“Omg Ashlyn!” – Ali screamed as her hand went to cover her mouth.

 

“Ali, will you spent the rest of your life with me as my wife?” – Ali asked.

 

“Yes!” – Ali shouted.

 

Ali placed the ring on Ali’s hand, Ali pulled her up to kiss her.

 

“I love you.” – Ali whispered.

 

“I love you, forever.”- Ash replied.

 

Music starting playing and people starting walking to walked down the aisle. As soon as Ash spotted Ali all the nerves went away and stood there with a huge smile on her face. Tobin patted her back in encouragement.

 

The ceremony was beautiful, at the end Ash kissed her wife while everyone cheered.

* * *

 

**_5 years after the wedding._ **

****

Alex was at the Thorns House waiting for Tobin to finish some work, it was late at night so she decided to wait there. With them been married for almost five years, it wasn’t uncommon for the couple to stay at the Thorns House event though their house was the castle.

 

Things were going great for the couple, Alex was so good as a Knight that she became the Thorn’s Headmaster a year ago after Abby’s retirement. Tobin worked with the King, he decided to create a round table council and Tobin was part of it.

 

The council was created 3 years ago when there was a huge war that affected all the kingdoms. Unfortunately for Alex, Tobin had to go to battle, she tried everything she could to make her stay but it just wasn’t possible. Alex spent so many sleepless nights thinking about Tobin’s wellbeing during the 5 months they were apart.

 

Alex remembered the day Tobin came back while she waited for her.

 

Alex had fallen asleep at the desk while she read Tobin’s journals all over again trying to make the pain of missing her a little bit more bearable when suddenly someone was whispering to her.

 

“Hey baby, I’m back.”- Tobin whispered.

 

“Omg Tobin, you are fine.”- Alex said as she jumped on Tobin’s arms.

 

“Yes, I’m fine and back for good. I missed you so much Alex you have no idea.” – Tobin replied.

 

“I missed you too Tobin, I’m so happy you are back.” – Alex stated while she leaned in to kiss her wife.

 

All those days out on the battle field, the only thing Tobin could think about was Alex. The day she left she promised Alex that she’ll come back to her in one piece. Tobin was glad she was able to fulfill her promise to Alex, since that day they both became inseparable once again.

 

Alex was lost day dreaming about that day and the passion they shared after that she didn’t heard the knocking on the door until it was louder.

 

“Coming!” – Alex yelled while she went to open the door.

 

Ali and Ash were waiting outside and quickly made their way in once Alex let them pass.

 

“Hey guys, it’s everything okay? It’s pretty late.” – Alex asked a little bit concerned.

 

“Yes, Alex we just needed to come talk to you and Tobin.” – Ali replied.

 

Alex noticed Ali’s red eyes which meant that she had been crying, she glared at Ash thinking she hurt her but she didn’t saw any signs of her been the cause although she noticed the basket she was carrying.

 

“Tobin should be here any minute, the council meeting extended for a bit. I’m waiting for her, we’ll probably stay here tonight so we don’t have to go back to the castle.” – Alex explained.

 

“Oh well, that’s good. I’ll explain it to you first then so we don’t waste any time. You see Alex, today I had an emergency… The local blacksmith came to find me because he saw a girl screaming in pain at an ally. Ash and I went there and spotted her immediately, we quickly brought her to the clinic to help. She was pregnant and going into labor, we did everything we could but the bleeding was too much.” – Ali described but stopped once she got emotional.

 

“Hey Ali, is okay. It’s not your fault you know, you did everything you could.” – Alex said to encourage her friend.

 

“I know Alex but still it was hard, before she died she said she was all alone and didn’t have anyone.”- Ali added.

 

Alex knew something was up since it wasn’t’ uncommon to die at childbirth especially in this times in which conditions where not that great. Since she still was the princess then maybe Ali needed her help with something.

 

“Okay Ali and what can I do to help?” – Alex asked.

 

Ali couldn’t replied since in that exact moment Tobin entered the room.

 

“Hi babe, sorry it took too long. Your father the perfectionist. ” – Tobin added while she kissed Alex.

 

“Mmm is not that I don’t love that you guys are here but it’s everything alright?” – Tobin asked as soon as she spotted her friends with Alex.

 

“We just came to talk to you guys about something.” – Ash answered.

 

Ali explained everything she had just told to Alex to put Tobin up to date.

 

“Okay and how do you want us to help?” – Tobin asked while she grabbed Alex’s hand.

 

“Ash show them please.” – Ali demanded evading Tobin’s question.

 

Ash moved the basket from the desk to the bed and she removed the blankets to reveal two newborn beautiful baby twin girls.

 

“OMG! Look at this cuties.” – Alex said as soon as she saw them.

 

“Shhh! They are sleeping, don’t wake them up.” – Ash replied.

 

Tobin was still in shock, this wasn’t was she was expecting when she opened the door. She thought Alex would be working on something or already asleep. Now she couldn’t take her eyes away from the babies.

 

“As I mentioned before, they have no one. This innocent babies just lost their mom and probably will be alone for a while until we find someone who is willing to adopt them, they might not make it then. We thought about it and you two immediately came to our mind, you are an amazing couple full of love which is exactly what this girls need.” – Ali explained with tears in her eyes.

 

Alex looked directly at Tobin who was still in awe watching the babies, concentrating on every word Ali just said.

 

“Can I hold one?”- Alex asked.

 

“Sure, let me get her for you.” – Ali answered.

 

Ali took one of the twins out of the basket and placed her in Alex’s arms. Alex couldn’t believe that she actually was holding a precious baby girl, she smiled and then brought her closer to her face so she could smell her.

 

Tobin still hadn’t said a word, she was perplexed watching Alex’s interaction with the baby. She knew in that moment that this baby girls will be theirs but before she could said anything Ali gave her the other baby for her to hold.

 

Now it was Alex’s turn to be in awe as she saw Tobin holding the baby, she could see how the tears were forming in her wife’s eyes.

 

“Tobin, we can do this.” – Alex stated without taking her eyes of the baby.

 

“Alex I’m not sure, I don’t know if I’ll be a good parent.” – Tobin confessed.

 

“Tobin you will not be good at it, you will be extraordinary at it.” – Alex replied.

 

“I don’t know…” – Tobin said, she was just teasing Alex of course she wanted the babies.

 

“Tobin please…” – Alex pleaded while she looked at Tobin with puppy eyes.

 

“Argh! Those eyes I can’t say no to. Alright we’ll adopt this cuties.” – Tobin stated.

 

“Yei! Omg Tobin we are going to be parents.”- Alex yelled.

 

As soon as Alex said that the baby on Tobin’s arms started to wake up. Tobin saw the little girl stir in her arms as she tried to open her eyes. Once she did, the baby looked directly at Tobin. Tobin was speechless, she backed down to sit on the bed since that first impression was too much for her.

 

“Tobin, what’s wrong?” – Alex asked concerned while looking at Tobin.

 

“Nothing, she is awake and perfect. Take a look.” – Tobin answered while she placed a kiss on the baby’s cheek.

 

Alex made her way towards Tobin, she sat next to her to see the baby.

 

“Omg, I can’t believe that.” – Alex whispered.

 

“What?! I want to see too.” – Ash said as she approached the couple followed by Ali.

 

“Alex, she has your eyes.” – Ali stated.

 

The baby’s eyes matched Alex’s exactly, the same color, the same shape, the same light.

 

“It’s destiny, welcome little babies to our family.” – Tobin said while she embraced Alex with her free arm.

 

The baby was soon back at sleep in Tobin’s arms, after they talked for a while Ash and Ali left to their room leaving some diapers and formula behind. Alex and Tobin were so excited that night that neither could sleep, they just kept watching the babies asleep on their bed.

 

Tobin went to town to pick up the basic stuff while Alex took care of the twins. Once Tobin was back she smiled as she saw Alex playing with them.

 

“Hey baby, look.” – Alex said.

 

Tobin approached Alex and gave her a quick kiss, then she looked at the babies. Side by side, wide awake, the babies stared directly at Tobin with their piercing blue eyes then they both giggled.

 

“They are perfect Alex, those eyes damn.” – Tobin stated.

 

“Tobs! No bad words in front of the babies.” – Alex demanded then laughed.

 

“Sorry, you are right. I just can’t get enough of them, they are identical aren’t they?” – Tobin asked.

 

“Of course, they are twins.” – Alex responded.

 

“I just wanted to be sure, it seems piercing blue eyes make me fall in love instantly.” – Tobin stated.

 

“I still can’t get over that, come let’s take them to my family.” – Alex said.

 

Alex and Tobin took the babies back to the castle. The King and the Queen were thrilled and decided to help with the adoption papers. Both girls did some research, they wanted to be absolutely sure that this babies were in fact alone. After a few days of digging they confirmed that the babies didn’t have any living relatives which made the adoption paperwork quicker.

 

“Sign here and here.” – The official told Tobin.

 

Tobin signed excited then pass the document to Alex for her to sign it too.

 

“Thank you, it’s done. Congratulations you officially are the parents of Powell Morgan-Heath and Patricia Morgan-Heath.” – The official announced.

* * *

 

**_10 years after the wedding._ **

 

Tobin was sitting on the swing watching Alex trying to teach a thing or two about sword fighting to their 5 years old twin daughters along with Ali and Ash’s 4 year old Ashley. Alex was intense and Tobin couldn’t help but laugh out loud.

 

“What?!” – Alex screamed back at Tobin.

 

Tobin stood up and went to join the girls.

 

“Alex they are 5 and 4 years old playing with wood swords take it easy.” - Tobin said while he hugged Alex.

 

“I know babe but if they start now they will be the best, even better than you.” – Alex replied looking into Tobin’s eyes.

 

Tobin kneeled down to talk to the girls.

 

“Hey you can play around just stay close okay.” – Tobin stated.

 

The girls yelled a yeah and started running around.

 

“Why did you do that?” – Alex asked.

 

“So I could do this…”- Tobin answered then she gave Alex a passionate kiss.

 

Both girls kept kissing, Alex eyes remained closed while Tobin opened hers from time to time to make sure the girls were okay.

 

“Headmaster?” – Tobin asked after a few moments of making out.

 

“Yes…”- Alex whispered still in awe, she’ll never get tired of the feeling Tobin kisses cause on her.

 

“I want another one.” – Tobin said.

 

“Another kiss?” – Alex asked seductively while she placed her lips an inch apart from Tobin’s.

 

“No, another baby.” – Tobin stated.

 

“Me too.” – Alex replied then close the small gasp to join their lips.

 

* * *

 

_**20 years after the wedding** _

 

Tobin snuggled closer to Alex once she realized it was still too early to wake up. She hugged the soon to be queen tighter and closed her eyes again. She let out a smile when Alex, still sleeping, closed any space left between them.

 

Just as she was about to sleep again she heard the door open loudly followed by a shout.

 

“Mom!!!”- Powell screamed out loud while walking towards them.

 

Tobin and Alex looked up to Powell, their 15 years old daughter that had brown hair and piercing blue eyes that match Alex.

 

“Yes, sweetie.” – Alex replied.

 

“Pat hid my sword to get back at me for not helping her out on the archery test.” – Powell complained.

 

“Pat! Give Powell the sword.” – Alex screamed as she stood up.

 

“Thank you.” – Powell said and hugged Alex.

 

“You are welcome, I’ll go find your sister and the kids.” – Alex stated.

 

As soon as Alex left the room Powell jumped in bed with Tobin.

 

“Good Morning mom, can I lay with you for a while?”- Powell asked.

 

“Of course you silly, besides you are already laying down.” – Tobin answered while she hugged Powell.

 

“I love you mom.” – Powell whispered during the embrace.

 

“I love you too.” – Tobin replied.

 

“What’s this? I want to be a part of it.” – Paty, Powell’s twin sister, said then hopped in bed to join the hug.

 

“What are you doing, get up we have a long day ahead.” – Alex demanded.

 

“Alex, don’t be so bossy. I’ll just be five minutes of hugging my wonderful 15 year old twins…please. We won’t be late to the coronation.” – Tobin pleaded.

 

“Alright, I’ll allow it as long as I can join too.” – Alex said while she jumped on bed too.

 

“Mom! You are too heavy!” – Powell complained but the she giggled.

 

“Don’t listen to her she is just joking.” – Paty added.

 

“Of course I am, I love you mom.” – Powell stated.

 

Tobin heard someone running through the hall and her smile got bigger. Soon Peyton, Peter and Phillip were in the room.

 

“Hey! Don’t leave us out of it!” – Peyton, their 10 year old daughter, screamed.

 

Peyton helped Phillip (5) get on the bed then hopped on while Peter (8) jumped into Alex’s arm.

 

“Talex group hug!” – Tobin yelled while she hold them tighter.

 

“Mom….too tight.” – Peyton replied.

 

Tobin laughed, she loved her family. She was glad life gave them the opportunity to adopt this wonderful kids.

 

“Okay, we have to go get ready.” – Alex stated.

 

“Come Kids! Let’s get ready before the queen send us to the dungeons.” – Tobin said.

 

Everyone laughed even Alex but she still slapped Tobin’s arm.

 

“Love you honey.” –Alex whispered once the kids ran out the room.

 

“Love you babe, you will be an amazing queen.” – Tobin replied.

 

* * *

 

The castle was full for coronation day, the King was stepping out of his throne to give it to Alex. Hope will be taking the role as the Thorns Headmaster while Tobin will be the head of the Knights of the Round Table.

 

Tobin waited with her 5 kids for Alex to be ready, since she was running a little late because she helped all of them. Tobin was telling them about the day she fought and saved Alex, the kids looked at her in awe putting attention.

 

“I want to hear too!” – Ash said as soon as she spot them.

 

“You were there! Oh hey everyone…”- Tobin replied.

 

Tobin stood up to say hi to the Krashlyn clan, a fun name they came up with when they were drunk at their wedding. Tobin remembered how Alex, Kelley and Ali were not amused once they shared the information.

 

“Hey Tobs.” – Ali replied while hugging her friend.

 

“Hey Ali, hey kids.” – Tobin said while she greeted Ashley (14), Sophia (9), Alexander (5) and Archer (5) Krieger-Harris.

 

Soon all the kids were engaged in conversation with one another.

 

“How did our group get so big?” – Kelley asked, her own kids ran to join the others.

 

“I don’t know but I’m so happy it did.” – Ash answered.

 

“Hey, O’Solos…behave.” – Hope yelled.

 

Kevin (8), Amanda (13), Amelia (7) and Bella (4) O’Hara-Solo looked towards Hope and nodded.

 

“Omg Hope those kids are terrified of you.” – Tobin said.

 

“Well when you are married to Kelley someone needs to be the grown up and strict around the house.” – Hope replied while she stuck her tongue out to Kelley.

 

“Hey guys, I’m ready.” – Alex said.

 

Tobin looked at Alex and as always she took her breathe away. She got closer to her to give her a long kiss.

 

“Oh stop it.” – Powell stated.

 

“What? I love your mom very much.” – Alex replied.

 

A few moments later, Alex stood in front of everyone as the King placed the crown on Alex’s head. Tobin and the kids stood next to her watching her proudly. The crowd cheered and celebrated with the royal family. A party was held in honor of the coronation and the new royal family the Morgan-Heaths. All the Thorns were there, the gals chatted and danced to the music while all their kids ran around pretending to be Knights. The twins, Ashley, Sofia and Amanda were already squires so they were hanging out with the grown-ups.

 

Time passed by and soon everyone called it a night.

 

“I’m going to put the boys to bed.” Tobin said while carried Phillip who was asleep and held a sleepy Peter to her side.

 

“Okay, I’ll go with the girls.” – Alex replied.

 

Patricia, Powell and Peyton followed Alex to their room, the girls decided to share a room all together since they were really close.

 

“Mom we are proud of you, you will be the best Queen Diamond Bar has seen.” – Powell said.

 

“I agree mom, you are amazing.” – Patricia added.

 

Alex was sitting on Peyton’s bed slowly caressing her brown hair. Adopting her was not easy, they had to wait but it paid off. Alex couldn’t have been happier, she was perfect with her brown hair and hazel eyes. She didn’t know how Peyton resembled Tobin so much, she even had her personality. When she looked up to the twins, she saw herself and once again agreed with Tobin it was destiny.

 

Alex placed a kiss on the forehead of an already sleeping Peyton then approached the twins who were sitting at Pat’s bed.

 

“Thank you girls, I’m proud of you too. I love you so much, you have no idea.” – Alex said while she held her hands.

 

“We love you too, we are glad you got to keep us.” – Powell stated.

 

“I’m glad we got you girls too and your siblings. We been blessed so many times.” – Alex replied.

 

“You deserve it mom, you and mommy are great and had been through so much together.” – Paty said.

 

“Yeah, you both are great and we looked up to you.” – Powell added.

 

Alex was so happy and felt too blessed, she didn’t knew it was capable of feeling this emotions. She was really glad that Tobin came to her life which brought the kids along.

 

“Thank you honey, now get to bed that tomorrow you are back have to get up early for Knight training. You know how Hope doesn’t like it when you are not giving it your all.” – Alex said.

 

The girls went to their respective beds, Alex kissed them goodnight and made their way to towards the boy’s room.

 

Alex peek through the door and saw Tobin caressing Phillip’s head. She could never get tired of seen Tobin show their kids how much she loved them. Tobin placed a small kiss on top of his head and stood up.

 

Tobin immediately saw Alex when she turned around, she grabbed her wife’s hand and led her to their room. Once inside Tobin didn’t said anything to her, she just kissed Alex. She needed to show her how much she loved her and their family.

Alex kissed Tobin back, soon their clothes were on the floor as they got lost on their love making. After wards Tobin was playing with the T hanging from Alex’s neck while Alex ran her fingers along Tobin’s scar on her chest, the one that almost took her away.

 

“We come a long way, haven’t we?” – Tobin asked.

 

“Yes babe, I mean you are Queen too.” – Alex answered then laughed.

 

“I know, Queen Tobin Heath and Queen Alex Morgan followed by 3 beautiful princesses and 2 handsome princes….but in a serious tone, Alex you have given me so much. I have no way to repay you all you have brought to my life.” – Tobin said with tears in her eyes.

 

“Hey, why are you crying?” – Alex asked.

 

“Because I’ve never thought this was possible. I never thought I’ll find my soulmate and that I’ll be a mom. You gave me the thing I lost, a family. I love you.” – Tobin whimpered.

 

“Babe, you given me too much also. You helped me fulfill my dream, not only did I get to be a Knight, I also coordinated the Thorns house for years. The most important thing is that I could do all of that and also got to be Queen. I wouldn’t be able to do anything of that without you, hell I wouldn’t be alive if you didn’t came to my life.” – Alex said as she also got emotional.

 

“You are my destiny Alex.”- Tobin stated.

 

“And you are mine, Always.” – Alex replied.

 

**The End.**


End file.
